Cuentos Eróticos
by livi chan7
Summary: Un cuento, regularmente es dulce, y con una enseñanza de vida... pero, tu no quieres saber como Juana la Rana aprede el valor de compartir, no, tu quieres otro tipo de relatos,con... MAS ACCION. Por eso,disfruta estos relatos...con otro tipo de valores... Cap 31 Subido!
1. Chapter 1 Ninfómana

Cap.1 ninfómana

_**He decidido hacer algunos cambios en el primer relato, el primero será un Mim… todos, y el segundo un Taishiro. Espero que les guste este re-editado primer capitulo.**_

_**Se trata de una serie de relatos de un solo capitulo, con fuertes temáticas, no pretendo hacer algo que raye en lo prohibido, o que sea demasiado fuerte, (violación, tortura, sadomasoquismo, son cosas que no me parecen atractivas, no soy persignada o espantada, es sólo que no me gusta el sufrimiento, propio o ajeno). Sin embargo, si trataré fuertes cargas de lemon, yaoi, e inclusive, si me lo piden, yuri.**_

_**Este es un fic para mayores, o para personas con suficiente criterio para leerlas, si no simpatizas con el yaoi, o simplemente con los pseudo-relatos eróticos, mejor, no lo leas**_.

_**(**__Advertencia: __**voy a meter personajes de mis otras historias, y algunos relatos serán AU, y otros no. Además as orgías están permitidas, así que no te me asustes)**_

-Hola a todos, soy Mimi Tachikawa. –se oía en el centro de un salón grande, con decorados pobres y un numero determinado de sillas alrededor de la locutora.

-¡hola Mimi! –respondieron sus interlocutores.

-estoy aquí por que… (Suspiro), soy ninfómana. Empiezo por el principio, como dije mi nombre es Mimi. Tengo 20 años, y estoy estudiando gastronomía… o estaba haciéndolo antes de lo que me pasó, se que aquí todos tienen el mismo problema, pero he de contarles el por qué el sexo se volvió una obsesión para mí.

+*+*Narra Mimi*+*+

Estaba empezando el primer semestre de gastronomía en la universidad de Tokio. En ese primer semestre, todo estaba bien; tenía talento para la cocina, sobretodo para el área que me quería especializar: repostería. A mis 18 años, era virgen, nunca había estado con ningún hombre, y no quería estar con ninguno a no ser que fuera, Matt Ishida. Músico de en ese entonces 19 años que era el hombre de mi vida, desde que era niña. Mi auto-promesa era que no perdería la virginidad a menos que fuera con él.

El problema que tenía, es que, como a la mayoría de las chicas que han llegado a los 18 con virginidad, me moría por perder la virginidad, ser una "verdadera mujer". Las cosas no mejoraron, durante lo siguientes cuatro meses. Hasta que un viejo amigo de la infancia me habló, era Tai, un jugador de fútbol que tenía el mejor cuerpo que verías en tu vida.

A la fiesta de Tai, asistieron grandes amigos de mi infancia, Sora, una curvilínea y bien vestida chica pelirroja, Izzy, un genio de la electrónica, no era muy atlético, pero tenía cara de ángel. Joe, un joven doctor elegante y sofisticado, T.K. un estudiante de preparatoria que era aspirante a estudiar filosofía y letras; además, era el hermano de Matt. Kari, la hermana menor de Tai, hermosa y dulce, ella estaba inclinada por el ramo de la pedagogía. Y por último, Matt, mi sueño, mi pesadilla, mi perdición.

Era viernes por la noche, y la inmensa cantidad de gente en la casa de Tai, aunado a los tragos de más en la sangre, provocaba que alguno se olvidara de las inhibiciones. Entre ellos, Matt, quien para el momento que noté su presencia en la lujosa casa de verano en la playa, ya se encontraba recordándole a su novia, Sora, lo mucho que la amaba en las inmediaciones de el patio principal, donde la fiesta continuaba.

Yo por supuesto, me sentí anonadada, y me había prometido que esa misma noche perdería esa molesta característica biológica llamada virginidad. Pero ver a Matt, feliz, haciéndole el amor a su novia, me hizo sentir destrozada. Así que me dediqué a beber, y pronto, yo también olvidé toda inhibición. Me acerqué lentamente a Tai y le dije:

-¡uuu! ¡Que divertida está la fiesta, Tai-hic! Está-hic, de l-lujo

-¡Mimi, estás ebria! –Dijo el chico mirándome de arriba abajo- ¡de lujo! Ven conozco un lugar dónde podremos platicar a solas. Estaba ebria, pero no era estúpida, sabía cuales eran sus intenciones. Y estaba muy decidida a decirle que no, cuando pensé: ¿Por qué molestarse? Después de todo, él no me había esperado, y aunque yo todavía quería con él, suponía que lo mejor, era llegar con él ya con algo de experiencia, así que me dejé hacer. Me llevó a su habitación, y me sentó junto a él en una cama muy mullida.- ven, aquí estarás cómoda. –me comentó mientras yo notaba como me devoraba con la mirada.

-gracias, lindo –y proseguí a besar su cuello, olía exquisito, me embriagué aún más en su aroma, mientras lo besaba con afán en el cuello.

El prosiguió secundándome me quitó la torera negra que traía, yo a él su camisa azul, luego me quito la blusa, yo comencé a besar su bien trabajado tórax de futbolista. Era su turno, besó mi cuello, haciéndome sentir la sensación más exquisita que había sentido jamás, cuando llegó a mis senos, hizo a un lado una de las copas, y con el brassiere todavía puesto, me besó uno de mis pezones. Lo lamió y luego me quitó el sostén para que no le estorbara, enloqueció, le habían gustado mis senos. Yo reí triunfante al ver su reacción, él lo notó y con un "¿ah, si? Ahora voy yo, por que ESTO que está aquí abajo, te va a SORPRENDER." Lleno de presunción, me siguió besando, para después quitarme los pantalones. Yo le quité el pantalón, y noté con asombro que lo que decía era verdad, tenía un pene muy grande, dejé escapar un: "me va a doler" que a él le dio mucha risa y me preguntó: "¿eres virgen?" y yo no tuve mas remedio mas que asentir con pena. El me dijo: "que bueno que me dices, para tener mucho cuidado, te juro que no te dolerá".

-no lo creo, con el tamaño de tu "amigo" –inquirí yo con sarcasmo, pero realmente divertida por ese bello armamento.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Mi "amigo" tiene experiencia con "amigas" vírgenes y "cerraditas" –me contestó él muy divertido.

Me quitó la pantaleta, y me comenzó a besar mi zona intima, yo me arqueé hacia atrás de la sensación exquisita que sentí, gemí con fuerza, y eso a él le excitó, por que empezó a masturbarse. Eso era muy fuerte para mí, nuca había estado involucrada en una experiencia sexual, y mucho menos había visto nunca a un hombre masturbarse. Pero no flaqueé, me mantuve firme, y me dejé hacer por el, con su experta lengua lamía mi clítoris sin parar, y me estaba volviendo loca. No medía mis gritos, creo que todos en la fiesta nos escucharon, pero las cosas abajo, no era muy diferentes que en la habitación. Entonces, me vine sobre él, ese fue el primer orgasmo que experimenté, pero eso no lo iba a detener, subió un poco la boca recorriendo mi cuerpo con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba. Hasta que llegó a mi boca, y me besó con pasión. Me devoraba con su lengua exquisita y eso me excitó de nuevo, entonces él bajo.

-¿estás lista? -me preguntó

-¡si, si! ¡Si! Estoy lista –dije desesperada.

-muy bien, tu tienes la culpa, jajajaja. –dijo y después metió poco a poco su lindo pene dentro de mí, fue incómodo al principio, rápidamente llegó a mi himen y empezó un vaivén aferrado, me estaba gustando de verdad, pero era algo incómodo a la vez, hasta que de pronto, se rompió mi entrada y él entró, un dolor momentáneo, seguido de un intenso placer me invadieron, él continuó, entraba y salía, entraba y salía, una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que me subió a lo más alto de mis capacidades, él también lo hizo, me previno que estaba a punto de venirse, yo le pedí que lo hiciera afuera, y así lo hizo.

Caímos rendidos en su cama, yo estaba maravillada, me reprendí por haberme negado a mí misma tan exquisito placer. Él me miró y con su voz agitada me preguntó: -¿y?... ¿Qué tal?... ¿te gusto?

-si, me fa-me fascinó. –le dije yo con la misma voz entrecortada.

Salimos de su habitación y me encontré a Matt, lo saludé y platiqué tranquilamente con él, en realidad, después de eso, la fiesta siguió de lo más tranquila.

El domingo siguiente, mientras yo me ejercitaba, en mi apartamento que mi papá me compró (si, lo admito, soy niña mimada), llamaron a la puerta de mi casa, y detuve la caminadora para abrir la puerta. Era Sora.

-¡hola! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?

-Tai me dio tu dirección, necesitamos hablar.

-¡claro! ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Alguna vez hiciste algo que sabes que quieres hacer y que sabes que no es correcto?

-no entiendo, explícate

-si mira, como por ejemplo: infidelidad, ¿alguna vez fuiste infiel?

-nunca he tenido novio, así que no.

-pues yo sí –me confesó dolida

¡Que!

-¡y fue con una mujer!

¡¿Qué, qué?

-¡ Y ME GUSTÓ!

-¡! –estaba más que sorprendida, pronto, Sora desahogó todo su acto de infidelidad conmigo, entonces, descubrí que, no me perturbaba, eso si que me perturbó

-estaba tan suave y tersa, me pareció fascinante. –dijo mientras me miraba, y acto seguido, me besó.

Fundimos nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado, sin control, rápidamente nos despojamos de toda nuestra vestimenta. Me pareció fascinante la manera en que podíamos besarnos y sentir lo mismo, éramos iguales. Ella lamía mi vagina y yo solo gemía, luego fue mi turno, era algo torpe, pero le gustó. Luego sacó un dildo de su bolsa (¿?) Y lo metió dentro de mí. Fue muy placentero, lo sacaba y metía como lo había hecho Tai. Una y otra, y otra vez, luego fue mi turno, insegura al principio, fui tomando intensidad y terminé emocionadote, y haciéndolo rápido mientras la besaba con lujuria. Terminamos agotadas sobre el sofá blanco de piel de mi casa. Prometimos nunca hablar de ello.

Me sentí la peor de las lesbianas. Saliendo de la universidad el lunes siguiente, me senté en una banca para revisar apuntes, y noté que Izzy estaba ahí también.

-¡ay, hola Izzy, que sorpresa! ¿Estudias aquí?

-si, desde hace cuatro meses.

-¡que coincidencia yo también! Pero no te había visto ¿Qué carrera estudias?

-informática, y sistemas computacionales, ingeniería electrónica y estoy de pasatiempo en la de filosofía y letras ¿y tu?

-gastronomía, me voy a especializar en repostería, claro, una vez me reciba de chef, jeje.

-¡vaya que rico! A mi me gusta mucho la comida. Podrías cocinar algo para mí, jejejeje…

-sí, claro –dije con entusiasmo, necesitaba una opinión, que no fuera la de mis padres.

Así, llegamos a mi casa, otra vez, y le invité a sentarse en la mesa (bueno, en realidad en una silla, frente a la mesa, sentarse EN LA MESA es de muy mal gusto… Ejemm… saben a que me refiero ¬/¬). Pero mi cerebro estaba en los eventos del día anterior, así que no puse atención a lo que decía.

-… y entonces, de esta manera, es posible… Mimi, emm… Mimi –me llamó él, pero tuvo que moverme para espabilarme.

-¡ah, si! ¡Perdón! ¿Qué me decías?

-no te conozco mucho, pero recuerdo que solías ser mas concentrada en el campamento, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-es que… no, vas a creerme una pervertida.

-¡vamos dime! Soy todo oído. No te juzgaré lo prometo, después de todo, no soy una blanca palomita.

-OK, es que, soy heterosexual, pero ayer, cuando una amiga se desahogaba de sus infidelidades, me besó, y luego, yo a ella, y perdimos el control… lo hicimos en aquel sofá –dije señalando el objeto cómplice de mis pecados carnales- pero soy "het" y… ahora me siento como una… sucia lesbiana (n/a: no se me ofendan lesbianas por favor, es parte de la tonta personalidad de Mimi). ¿Qué hago? –y rompí en llanto. Él me escuchó, posó su mano en mi espalda, y me dio palmadas de apoyo.

- y ¿ya intentaste tener sexo con un hombre? Tal vez eso te confirme si lo eres, o como ser humano, sentiste curiosidad por saber qué se sentía besar o acariciar a una mujer. Inténtalo, puede servirte de algo.

-si, tienes razón, gracias Izzy –y acto seguido, sin pensarlo, lo besé, eso lo sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, pero me correspondió el beso. Pronto el me comenzó a desnudar, y me sorprendió la maestría con la que lo hacía, no sé pensé que era más virgen que yo. Sin embargo, solo iba por el cuello, y ya estaba más que húmeda. De pronto, y no sé cómo o por qué; tomé la iniciativa, y empecé a besarlo yo- esta es la tercera relación sexual que tengo en mi vida –le dije con sinceridad- pues espero que sea de tu agrado, al menos más que la segunda ¿no? –me contestó él con gracia. Luego proseguí con las caricias, acaricié su lindo torso, no era musculoso como el de Tai, peor era lindo, y lo pude besar con facilidad. Llegué hasta su vientre, y noté como lo volvió loco. Llegué hasta su pene, y comencé a lamerlo, nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo, él lo disfrutó. Comencé con la punta, y luego mi boca sola tomó el rumbo. Salió y entró varias veces, él sólo gemía y me decía que continuara, hasta que me pidió que acelerara el ritmo, entonces él tomó mi cabeza, y empezó a dirigirme, creí atragantarme por un momento, pero logré controlarme, luego sus gemidos aumentaron, eran más rápidos y de pronto, se vino dentro de mí. Entonces, lo que al principio tomé como algo asqueroso, me comenzó a parecer delicioso. Luego, él hizo o mismo, con su lengua húmeda, me comenzó a excitar. La pasaba por mi zona sensible, sin compasión, provocándome espasmos y una que otra mala palabra, luego, con su miembro ya recuperado, me posó sobre la mesa, y apoyó mis piernas en su espalda, y comenzó el trabajo, entra, sale, entra, sale, me fascina, entonces, escuché la puerta, abrirse sin más de par en par.

-Izzy, ya llegué, no vas a creer el tráfico que había, era un infierno, y había una señora, de unos cuarta y tantos, que estaba parada justo en medio de…- se detuvo abruptamente el chico elegante de cabellos azules, al notar que la situación era embarazosa, yo me sentí muy mal.-… vaya, eres veloz, pensé que te había dolido lo de Yoley, pero veo que no.

-¿lo de Yoley? ¡ya tenía más de un mes! No puedo pasarme de luto amoroso toda mi vida ¿o si? –respondió él sin detener su trabajo.

-emm… estoy aquí, esto es incómodo –pensé yo, totalmente avergonzada.

-vamos, no cortes tu inspiración por Joe, él no estorbará –me respondió Izzy.

-no, por mí no se detengan, es más, si me lo permites, me puedo unir –me dijo él acariciando mi cuello, noté que sería un trío, y que obvio, nunca he estado en uno, así que acepté, rápidamente, Joe me comenzó a besar, y se quitó la ropa, yo lo besaba también, mientras Izzy sólo seguía penetrándome. Me sentí extasiada, por que eran los dos, procurándome placer sólo a mi. Era simplemente delicioso. Tomé el falo de Joe, y comencé a hacer lo mismo que con Izzy. Pero su pene era algo más grande, y me constó un poco de trabajo, él a su vez, me aconsejaba como hacerlo mejor, y pudo venirse dentro de mí. Luego hicieron algo que me sorprendió, Joe lamió mi parte trasera, y comenzó a dilatarla mientras Izzy me distraía haciéndome lamer su pene otra vez, luego, cuando ésta estuvo totalmente dilatada, me metió su pene e Izzy hizo lo mismo pero por enfrente, y me penetraron al mismo tiempo. Con el mismo ritmo, sincronizados, me llevaron a un nuevo nivel. Hasta que los tres terminamos juntos.

-Ésta fue la tercera vez, que tuviste sexo, ¿y bien? ¿Te gustó?

-si-si-siii… aahh, si –dije yo agotada, mientras ellos dos sonreían.

Luego de esa experiencia, pasaron algunas semanas antes de que tuviera mi siguiente encuentro, veía a Sora junto Matt, y maldecía que le hubiese sido infiel. En esos días, él no era famoso todavía, y no se hablaba de él. Sin embargo, supe después por su hermano T.K., que Sora lo dejó, y se fue con el amor de su vida, una chica llamada Yoley.

Un chico llamado Davis que cursaba la misma clase que yo, era muy ardiente, y no me pude resistir, y le hice como se dice vulgarmente, una mamada en el baño. Luego, tuve otro siguiente encuentro con él, ésta vez, follamos como salvajes, detrás de las canchas de la escuela, la adrenalina de que nos descubrieran ya que estábamos saltando clases, fue única, y le dio un toque extra.

Luego tuve un encuentro del que no estoy muy orgullosa, por que fue con un chiquillo de quince años llamado Cody. Él era realmente ardiente, ya que era un niño, comprendí que entre más experiencia tuviese antes de mi soñado encuentro con Matt, mejor. Sin darme cuenta, mi vida empezó a girar en torno al sexo, entre un trío con T.K. y su novia, Kari, uno con Sora y su nueva novia Yoley, ex novia de Izzy y un encuentro esporádico con un chico llamado Ken, pasaron los primeros meses del siguiente semestre. La escuela era cada vez más algo lejano para mí. Empecé a reprobar materias, y acondicionaba mi casa para tener un cuarto especial con juguetes y cosas referentes al sexo. Frecuentaba a Tai, y a sus múltiples amigos, como un chico llamado Takuya, y otro llamado Takato. Y compré mis calificaciones, haciéndoles trabajos orales a los profesores y profesoras. Es sorprendente lo retorcidos que están.

Hasta que, pro fin después de mucho batallar, y mucho que follar, se me hizo un encuentro con Matt. Era verano, él estaba en la plaza pensativo, llegué le hice la platica, y me invitó a su apartamento, dentro de él, me comenzó a contar su rompimiento con Sora, aún le dolía, entonces, lo abracé y le di un masaje a sus tensados hombros. Al principio, no tenía doble intención pero luego, él empezó a gemir con gusto, diciendo lo privilegiadas que eran mis manos, y entonces, comencé a masajear bajo su camisa, él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, y se desabrochó la última. Comencé a besarlo, con amor, y pasión, y él me besaba también, nos fundimos, y me quitó la blusa, el sostén y me volví loca, pro fin, era él, sólo él, y nadie más le desabroché el pantalón, y volví a hacer lo que ya había hecho tantas veces, pero esta vez, con maestría, volviéndolo loco me sentó en su sillón mullido para tres personas, y me introdujo ese falo que tanto me daba ansias. Entró, salió, entró, salio, una y otra, y otra vez, me llevó al cielo del placer con un orgasmo alcanzado con felicidad, el se vino dentro de mí, no tuve la precaución debida, condón o pastilla como antes, pero no me importó, ni siquiera me acordaba de eso. Le dije lo que lo amaba, pero él me dijo que no estaba preparado para otro compromiso, que lo sentía pero que lo nuestro no iba a ser posible. Yo estaba destrozada.

Tomé mis cosas y me marché, todos estos meses, todo lo había hecho por él, olvidé por completo que se había venido dentro mío, y los siguientes meses, me perdí en mí misma, me recluí, empecé a subir de peso, creí estar engordando, mis amigos me buscaban, y yo no quería ver a nadie, hasta que, simplemente, por no comer, me desmayé.

Desperté en una cama de hospital con todos ahí excepto él. Me dijeron que una mañana, la anterior, Sora preocupada fue a mi casa, y al no escucharme, se preocupó, le pidió las llabes al portero, y entraron, me vieron tirada en el piso.

+*+*Narración normal*+*+

-y así llegué aquí, pues deprimida, me metí con cualquiera que se me ponía enfrente, aún embarazada, por suerte, mi bebé, Michael, no murió, nació sano, pero verlo me recordó mi dolor, y volví a mi promiscua vida, hasta que ellos, otra vez, me sacaron de mi abismo, me trajeron aquí haciéndome ver la realidad que sufría, y ayudándome a perdonar, y a olvidar, él no me importa más, y he vuelto a ver al sexo como lo que es: íntimo, y lleno de amor.

Se oyeron aplausos, palabras de confort, por parte del terapeuta, y ella se marchó, afuera, en la entrada del modesto edificio, un hombre, la esperaba.

-¡Matt! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella confundida

-hola, Mimi, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo el bebé?

-bien, gracias. ¿y tu?

-también bien, si, gracias. Oye… yo sé que te lastimé, pero, cuando te fuiste, estos dos años estuve pensando….

-Matt, no hay nada que pensar, ¿dos años para darte cuenta de que? ¿De que me necesitabas? ¿Qué me amas con la vida y quieres comenzar de nuevo? ¿Qué te de una oportunidad? ¿Por nuestro niño? No, Matt. Las osas no funcionan así, te esperé dos años, Matt. ¡Dos años! Y ¿sabes que? He notado que valgo, que merezco lo mejor, que lo nuestro fue un error, que no debí condicionar mi felicidad basándome en tu existencia. Que ahora tengo una hermosa criatura, producto de un error si, pero lleno de amor. Ahora vivo para él. Lo amaré por siempre, si quieres que te perdone, está bien, te perdono, pero pasará algún tiempo para que te deje entrar en nuestras vidas.

- por favor, te prometo que no te fallaré. ¡Dame una segunda, y ultima oportunidad!

-lo haré, demuéstrame que vales, que me amas, que amarás a nuestro hijo, entonces, te dejaré entrar en nuestras vidas, pero, te advierto, no será ponto. – y ella dio la media vuelta, se encontró con Sora, y Yoley, y se fueron a tomar un café.

*+*_Fin*+*_

_**Bueno, ya quedó espero que les haya gustado, es lo más fuerte que he escrito, y el lemon más largo que he hecho, si llegaste hasta acá sin aburrirte, eres un dios.**_

_**Espero críticas constructivas y comentarios positivos. Por fa, con tu comentario déjame de quien quieres que sea el tercer capi, pues el segundo, es un Taishiro.**_

_**Si quieres una pareja diferente o que incluya a alguien como jun y otro personaje secundario, házmelo saber, yo lo haré con gusto.**_

_**También, quiero ponerles un reto, hacer un Taishiro, debe ser lemon, tener como ambiente un universo alternativo (el que gusten, y de la época que gusten) y ser largo, al menos de más de 1000 palabras, se oye difícil pero es fácil de conseguir. Quiero saber o sentir que no soy la única en el universo, que gusta del Taishiro.**_

_**Espero que hagan mi reto. Y que les guste. Lindas vidas. ¡Chao!**_


	2. Capitulo 2 homofóbico

_**Hola, soy yo con otra loca idea que me surgió de repente mientras me quejaba de la falta de Taishiro en el Internet. Se trata de una serie de relatos de un solo capitulo, con fuertes temáticas, no pretendo hacer algo que raye en lo prohibido, o que sea demasiado fuerte, (violación, tortura, sadomasoquismo, son cosas que no me parecen atractivas, no soy persignada o espantada, es sólo que no me gusta el sufrimiento, propio o ajeno). Sin embargo, si trataré fuertes cargas de lemon, yaoi, e inclusive, si me lo piden, yuri.**_

_**Este es un fic para mayores, o para personas con suficiente criterio para leerlas, si no simpatizas con el yaoi, o simplemente con los pseudo-relatos eróticos, mejor, no lo leas**_.

_**El primero, es un Taishiro, pero todas las parejas se van a "explotar"**_

_**(**__Advertencia: __**voy a meter personajes de mis otras historias, y algunos relatos serán AU, y otros no)**_

Creo que lo que se hace, en esta vida, se paga, el karma es la ley divina que dice, que si haces el mal, con mal serás pagado, o su equivalente.

Este es mi caso, ¿Quién iba a decir que yo, Taichi Yagami alias Tai Kamilla por un famoso jugador japonés, al cual me parezco, un exitoso joven de 17 años, estrella de su equipo de soccer, rodeado de un grupo importante de hermosas chicas y con una familia decente y honesta iba a terminar enredado y totalmente loco por ese chico?

Él que no era el más popular. Él que ni siquiera me había perturbado jamás. Él que para empezar en _un él y no una ella._ Yo siempre fui muy cruel con los homosexuales, solía decirles cosas ofensivas que por lo regular, hacían llorar a los chicos gays de mi escuela. Mi amigo Matt, me advertía, me contaba la famosa ley del karma, pero yo no lo escuché jamás.

¿Qué cómo comenzó todo te preguntas? Bien, era un soleado y tibio lunes por la mañana, yo, como siempre me había arreglado perfectamente para no pasar desapercibido entre las féminas de mi institución educativa, la prestigiosa escuela preparatoria Server. Y acababa yo de insultar la poca dignidad de un joven nerd-gay, cuando vi pasando a la criatura más celestial y más hermosa que hubieran visto mis ojos marrones.

Cabelleras rojas, ojos azabaches, y pieles blancas, eran un par de hermanos gemelos, ella, exuberante y bella, él insignificante y un total nerd, no parecían gemelos, sin embargo, se llevaban de maravilla, y reían con alegría.

Pero no la miraba a ella, no, en su lugar, estaba mirando al chico pelirrojo, sólo verlo, mi corazón latió con fuerza, y mi mente viajó a una visión que hasta ese momento, yo consideraba funesta: lo imaginaba postrado, desnudo sobre una cama de seda blanca, con las manos y los pies, sostenidos fuertemente por los míos, él jadeando y con su cuerpo frágil totalmente sudado, repitiendo mi nombre debajo mío. No había hecho cuenta de mis propios pensamientos hasta que escuche un estruendoso ruido:

-Tai, TAAII, ¡TAAAAAIIII!

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿eh? –solo pude atinar a decir al despertar de mi "húmedo trance" notando que "algo sobresalía de mi pantalón, cosa que por supuesto, Matt notó.

-¿Qué pasa con ese intruso que pide atención bajo tu pantalón? –me preguntó con toda la burla y ponzoña que pudo.

-¿Qué? ¡oh, no! –dije totalmente avergonzado, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de imaginar, y que me había excitado sobremanera, me pensé un monstruo.

-si, te entiendo, esa pelirroja está que arde, Mmm. –dijo mi rubio amigo mirando a la frondosa pelirroja.

-si … que arde… -dije en un total shock.

Durante el resto de la primera hora, las cosas no mejoraron, cada vez, que se mencionaba algo relacionado con el color rojo, o el estudio, su imagen regresaba a mi cabeza, y me moría por volver a ver su blanco rostro y sus negros y profundos ojos. Entonces, me alarmé ¿yo? ¡¿un homosexual? ¡eso si que no era posible! Tal vez, me había confundido, tal vez, a quien miraba a era a su hermana, o tal vez, esa visión era de mí mismo, golpeando hasta el desangramiento al susodicho pelirrojo.

Totalmente convencido de mi teoría, me dispuse a salir a mi descanso pertinente.

-… entonces le dije que si quería, me podía dejar su numero, y yo me comunicaría con ella mas tarde ¿sabes lo que me contestó?... ¿Tai? TAAAI ¡Tai! -gritó ya casi sin pulmones mi mejor amigo rubio

- perdón, ¿Qué me decías?

-estás en la luna dime, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-EE… elllll… el nombre. ¿el nombre de quien? –pregunté yo fingiendo demencia

-¡ay, no te hagas! El nombre de la susodicha que te tiene en el absoluto, y total limbo.

-¡aaaahhhhh, el nombre!

-si, el nombre ¡¿Cómo se llama?

-s-se llama… no se como se llama… -no terminé de hablar por que Matt me interrumpió abruptamente

-mira, que hermosa chica, te dejo compadre, voy a mi siguiente conquista: la bella Sora. –y se fue.

-… -no dije nada, sólo observé como se marchaba, entonces, su imagen me volvió a invadir, esta vez, vi como poco a poco, iba despojándolo del feo uniforme que usamos, y como este simple hecho, lo tenían extasiado, estaba sumido en mi muy perversa imaginación, cuando escuché una llamada que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-di-disculpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me habas a mi?... –dije mientras volteaba mi vista a hacia la persona que me habló, entonces, quedé paralizado, cual sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que era "él".-… ¡ay! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –dije con un vértigo creciente en mi estómago.

-ah, yo solo te quería preguntar ¿tu eres Tai Kamilla, verdad?

-¿Qué si soy Tai Kamilla? ¡Claro! Claro que soy Tai Kamilla ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-emmm… no lo dudé -dijo él no entendiendo que quería yo decir… (-_-) – lo que pasa es que estoy en el área de socializad, y nos encargaron para subir nuestras notas, a lo que llevamos calificación superior, que ayudemos a alguien de grado posterior para que mejoren su desempeño académico, y como es mediante sorteo la selección, a mi me tocó ayudarte, ya que tus notas, son de las más bajas de toda la escuela, por eso, espero que no te importe que me quede contigo después de clases.

- ¿importarme? ¡No, claro que no! Al contrario, me da mucho gusto, NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO. –dije yo más que extasiado, en ese momento, no era yo mismo- por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermoso?

-¿Qué?

-no, digo… que ¿Cuál es… tu nombre… mocoso, si mocoso, je?

-ah… (¿?) Mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi, pero todos me dicen Izzy, mucho gusto, Tai –dijo cordialmente al tiempo que me extendía su mano.

-un VERDADERO placer Izzy. –le dije correspondiendo el saludo.

Durante todo el descanso, él me dijo muchas cosas, y yo sólo contemplaba su hermoso rostro, tan sutil tan delicado, me daban ganas de follármelo allí mismo, pero me contuve, no pensaba en lo que yo quería hacerle. Pero el resto del día, su imagen y su voz me acompañaron, llegué a casa, y me alarmé por lo que acababa de experimentar, me había excitado y no solo eso, me había ENAMORADO de un hombre, yo Tai, YO la estrella, pero pensé en lo que me dijo Matt, definitivamente era un castigo por ser tan poco tolerante con esa gente. El resto de la semana, las cosas no mejoraron, pues, lo veía, él me enseñaba cosas, pero había _**cosas**_ que yo le quería enseñar a él, la tentación me carcomía, ¡en serio que si!

Pero el cielo me iba a perdonar y ayudar un poquito, la tarde del sábado, Izzy iba a estudiar en mi casa, pues se acercaban los exámenes bimestrales, y yo no había estudiado como dios manda, la novedad, era que mi mamá había ido a una convención de cosas de mujeres y mi hermanita la acompañó, todo e fin de semana, en Kyoto, Japón, y mi padre, estaba de viaje de negocios. Me pidió hospedarse en mi casa, ya que sus padres irían a un velorio fuera del país, se llevarían a su hermana gemela con ellos. ¡Estaba sólo con mi Izzy todo el fin de semana!

Llegamos y lo primero que hice, fue arrumbar mi mochila y saco por ahí, él en cambio, se lo quitó y lo colgó en mi perchero, con orden, me dio pena, y lo hice también. Esa noche sería la decisiva, le diría lo que siento a Izzy. Esperaba que lo tomara con filosofía, estaba nervioso.

-ésta es para litio ¿entendiste? ¿Tai?

-Izzy, quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué?

-te deseo, te deseo como no tienes una idea, me gustas tanto, que cada que te veo, me cuesta contenerme… -y acto seguido, lo acorralé en el sofá, encima suyo, comencé a besarlo, abriendo paso a mi lengua en su virginal boca, el se mostraba renuente al principio, pero poco apoco fue cediendo, abriéndome el paso. Sus besos, torpes al principio, se tornaban más apasionados con cada embestida de mi lengua hacia la suya. Me deshice de su estorbosa camisa, y contemplé su tórax desnudo, su dulce olor me embriagó por completo, por un momento, me sentí avergonzado, al desear tanto a un chico, pero al ver sus rosados pezones, se me olvidó a vergüenza, los lamía y mordisqueaba provocando que mi pelirrojo gimiera despacito, él se contenía, me decía que parara, pero eso era algo que no haría, una vez comenzado no lo terminaría tan rápido. El se arqueó hacia atrás, cuando con mi lengua, recorrí su torso completo con mi lengua. Llegué a su vientre, cubierto por ese miserable pantalón, no me importaba el aspecto de su virginidad, solo quería poseerlo, tenerlo para mí.

Desabroché su cinturón, él me detuvo me dijo "detente, no estoy listo" pero yo lo calmé le dije: "tranquilo, estás listo, déjamelo todo a mí, me encargado antes de quitar virginidades ¿sabes? No haré nada que te lastime, lo prometo". Eso pareció tranquilizarlo y me dejó continuar, desabroché su cremallera, y su botón; bajé lentamente su pantalón. Noté que ya estaba despierto su miembro, así que procedí a quitarle su bóxer naranja, y me encontré con un monstruo semi-despierto, era hermoso, miré su rostro, totalmente ruborizado, y no me contuve más, metí su glande en mi boca, y lo succioné con vehemencia, y total lujuria. Él no pudo más que gemir, una y otra, y otra vez, mientras movía sus lindas caderas para arriba y para abajo. Entonces, él me miró y me dijo molesto- no es justo, yo estoy totalmente desnudo y tu no –y acto seguido, me comenzó a quitar la ropa, cuando me tubo desnudo de pie frente a él, se sorprendió por lo trabajado de mi cuerpo. Entonces él hizo lo mismo que yo, torpemente al principio, fue agarrando velocidad y ritmo, hasta convertirse en un vaivén, estupendo y delicioso, sostuve su cabeza con mi mano derecha, y obligué a mi amante a aumentar la velocidad, él parecía no poder respirar, pero me volvía loco. Cuando me vine en su cara él puso su culito frente a mi rostro, entregándose a mi por completo, y yo comencé a explorarlo, no lo había hecho antes, ni con una mujer, pero sabía como hacerlo, no era tan diferente, no del todo.

Metí un dedo en su boca, y comencé a meterlo, lentamente, estaba tan cachondo mi niño, que me excitó de nuevo cuando su estrecha entrada se había acostumbrado a mi dedo, mojé y metí el segundo, luego el tercero. Cuando su entrada estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, metí mi pene. Él al principio, gimió adolorido, pero yo me moví muy lentamente, y esperé a que se acostumbrara su anito a mí, y cuando él comenzó a gemir con mayor gusto, entonces aceleré el ritmo, él mismo me lo pidió.

Su cuerpo se movía a mi ritmo, os dos al mismo tiempo, reacomodé su cuerpo para poder mirar sus ojos mientras se lo hacía, él me miraba yo a él, éramos uno mismo en ese preciso y mágico instante. Pronto, yo alcanzaba mi límite, y él el suyo, se vino primero que yo, en nuestros cuerpos, eso me fascino tanto, que yo me vine casi inmediatamente después. Dentro de él, me recosté encima de é, y él beso mi cabello.

-yo también –me dijo con dulzura

-¿Qué? –pregunté yo

-yo también siempre te he amado, pero sabía tu reputación, y nunca me acerqué a ti, pro temo9r a lo que me fueses a decir, te amo, y siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré mi chocolatito, ¿soné muy cursi?

-si, pero te lo permito, mi rica cerecita.

Y aquí estoy, en el baño de hombres, fuera de las horas de clase, arriesgándonos a ambos a ser descubiertos por un repentino maestro que regrese por haber olvidado algo. Él está en cuclillas y yo tengo el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas. Me quita la camisa, yo a él, y la temperatura aumenta. Si el karma me castigo, ¡que divino, pecaminoso, y delicioso castigo!

_**Listo, espero que les guste este lemon, que no les haya aburrido, y por favor, necesito una critica constructiva, pro que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemon, todas las historias lo tendrán, y necesito saber, si lo estoy haciendo bien, o si debo corregir algo. si les gustó, dejen su review con la siguiente pareja (se valen los trios) qu quisieran ver, todas las parejas son válidas.**_

_**Cuídense, quiéranse, i love you everybody!**__**!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Infiel

Cap. 3 Infiel

_**He aquí el capitulo 3 de esta recopilación de historias, espero que les guste este tercer capitulo, es un trío, un trío muy inusual, propuesto por mi amiga (si te puedo llamar así ¿no?) Mimi Cullen. Es un Sora-Izzy-Joe. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**_

¿Alguna vez le has sido infiel al que considerabas el hombre de tus sueños? Yo, si. Y con dos de sus amigos más cercanos. Lo sé he sido mala, y él no ha hecho nada malo, en realidad, él no ha hecho nada de nada.

Si, nada de nada, él no aporta nada. Es por eso que le fui infiel, sé que lo que le hice, no tiene justificación, pero él nunca ha aportado nada que me retuviera a él.

Si, al principio, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero, con el paso de los meses, nuestra relación se volvió monótona. Y los cariñitos y arrumacos empalagosos se volvieron eso, empalagosos. Además, ¿Cuánto más puede soportar una relación basada en mensajes electrónicos, y saludos cursis telefónicos? Él, trabaja demasiado, y parece ser que ha olvidado que tiene una novia.

Así que un día, sin previo aviso, y con toda mi pasión contenida, simplemente, le fui infiel, y la verdad, me gustó mucho.

¿Qué cómo pasó? Es una historia vergonzosa, pero deliciosa.

Era un soleado y tibio martes de verano. Yo estaba terminando unos diseños para mi tarea del miércoles; aburrida, y hastiada pues llevaba horas sin dormir, terminé mi tarea, y me senté a beber un vaso de refresco de cola. En eso, escuché la puerta, algo fastidiada, decidí abrir, sin otro remedio, al abrir la puerta, era Izzy y Joe. Dos de los mejores amigos, míos y de Matt.

-¡hola! ¿Estás ocupada? –me preguntó el pelirrojo. Izzy llevaba un chaleco negro, una camisa roja y unos jeans de color negro, con cadenas a los costados del pantalón, y unos zapatos deportivos negros con toques rojos.- ¿hemos venido en un momento erróneo?

-¡hola, Sora! –me saludo el de los cabellos azules. Joe llevaba un saco azul, una camisa estampada abajo, unos jeans de color azul y unos zapatos cómodos, y sencillos.

Él siempre vestía muy casual, a decir verdad, me encanta su estilo, diferente y elegante.

-¡Hola, muchachos! No, claro que no han venido en un momento erróneo, en realidad, vinieron en un momento muy justo y acertado –les comentaba yo mientras los saludaba, dándoles un cordial e informal beso en la mejilla y un abrazo afectuoso.

Los invité a pasar, y también algo de beber, Izzy quiso limonada que recién hecha, y Joe, solamente un vaso con agua tres hielos y eso era todo. Comenzamos a platicar de diversos temas, hasta que de pronto salió el tema de mi poca activa vida sexual, al principio, los dos chicos no creían que yo solamente había estado una sola vez con Matt en los catorce meses que llevaba nuestro noviazgo.

Frustrada, comencé a llorar, yo esperaba una historia llena de pasión a su lado, en su lugar, tenía una historia MÁS de "amor", en las piernas de Izzy, descargué toda mi frustración, y mi decepción. De pronto, y sin darme cuenta, comencé a acariciar las piernas de Izzy, y me entusiasmé seguí acariciándolo hasta que llegué a la entrepierna. No detuve por esto mis caricias.

-So-So-So-Sora ¡Sora! ¡¿Qué estás… que estás haciendo? –me preguntó el pelirrojo totalmente sorprendido, sonrojado, y tratando de negar el gusto que sentía en ese preciso momento. Mientras, Joe nos observaba totalmente atónito. Yo seguía con mi trabajo, pero subiendo la cabeza para besar al pelirrojo, Izzy, de escasos 19 años, nunca había experimentado algo como eso.

En realidad el joven de ojos azabaches era virgen, lo cual aumentaba mi deseo de poseerlo. Él jadeaba y se sonrojaba; torpemente trataba de seguirme, pero mi experiencia hablaba sola, no estoy presumiendo, pero tenía mucha más experiencia que él.

Joe nos miraba atónito, no daba crédito a lo que sus también azabaches ojos veían. Simplemente era yo acariciando el miembro de Izzy y lo besaba con todo y lengua, no era una manera muy ortodoxa de ver a tus amigos convivir, pero en fin, la manera rara en que Joe nos veía, no me detuvo. Izzy estaba encendido y empezó a seguirme el juego de manera magistral, difícil es describir la energía y entrega de un hombre virgen.

Tomó la iniciativa y desabrochó mi blusa, me la quito de un movimiento y me comenzó a besar el cuello, y luego me despojó de mi sostén lo arrumbó por un lado, y noté como Joe se comenzaba a estimular pero discretamente.

Entonces yo rompí el hielo, me acerqué a él y lo besé mientras Izzy me seguía besando entonces me deshice de el pantalón de Joe e Izzy se deshizo de el mío, y comenzó a hacerme el mejor sexo oral que tuve en mi vida, mientras yo hacía lo propio con Joe.

Tomé ese miembro entre mis manos, era realmente grande, lo comencé a succionar y el se estremecía y gemía roncamente lo cual me erizó la piel. Me encantaba su voz gruesa, yo por mi parte enloquecía y ahogaba los gemidos en el falo de Joe.

Izzy era magistral parecía un experto, entonces se levantó y se despojó de su ajustado pantalón negro y seguido de sus bóxer naranjas dejó salir un pene que me sorprendió que pudiera esconderlo entre sus piernas, no me esperaba esos tamaños en ambos, sus penes era mas grandes que el de Matt.

Yo ya estaba muy encendida así que simplemente me acomodé para recibir ese enorme falo y él me penetró se notó que era nuevo eso para él, y estaba gimiendo alto, no se contenía. Izzy me levantó y luego me acomodó de manera tal que yo quedé por encima de él y Joe empezó a estimular mi ano ¡cielos! Era lo más exquisito que me había pasado, cuando se abrió lo suficiente, comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, yo me volvía loca con cada estocada.

Los dos se sincronizaron tan perfectamente que parecía que lo habían planeado no es fácil describir la sensación de dos miembros penetrándome al mismo tiempo, pero puedo decir que era realmente exquisito.

Izzy sostenía mis caderas mientras Joe acariciaba mis senos y yo solo atinaba a jadear y gemir. No sé con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvimos así solo sé que en el momento preciso, en el que yo había alcanzado el clímax cuando ya estaba en lo más alto y cuando sentía que ya no me alcanzaría la respiración para gemir correctamente ellos se vinieron. Izzy fuera de mi, Joe, dentro mío.

Caí al sillón rendida y cansada, los dos hicieron lo mismo, fue la sensación mas maravillosa la que experimenté aquel día, y nos e detuvo ahí. Pronto ambos comenzaron otra vez esta vez, experimentaron posiciones nuevas.

Y así fue como le fui infiel al hombre de mi vida, él nunca se enteró, pero hoy parada frente a este altar yo, llevo un blanco vestido con estoperoles pedrería y un bellísimo velo blanco poso sobre mis manos un bello ramo de rosas blancas con detalles brillantes.

En esta majestuosa iglesia volteo a mi derecha, y ahí está él: con un traje de gala, negro y blanco bellamente detallado, con un porte sin igual, el padrino de anillos, se acerca.

Que guapo se ve Izzy con traje de gala. Entrega los anillos, uno a mí, otro a Matt le da una palmada en la espalda y a mí me mira y me guiña un ojo, yo le sonrío a lo bajo, le doy e "sí, acepto".

Él me besa abro los ojos y veo a los presentes aplaudir con regocijo, entre ellos, están ellos, Joe aplaude, pero me mira sabiendo que hace una noche, le entregué mi cuerpo a dos hombres, dos hombres que son mis amigos, dos hombres que son los amigos de MI NOVIO.

Dos hombres con los que, anteayer en la noche, le fui infiel al hombre de mi vida.

+*+*+*+*+ _FIN_ *+*+*+*+*

_**Ya esta, terminado, espero les haya gustado, denme su opinión y déjenme más sugerencias de parejas, subiré tantos relatos como sea necesario.**_

_**Les quiero agradecer a las que, a través de diversas páginas han dejado su opinión y sus parejas, les aseguro, los tomaré en cuenta.**_

_**En las otras cuentas donde estoy subiendo esta historia, he recibido buena respuesta, y el cap 4 y cinco ya están planeados, el cuatro, un daiXiori, y el cinco, un taiora.**_

_**todavía puedes opinar, esto nos e acaba hasta que se acaba, dime tu pareja favorita, bizarra o no, yo la tomaré en cuenta.**_

_**Ciao!** _


	4. Chapter 4 La charla entre amigos

Cap 4 La charla entre amigos

_**Prontito escribo el Cap 4, espero no ir demasiado lento. Me disculpo pero cuestiones personales no me permitieron continuar. Les dejo un beso, acomódenlo donde quieran.**_

Hola, te quiero contar mi historia, no es la gran historia. No va a quedar gravada en tu memoria, no va a cambiar tu vida ni siquiera va a hacer un logro por la humanidad, no.

Mi historia, es una historia, es una simple historia erótica, involucra a un niño, un niño que, hasta ese momento, era un niño inocente.

Mi nombre, Daisuke (de cariño me dicen Davis) Motomiya. Tengo dieciséis años, voy a primer año de preparatoria soy la estrella del equipo de soccer. Su nombre Iori (de cariño Cody) Hida, tiene 13 años, somos amigos desde hace algún tiempo, juntos hemos compartido mucho (demasiado diría yo ¬¬).

Pero desde aquella ocasión, ese día fatídico de verano, con una llovizna adornando de humedad las calles de Tokio, y perfumándolas a ese aroma que se crea cuando combinas agua con tierra mojada, ese día en específico, fue cuando nuestra amistad rebasó fronteras.

Ese día, yo regresaba de mis entrenamientos de soccer, era domingo, habíamos quedado todos los elegidos en reunirnos en casa de Cody, siempre los domingos hacíamos reuniones en la casa de alguien, tocaba turno a Cody, yo no estaba del mejor humor, después de años de silencio, por fin hacía unos días me le había declarado a Kari, y la respuesta, había sido desastrosa.

Todavía tenía mi corazón roto, y la verdad, no estaba de humor para reuniones, no si ELLA estaba ahí; pero no teniendo otro remedio y después de comprometerme hacía una semana, había quedado en llevar las botanas, así que no tuve otro remedio.

Ella me miraba con reserva, sabía lo que me había hecho, y la verdad, parecía no querer recordarlo del todo, decidí que no la incomodaría, y, como siempre, el tonto Davis hizo ridiculeces para divertir a todos, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado.

Un par de personas se habían dado cuenta de mi real estado de animo: Ken como siempre, y también como siempre, Cody, quien se puso serio conmigo, por no ser honesto, y por darle mas gusto a ella, fingiendo demencia, para no causarle incomodidad, que a mi pobre corazón roto, negando por completo lo mucho que me dolía verla a la cara.

Yo seguí haciendo el papel de bufón las dos horas que duró la reunión, y Cody sólo me miraba con el deseo reprimido de reprenderme. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, él no me dejó ir, quería hablar, como su madre y su abuelo no estaban, y los digimon ya estaban en el digimundo, pudimos hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿de qué me querías hablar Cody? –dije yo mientras me sentaba cruzando las piernas y posando ambos brazos al centro en mis tobillos, y poniendo una mirada de "inocencia".

-Tu sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar –me replicó muy serio

-si es sobre el asunto de las papas fritas, mira ya te dije que era el único sabor que tenían así que no estés fastidiando…-dije yo fingiendo indiferencia sobre el tema de las papas fritas volteando la cabeza a un costado cerrando los ojos y entre frunciendo el ceño.

-no, no quiero hablar sobre eso y lo sabes Davis –me interrumpió cortante y severo.

-si… lo se –dije empezando a mostrar mi verdadero sentimiento en ese momento.

-¿hasta cuando piensas seguir fingiendo?

-¿de que hablas?

-¡por favor Davis ya basta! ¡Deja de negar lo que sientes! Estás evadiendo la realidad con una máscara de "risas y diversión". Ahora entiendo que siempre que dices tonterías, por dentro te mueres. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho, eh? ¿Cuántas veces Davis nos ha hecho reír pero por dentro llora? ¿Cuántas veces te has callado algo que sientes por temor a que los demás salgan lastimados? ¡¿Por qué Davis? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Tan difícil es decir lo que…?

-¡cállate! ¡Ya cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que es tener que ser el fuerte! Porque si T.K. llora, se le consuela y listo. Por que si alguno de los demás llora, se hace lo mismo y listo, pero si yo lloro, no hay palabras de aliento, no hay un: "tranquilo Davis, todo saldrá bien" por que YO soy el líder, por que YO soy el fuerte. Por que… por que si Davis llora, todos se derrumban, por que si Davis llora, significa que todo está realimente mal, y se deja de disfrutar todo, todos se ponen tristes… y me "consuelan" pero… pero no lo hacen de corazón, lo hacen para que… para que ELLOS no se sientan mal. –dije realmente desolado… y rompí en llanto.

-… Davis… yo…yo no sabía

-¡no, claro que no sabías! ¡Nadie nunca sabía! Y Davis tiene que tragarse su orgullo por el bien del grupo, por que además, si v-mon se pone triste, me muero, Cody ¡ME MUERO! –grité entre sollozos, estaba deshecho.

-yo… no puedo decir nada que te consuele, por que no soy tú, no entiendo lo que sientes, pero… si de algo te sirve, mi hombro es tu pañuelo, desahógate amigo.

Entonces, lloré y lloré no me contuve, era tanto lo que callaba, que estuve llorando en sus hombros por una hora completa, después, me calme me posé sobre sus piernas, y me quedé en silencio, él también. Me acariciaba la cabeza, con cariño. De pronto, se acercó a mí lentamente, giró mi cara hacia la suya, y me besó.

Tierno al principio, fue subiendo el tono. Pronto, el beso tomó otro giró, yo sorprendido, solo atiné a abrir los ojos perplejo, de golpe, se me bajo la tristeza; ma acariciaba y besaba con afán, era algo tan raro, sentía un cosquilleo por dentro, un vértigo que recorría mi torso, Cody subió la intensidad de los besos, aún más, era sorprendente como un niño de 13 años me estaba seduciendo de esa manera, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y me poseyó.

Se soltó de mí y tomo una bocanada de aire, para después quitarse la camisa y empezar a bailar eróticamente. Untaba su bulto con el mío, y yo me ruboricé en extremo, sobre todo por que mi miembro estaba creciendo notoriamente cosa que le fascinó a Cody.

Yo, aún incrédulo con la extrema precocidad del jovencito, solo estaba parado y tieso. Él se movía con un vaivén que la verdad se veía muy sexy, sin dejar de bailar, me quitó la camisa, y se deleito con mi cuerpo pues, modestia aparte, tengo el cuerpo muy marcado por tato jugar soccer.

Me acarició el torso, y luego posó su boca en mis pectorales, los lamió y mordisqueó. Esto me lleno de placer y gemí a lo bajo por la pena, el reía con picardía y seguía con su erótico juego.

Volvió a posar su oca sobre la mía, y me besó con extrema lujuria y pasión, yo que ya estaba caldeado de ánimos, lo tomé por sorpresa correspondiendo su beso con maestría. Esto lo sorprendió, nos e esperaba que yo supiera besar, peor el no sabe lo que he hecho con Ken cuando nadie nos mira.

Pronto tomé la iniciativa, parecía que eso es lo que esperaba por que sonrió cuando le quité sin su consentimiento sus pantalones, pero el respondió despojándome de los míos. Tiró mi ropa interior lejos de la vista de ambos y se sorprendió otra vez con el tamaño de mi erección. Con la mirada llena de lujuria incontenible y con unas ansias muy grandes que la verdad me asombraron, el jovencito de ojos color esmeralda me comenzó a hacer una de las mejores felaciones de mi vida.

Pronto los tímidos gemidos fueron tomando tono, y velocidad, hasta que me vine dentro de su boca, tragándose todo mi semen con gusto, y susurrándome "me moría por probar tu interior, desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Siempre te he deseado con lujuria y pasión desenfrenadas". Estas palabras me erizaron la piel y no pasó mucho tiempo para que mi pene recuperara tamaño.

Por su parte, comenzó a hacer una sensual danza alrededor mío, contoneando su joven y torneado cuerpo peligrosamente cerca de mi otra vez erecto pene. Se acercó otra vez, esta vez, rozando su apretada entrada con mi bulto. Yo estaba extasiado.

Le quité pro completo las últimas prendas que lo cubrían que eran solamente un par de bóxers, y entonces el se puso de cañón al tiempo que gemía sensualmente: "poséeme, hazme tuyo. Méteme tu polla hasta e fondo sin compasión" (N/a: lindo vocabulario del niño ¿no?). yo por supuesto, me estremecí hasta las sienes. Él parecía disfrutarlo.

Me acerqué a él y comencé primero a lamer su entrada. Metí tres dedos a su boca, y cuando estuvieron suficientemente húmedos, los saqué y al principio, lo lamí. Luego, metí un dedo, le dolió, pero no como yo esperaba. Rápidamente su entrada se dilató y yo me sorprendí, parecía acostumbrado a ello.

Él me respondió que solía meterse cosas pensando en mí. Cosa que me calentó más (¿dije inocente? Bueno, tal vez no lo era tanto ¬¬) y entonces metí mi miembro de no demasiado rápido, por que a pesar de que se metía cosas, su entrada no estaba tan abierta al principio le dolió, pero luego, comenzó a gemir de placer. Gemía mi nombre en voz alta yo aceleré el ritmo.

Entraba y salía, entraba y salía, una y otra, y otra y otra vez. Hasta que llegado el momento, me vine dentro de él. Ambos gemimos fuertemente, y caímos rendidos.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, y las sesiones se repitieron, hasta hoy. Yo soy presa de sus caricias y la manera en que me lame y juego con su lengua y mi pene. Poco a poco me ha gustado más. Al punto que hemos involucrado a otros… pero eso, es otra historia.

_**Bueno, ya está, espero que les haya gustado, sigan dando su opinión, y las parejas que desean ver en el fic. **_

_**Cuídense pórtense… y si su amiguito joven les pide "hablar" con ustedes en privado… cuidado… sus intenciones bien podrían no ser tan limpias...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Limpiando el baño

Cap 5 Limpiando el baño

_**Ya he escrito el Taiora, pareja popular entre los fans. No soy muy fanática de esta pareja, por lo tanto, espero que no se vea muy forzado, o falso, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no sea así. Enjoy it.**_

_**¡Ah! Una cosa más. Quiero dar un agradecimiento a Yoshino Tomokazu por ayudarme a planear esta historia. ¡Gracias Yoshi-san! **_

Tengo una pregunta: ¿Es malo desear a alguien? Por que, la verdad, yo deseo a alguien desde que voy en cuarto de primaria.

Si, siempre llevé esa bandera de "niña pura e inocente", pero la verdad, siempre he sido todo, menos inocente.

El problema radica en que no soy lo que se le denomina precisamente una "chica popular" o "exitosa con los muchachos" no. Es más, se puede decir que soy lo que se le denomina una "ratoncita de biblioteca".

Eso, aunado al hecho de que soy más tímida que un caracol cuando intentas tocar su asquerosa cabecita, da la combinación perfecta denominada como "la Geek de la escuela".

Conclusión: soy virgen, soy la fenómeno de la escuela, y una perdedora, ya que, como toda adolescente de 17 años que se digne de estudiar en el colegio privado elemental "Server", estoy loquita por el chico más guapo de la escuela: Tai Kamilla. El capitán del equipo de soccer. El más grande atleta que ha dado esta escuela en sus 50 años de vida.

Esta mañana, me encuentro, contemplándolo como siempre, imaginando su torso desnudo y sudado. Yo me imagino boca arriba bajo de él, y nos movemos en un vaivén que ambos disfrutamos, curiosamente, siempre imagino que estamos en el baño (¿?) pero eso no importa, estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que apenas me he dado cuenta que sonó el timbre, si no fuera por la presumida de Mimi, que gritó: "¡viva, recreo!" yo no me doy por enterada.

Estoy en la cafetería comiendo sola como de costumbre. Los otros geeks me consideran rara, si, lo sé soy rara hasta para ellos (¬¬u). Así que como sola.

Lo contemplo, él o me toma en cuenta se acerca la pegajosa esa de Mimi, y lo toca sugestivamente. Que envidia, yo quisiera tener esa libertad. Él la mira molesto, esta harto de su melosa y pegajosamente excesiva miel vacía. Ella lo acosa, y le toca el bulto discretamente, se sobresalta tanto como yo contemplando esa escena. La separa de él bruscamente y e grita frente a todos que esta loca.

Genial, ahora la chica llora desconsolada y de una manera insoportable. Llegan los profesores y contemplan la escena. Le llaman la atención a Tai-kun, ¿Qué culpa tiene? Entonces yo, hago a un lado mi vergüenza y decido defender a mi amado.

-…entonces, Kamilla, ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer?

-yo… -dice con recelo el chico observando a la tonta chica, quien ahora sólo solloza.

-¡no! ¡Un minuto! ¡Eso es una injusticia! ¡Yo vi todo! ¡ESTE CHICO ES INOCENTE! ¡Ella tiene la culpa! ¡Ustedes deben de ser imparciales y castigarla a ella por acosarlo! –si, lo sé, ni yo puedo creerlo, de verdad, acabo de decir un conjunto de palabras que yo misma que nunca debí decir.

-¡pero que barbaridad acabas de decir, Sora-chan! Lo lamento en el fondo de mi alma, peor estás… castigada. Ambos los están, ambos se quedaran a lavar los baños.-dijo el profesor

-pero profesor! –renegó el muchacho al sabe r la noticia

-nada de "peros" Kamilla tienes que obedecer. Ambos deben hacerlo.

Ahora, estoy atrapada en estas cuatro paredes con él. Tai me mira y decide romper el hielo, eso me gusta.

-y dime…. ¿Cira verdad?

-n-no, so-soy… soy Sora

-ah, muy bien Sara…

-no, soy Sora

-como sea… ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?

-¿Cómo…Cómo qué?

-no lo sé… ¿que se te ocurre? –me está preguntado en un tono muy… sugerente ¡y no lo puedo creer!

-Ka-Ka-Kamilla-kun, no lo sé… yo… yo…

-tu… ¿Qué? –se acerca más y más a mí ¡genial!

-…yo… yo creí que te gustaban las supermodelos –logré decir mas o menos en un tono audible.

-ja, ja, ja. Sara, Sara, Sara… no soy lo que piensas –me dice mientras me roba lo que con orgullo llamo "mi primer beso".

-no, no está bien… yo…

-vamos Sara-chan tu sabes que quieres –maldito, ¡cuanta razón tienen esas palabras!

-Tai-kun yo… ¡Mmm! –no atino a decir otra cosa él me está metiendo una mano bajo la blusa y me toca un seno ¡que bien se siente!- …por favor… ¡ah si!

-¡si, si te gusta, te gusta!

Entonces, dejo de resistirme. Él se deshace de mi blusa en un segundo, mientras me besa mete su lengua experta en mi boca, yo, torpemente le sigo el juego lo mejor que puedo. Él se regocija de mi inexperiencia. Me quita el sostén y comienza a lamer succionar y mordisquear mis pezones. Yo me curvo hacia delante de la sensación. Juega con mis senos sin compasión.

Entonces, se despoja de su pantalón escolar, y se baja su bóxer de licra negro. Observo ese miembro ¡que grande es! Acerca mi cabeza a su falo y me dice: "chúpalo". Y me erizo siento los bellos de mi cuerpo erizados de la excitación meto ese enorme pene de en mi boca, y comienzo a succionarlo de principio a fin, lo meto y saco de mi boca.

Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Cada vez su respiración se entre corta más, y su voz se hace más grave gime mi nombre, sin equivocarse. ¡le gusta como lo mamo! Me apresura, yo lo hago más rápido. Me toma del cabello y comienza a dirigir las envestidas, de pronto, su semilla se riega dentro de mi boca, la saboreo, está caliente. Pero es deliciosa.

Entonces me recuesta sobre el piso, termina de desnudarse y puedo contemplar ese toso musculoso y bello que tanto anhelé ver. Es más bello en persona se deshace de mi falda y de mi cantaletas de cotorrito rosita. Abre mis piernas y me dice: "ahora te toca saber por lo que soy famoso.

Te vas a ir al cielo chiquita" me lleno de emoción y comienza lamer mi clítoris. Juega con él y lo hace con una maestría increíble, comienzo a gemir, me reprimo peor el me dice: "no te reprimas, sólo gózalo". Así lo hago, es más rico gritarlo. Sube sus manos y vuelve a acariciar mis senos. Luego sube hasta mi boca una de ellas, y me hace lamer sus dedos.

Comienza a meterlos en mi vagina uno por uno me gusta, me gusta mucho. Mueve sus tres dedos dentro de mí y luego se posa sobre mí mientras lame sus dedos y me dice: "Mmm… que rico". Más húmeda no puedo estar. Mete su pene dentro de mí, al principio, por us grosor, me duele un piquetito, pero después, me gusta. Está entrando y saliendo, lo hace, con suma maestría. Mueve sus caderas a un compás exquisito me fascina.

Entra, sale, entra, sale. Una y otra, y otra y otra ¡y otra, y otra vez! Lo sigue haciendo no para no puedo respirar alcanzó un punto en que me es imposible reprimirme. Él está igual ambos gritamos con fuerza. Las palabras sobran, solo se oyen nuestros gemidos.

Mi ritmo cardíaco está por los cielos en este momento, no existe nada más, no puedo ni pensar. ¡Ahhhh… aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No se detiene, lo hace cada vez más rápido. de pronto, cuando ya no puedo más, esto es demasiado, me gusta tanto… no puedo… aahh…

-me vengo ¡me ven-go! –grita él. Yo me asusto, pero no quiero que se detenga. Aunque si no lo hace, moriré asfixiada. De pronto, emite un sonoro gemido ronco y se viene… pero en mi vientre fuera de mí. ¡Guau! ¡justo a tiempo! Sus fluidos llenan mi pelvis cae rendido a mi lado.

Los dos estamos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me da un beso tierno –no creo que pueda tener mejor sexo que el que he tenido hoy…Sora.- me dijo mi nombre me fascina, ahora quiero estar a su lado cada instante.- no encontraré otra chica tan genial como tu. Muy bien para ser tu primera vez. No soportaré que no me dejes hacértelo de nuevo.

-te dejaré hacérmelo de nuevo con una condición: que seas mi novio.

-seré tu novio con una condición: que no te pongas esa faldotas

-condición denegada

-… bueno, trato hecho –acepta él mientras me mira y me besa otra vez.- bueno, se puede decir que… ya limpiamos el baño ¿no?

-si, ja, ja, ja. Le contesto yo muy contenta. Este es el inicio de una bella y húmeda relación. Je, je, je…

_**Bueno, ya está, espero que les haya gustado como a mí. Estoy satisfecha con el Taiora, pues me quedó mejor de lo que esperé.**_

_**Por fa, por fa, ¡por fa! Comenten, y díganme en qué me equivoqué o que otras parejas quieren. Aunque tomen en cuenta que tengo pendientes estas:**_

_**kouichixkari o un soraxtakuya o un taixzoe**_

_**Mimi con los hermanos Ishida (me encanta!)**_

_**Tkxsoraxhikari**_

_**Matt/Mimi/Tk**_

_**-Matt/Mimi/Tai**_

_**-Kari/Michael**_

_**-Sora/Yoley/Davis**_

_**-Tk/Willis**_

_**-Tai/Mimi/Sora**_

_**-Davis/Jun**_

_**Así que si quieren ver otra, avísenme. Una última cosita, si ven errores ortográficos, e s por que mi teclado se come algunas letras, y no siempre me doy cuenta XD. Bueno. Cuídense, les mando un beshito, acomódenlo en donde mejor les quepa.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Mi consejera Gatomon

Cap 6 Mi consejera Gatomon.

_**Hola, he aquí el Cap 6. Si, ¡por favor! Denle una oportunidad! se que les va a parecer bizarro tal vez, pero es un fic que desde hace tiempo le prometí a Tavo. Es un TaixGato. Y nunca he escrito algo así, espero más que nunca, que me dejen sus reviews ¡por fa, no sean malos, es mi primer humanoxdigimon!**_

_**Quiero aclarar que, independientemente del sexo real de Gatomon (pues hay quienes dicen que es hembra, y quienes dicen que es macho), yo voy a ponerla si, como hembra, para adaptarla mejor al relato, y no hacer un bizarro yaoi. **_

Es bueno ser importante, si. Se siente bien ser tomado en cuenta, y que tu opinión sea especial, y que sea consultada para ser seguida, es algo reconfortante. Pero no cuando quien te pide consejo, es la chica de tus sueños. Y más cuando el consejo que quiere, es sobre el hombre que ama.

Si, me he tenido que hacer el fuerte la ocasión que descubrí que ella lo amaba, y junto a Piyomon le llevaba una comida preparada por ella especialmente para él después de su concierto en navidad. Y si, me he tenido que hacer el fuerte todas las posteriores ocasiones que ella se me acercó para preguntarme qué cosas le gustaban a él, o cómo debía hablarle y dirigirse hacia él; ya que yo "lo conocía mejor que nadie".

Pero duele ¿sabes? Duele por que yo la amaba tanto como él lo hace, y yo la vi primero. Ahora resulta que por un estúpido prendedor, todo el crédito de llorar para salvarla de las garras de Datamon, y casi matarme en el intento, no valieron nada.

Y si, no le guardo resentimientos a mi mejor amigo, pero me dolió, mejor dicho, me dolía mucho que no fueran honestos conmigo, y que ahora que lo sabía se besaran y se acariciaran cerca de mí.

Y así ensimismado en mi dolor, caminaba yo rumbo… en realidad no tenía un rumbo fijo solo caminaba como robot automático a casa. Al llegar, encontré sola a Gatomon. Y de una platica ocasional de mi práctica de soccer, y mi posterior encuentro desafortunado con Sora, donde una vez más, le aconseje sobre como cogerse a su "Yama-kun" (bueno, no le aconseje sobre eso, pero quise ser dramático). Y no pude evitar romper en llanto.

Ella me supo reconfortar, y me dio palabras de aliento, que con el paso de las semanas, me han unido más a ella. Ahora buscamos una oportunidad o distracción de Kari y Agumon para charlar. Hasta ese día.

¿Qué paso? Te lo diré. Kari tenía que ir a casa de Yoley a atender melosos asuntos de chicas, (n/a: la verdad, es que ella se fue con T.K., mua jajajaja) y se llevó a Agumon (n/a: en realidad lo dejo con Izzy, otra vez mua jajajajaja). Y mi mamá se fue con papá desde hace unos días, a un viaje de negocios-placer. Así que en esta ocasión, estaba solo con ella.

-creo que lo que debes hacer es olvidarla, olvídala ya, es lo mejor para ti.

-Pero… pero ¿Cómo? No se que hacer…

-Pues yo, tengo una idea, es algo loca, pero…

-¡no importa, no me importa, sólo hazlo!

-¿seguro? –me decía ella, y en ese momento, junto sus labios con los míos. Yo contuve la respiración y me sobresalté pero empecé a dejarme llevar. De pronto, sentí como comenzaba a acariciar mi bulto.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté con una mezcla de sorpresa y placer

-te reconforto –me contestó al tiempo que me desabrochaba el pantalón, y me comenzó a lamer el miembro.

-Pe-pero ¿Por qué?... ¡aaaahhhhh! Digo… porque… te… detienes –estaba comenzando a gustarme mucho. Ella entendió y continuó pero esta vez, comenzó a quitarme el pantalón y luego el bóxer.

Al principio, lo hacia lentamente, torturándome sobremanera por que yo le pedía aceleración y ella bajaba la velocidad. Pero después, ella misma aceleró el ritmo, y las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas. Te juro que es lo mas bizarro y delicioso que me ha pasado.

Después yo me calenté de tal manera, que comencé a explorar ese cuerpecito. Nunca creí que haría eso, no con ella. Pero encontré su entrada y comencé a explorarla. Ella empezó a gemir, cada vez más alto. Hasta que me vine en su boca. Ella saboreó toda mi esencia.

-le ha gustado a mi amo su consolación. –me dijo ella

-si, pero aun estoy algo triste…

-entonces, llegó la hora de el regalo principal –dijo la felina mientras se posicionaba en cuatro patas, y me entregaba su entrada completita.

Comencé a dilatar más su ano con mis dedos, y cuando ella se hubo acostumbrado a mis dedos comencé a meter mi pene. Me sentía rato, pero esa rareza, ese tabú de tener sexo con "alguien" prohibido, o con alguien que según la moral, no es debido. Me producían un placer aún más único que cualquier otro.

También estaba el asunto de Kari. Después de todo era su digimon, y si llegaba y me veía teniendo sexo con su digimon, esto se pondría feo.

Pero por algún extraño motivo, era precisamente eso, lo que más me excitaba. La adrenalina de lo prohibido. Metí por completo mi pene en su ano. Y comencé a embestir, al principio lentamente, pero después, Gatomon me exigió ir más rápido.

Así que aceleré entro y salgo, entro y salgo, una y otra vez. Es una locura, una deliciosa y bizarra locura. Sentía su estrecha entrada abrazar mi pene. Era tan delicioso, tan rico. No quería que terminara jamás, pues sabía que difícilmente se repetiría.

Mis latidos eran cada vez más veloces. Pero no me importaba, era demasiado rico. De pronto, me vengo en ella. Ella suelta un gemido sexy y luego cambia de posición, parece que ahora quería que hiciera lo mismo pero con su entrada principal.

Exploré asombrado al notar que tenía una vagina, y al abrir sus labios, me excité otra vez, lubriqué bien mi miembro y comencé una vez más el mismo juego. No era la primera vez, que tenía sexo, pero era la primera con un digimon, y la verdad, me sorprendió que Gatomon fuera tan… caliente. De algún modo descubrí que también tenía senos, y empecé a jugar con ellos divertido. Era realmente una experiencia diferente.

Otra vez, entré, salí; entré y salí y lo hice una y otra, y otra vez. Mientras más la tocaba, más me excitaba, y más me gustaba. Cuando me iba a venir, le avisé, pero ella quiso que eyaculara dentro de ella. Y rápidamente, lo hice.

Después, me acosté a su lado en el sofá para tres blanco que está en la sala de mi casa. Ella gemía exhausta, y yo también.

-y bien… ¿te… gustó?... Tai… por que… a mí… si –me dijo con su vocecita entre cortada.

-si… mucho… ya me siento mucho mejor… gracias… -dije del mismo modo.

-recuerda… que cada vez que… te sientas…triste… o afligido… puedes…

-si… gracias. –y caímos dormidos un rato, luego nos levantamos, nos bañamos juntos, y repetimos todo.

Llegó Kari muy tarde. Pero no la regañé, no tuve el valor, creo que se dio cuenta… parecía haber tenido una tarde agitada… espero que ella no haya… no con Yoley. Agumon llegó a acostarse a dormir, me reí. Aunque no entendí por que llevaba una de las sudaderas de Izzy… creo que nunca lo sabré.

Han pasado ya tres meses de aquel suceso, y hoy invité a una chica al baile de graduación de en la preparatoria, y ella me rechazó. Estoy triste la verdad, pero ya esta tarde… ¿estará Gatomon despierta?

_**Ya terminé, se que prometí hacerlo más largo pero me ha costado trabajo escribirlo, no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Tavo, espero que te haya gustado. Por que lo hice especialmente para ti… dudo mucho volver a escribir algo como esto… pero a pesar de todo me gusto.**_

_**Espero que a ustedes también, ¡por favor! Denle una oportunidad! Déjenme muchos reviews para saber en qué fallé.**_

_**También, quiero recordarles mi reto, hacer un Taishiro, debe ser lemon, tener como ambiente un universo alternativo (el que gusten, y de la época que gusten) y ser largo, al menos de más de 1000 palabras, se oye difícil pero es fácil de conseguir. Quiero saber o sentir que no soy la única en el universo, que gusta del Taishiro. Por fa no me desamparen ayúdenme, casi no hay Taishiro en esta pagina y si no me creen, búsquenlo, verán que no hay mucho.**_

_**También quiero agregar que todas las parejas que me proponen las tomo en cuenta, el siguiente, es un yaoi, así me voy a conducir, un het, un yaoi (o yuri), y así sucesivamente. Solo por esta ocasión rompí esa regla, pero era una ocasión especial.**_

_**Ya saben, cuídense, quiéranse, y les mando un besito tronadito, acomódenlo donde mejor les quepa.**_


	7. Chapter 7 La biblioteca

Cap 7. La biblioteca.

_**Aquí, el nuevo Cap. Para todos aquellos (mas bien aquellas) que me habían pedido un Daiken, Servidas señoritas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Advertencia (no lo es tanto, pero nunca falta quien esté en desacuerdo): este fic, va a hacer, una adoración, total, y absoluta a Davis, otro de mis favoritos, después de Izzy, y Tai. Si esperabas como siempre que Ken fuera el excelso, y el toda virtud, como lo suele ser, no leas esto, pues si me gusta el Káiser, pero, me gusta mas Davis, así que va a ser todo un príncipe azul… no quiero reclamos de que "glorificaste demasiado a Davis, ¿y Ken que?" ¿De acuerdo?**_

¡Que increíble es la vida! Un día, eres un geniecillo común y corriente, y al siguiente, eres el novio del mejor hombre del mundo. Un día, defiendes la castidad, a capa y espada, y al siguiente, eres el rey de la promiscuidad.

Hace dos meses, yo hubiera jurado que nunca tendría novio. Siempre he aceptado mi condición de homosexual, pero no estaba interesado en una relación formal con algún muchacho, hasta que me topé con él.

Era una soleada tarde de abril, yo caminaba rumbo a mi biblioteca, en la cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando por accidente me topé con él.

-¡Aaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –dijo el susodicho mientras caía al piso.

-¡aayyy, lo-lo-lo siento mucho, di-disculpe, joven, no fue mi intención! –le dije al pobre muchacho tirador n el piso, acto seguido, extendí mi mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-ah… que mas da. Como sea, no importa, hoy no es mi día… mira, como quedó mi uniforme… ya que –dijo resignado el recién descubierto por mi. El muchacho en cuestión, era físicamente perfecto de unos 20 años, ojos y cabellos del color de las castañas, y piel tostada como la canela. A través de su entallado uniforme de soccer rojo y blanco, se dejaba ver un perfecto cuerpo torneado y firme, resultado de sus entrenamientos supongo. Me tendió la mano y se incorporó, se sacudió la tierra de su perfecto y atlético cuerpo, y me brindó una sonrisa que provocó que mis mejillas se ruborizaran. Me había fascinado del todo. –hola, mi nombre es, Davis, mucho gusto n.n

-Ho-Ho-Hola Davis-kun mi nombre, es K-Ken. Un placer. –dije entré balbuceos, estaba hechizado.

-no te había visto por aquí ¿vas rumbo a la biblioteca? –me preguntó amigablemente.

-si, a la biblioteca, siempre estoy ahí. –dije yo como mi absoluta timidez me lo permitió.

-¡ah! Tal vez es por so, que nunca te había visto, porque para empezar, estos no son mis rumbos, estoy tomando un atajo, para mi casa, esta sobre Odaiba.

-la-la mía también

-¡vaya! ¡Que pequeño es este mundo! Je. Dime Ken ¿tienes novia? ¿O tu novia es la biblioteca?

- En realidad, soy… homosexual… -dije mientras cerraba mis ojos esperando la reacción natural por decirlo tan abiertamente, pero nunca he tenido pelos en la lengua.

-vaya… que directo…no me había topado con uno tan…

-…tan… ¿atrevido? ¿Aburrido? ¿Feo?

-…atrevido, si, aburrido… no creo, pareces simpático; feo, para nada, todo lo contrario, eres el más guapo que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿¡!¿?

-si… verás… yo… también soy gay, je, je –me dijo él con mas naturalidad que yo.

-¡! Vaya, eso sí… que es una… sorpresa. No me esperaba esa respuesta, jeje –reí con nerviosismo, pues eso me abría campo a conquistarlo, y eso era algo para lo que no me sentía preparado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Soy muy masculino? –me preguntó adoptando una pose de orgullo.

-si, la verdad si, además, eres jugador de soccer, y un jugador de soccer que cursa la universidad, por lo regular es todo un casanova, rey de las chicas…

-¡no! Eso es más falso que un billete de tres yenes. En realidad hay más gays en una universidad, que gallinas en un gallinero.

-¡wow! Eso si que es una sorpresa. –yo hablaba, pero estaba mas concentrado en la gota de sudor que recorría su cara y se perdía en su cuello, que en mis propias palabras.

-si, el ambiente en el mundo del deporte esta lleno de mentiras –sacó de su mochila una botella de agua fría, y se la echó en la cara para refrescarse de calor. Era fascinante ver como e agua recorría su cuerpo firme, parecía haberlo hecho apropósito, por que sonreía y me miraba con complicidad.

Pasamos la tarde entera charlando de temas tontos, pero yo me sentía más que feliz. Y mi sorpresa, creció cuando describí que asistíamos a la misma universidad, pero él se especializaba en los deportes, y yo, en la restauración de libros antiguos.

Durante la hora de descanso, él jugaba soccer, y me quedé observando como jugaba, era el mejor, no sé nada de fútbol, pero si me di cuenta de que todos en le equipo, dependían de lo que él dijera, dirigía las jugadas, y sus estrategias resultaban exitosas. Simplemente un deleite visual. Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta: me había enamorado de él. Me sentí extraño, aunque él era gay también, me sentí incapaz de comunicárselo, y me di cuenta que mi poco interés anterior al amor, era por una sola cosa: miedo.

Ahora estaba enamorado de él. Y me paralice. Después de ese día, frecuente cada vez, mas con él. Hasta llegar el punto de topármelo en la biblioteca. A mi me daba ansía tenerlo cerca. Y no sabía como reaccionar, me paralizaba. Y él me hacia entrar en conflicto apropósito. Sabía que me gustaba, y él, con su encantador rostro, simplemente no me podía concentrar en mí, toda mi atención la acaparaba él.

Esa noche, yo me quedé en la biblioteca hasta tarde, como solía trabajar ahí, y de hecho, la mayor parte de mi tiempo, estaba ahí, todos en el lugar me conocían de memoria. Y tenia mi propio juego de llaves, (bueno ayudaba que fuera el sobrino del dueño.) así que eran las diez de la noche, y yo estaba bien metido estudiando. Con muchos libros sobre un escritorio, que solía usar mucho, por ser el mas iluminado junto a una ventana.

-¡bu! –dijo él sorpresivamente.

-¡aayy! –fue mi natural reacción al ser sorprendido por él.

-¡ajajajajajaajaja! ¡Te asuste, siempre funciona! ¡Ajajajajajajajajajajaja! –reía él feliz, de mi desgracia (¬¬U… que desgracia… si, fue sarcasmo). Siempre consigo asustarte, eres muy distraído.

-no puedo evitarlo, he estado aquí ya seis horas, y la biblioteca cerró hace una hora; he estado solo desde entonces. Por cierto ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

-ah… un pequeñito truco que se llama alambre en el picaporte… bueno no se llama así… Pero tú me entiendes. Como sea, sabía que estabas aquí, y por eso me aventuré a entrar. ¿Qué estudias?

-emmm… bueno es una composición sobre el principio y actual interpretación de la literatura y como ésta ha afectado de alguna manera en la moral y conducta de la sociedad….

-si… si. Oye ¿Qué tipo de muchachos te gustan más? ¿Los rubios…o los candentes morenos? –me preguntó mientras adoptaba una pose de modelo sexy… que le quedaba prefecta.- si, prefieres a los morenos –prosiguió sin dejarme contestar- ¿Qué le harías a un moreno como yo? –esta vez la pregunta tomó un giro menos inofensivo.

-¡! … yo… yo… yo… -me trabé otra vez, la pregunta era demasiado directa- …yo… no se… ¿Cómo hacer qué?

-Ahhhh…. Tú sabes MUY BIEN QUÉ. –me preguntó acercando su bello y moreno rostro al mío. Me puse nervioso, y no pudiendo contenerme más, lo dije.

-Davis… me fascinas. No sé que te haría, solo sé que… -guardé silencio al ver sus ojos brillantes, encontrados directamente con los míos. Me miraban con alegría, complicidad, y una expresión de haber presentido que lo yo diría esto en algún momento.

-lo sabía. Sabía que me amabas. Que te gusté en cuanto me viste. Y lo disfruto mucho. Tú me conociste hace una semana, pero yo te conozco desde hace ya cuatro meses. Te vi, y quedé prendado de ti. Te seguí en secreto, de lejos, con prudencia, cuidando que nunca supieras que yo estaba allí. Cuando me hube percatado de que eras homosexual, gracias a como miraste a uno de mis compañeros, me llene de alegría. –mientras hablaba, se quitaba la camisa, y me la quito a mí. –mira que pecho tan frágil… tan lindo… -me decía mientras me besaba el tórax. Simplemente me retorcí de placer. Era tan delicioso, y me besaba con una maestría que no han de tener ni los mismísimos ángeles. Me terminó de desnudar, y me contempló. Me llené de vergüenza, pues era la primera vez que alguien me veía desnudo. Pero él me contempló con mucho detenimiento, disfrutaba de mi desnudez.

Se acercó lentamente a mi intimidad, acariciaba mi zona más personal, con sus gruesas manos, admiraba mi pene como quien mira una piedra preciosa por primera vez. Comenzó a estimular con su boca mi glande, jugaba con mis testículos, los lamía y succionaba, me retorcía del placer que me proporcionaba.

Entonces, desesperado, lo despojé de su camisa, de su pantalón y de su ropa interior contemplé un momento ese perfecto cuerpo, bien trabajado, su tórax, tan hermoso, tan sexy; me fascinaba, entonces, vi ese pene, grande, venoso, justo como a cualquier persona (que guste de los hombres, claro) le gusta un pene. No tenía una cantidad excesiva de pelo, pero tampoco era como el pene de un bebé.

Sabiendo perfectamente lo que me provocaba su desnudez sonrió, yo me acerqué para succionar ese fruto prohibido, y él se alejó apropósito para ver mi reacción, lo piré molesto. –Tu ya me mamaste, me toca a mí, no seas injusto- le reclamé, él se río –está bien, está bien, je- me dijo, y se acercó, entonces, metí ese gran falo a mi boca, ya estaba erecto, y me costó algo de trabajo, pero automáticamente, a pesar de ser mi primera vez, supe como moverme. Lento al principio, fui adquiriendo velocidad, y miraba su rostro para ver su expresión; el placer lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Se vino en mi boca, y luego de unos segundos de reposo, me dijo estar listo para lo siguiente, para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Yo estaba muy nervioso, nunca había sostenido relaciones… y menos había sido el pasivo. –relájate, no te voy a lastimar, te lo juro –me dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me relajé en ese momento, y él prosiguió con su labor. Humedeció bien mi entrada, y después de eso, introdujo sus dedos en mi boca, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos como para ser un lubricante, comenzó metiendo uno; y debo confesar que me dolió un poquito, pero al poco rato, me acostumbré.

Después, metió otro, y repitió con un tercero más tarde, me dolía, pero a la vez, me gustaba, era una sensación que no puedo describir. –Bien, ya estás listo- dijo con una voz muy sensual y con un muy notorio placer. Posteriormente prosiguió a introducir su gran pene en mi cerrada entrada, y aunque nervioso, me dejé hacer por él. Se introdujo lentamente en mí, y me dolió, pero reprimí un gemido de dolor, se comenzó a mover lentamente hasta que mi entrada se acostumbró a su falo.

Entonces de pronto me di cuenta de que era delicioso, se movía, dentro de mí, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, y otra vez. ¡Era tan exquisito! El gemía, yo también. Me decía cuanto le gustaba, cuanto le complacía, que yo era delicioso, que era su fantasía desde hacía mucho tenerme a su merced. Gimiendo debajo de él; haciéndome suyo compenetrados. Gemíamos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhhh… te aahh-amo –me decía él- eres… tan exquisito.

-Ahhhh…tu aahh… también… -no atiné a decir más, mientras me hablaba, caía sudor de su frente, y su rostro, tan viril, tan sensual, simplemente no pude mucho más, aunado al delicioso placer de ser penetrado por el hombre de mi vida, me vine entre los dos, y mis fluidos calientes lo excitaron tanto, que enseguida se vino él, dentro de mí, su semen era caliente.

Sentir su esencia dentro de mí fue una cosa deliciosa. Él me vio, y me beso en la boca, en el beso más exquisito que me han dado.

Después de limpiar adecuadamente, ordenar la biblioteca… lo repetimos. Esta vez, yo era el que tomaba el control, se extasió con el tamaño de mi pene, y le fascinó lo que hicimos cerca de la estantería principal, cuando nos retiramos, llegamos a su casa… y lo volvimos a hacer…

Después de ese día, mi vida es una constante aventura sexual, pero aunque lo hemos hecho en su baño, en la sala, en mi cocina, en el vestidor de hombres de la escuela… y en las regaderas de éste; en la casa de su abuelita, en la cochera de su amigo T.K. (con todo y amigo incluido(n/a: si quieren puedo relatar este trío después)), y hasta en vitrina del negocio de su papa tuvimos un encuentro esporádico, nada iguala esa primera vez en la biblioteca… a veces, le pido a mi tío que me deje "hacer mis tareas en compañía de mi amigo"… y es donde más rico se siente.

_**Pues ya quedó, espero les haya gustado, y que compense la tardanza, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, un trío het. Que me pidieron desde hace rato. **_

_**Sigue mi pobre petición en pie… ¡quiero un Taishiro! Por fa ¡por fa! No me dejen sola.**_

_**A todos los que no les gusta el yaoi o que no suelen escribir de yaoi la trama es la que elijan, y la pareja también, un Mishiro o un Kouyako, o un Koukari. Sora no por favor. Si no les gusta el Taishiro, pero les parece que Izzy luce lindo con otro chavo, este bien es valido también. Si no se sienten cómodos con el Taishiro y prefieren el het. Escriban un het, pero acepten el desafío, por que me siento sola, y siento que soy la única Taishiro fan del mundo u.u. **_

_**Claro no es obligatorio que lo hagan, pero me harían muy feliz n.n**_

_**Pronto vendrá el het, lo prometo. Gracias por su paciencia. Les dejo un besito, acomódenlo donde mejor les quepa.**_


	8. Chapter 8 La Cita

Cap 8. La Cena.

_**Ya esta el Cap nuevo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, esta vez, se trata de un trío entre Mimi y los hermanitos Ishida-Takaishi. Este lo tenía pendiente desde hace rato, (gomenasai Mimi Cullen) pero ya esta aquí.**_

_**No estoy muy acostumbrada a los tríos, espero que haya quedado bien. Sin más que agregar, los dejo.**_

Estaba yo sentada en una banca, de un parque cualquiera de la inmensa ciudad de Tokio. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto, alguien se cruzó en mi camino.

Era mi mejor amiga, Sora, quien con una cómplice sonrisa se sentó a mi lado.

-Mimi ¡Que demacrada te ves! ¡Se nota que te hace falta hombre! Ja, ja, ja.

-si, gracias. Yo también te quiero amiga. –inquirí con sarcasmo.

-ja, no te lo tomes a mal. Pero hace ya meses que cortaste con ese pelafustán ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí, Michael! Y desde entonces, no te he visto salir con nadie. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No tienes nada que perder.

-bueno… lo tengo que pensar…

-¡ay que bueno que estas de acuerdo, por que conocí a un muchacho que es el candidato ideal para ti! Se llama Yamato, pero todo mundo le dice Matt, y es . Tiene un hermano menor que él un par de años, y como es una año mayor que tú, creo que si no la haces con uno, la harías con el otro. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡estás loca! Ya te dije que no me interesan los hombres en este momento, además conozco al tal Matt ese, y se parece mucho a Michael. No me interesa –dije con indiferencia, pero ambas sabíamos que era la más falsa del mundo.

-vamos Mimi, tú y yo sabemos que estás _hablando de dientes para afuera._ Además te va a hacer bien conocer a gente que no sean tus compañeros de las clases de gastronomía. ¡Son aburridos! –dijo casi leyéndome el pensamiento.

-si, bueno. ¿Cuál es tu punto? –dijo todavía con desdén, una vez decía algo, me costaba trabajo reconocer que me equivocaba, prefería defender mi auto-conscientemente errada idea, que aceptar que me había equivocado. Si, era muy orgullosa, lo sé.- p0rque hasta donde yo se, he podido sobrevivir los últimos seis meses sin ningún hombre en mi vida…

-eso también es mentira, si te he visto masturbándote mientras vez al vecino de enfrente cambiarse. ¡y es un estudiante de sistemas computacionales! ¿Quién se _dedea_ con un nerd? Digo, el pelirrojo no es feo pero…

-¡si, si ya entendí tu punto, chica discreta! Tienes tazón, me hace falta… yo creo que no un hombre, me hace falta sexo, pero del bueno, no tonterías casuales. Buen sexo, algo que me deje sin aliento por media hora o dos horas, eso es algo que Michael nunca me dio. El sólo se preocupaba por su estúpida mini polla (n/a: siento si soy algo ruda con el rubio con caireles, soy fan Mishiro, por lo tanto, Michael no es precisamente mi personaje favorito… no lo odio, pero tampoco lo quiero… no se si me entiendan ¬¬). Está bien, me convenciste, arregla una cita, pero quiero algo completamente sexual sin compromisos, estaré libre el viernes por la noche así que puedes decirle que nos veamos en mi apartamento como a la diez…

-ya lo hice, a las once, y tal vez lleve a su hermano, le dije que sólo querías sexo y me dijo que le gustaba tu forma de pensar, y me dijo que a él y a su hermano le gustaban las aventuras, esperaban que no te importara vivir un trío, y yo sé que no te importaría ¿verdad que no?

-…no… en realidad no…

-¡que bien! Que linda. Te recomiendo el vestido rojo con escote en al espalda, te luce fabuloso. ¡Ah! y el conjunto de pedrería imitación diamante, le darán un toque elegante, tu perfume Chadore de Dior, para un aroma cautivante. Te quiero amiga… ¡ah! y espero que no haya problema que les diera la dirección de tu apartamento ¡sabía que no! Bueno Ciao. –y mi buena amiga partió. No me sorprendió lo anticipado de sus movimientos, la verdad, con ella siempre era así, era como si pudiera leer mi mente. __

El miércoles en la tarde, saliendo de mis clases de gastronomía, ya estoy en el quinto semestre, y a temprana edad, estoy preparando mi tesis. Me disponía a tomar un autobús rumbo a mi casa, cuando una fuerte lluvia, así que me quedé en una parada de camión esperando que pasara la lluvia, o le camión, lo primero que sucediera. Cuando noté que un tipo estaba usando su computadora portátil, y estaba viendo pornografía, el morbo me gano, y pude ver a una castaña haciéndole una felación a un guapo rubio, con un miembro grande, como suele ser en esas películas, pero el acto me atrapó, observé la escena hasta que el tipo cogió un taxi que lo llevó a su destino.

Yo ya había calentado los ánimos con el video, así que me molesté al no poder saber como terminaba el susodicho acto. Entonces, noté que pasaban de las seis, y que tenía mas de media hora ahí parada, así que decidí caminar, el autobús jamás pasó, no me importó mojarme, pero a los pocos metros, un bello jeta color rojo me detuvo.

-¿la llevo señorita? –me preguntó el guapo propietario de ese espléndido auto. Un rubio fornido con un bello y angelical rostro, llevaba una camisa informal a cuadros de diversos tonos de azul, con una jeans ceñidos y una sonrisa blanca como la nieve. Al en él me inspiró confianza, así que acepté.

-si, gracias –decía al tiempo que subía a su hermoso automóvil- por cierto, mi nombre es Mimi ¿tu como te llamas?

-T.K. mucho gusto, ¿chef, eh? A mí me fascina la comida, pero comerla, no hacerla, no tengo paciencia para hacerla, por eso admiro a los chef. Estuve tentado a ser chef, pero preferí literatura.

-¡un escritor! Vaya, eres el escritor más guapo que he visto.

-pues tú no te quedas atrás, Mimi-san. Eres la chef más esbelta y bella que he visto – me contestó él con otra de sus bellas sonrisas. Seguimos platicando más tiempo, y como mi casa estaba lejos, fue agradable, hasta el momento en que noté lo grande de su bulto. Él se dio cuenta, y se sintió incómodo con mi insistente mirada. Pero eso no me detuvo, al contrario, insistí más.

-…oye, te gusta mirar pantalones ¿no? –dijo él tratando de suavizar la situación. Pero llegó el momento que no pude más y le bajé la cremallera, descaradamente. Y comencé a jugar con su glande, el se estremeció pero no me detuvo, al contrario, me dio pie a seguir con el acto, seguí succionando ese bello miembro hasta su base, el no se inmutaba, pero estaba gozando, se notaba que le gustaba y que sólo por conducir se retenía los gemidos. Claro, un policía por poco nos descubre, pero eso no me detuvo.

De pronto, a unos metros de casa, se vino en mi boca, saboreé ese líquido caliente en mi garganta y después me incorporé. Entonces, reparé en lo que había hecho.

-debes pensar que soy una cualquiera –dije apenada.

-no, solo creo que eres buenísima con la boca, nunca me había venido tan rápido –dijo él con otra de esas sonrisas tan características (¿tan rápido? de menos se tardó media hora en venirse ¡¿rápido? ja, debió de conocer a mi ex-novio, él si se venia rápido)- además todos tenemos una aventurilla rápida con alguien que nos parece atractivo en algún momento, no te preocupes.

-vaya, gracias por ser tan comprensivo, -dije mientras bajaba de su auto.- espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión.

-claro, ya sé dónde encontrarte, además, para la próxima, cambiaremos posiciones. –me confirmó con otra sonrisa, ésta más pícara, me derritió.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin novedades, no había vuelto a ver al bello T.K. o a su gran bulto. Entonces, llegó el viernes me puse exactamente la vestimenta que mi amiga Sora me dijo. Preparé algo delicioso para comer, y esperé los dos hermanos, en eso, en punto de las once, sonó le timbre, era ellos. Abrí la puerta, lo primero que noté era el exquisito aroma que despedía, me aventuro a decir que era un fragancia de Pacco Rabane. Usaba una camisa negra, y unos jeans negros, casuales y elegantes, su cabello, rubio de nacimiento, y sus profundos ojos azules como dos océanos, le daban el toque perfecto. Usaba unos zapatos negros formales, y era realmente guapísimo. Pero la sorpresa me invadió cuando vi a su joven hermano ¡era T.K.! Quien en esta ocasión traía un atuendo exquisito, una linda camisa de un verde pálido y unos jeans negros con unos zapatos negros y un exquisito aroma, que pude oler cuando subí a su auto hacia tres días, pensaba que era un aromatizante, pero no, era él.

Me miró con una sonrisa coqueta y cómplice, yo los invité a pasar. Después de las presentaciones formales, y de saber que Matt estudiaba en la mismísima nasa para ser astronauta, pasamos a platicar, en un plan más relajado.

-…y dime Mimi. ¿Es cierto que eres muy hábil con la boca? Porque T.K. afirma que si –me preguntó él con una doble intención.

-¡! … pues… yo… je, je, je… yo… -no atiné a decir palabra, y no podía creer que T.K. me hubiera "acusado" de esa manera.-… que te puedo decir… aquello fue…

-¡delicioso! A mí me fascinó. Es muy virtuosa, ja. –contestó muy divertido el rubio menor.

-¡Cla-Cla-Claro que no! Fue un terrible error, y espero que no pienses que soy…

-¿una facilota? ¡No nada de eso! Es sólo que no he conocido a nadie que haga pajas tan geniales como la que me describió T.K. y me da curiosidad, es todo. Dime ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-bu-bu-bueno... es que… mi anterior novio… era algo… sexual… de hecho, mucho. Y me decía como hacérselo, el problema es que él nunca tuvo el tacto de hacerme sentir como yo a él. –dije algo afligida

-en otras palabras, era un pelafustán egoísta ¿no? -preguntó él en un tono muy familiar, hasta me dio miedo la naturalidad con que lo dijo.

-si, se puede decir que si –dije yo, todavía con timidez.

-bueno, pues a Matt y a mí, nos gusta que todos gocemos ¿verdad hermano?

-si, así es –contestó el otro con una sonrisa cómplice que yo no capté de inmediato.

-¿si? Pues me gustaría mucho que me enseñaran qué se siente tener un orgasmo, por que nunca he tenido uno, no uno real –dije entre afligida y molesta.

-Mimi-chan, no te sientas mal, déjame ayudarte a experimentar tu primer orgasmo… -y dicho esto, se dispuso a besar mi cuello. T.K. por su parte, nos miraba, yo me sorprendí un poco pero me dejé hacer, hacia mucho que nadie me hacia estremecer al besar mi cuello. Nos paramos los tres de la mesa, y fuimos a mi alcoba, donde me Matt me empezó a desabrochar el vestido –Mmm… Mimi-chan, ¡que rico hueles! Y sabes aun mejor, estoy seguro- rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes y firmes brazos de astronauta, mientras T.K. por la parte de atrás besaba mi cuello y luego mi espalda, con sus manos; el menor de los hermanos me agarraba un pecho, y un glúteo. Y Matt con me agarraba el otro pecho, y metía su mano bajo mi tanga rosita delgada y diminuta, haciéndome estremecer cuando sus dedos rozaron mi clítoris.

-¡Aahh… Mmm siii! –atiné a decir. Después me acostaron sobre la cama, me quitaron a tanga por completo, T.K. ya se había quitado la camisa, y Matt hasta los pantalones. Acercó su lengua a mi entrada y comenzó a jugar con su lengua y mi clítoris, haciéndome soltar un gemido de placer. T.K. por su parte, lamía mordisqueaba y jugaba con mis pechos. Me encontraba fascinada, era la primera vez, que dos hombres, procuraba placer para mí, me sentía la más bella y deseable de todas.

Poco a poco, Matt abría mi entrada y me preparaba para lo que seguía, creía estar lista, hasta que vi el tamaño de "eso" no sé cuanto medía ¡pero era enorme! Mi expresión de sorpresa no se le escapó a Matt, quien muy divertido, me comento que no me preocupara, que solo eran 23 cm., que no era tanto. –preocúpate por T.K., 27 cm. en total, je- dijo el otro muy divertido mientras yo me sorprendía.

Se acomodaron los dos, preparados y listos para embestirme en par. T.K. se acostó debajo de mí y Matt sobre mí, no se como fue que pudimos hacer ese sándwich, pero lo hicimos. Cuando empezaron a jugar al mismo tiempo, me sorprendí, y poco a poco fueron acelerando el ritmo, los dos al mismo tiempo. Una, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez. Nos e detenían, me faltaba la respiración, mis gemidos eran más fuertes que yo, pero no me importaba.

Sentía la transpiración y respiración de ambos, me besaban, me poseían, me complacían, como aquel tonto nunca había… ¿Cuál era su nombre? En ese momento no lo sabía y la verdad no me importaba, se vinieron en mi interior, no me importó, ya me tomaría una pastilla del día siguiente.

Mi respiración seguía agitada. Pero no se detuvieron, cambiaron de posición, T.K. me sentó en sus piernas, y Matt se paró enfrente de mí, tomé su pene, y comencé a jugar con él. Lo metía y sacaba de mi boca cambiando el ritmo de cuando en cuando, él gemía de placer, y sólo podía decir mi nombre. El menor también me tenía ocupada, y no podía gemir debido a que mi boca estaba ocupada con el pene de Matt.

Matt me embestía ayudándome a humedecer más su falo. Y T.K. iba tan rápido, que empezó a faltar la respiración en mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, siempre había podido resistir mucho tiempo sin respirar, era tanto el placer que experimentaba, que llegó un punto, el máximo, donde era imposible sentir más placer, me llené de energía, y me sentí como nunca, en lo más alto de todo, literalmente grité, pero ellos no terminaba aún, al poco tiempo, al ver mi estado tan grande excitación, se corrieron otra vez, Matt en mi boca, y T.K. se salió y soltó su esencia en la entrada superficial de mi vagina.

Los tres caímos rendidos, exhaustos, y realmente satisfechos, como nunca. Desperté ese sábado por la mañana tomé la anteriormente mencionada pastillita, y tomé un vaso grande de jugo de naranja, preparé el desayuno para los tres, platicamos de mi profesión, reímos y bromeamos como si la noche anterior, no hubiera pasado nada.

Después de eso, los encuentros fueron más frecuentes de cuando en cuando nos citamos en lugares más raros que de costumbre… hoy, son las doce, y me voy a colar al parque de diversiones de la zona, iba a ser una orgía, invitaron a un par de amigos, un tal Tai y un joven doctor de nombre Joe.

Espero poder con los cuatro…

_**¡Ya! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Servidos los que querían un Matt x Mimi x T.K. sobre todo Mimi Cullen. El siguiente creo que será un trío yaoi, y del lado het, otro trío más, un Tai x Mimi x Sora. **_

_**Si quieren que narre este cuarteto que quedó abierto, solo háganmelo saber con un review.**_

_**Gracias a quienes han respondido a mi pequeña petición pervertida, de verdad los quiero (ya parece discurso de artista ¬¬), y espero nos leamos pronto.**_

_**Ya saben denle aquí abajo para dejar su RR y eso es el sinónimo de un "me gusto mucho" **_

_**Les dejo un beso, y un abrazo, por allí donde las telarañas tejen su telaraña. Ciao! **_


	9. Chapter 9 Verdad o Reto

Cap 9 Verdad o Reto.

**_¡Hola! Sí, me ausenté pero ha valido la pena, porque aquí les traigo un trío conformado por dos parejas que me piden mucho: TaiTo y TaiKeru. Haciendo un "TaiToKeru" que considero es interesante, espero les guste. _**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y los dos más grandes amigos de toda la vida: Tai y Matt, compartían una limonada mientras esperaban a que el genio del grupo: Izzy llegara a casa de Matt, dónde se encontraban en ese momento, para comenzar la compleja tarea de 3er. Grado de preparatoria que cursaban ambos; y aunque Izzy cursaba un grado menos que ellos, eso no impedía que tuviera más conocimientos que ellos dos. Ya habían considerado la opción de decirle al director que subiese de grado al pelirrojo menor, pues tenía más conocimientos que varios en su clase.

Pero el susodicho pelirrojo, no hacía su aparición, y ambos comenzaban a desesperarse.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué no aparece? ¡No lo podemos esperar toda la vida!

-cálmate Tai, ya aparecerá, ya sabes que después de que lo nombraran presidente del consejo estudiantil, y además del equipo de computación de la escuela, está más ocupado que nunca. Sé paciente, ya llegará.

-¡si, pero yo esperaba que fuera este siglo! No dentro de cuatro más. –refunfuñaba desesperado el moreno.

-bueno, bueno, mientras llega, hagamos algo nosotros ¿no? –proponía el rubio para calmar los ánimos de su poco paciente amigo.

-sí, suena bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-(lo que estoy pensando, no te lo puedo proponer, sé que no me aceptarás. Sé que no aceptarás que estoy enamorado de ti, mi querido Tai) –pensaba para sí el rubio ojiazul.

-Emm... ¿Matt?

-¡ah! ¿Sí? –preguntó el muchacho saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué propones tú?

-ah bueno. Podemos...podemos... podemos... tomar algo... frío en primer lugar

¿no crees? me muero de calor.

-sí, me parece bien yo traigo algo de la nevera. ¿Qué quieres tú?

-lo que sea... un refresco de cola estaría bien. –dijo Matt mientras observaba al objeto de sus amores internarse en la cocina diminuta del apartamento de Matt.

Contemplaba su bella presencia y entonces al futbolista moreno se le derramó un poco de limonada que había preparado Matt sobre su camisa, así que decidió quitársela para evitar el contacto con el frío líquido. La cocina de Matt y su sala de estar, estaban casi juntas, así que Matt observó el firme pecho de Tai, humedecido por la pegajosa limonada, que le daba un toque casi sensual.

Se había perdido en ese tórax bien trabajado, cuando Tai lo llamó a la realidad, otra vez.

-¿Y bien? –decía el moreno mientras le extendía una bebida gasificada sabor cola que había pedido minutos atrás, sacando a Matt de su ya en proceso fantasía sexual con el moreno.

-¡ah, sí! Emm... déjame pensar... ¡ya sé! ¿Qué te parece un juego de verdad o reto?

-¡si, buena idea rubio!

-bien, yo comienzo... ¿verdad o reto?

-¡reto!-dijo Tai sin dudarlo dos veces

-bien... te reto a...

-¡que sea un reto difícil! ¡Que me cueste trabajo hacerlo!

-conste ¿eh?... (Ya sé que le pondré, y de paso me doy gusto un poco) –Pensó Matt.- te reto a... ¡besarme en la boca!

-... ¿besarte... en la boca?

-¡sí! A ver si es cierto que eres tan bravo. –dijo Matt triunfante.

-¡pues te lo voy a demostrar!

Y sin decir más, el moreno besó al rubio, tal como él siempre lo había soñado, y en el instante mismo que el beso comenzó, Matt lo tomó de los hombros y se aferró a su boca. Haciendo de ese beso, algo profundo, y duradero. Cuando por fin se separaron, Tai miró fijamente a Matt, sorprendido, el rubio no le dijo nada, con la mirada se lo decía todo, y Tai se dio cuenta de que el rubio había estado guardando esos besos apasionados desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él también lo amaba desde hacía mucho, y no se había atrevido a decirle nada, y decidió responderle con otro reto.

-me toca. Te reo, directamente. Tu reto va a ser... lamer toda la azúcar de la limonada que me calló en el pecho.

-¡! ... está...bien (¡perfecto! ¡Más perfecto imposible!). Así el rubio comenzó su delicioso reto, lamiendo cada centímetro de ese musculoso tórax. Llegó a los pezones, y los lamió, mordisqueó y pellizcó. Haciendo a Tai estremecer. Terminó, y los ánimos de ambos ya estaban muy calentados.

-ahora yo te reto, Tai a... quitarme la camisa con la boca, y sólo con la boca –dijo Matt erotizando cada vez más el tono de su voz.

-bien, me gusta ese reto. –y dicho esto se dispuso, primero y con toda la calma del mundo, desabrochó los botones. Luego, poco a poco, fue recorriendo con su boca la misa, hasta que esta calló, víctima de la gravedad. Pero no se detuvo allí, le dio lento y erótico beso en el cuello y en un pezón. Matt se estremeció por completo y su calentura se volvió casi incontrolable.

-Matt, te reto a quitarme el pantalón en menos de un minuto.

-con todo gusto- le quitó el pantalón a velocidad luz, y la verdad, Tai se sorprendió, no pensó que se lo quitaría tan rápido.

-Tai, te reto a... hacer lo mismo pero con los bóxer incluidos.

-ok. –y le desabrochó el pantalón y bajo éste y su ropa interior de una vez. Dejando al descubierto una erección palpitante y virtuosa. Tai se fascinó y ya lo iba a lamer, cuando Matt lo detuvo.

-no, no, calma... calma. Tengo que decirte que yo te amo y que yo...

-¡ah, ya cállate y déjame mamártela! –respondió Tai, cosa que sorprendió a Matt-bueno, pues te pongo un reto más, porque era en menos de un minuto, y tú te tardaste más, Tai-kun –le dijo Matt seductoramente- quiero que me la succiones, que exprimas hasta la última gota ¿entendido?

-claro, Matt-kun –respondió el otro aún más sexy. Comenzó con su trabajo, y Matt no evitó los gemidos, le fascinaba demasiado que estuviera realizando una de sus fantasías con su amor.-oye Matt, y si llega Izzy, recuerda él es más virgen que la Virgen.

-náh, lo invitamos y listo, nene –dijo el otro, ya muy excitado.

-ok –respondió el toro sumisamente, continuando después con su trabajo.

Entonces, se escuchó la puerta, se abrió sorpresivamente y se oyó una voz muy familiar para los dos... pero no era la de Izzy.

-estaba abierto así que decidí pasar, espero no te importe hermano...

-¡T.K.! ¡Ven únete! –le dijo su hermano mayor ya fuera de razonamiento.

-pe-pero... hermano...

-no quiere cooperar, ¿Qué hacemos Tai?

-estamos jugando verdad o reto, juega, te reto a... dejarte besar por mí. –le dijo Tai muy sensualmente.

-pe-pero... ah... detente... Tai... ¡ahhhh!

-¿ves? ¡Te gusta!

-sí, pero... ¡ahhhh, ahhhh! No... Ahhhh... no es correcto... ¡AHHHH!

-no te fijes en pequeñeces T.K. ¡disfruta! –le dijo Matt, mientras se acercaba y le despojaba de su ropa. T.K. invadido por el deseo que le estaba haciendo experimentar Tai... y su propio hermano, se dejó llevar. Tai lo besaba en el pecho, y Matt, en vientre, mientras lo despojaba de su pantalón. Las sensaciones eran casi excelsas; comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Entonces Matt comenzó a succionar lamer y chupar su pene, mientras Tai exploraba su ano y lo habría poco a poco. Al principio le dolió, pero después, cuando Tai había introducido tres dedos, le fascinó, y simplemente le pidió más.

Cambiaron de posición, con Tai en medio, y los dos rubios satisfaciéndolo a él –el reto, a ver quién se corre primero- dijo Tai y los dos aceptaron. Entra, sale, entra, sale. Una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez; y muchas más, primero uno, después el otro, la respiración de los tres, se corta, cada vez más rápido. Tai pide más, y más, y los otros lo besan lo acarician con pasión. No pueden respirar bien, pero no les importa. El sudor corre por sus cuerpos desnudos. Claman a Tai diciéndole lo exquisito que es. T.K. pide más, y Tai también, y no se corren. Sólo continúa y continúa el juego. Entonces, el rubio menor, ya no pudiendo más, se viene en el vientre de Tai y de él. Respira hondo. El semen de T.K., calienta más a Tai

Se corre, y Matt después d él. Los tres respiran hondo, y la respiración regresa lentamente a ellos. El oxígeno que les faltaba hacia unos momentos, pero que no extrañaron tanto. Matt y Tai se abrazan; sellando ese amor que acababa de hacerse público, pero que existía desde hacía ya tiempo, T.K. los mira y dice: - gané, jáh. Y cierra los ojos cansado.

-sí, parece que si, je. –Dijo Matt- acabo de cometer incesto, pero no me importa. Porque también lo hice contigo, y valió la pena, mi amor.

-bien, ¿otra ronda? Ésta la ganó T.K. esta vez, yo voy a ganar.

-Sí, claro, como digas, pero sabes que yo voy a ganar.

-¡hola! ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero tuve que hacer un pedido para un profesor y... ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?

-déjanos mostrarte un jueguito MUY INTERESANTE Izzy...

**_ ¡Ya está! Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor, jejeje._**

**_El siguiente, es un trío_** **_Tai x Mimi x Sora. Luego viene un het también, un davisxjun que m e pidieron desde hace ya mucho. Y luego uno algo inusual: pataxagato. Porfa, léanlo, por que me pone nerviosa. _**

**_Luego viene un soraxizzy. Y luego... T.K.x Willis... y ya revisaré que más me pidieron, mientras, dejen me un comentario, cuídense, y quiéranse. ¡Mil besos! _**


	10. Chapter 10 El virgen

Cap 10 El virgen.

**_¡_****_Hola! Ya regresé con otro capi. En esta ocasión un trío que me pidieron hace ya tiempo. Espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasa cuando has ocultado un amor prohibido para ti? Y sobre todo ¿cuándo ese amor, es un ser de pureza y virginidad únicas?<p>

Tal vez no sea un gran dilema, pero en mi caso, soy dependiente al sexo. Y la verdad, soy una pervertida de primera. Tanto a sí, que antes de fijarme en los ojos de un hombre, siempre veo el bulto entre sus piernas.

Sí, lo sé. Es VERGONZOSO. Pero si hubieras crecido en mi casa, lo entenderí mi casa no había tema de conversación que no tuviera una connotación sexual, así que supongo me entenderás.

Yo, Sora Takenouchi, y mi amiga Mimi, somos muy afines; ambas pensamos que los hombres son lo más bello que ha dado el planeta. Y la verdad, somo unas viciosas, y pervertidas. Pero desde hace ya muucho, he tenido una fantasía con el único hombre que no ha sucumbido ante mis encantos.

Su nombre: Tai kamiya. Su edad: igual que yo, 21. Y es absoluta y totalmente vírgen, tanto que cuando se habla de albur o con doble snetido, él no lo entiende. Es en verdad un amor de chico, y nunca ha tenido novia. Simerpe le he tenido ganas, de hecho, es tanta mi obsesiión con él, que no me importaría si tuviera un pene pequeño.

Al menos, a él nunca le he podido adivinar el tamaño, pues simepre ha usado pantalones muy holgados, y no me ha permnitido ver su "paquete". Así que simplemente he tenido que suponerlo.

Bueno eso era mi pensamiento hsta hace una semana, pues hacde un par de días, tuve la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y al lado de mi complice de perversiones.

Era una lluviosa tarde de viernes, y Mimi y yo, no habíamos quedado en mi casa. Charlábamos de cosas vanales, cuando de pronto, oímos que tocaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –se preguntó Mimi extrañada, al tiempo que yo abría la puerta.

-¡hola, lindura! –dijo una cálida voz masculina, era Tai, quien venía totalmente mojado y con su ropa de soccer, pues jugaba en le equipo de la universidad.

-¡Tai, estás todo empapado! –le dije sorprendida.

-si, jeje. Un poquito tal vez.

-¿un poquito? ¡parece que te hubieran tirado una alberca encima! –inquirió Mimi irónicamente.

-bueno, si es verdad jejeje –reía él apenado.

-pero no te quedes ahí parado pasa, Tai. –le dije amablemente.

-claro, gracias. –dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

Empezó a contarnos que por una razón fuera de comprensión, él terminó perdido, y en eso comenzó la lluvia. Como estaba muy desviado del camino. Tenía la toalla en las manos, mientras se secaba el cabello, pero Mimi y yo mirabamos cómo su ropa se entallaba en su cuerpo. Cómo hacía mucho ejercicio, tenía un cuerpo musculos y marcado, y Mimi y yo esperabamos que se quitara la camisa con ansias.

Pero en lugar de ello, mi querido amigo me pidió prestado mi baño, y no tuve mas remedio que acceder a prestarselo.

-Sora, ¿Qué? ¿vas a seguir resistiéndote la tentación de echártelo al plato? ¿ o ya te decidiste a comerte ese camotito?

-no pues claro que quiero con él pero...

-¡ay, yo no sé!¡Esta noche arde Troya! –dijo mi castaña amiga muy decidida.

En ese momento, Tai salió del baño, traía la toalla alrededor de la cintura, y el pecho lógicamente descubierto, y tambien bellamente, porque el tipo estaba que se caía de bueno. Lo admiramos mi amiga y yo, era tan guapo, tan sensual pero sobretodo TAN VIRGINAL. Era uno de esos manjares que en cuanto los ves, no puedes resistirte a comerlos.

-oye Sora ¿no vas tender su ropa? ¡que desconsiderada! –dijo la castaña con falsedad en su tono de voz.

-ya, ya. Ya oí, ahí voy –dije con finjido fastidio, y salí al patio trasero de mi casa a tender las ropas empapadas de mi moreno amigo. Durante ese breve momento, no escuché mas que susurros por parte de ambos. Cuando entré a la casa, grande fue mi sorpresa, al encontrar a Mimi sentada encima, literalemente, de Tai.-¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?

-lo que tú nunca te atreverás ¿verdad Taichi-kun?

-Mimi, esto es incómodo, bájate de mi, por favor.

-¿Qué te pasa Taichi? ¿tienes miedo de que te haga gozar? –decía la chica mientras rozaba sus nalgas sobre el bulto de Tai. Éste comenzó a erectarse, y Tai no sabía cómo reaccionar,era su primer estímulo sexual.

-mi-Mimi, porfavor, detente, yo... ¡ahhh! ¡mmmmhhh!

-¿ves Tai-kun? ¡te gusta! Y esto te gustará mas –decía la muchahca mientras tomaba las manos de Tai, y las posó sobre sus senos, moviendolos en círculos, fuera de la blusa, Tai se excitó rápidamente e instintivamente, la besó en la boca, y comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Mimi.

Yo me moría de la envidia, pero no me movía de mi lugar, sólo observaba atónita la situación sin meterme o deternerlos. Entonces, ella tomó el control de la situación. Se sentó en cunclillas y le frotó por encima de la toalla el miembro a Tai, éste se retorció de placer, mientras gemía y Mimi entonces le quitó la húmeda prenda, y comenzó a succionar lamer y jugar con el miembro de Tai.

-¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿No te vas aunir a la diversión? –me pregunntó Mimi de forma provocativa y sensual.

- ...y-yo... emmm... yo... –decía con nervios, era el moemnto que tanto habia soñado, su pene, tan grande, diferente a lo que yo esperaba, tan lindo tan gueso, tan provocativo.Y no era capaz de disfrutarlo- (_vamos, Sora. Este es el momento que esperabas con ansia. Es tu fantasía hecha realidad.¡no la desperdicies!) –_ pensaba para mí mientras los veía. Pero no pudiendo permitir que Mimi se robara todo el credito, me uní.

Empecé besandolo en la boca, para después bajar, y recorrer su musculoso pecho que me volvía loca,llegando a su vientre de ensueño, para después, por fin, acceder a su falo, ese mienbro que tanto anhelba ver, que ansiaba desde hacía años que lo conocía.

Mimi lo comprendió así que me dejó el campo libre para hacer la felación y disfrutarlo.

-este momento, lo he esperado desde hace años –le dije a Tai y éste se sorprendió mucho, sonrió después y me dejó hacer mi trabajo.

Comencé con la punta, y poco a poco, con la lengua, fui bajando, despues de lamerlo, metí toda mi boca en su pene, y subí, luego volvía a bajar; en muchas, y muy repetidas ocaciones. El chico estaba casi gritando del placer.

Subí cada vez más el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, y más rápido, y más, y más. Él gemía mi nombre, Mimi me había quitado parte de la ropa junto a Tai, en momentos anteriores, así que yo comencé a prepararme para el momento soñado, miré a Tai, éste estaba besando a Mimi. Besos largos, pero apasionados, deliciosos, ella lo soltaba y le preguntaba con quién había aprendido a besar así, el sólo se reía y decía que era un instinto. Entonces el se corrio en mi boca. Lamí cada gota de su escencia, y la saboree, a tal grado que a él le dio escaclofríos. Entonces, volví a estimular su mienbro, para que se erectara de nuevo.

-Tai ¿estás listo para esto? –le dije preparándolo para lo que venía.

-sí, hazlo ya por favor, est alantente mi miembro, por favor, ya no te contengas.

-te advierto, a mí y a Mimi nos gusta el sexo duro.

-no me importa, házlo.

-muy bien. –dije y acto seguido cambiamos posiciones, nos marchamos a mí habitación, y allí se recostó en la cama. Entonces, me posé encima de él y comencé a introducir su peen en mi entrada.

-¡Ahhh... mmmhhh! –es lo único que dijo. Luego continué con mi trabajo, feliz, ese gran falo me pertencecia en ese preciso instante.

Me entusiasmé, y emepcé asubri y bajar, al mismo tiempo, Mimi estaba enfrente mío sentada también sobre él, su labios vaginales sobre la boca del castaño, y éste jufgando y almeindo esa entrada, ya muy humedecida.

Mimi y yo teníamos la pésima costumbre de besarnos cuando compartíamos a un hombre, así que eso hacíamos mientras él me penetraba y la lamía a la vez. Era tan delicioso, dejé de besaar a Mimi al no poder contewner los gemidos, se corrió dentro de mi.

Pero no había acabado la fiesta, cambiamos de posiciones, y Mimi y yo nos pusimos una sobre la otra, esperamos a que él se estimulara otra vez, mientras, él nos besabba alternadamente a ambas, y cuando estubo erecto ese pene, nos penetró alternadamente a las dos.

Primero a una, luego a la otra, una y otra vez, las dos estabasmoa en la gloria, él se movía como si hubiese sabido de toda la vida como moverse.

Estabamos disfrutando tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, no nos importaba. Se vino sobre nosotras, y todavía no estaba cansado; claro, eso suele pasar cuando lo haces con un vírgen. Así que despúes, Mimi se recostó sobre la cama, él alzó sus piernas a la altura de sus caderas, de pie en el piso, me posó sobre la cintura de ella y me hizo besarlo mientras la penetraba a ella.

Después, Mimi enloqueció y comenzó a introducirme un dildo1 que estaba en la gabeta al lado de mi cama, y entre los gemidos de los tres, no escuchabamos ni nuestros pensamientos. Cuando se corrió dentro d emimi, yo me vine casi sobre su rostro. Y las dsos, caímos exaustas en la cama.

Él calló sobre ambas y nos miró con insertidumbre.

-¡uff! ¡WoW! ¿Qué tal lo hice, he? –preguntó.

-¡¿Qué que tal lo hiciste?¡muchacho, te has lucido! ¡Para ser tu primera vez, si que lo hiciste bien!

-¡si! –es lo único que pude decir.

-¡bine, he pasado la prueba! ¿otra vez?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿otra vez? –preguntamos las dos rendidas... peor ¿Qué s ele puede hacer? Gajes de tener sexo con un vígen.

Desde ese día... que aconteció hace como una semana, prometimos tener más encuentros... algunos, más ardientes que otros, pero ahora ando tras Izzy-kun, un estudioso del área de informática, otra carne vígen, pero esta vez, será sólo mío...

...continuará...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¡Ya! Listo, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi.<span>_**

**_Atendiendo peticiones, estoy atendiendo peticiones, sigue un pataxgato... ¡ideas! No tengo idea de que voy ahacer ¡por favooooorrrr!_**

**_Y luego, uno muy pedido: un DaiKeru (sinceramente, me muero por escribir éste, e suna de mis parejas favoritas). _**

**_Gracias por su paciencia. Los quiero, cuidense, quieranse, no se suiciden (¿?) un beso, ahí donde las arañas hacen su telaraña (claro, para los descentes jejeje)._**

**_1.- dildo: consolador es un complemento sexual utilizado desde tiempo inmemorial para la masturbación, existiendo indicios de que era utilizado hace unos 30 000 años._**

**_En algunas relaciones sexuales también suele añadirse como parte del juego sexual de pareja._**


	11. Chapter 11 Nuevo Amor

Cap 11 Nuevo amor.

**_¡hola! Perdón por la demora pero tuve un estancamiento de ideas,hasta que encontré los escritos que Lordpata me dejó._**

**_Este cap esta dedicado a Lordpata, espero que te guste mucho, pues lo hice con mucho cariño sólo para ti._**

**_ _**

Era una linda tarde de verano, T.K. y Kari estaban pasando tiempo de calidad juntos, nada se interponía, sólo existían ellos y sus digimon.

Para cuando el sol estaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo de Tokio, los ánimos se había caldeado en los dos muchachos, quienes llevaban horas hablando de diveros temas que los unían y los complementaban, hast que decidieron unirse de una manera más profunda que con palabras.

Poco a poco los dos fueron despojándose de sus vestimentas, unificándose con cada beso dado, con cadas caricia. Él recorría su cuerpo con dulces caricias que llegaban a lo más profundo del alma de ella. Le corrspondía, con besos, besos llenos de fuego, de pasión contenida por mucho tiempo. Por fin despues mucho esperar, ambos se estaban entregando, entregando en cuerpo y alma.

Él continuó con el juego, hasta llegar al botón erótico de la chica, esa deliciosa joya que anhelaba desde hacía mucho, y que ahora le pertenecía.

Ella se arqueaba hacia atrás, el placer que estaba experimentando era mucho. Gemía y y él continuaba; hasta que la penetró, comenzó el vaivén, ambos acoplaron sus movimientos y su respiración, al compás, sus cuerpos se volvieron uno sólo, el ritmo era tal que sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, él la seguía besando con pasión, ella le correspondía.

Aceleraron el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, y más, y más. Hasta que el gritar sus sensaciones se volvió una necesidad, ella segregó su fluido, al tener un orgasmo muy fuerte, él se corrió después. Había terminado el besaron con amor, y sonrieron exaustos, ambos se durmieron en la cama de el chico.

-¿viste eso? –preguntaba un curioso especímen anaranjado con alitas a modo de orejas.

-si, lo ví –respondió un interesante especímen gatuno de largas orejas y un interesnate color blanco y morado.- y... no sé que pensar...

-nunca había visto a T.K. así, él se veía diferente –decía el pequeño patamon impresionado con el comportamiento de su joven compañero humano.

-no, ni yo a Kari gritar de esa manera... oye Patamon ¿no te sientes un poquito extraño?

-¿de que estás hablando? No te entiendo ¿extraño en qué sentido?

- en el sentido físico, ¿no sientes una eztraña sensación entre las piernas? Es como un calor, un calor incontrolable.

-emmm... yo... creo que sé de lo que estás hablando, si creo que sí lo siento ¿Qué será? –preguntó el pequeño digimon con inocencia.

-creo saber lo que es.. –dijo Gatomon al tiempo que acercaba su rostro a una escasa distancia del de Patamon y le robaba un beso.

Patamon se sorprendió, nunca lo habían besado, pero le gustó la sensación, le gustó mucho; tanto que continuó besando a su felina compañera. Patamon comenzó sentirse encendido, y continuó besando a Gatomon.

El beso se hizo mas profundo y pronto ambos terminaron recostados en el sofá, aun besandose y acariciandose. Patamon cuidadosamente se acomodó encima de ella y usó sus alas para acariciarla haciendola ronronear y gemir entre los besos suavemente y le regresaba las caricias.

Ya no habia marcha atras, se necesitaban, se deseaban como nunca antes, y era evidenciado por ciertas partes de ellos que normalmente estan ocultas haciendose presentes.

La acomodó y en trodujo su casi siempre oculto miembro dentro de ella. Ella gimió, el beso no sezaba ni sedía su lugar a nada más. El pequeño digimon d et.k. comenzó a entra ry salir del cuerpod e la gatita blanca, al igual que su compañero, comenzó a moverse de manera regular dentro del cuerpo de Gatomon, sin dejar ese ritual amoroso que habían hecho en un principio.

Pronto los dos aumentaron el ritmo, se necesitan, más que nunca, los gemidos eran altos y cada vez mas cortos, por la falta de aire.

Entonces, un calor nunca antes sentido, recorrio todo el miembro de Patamon y seguido por una sustancia blanquesina, se vino dentro de ella. Después ambos calleron rendidos en el sofá.

Se escucharon pasos en el fondo de la casa, eran los dos humanos que salían de la habitación delñ rubio.

-Hola Patamon

-hola Gatomon, han esto ocupados ¿eh? –dijo Kari con picardía ne su tono de voz

-eh... nosotros..-dijeron los dos seres a la vez- mira, T.K. te puedo explicar, lo que pasda es que...

-no, no, Patamon, no tienes nada que explicar, despues de todo, son gtan seres vivos como nosotros, y si nosotros lo hacemos, ¿Por qué ustedes no?

-gracias por seer tan comrpensivos, Kari y T.K. –dijo Gatomon

-de nada –sonrió T.K. con dulzura.

Se dispusieron a tomar algo de comer, y los digimon se miraron, una mirada cómplice, un instante que se convirtió en una eternidad; había nacido un nuevo y grandioso amor.

*~*~*~*~*~FIN*~*~*~*~*~

**_Ya sé que me quedó muy cortito, pero tengo el tiempo algo medido, perdón por no hacerlo más largo, peor lo hice con mucho amor para ti mi querido Lordpata, espero que te guste._**

**_ _**

**_El próximo será un daikeru , lo prometo. Y del lado het, sigue un insesto un DavisX Jun._**

**_ _**

**_Por fa, no sean rudos, créanme, que me esforcé en escribir esto, por fa, comenten. _**

**_ _**

**_Besitos, chao!_**


	12. Chapter 12 El fin de semana

Cap 12 El fin de semana.

**_¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con una pareja muy esperada: el daikeru. La verdad, yo misma esperaba escribir esto, espero que todo el empeño que le puse a mi historia, de frutos. Enjoy it._**

Fin de semana, por fin. Después de una larga y dura semana, por fin tengo tiempo para mí. Y lo peor no es el estudio duro que conlleva la secundaria, no, lo peor, es lo duro que fue para mí darme cuenta cuán extraño soy.

Sí, sé que cualquiera llega a pensar en algún momento d esu vida que es raro, a todos nos pasa, pero en mi caso, s diferente pues descubrí que mis gustos van más allá de mis principios y las reglas impuestas por la moral social.

Mi nombre: Daisuke Motomiya (alias Davis...si, no sé por qué, en nada se parece a mi nombre)

Mi edad: 15 años recién cumplidos

Pero dejaré de aburrirte con extraños preánbulos y rodeos, mi rpomebla es el siguiente: _acabo de descubrir que soy gay._

"Y no es un gran problema, hay muchos en el mundo" has de estar pensando. Pero no, no es el hecho de ser en sí homosexual mi problema, no. ¡Es de _QUIÉN _ estoy enamorado el problema!

Yo siempre he odiado a muerte, desde que soy niño, a una sola persona: Takeru Takaishi (alias T.K. el de él si es coherente ¡jum! ¬¬u). lo odio por ser tan "perfecto" es rubio de ojos azules como el océano y su tez es del color del piñón. Es amable, noble, caballeroso, talentoso en todo lo que se propone, es justo, es centrado racional y su vida pareciese que es color de rosa, aunque nunca habla de eso.

Me supera en casi todo, menos en el soccer, donde no tengo rival. Apartando eso, el me supera en todos los medios y modos posibles, y el colmo, es que me quitó a la chica d emis sueños,... o la que yo creía era el amor de mi vida: Kari Kamiya .

Y después ella se enamoró de otro chavo y nos dejó como tarados a los dos. Pero eso e sotor tema, lo que quiero decior, es que yo me siento menos, soy inferior a él en muchsos entidos y me frustra que me haya enamorado de él.

De dí cuenta el lunes en la clase de historia, en la primera hora, simprlemente lo ví sentandose en su lugar, escuchando su ipod, sin mirar a nadie, sin hablar con nadie, sólo se sentó allí, y me fascinó. Las sigueitnes tres horas, me la pasé negandome a mí mismo que había fantaseado con él.

Lo había visualizado sobre mí con sudor en el rostro, sin camisa, y mirándome con deseo, con pasión me susurraba algo que no podía escuchar, y se acercaba a mí para besarme, pude sentir su boca en mi cuello.

Habia negado rotundamente lo que había visto, pero la visión se hizo mas y más frecuente durante las siguientes clases.

En el descanzó decidí observarlo más de cerca, para rompre el complejo y demostrarme a mí mismo loq eu sentía, y loq ue conseguí fue enamorarme irremediablemebnte de él, pues estaba cantando con su ipod, y su voz tan bella me hechizo.

Era oficial, me habia enamorado de alguien a quien yo creía odiar. Lo peor es que al llegar a mi casa, lo rpiemroque hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación, una comezón me carcomía el alma, cerré mis ojos y su imagen desnudo me invadió el pensamiento de nuevo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel, me enloquecieron, llevé p una mano al inteiro de mi pantalón y comencé a frotar mi miembro para estimularlo. Se sintió tan bien, su imagen me invadía por todos lados, y lo visualizaba acariciándome, besándome, estimulándome.

Solté un leve gemido que reprimí enseguida con mis dientes, me tiré sobre la cama y continué mi labor, hasta que lo ví penetrándome, eso me imapctó mucho, y a la vez, me excitó más, y no pudendo contenerme más, me vine y manché un poco mi ropa.

Me metí a bañar, y seguí pensando en él, volví a masturbarme en el baño, y yo mismo no podía creer, lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Pero caí en la cuenta de que tenía que aprender a vivir con ello; y que no podía decirselo, por que podía dejarme de hablar para toda la eternidad.

Y en eso, ha recidido mi problema en toda la semana, porque cada vez que lo veo, se me eriza la piel, y al muy simpático se le ocurrió ser mas amable conmigo desde hace exactamente una semana.

+~*~+*~**_Narración de T.K._**~+~*~+~*

Fin de semana. Desdichado fin de semana. Amo la escuela, y amo asistir y estar en contacto con todos mis amigos, pero sobretodo, AMO ESTAR AHÍ PARA ÉL .

Mi nombre: T.K. Takaishi y soy el chico más popular de la escuela, pero no es algo que me importe, en realidad yo sólo tengo ojos para él. Pero no me he atrevido a decirle nada. Tengo miedo de que me rechace, y sé que lo hará, porque ha exteriorizado en más de una ocasión, que me odia; y me odia mucho, según sus palabras, pero yo lo amo.

Amo sus ojos y su manera d ecaminar, sus labios morenos como la canela, y su resplndeciente sonrisa. En más de una ocasión he tenido fantasías algo fuertes que lo involucran. Y cada vez lo resisto menos, cada vez necesito más su presencia a mi lado.

_Llego a casa, saludo mi madre, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre. Papá y mamá se separaron cuando yo tenía cuatro años, y nos separaron a mi hermano mayor y amí, pero eso e salgo que ya quedó en el pasado, tengo mucho en qué pensar, como en la resplandeciente belleza de mi moreno. Entro a mi habitación, me recuesto sobre la cama, y comeinzoa estimularme pensando en él. Nada me importa, sólo pienso en poseer ese delicioso y escultural cuerpo de jugador de soccer, me fascina como lñuce con ese entallado uniforme, sólo pensar en como se marca ese paquete atravéz de su pantalón, me eriza la piel._

_Estoy en un punto sin retorno, por que me cuesta mucho trabajo dejar de pensar en él, pero voy a hacer algo al repecto, algo para que ame como yo a él, lo he de conseguir no importa el metodo... _

+~*~+*~**_Narración de Davis _**~+~*~+~*

Deidí dar la vuelta por los alrededores de odaiba, y me quedé sentado en un parque sientiendo la fresca briza vespertina sobre mi rostro el trinar de los pájaros y las risas de los niños jugando, todo es paz, todo es armonía, estaba tan encimismado en esa paz que sentía mi corazón, que no noté cuando un cuerpo fornido se pozó junto a mí.

-bello el panorama ¿eh? –me dijo poeticamente el recién llegado, quien por su tono suve y cínico, lo reconocí d einmediato, era T.K. el objeto de mis bajas pasiones.

-¡T.K.! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté nervioso, y él noto mi inquietud.

-tranquilo Davis-kun, no venbgo a molestarte, sólo pasaba por aquí y te encontré por casualidad –me contestó con su desesperante y a la vez hermosa tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

-ah... comprendo, bien pues... ya te puedes ir –contesté aún más nervioso que antes, pue el veinto comenzó a jugar con su cabello, y simplemente me fascinaba esa vista.

-no te pongas nervioso, ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?

-¡no estoy nervioso! ¿Quién dijo que yo estoy nervioso?

-pues tus ojos, que no saben mentir –me dijo meintras me tomaba de la barbilla con dulzura y me penetraba con esa ptente y azulada mirada encantadora. Quedé hechizado y no supe que responder a esa mirada impoenente y masculina.-yo sóloq uieroq ue tu y yo nos llebemos mejor, porque no me gusta que tengamos diferencias ¿me entiendes?

-s-si, si te entiendo, T.K. –dije casi dominado por él

-empecemos proe l principio ¿Por qué me odias?

-porque... porque... eres engreído perfecto y me superas en todo, si ya lo dije –aceveré muy seguró de mis palabras

-úes me disculpo si te causé complejo o inquietudes, si te ofendí con mi actitud, o si te incomodé. Te aseguro, nunca fue mi propósito, siempre me has simpatizado y te tengo en una MUY ALTA estima. Creéme cuando te digo que es MUY ALTA ESTIMA. –se dispenzó el rubio, yo en ese moento, no entendí la ambigüedad de esas palabras.

-bueno... yo...no podía enojarme con semejante ejemplar masculino, así que, atrapado proe sas lindas palabras, lo disculpé- bueno, creo que te entiendo, perdón por mia rrogancia...

-¡entonces ya está arreglado! –sonrió con cándidez, y en ese omento, sonó su celular, er aun mensaje de su madre,q ue le avisaba que saldria d ela ciudad todoe l fin de semana, y entonces él me dijo con alegría- ¡mi mamá no estará! ¿Qué te parece si celebramos nuestra amistad en mi casa?

-¿si, me parece perfecto! –contesté yo con alegría.

Ambos nso encmainamso a su casa, y en el camino, nos encontramos con que ambso eramos muy similares, y nos gustaban las mismas cosas, finaletne legamsa su pequeña, pero confortable casa. Al entrar pude percibri a eprfeción del decorado en tonos arena, y o vanguardista del diseño de sus muebles, él me invotó a sentarme y yo acepté me ofreció algo d ebeber y yo le pedí una limonada, él me la preparó enseguida.

La posé sobre la emsa después de darle un sorbo, y contuamos nuestra charla, hasta que accidentalemetne, y con un brusco movimiento, la derramó sobre mi camisa.

-¡lo siento! ¡en verdad lo lamento muchísimo, no sé que decir! –se disclupó él

-no, no hay problema –diej con naturalidad mientras em despojaba de esa pegajosa camisa mojada. Entonces, él se quedó como hechizado viendo mi torso, y...

+~*~+*~**_Narración de T.K._**~+~*~+~*

Accidentalmente" derrame la limonada sobre su pecho, y enseguida él se despojó de la húeda prenda que lo molestaba. Entonces pude contemplar ese hermoso tórax, tan trabajado y sensual, que apenas podía parpadear. Entonces, no pude contenerme más, y comencé a besarlo y a acariciarlo, primero, coemncé con sus pezones, los lamía, mordisqeuaba y pellizcaba, él no se resistió mucho, y rápido comenzo a gemir.

-¿sabes Davis-kun? ¡me fascinas, me vuelves loco! ¡mueves fibras en mí que ni siquiera sabái que existían! ¡y eres lo más delicioso del mundo! –dije casi fuera de mí, en ese momento, ese tan anhelado momento, sólo existía él para mí. Decidí despojarle de ese molesto pantalón, y lo arrumbé por ahí, acaricé sus fuertes y musculosas piernas, y lo hice erizar, me acerqué a sus delciosos labios y los poseí, los hice míos metí mi lengua en su boca y copemncé una lucha con la suya, fue tan exquisito.

Meintras lo besaba y bajaba a su cuello, la miéndolo y acariciándolo, lo despojé de su entallado bóxer y salió aquello que llebaba más de un año esperando ver: su miembro. Era tan grande y grueso, que me sorprendió que lo pudera guardar en su pantalón.

Me acerqué a ese palpitante pene y lo comence a mamar, tal como lo dirían los vulgares. Subí y baje lo lamía y lo frotaba, era tan rico, él gemía sin conetenerse y eso me excitaba más; pronto posó sus piernas sobre el asiento del sofá familiar en que estaba sentado, y pude contemplar su cerrado y virginal ano. Comencé a lamerlo para estimularlo, y no le dí explicaciones, pera sabía que le fascinaría y que sabía perfectamente lo que seguía.

-¡Ah! ¡duele, Takeru, duele! –m,e dijo él con una lágrima en el rostro.

-no te preocupes, pronto dejará de dolerte, te lo prometo –le dije yo, casi fuera de mí, y continué con mi labor, hasta que me dí cuenta de que los gemidos de dolor, se convertían en placer. Yo por mi aprte, ya había intorducido tres dedos en su entrada, y lo prepa´re para el gran momento- ¿listo? esto te dolerá un poquito al principio, y después de fascinará, me pedirás más, y más, dai-kun. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento –dije ya por compelto excitado, ya no razonaba bien, sóloe speraba introducir mi miembro desntro de él.

-e-está bien, estoy listo –me dijo él abriéndose por completo a mí, yo comencé a introducir mi pene en su cabidad anal, y con un poco de trabajo duro, lo conseguí.

Una vez adesntro, empecé a entrar y salir, con dificultad, ¡era tan apretada su entrada! se ajustaba perfecto ami miembro, entré y salí con paciencia hasta que él mismo me pidio más, entonces empezó el juego.

Yo aumenté la velocidad, entré, y salí, entré y salí, y luego tora vez, Davis gemió -¡más, más!- me pidió sensualmente mientras yo lamía y succionaba sus pezones con pasión. Aumenta la velocidad, el ritmo cardiaco se acelera. Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, se me eriza cada bello del cuerpo, lo poseo, él gime, nos falta el aire, no lo necesitamos. Lo beso, nuestras lenguas tienen su propia danza erótica. Tomo su pene y lo masturbo con pasión, lo siento, ya está aquí. Me vengo dentro de él, y el se viene en mi mano.

Ambos nos acostamos en el sofá... y dormimos abrazados.

+~*~+*~**_Narración de Davis _**~+~*~+~*

¡ah! Ya es domingo, el cielo es más azul que nunca, los pájaros son más melódicos, y el ser más bebllo del mundo es mío.

Ese pensamiento invadió mi mente, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en el delicioso sexo que tuvimos anoche. Me abracé a su cuerpo y él me correspondió. Nos levantamos y nos bañamos, primero él después yo. Preparé el desayuno (se me da bien la cocina). Luego quize lavar los platos, y allí el rubio se me acercó de nuevo, comenzó a frotar mi trasero y luego rodeó mis caderas con sus fuertes manos

-anoche, toqué el cielo con tu cuerpo –me dijo en un tono muy erótico-hoy, quiero tocar el paraíso con tus besos

-Take-kun (apodo cursi estilo uke) no lo sé, ¡yamette! –le pedí, pero casi estaba sucumbiendo ante su grave tono de voz.

-vamos Davis-chan, te necesito, déjame poseer tu cuerpo otra vez. Quiero que grites "¡más, T.K. más!" como lo hiciste ayer

-yo Take... ¡mmmm! ¡Sí! ¡Ahhhh... más! –le dije como un vil y perdedor uke, cuando él me tocó y frotó mis pezones. Acto seguido, sucumbí ante su encanto rubio.

Me comenzó a acariciar, y a besar en el cuello, pronto me desnudó por completo y continuó su juego. Metió sus dedos dentro de mi ano otra vez, y solté un gemido de absoluto placer. Cuando mi entrada se dilató, metió su pene solté un gemido de gusto. Él me acarició y entró y salió como lo había hecho el día anterior.

-ah... Take... más...ahhhh, mmm… si… ahhhh... ¡Aaaahhh! –gemía yo mientras él me penetraba, de pronto, salió de mí y eso me sorprendió- ...hey... ¿por qué te sales?

-voltéate, quiero ver tu cara mientras gritas mi nombre, y quiero ver tus bolas rebotar cuando te envista-me dijo totalmente excitado y caliente. Así que me voltee, y en seguida se introdujo de nuevo, y continuó el juego, mientras me envestía, tomó mi pene y lo masturbó- ¡vamos Davis, grita mi nombre! –me decía casi desesperado y sin aliento

-¡Ahhhh...t-t-Takeru! -le respondí yo y también totalmente influenciado por el placer. Entonces, me vine en su mano, él lamió mis fluidos y luego se acercó y me besó con pasión.

Entonces, él se vino dentro de mí, me besó con ternura y no nos separamos inmediatamente. Habíamos dejado la mesa de la cocina manchada de semen, y cuando me paré tiré la crema de maní sobre mí.

-¡ay no, tiré toda le crema, que estúpido!

-lástima, Dai-chan

-y ahora me tendré que lavar...-dije refunfuñando

-...mmm, no es necesario... le puedo dar otro uso... déjame a mí lavarte...

... ¡UF! Fue el fin de semana más agitado de mi vida...

**_+~*Fin*~+_**

**_¡Ya está! Acabé el tan esperado Daikeru que me habían estado pidiendo, debo decir que quedé satisfecha con el resultado, en fin, ustedes deciden el verdadero calificativo para este fic._**

**_Debo de decir que pronto vendrá el DaiJun, que me pidieron desde hace tiempo, y ya tengo decididos tres relatos más que me pidió alguien (hurra, los tres involucran a mi Izzy... perdón... me ofusqué ¬¬u), pero siguen abiertas las opiniones ¡ah! El catorce va a ser un Yuri, se aceptan sugerencias va a ser mi primer Yuri serio. Es un Kari x Miyako, se aceptan otras parejas Yuri ¿eh?_**

**_Lord Pata, Spytaku: sé que no les gusta el yaoi, pero sé que lo leen por mil gracias por eso ¡los quiero un montón a los dos!_**

**_Jaruna-chan: gracias otra vez por tus lindas palabras! espero que el Daikeru te guste mucho amigui! ^^_**

**_Anaiza18: gracias por comentar y bienvenida a mis relatos eróticos, tu petición está en puerta, no la olvido gracias por leer besitos n.n_**

**_Juna gemini:si, no te gusta el Daikeru, pero espero te haya gustado, ya para el 15 viene lo que me pediste ^^. _**

**_XXbutterflyXx: espero que leas, gracias por tus comentarios, y si estoy tomando en cuenta tus parejas, falta acomodarlas, te prometo un fic con ellas._**

**_Dark-fallen-angel-91: que lindos comentarios me dejas, gracias por leer esto antes de ir a tus clases (después de ellas, el orden de los factores no altera el resultado), tu pareja la incluiré en algo que tengo planeado especial..._**

**_Viene un súper revoltijo que tengo planeado desde hace un mes maso, pero necesito parejas. Las que tengo hasta el momento:_**

**_Kari x Sora x T.K. (sugerencia de Dark-fallen-angel-91) _**

**_Tai Kari (de Spytaku)_**

**_Takuya X Sora o Kouchi Kari (cualquiera de las dos, sugeridas por XXbutterflyXx) _**

**_Izzy x todos (de Juna Gemini)_**

**_Pues es lo que tengo, pero necesitaré más, o eso creo, Uds. Decidan si así o más parejas. Cuídense, quiéranse, un besito, ahí en el lugar donde las arañas tejen su telarañé. _**

**_ P.D. si alguien contestó mi desafío (consultar caps anteriores), por favor, hágnamelo saber, si no... no hagan caso a esto...¬¬_**


	13. Chapter 13 Amor prohibido

**_Cap 13 Amor prohibido._**

**_¡Ya estoy aquí! Con una petición que me hicieron hace como un mes o más. Como le día 8 fue mi cumpleaños, y no tuve nada que hacer, me puse a escribir, espero que les guste._**

**_Este es para ti clara_202 _**

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer cuando te das cuenta de que eres un monstruo pervertido de lujuria y de una retorcida mente? Bueno, tal vez no sea para tanto, pero definitivamente te sientes así cuando te das cuenta de que la persona que es dueña de tus sueños, y más importante, <strong>de tus orgasmos<strong>; es nada más y nada menos que la persona más prohibida para ti: tu hermanito.

Este sentimiento no es nuevo en mí, en realidad, comenzó hace varios años, cuando Davis, (el nombre de mi hermanito) estaba terminando la primaria. En aquel entonces, yo ya cursaba 2do. De secundaria, y él apenas iba a empezar 6to. De primaria. Fue en ese entonces cuando corroboré mis sospechas, así que la decisión que tomé, fue distanciarme y ser grosera con él. Claro era por su propia seguridad, pero Davis no lo sabía así que me gritaba de cosas cada vez que podía.

Era cada vez más obsesivo, si lo veía simplemente caminar junto a mí, mi corazón se aceleraba y se me trababan las palabras en la garganta. Una tarde nos habíamos quedado solos en casa, y él se metió a bañar, yo no lo escuché cuando me dijo que se metería a bañar; así, pasados unos minutos, me acordé que no me había lavado los dientes, y me metí a hacerlo.

Al abrir la puerta, me topé con el cuerpo desnudo de Davis, quien se había terminado de bañar y se estaba secando el cuerpo. Mi rostro enrojeció de vergüenza, y lo primero que hice fue contemplar su desnudez, su miembro, para su corta edad era bastante grande y mi corazón se aceleró una vez más. Él por su parte se molestó al notar que no apartaba mí vista de su joven pene, y me reprendió y me grito: loca mientras se cubría y se retiraba de ahí.

Después de la consiguiente higiene vocal que me había llevado a dicho lugar minutos atrás, me encerré en mi cuarto, y me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido, y como no había sido capaz de dirigirle palabra. Pero lo peor es que estaba húmeda, un calor recorría mi cuerpo, y mi primer impulso, fue llevar una mano a mi entrepierna. Comencé a estimularme y a frotar dos dedos en círculos pequeños mientras la imagen de su ya para ese momento atlético cuerpo regresaba a mi cabeza, lo imaginaba desnudo, a mi merced, succionando su miembro mientras él gritaba mi nombre.

Lo imaginaba encima de mí, penetrándome con fuerza con una mirada maliciosa mientras tocaba salvajemente mis pechos, sentía como si fuese real, sus testículos chocando contra mi cuerpo, y me excitaba más. Después me vine en la cama. Allí comenzó mi calvario.

Para los posteriores días, se hizo muy evidente para mí que me había atraído sexualmente mi propio hermano, y tuve una pseudo-depresión que no me permitía siquiera verlo a la cara. Me tranquilizaba viéndolo cambiarse, o tomando su ropa y oliendo su aroma para masturbarme, pero después recordaba cuan enfermo y retorcido era eso, y me sentía culpable de nuevo.

Tuvieron que pasar tres meses para que yo volviera a ser "la de antes" pero en secreto, siempre en secreto, volvía a mis retorcidas fantasías con mi hermanito.

Ahora, cuatro años después y habiendo cumplido ya mis 18, sigo obsesionada con mi hermano, ya un muchacho de 15, y con un cuerpo más bueno de lo que ya lo tenía. Sus amigos han venido de visita, y estamos celebrando el más reciente triunfo deportivo de Davis.

Tomamos un poco, me sorprende que T.K. lleve ya cuatro copas, y siga como si nada, mis padres tienen dos días ya fuera de la ciudad, salieron por un viaje de negocios, que les tomará una semana. Veo a T.K. fajándose a Kari en la cocina, veo a Yoley y Ken besándose en el baño mientras ésta se retoca el maquillaje. Lejos quedaron ya las épocas donde todos eran unos niños inocentes que salvaban el digimundo, ahora sus Digimon se divierten en el cuarto de mis padres, viendo un maratón de Bob Esponja.

-estamos pensando en cambiar a Maeda por un jugador más eficiente, casi perdemos por su culpa- decía Davis a sus compañeros mientras tomaban una botana y la llevaban a su boca.

-sería lo mejor –le contestó Cody quien aunque más pequeño, no se separa de sus amigos.

-si porque si no, vamos a perder el campeonato nacional y es lo que menos queremos ¿verdad Jun? ¿Jun? ¡Jun!

-¡ah! ¿Qué? Si... ¿Qué? –dije yo saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡no estás ni poniendo atención ¿verdad? – me preguntó molesto

-perdón, lo siento Davis, estaba pensando...

-vaya, ¿tu? ¡Que milagro! –dijo el castaño con sarcasmo, yo sólo me molesté falsamente para seguirle la riña. Entonces, llegó Kari con una botella.

-¡ya sé, ya sé! ¡Juguemos a la botella! –dijo con picardía en su voz.

Así pues, todos se sentaron en el piso alrededor de la botella y Kari la giró. Tocó a Yoley retarme.

-mmm... veamos... ¿Qué te pondré a hacer?... –decía la de lilas cabellos mientras se tocaba la barbilla y dirigía su mirada hacia arriba señal de pensamiento.- ¡ya sé! Soy mala muajajajajajja ¡besa a...tu HERMANO! Pero con todo y lengüita

-¡! ¿Qué? –Exclamamos los dos a la vez, y el pánico se apoderó de mí, aunque era mi sueño dorado, no eran adecuadas las circunstancias, y peor, corría el riesgo de emocionarme y que Davis se diera cuenta de todo.- no, no, no... ¡Eso sí que no!...

-¡vamos, si no lo haces leeremos tu diario aquí frente a todos!- dijo otra vez Yoley con malicia. Sin otro remedio más, me acerqué a él.

Toqué levemente sus labios con los míos, y luego profundice el beso, jugando con sus labios. Luego metí mi lengua en su boca, y comencé a explorar la suya. Tomé su nuca y lo uní a mí, y profundice más el juego entre nuestras lenguas; era tan dulce, tan delicioso, tan exquisito, tan prohibido. Estaba totalmente entusiasmada, cuando escuché que me gritaban.

Me separé abruptamente de su abrazó, y miré a todos con estupefacción, y vergüenza. Me refugié en la intimidad de mi habitación y me puse a llorar.

Pasaron dos horas, eran ya las cuatro y había llorado tanto que me quedé dormida. Entonces tocaron a mi puerta, no lo noté realmente, hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta, era Davis, quien parecía quería hablar de lo ocurrido.

-hola, Jun. Sé que no haz de querer hablar de lo ocurrido, pero yo si necesito una explicación. ¿Por qué saliste llorando? Más importante, ¿Por qué no te separabas de mí? Nuestro beso pareció tan... real...

-¡no es así! No fue real ese beso ¡lo juro!

-entonces ¿Por qué le diste tanta importancia?

-Yo, yo...- y no pude más, tenía que gritarlo, tenía que decírselo- ... es que yo... te amo

-sí, yo también, eres mi hermana...

-no, tu no entiendes, me gustas, te amo, estoy enamorada de ti, te deseo, me gusta verte sin camisa, me estremezco y me masturbo pensando en tu desnudez. ¿Me odias verdad? – dije entre sollozos

-... yo... no tenía idea... es tan... – y no terminó su frase, porque lo callé con un beso. Tímido al principio, me fui aventurando con la lengua en esa sensual boca morena. Me sentí la peor por dentro, hasta que él me correspondió con su lengua, jugando con la mía, en un excitante baile erótico, hasta que el aire nos faltó a ambos, él se separó solamente para besar mi cuello, lo recorría mientras me quitaba la blusa, ya encendido por el calor que recorría su cuerpo, yo le quité la camisa que llevaba y acaricié cada centímetro de ese trabajado y sensual torso, mi mayor fantasía, mi mayor pecado, se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

El me recostó en mi cama, y me terminó de quitar la blusa, hizo a un lado mi sostén blanco sin quitármelo, para descubrir mi seno izquierdo un poco, y acercó su boca a m i pezón. Lo lamió con ansias lo halaba y lo mordisqueaba, lo lamía y juagaba con su lengua, me doblaba de placer ver su ansiosa expresión mientras con su mano izquierda, apretujaba y movía en círculos mi seno derecho.

Finalmente me quitó el sostén y continuó su labor como si de un experto en sexo se tratase. Entonces, yo lo tiré a la cama.-tu onee-chan te ordena que te quedes quitecito y disfrutes de lo que sigue. He estado esperando esto por más de seis años si soy honesta. –fueron mis palabras mientras le despojaba de la parte inferior de sus prendas y dejaba la descubierto su erección.

Su erección, sí. Su magnífica y gran erección. Ese pene había crecido más en cuatro años de los que me hubiera imaginado.

-prepárate para la mejor felación de tu vida hermanito. –dije mientras comenzaba a lamer y succionar el glande, él me miró divertido.

-pero yo nunca he experimentado una felación onee-chan –fue su respuesta- enséñame lo que es- remató fingiendo inocencia.

Yo por supuesto que quedé fascinada, mi hermanito era virgen, yo sería la primera, eso me excitaba aún más, así que proseguí con mi húmeda labor. Succioné su pene hasta la base, y repetí esa acción varias beses, daba lengüetazos, y lamía como si fuese paleta el glande, como juego. Él se encorvó hacia atrás pues lo que sentía le fascinaba -¡si, onee –chan, sigue, sigue! –me gemía mi niño sin restricciones. Yo continué con mi labor hasta que sentí un líquido caliente y viscoso recorriendo mi boca, inundándola y desbordándose fuera de ella.

Esa sensación semi- líquida recorriendo mi boca era lago que anhelaba desde hacía tanto que me bebí cada gota de esa semilla. –ahora tú –le dije con entre cortada voz de manera sensual y él no se limitó ni un momento, me quitó el pantalón y la pantaleta, me abrió las piernas, me miró de manera traviesa y me dijo –lo que tú digas onee-chan – y acto seguido, acercó su boca a mi clítoris y comenzó a lamerlo, lengüetearlo, lo apretujaba y besaba con sus labios, movía mi botón en círculos con su lengua como un maestro, y metía sus dedos dentro de mi orificio para lubricarlo y prepararlo, pronto me comenzó a fascinar; repitió la acción hasta estremecer mis huesos.

No dejaba de gemir su nombre "¡Daisuke, Daisuke! ¡Más, más!" le repetía una y otra vez, hasta que me vine en su boca –mmm, esencia de onee-chan –me dijo saboreando lo que acababa yo de expulsar desde el fondo de mi ser.

Pero entonces venía lo bueno, lo que yo más anhelaba y deseaba, me preparó y se fue introduciendo lentamente en mi entrada, le costó porque yo era estrecha, pero pronto ya había metido todo su falo en mi interior.

Comenzó a entrar y salir con dificultad al principio, pero pronto, nuestros cuerpos se adaptaron el uno al otro, y las envestidas comenzaron.

-¡aaaahhh, AAAHHH, Sí! ¡Más, más! Dai... ¡Dai-kun, máaasss! –repetía sin cesar

-sí, aaaahhh –gemía roncamente mi niño mientras me penetraba cada vez más fuerte.

Pronto el placer era tanto que ambos gritábamos, me vine con él dentro de mí, pero él no terminaba, era de esperarse, la energía de un virgen no tiene comparación. Él me acariciaba de manera algo brusca los pechos, los halaba y apretaba, los movía, aumentando mi excitación, se aceró a ellos para lamerlos nuevamente, para morderlos, pero se detenía por momentos, al sentir tanto placer.

Entonces, me volvía venir en él. Mi moreno me miró y me dijo que él también se venía yo le dije que lo hiciera donde él quisiera, no me importaba si era dentro de mí, había mil maneras de evitar un bebé, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, pero él me envistió unas cuantas veces más, y después, derramó su semilla fuera de mi vientre.

Se tumbó junto a mí en mi pequeña pero siempre confortable cama, lo besé y él jugaba con mis cabellos.

-¿te arrepientes de hacer el amor conmigo? –le pregunté

-no, y no me importa lo que el mundo diga. Si lo nuestro no lo entiende el mundo, ¡pues que se joda el mundo! –dijo con seguridad, para luego dormirse en mi regazo. Ese era el inicio de un fin de semana que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. Y de un romance lleno de adrenalina, pues hemos tenido sexo, en el baño, con mamá cocinando y papá leyendo. En su salón de clases, cuando nos quedamos hasta tarde por culpa de un encargo de su profesor de historia. Tras las canchas de soccer después de sus entrenamientos.

Pero sabes, el temor a ser descubiertos, y la adrenalina de hacer algo que está prohibido para todos es: **DELICIOSO**.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Y ya quedó, espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a Clara_202 esto es especialmente para ti.<span>_**

**_Dije que el 14 iba a ser Yuri, pero le debo un capitulo a una amiga desde hace tiempo, y perdónenme fans del Yuri, pero se lo debo como favor a esta amiga, así que sigue un Joe x Izzy es un Yaoi, como ya dije antes, esto sólo concierne al , pues en la otra página donde publico esta historia , no es permitido ni el Yuri ni el yaoi. _**

**_Y el 15 si es Yuri, lo juro lo prometo, con promesa de sangre el dedito, y la mano en el corazón. _**

**_Lo debí de subir antes, pero el 8 de diciembre fue mi cumple, y me dio flojera subir capis, además no lo terminé en el fin de semana como había planeado por que conocía a Isabel Martiñón en una convención de comics (la voz de Naruto) y a Humberto Vélez (homero Simpson para Latinoamérica, claro). Por favor, gome nasai!_**

**_Bueno, los dejo. ¡Cuídense!_**


	14. Chapter 14 La pintura

Cap. 14 La pintura

**_Ya regresé con la petición para Juna que me hizo hace un tiempito, amiga, aquí está tu Joe x Izzy. Esta loca idea se me ocurrió en el videoclub donde trabajo, justo precisamente, el día de mi cumpleaños. Es un auto regalo y un regalo devuelto para juna. ¡Espero que te guste amiga! _**

**_Espero que les guste también a todos, por fa dejen comentarioooos miiil!_**

**_ Indicación: frases dichas entre comillas "" son pensamientos_**

* * *

><p>Noche despejada, cielo estrellado, luna llena en su auge. Un joven de rojizos cabellos y negruzcos ojos cual azabaches. Y desesperada mirada corría agitadamente por las solitarias calles nocturnas de Tokio, en busca de salvarse a sí mismo de lo que él creía un muerte inminente.<p>

Metros atrás, un hombre de exagerada corpulencia, pero increíble rapidez, lo perseguía afanosamente, su mirada centraba una sola cosa: el joven pelirrojo cuyo nombre desconocía y cuyo cuerpo quería entre sus manos, con oscuras y nubladas intenciones.

Izzy, el nombre del joven de nívea piel y negros luceros, sentía que lo último que haría en este mundo, sus palabras habían herido accidentalmente a aquel fornido sujeto. Pero no había sido su intención. Sin embargo aún se preguntaba por qué motivo se había ofendido tanto.

-"Todo lo que hice fue decir que los hombres que son agresivos con las mujeres son en su mayoría homosexuales, y no se lo dije a él. Creo que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada. Creo que este hombre tiene problemas con su sexualidad" –pensaba con desesperación Koushiro (verdadero nombre del pelirrojo).

Por su parte el robusto hombre, lo miraba con fuego encendido en la mirada. Pero una sensación extraña recorría su estómago, sabía lo que era, sabía lo que representaba. Lo sabía desde hace ya años, y se lo había estado negando a sí mismo. Sólo lo reconocía cuando pagaba a un prostituto por sus servicios, pero este niño representaba todo lo que él odiaba, pero amaba en un joven. Fragilidad, sentimiento de protección, era de color claro, era delgado, era compacto, pero sus glúteos y muslos estaban firmes por su juventud. Su jovialidad propia de su reducida edad, y su pureza, notoria a kilómetros, eran irresistibles.

Lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, quería su delgado y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. No, quería sus redondos y firmes glúteos entre sus manos. Lo acorraló, por fin, lo tenía donde quería. Y el sentimiento de que ese provocativo, sensual, pero inocente muchachito le recordara cuán poco hombre era, lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados y le daba un irremediable deseo de poseerlo con fuerza brutal para enseñarle quién mandaba.

Izzy se sintió muerto, se había alejado demasiado de sus compañeros como para que estos llegasen a tiempo para salvarlo, si no lo mataba, lo dejaría irreconocible. Cerró los ojos su respiración se aceleró el miedo se apoderó de él, y sólo atinó a tratar de disculpar sus imprudentes palabras.

-¡perdón, por favor perdóneme! ¡No fue mi intención incomodarlo, ni hacerlo sentir mal! ¡Por favor perdóneme! –gritó entre sollozos el pelirrojo, esperando la respuesta de aquel sujeto corpulento.

-¿te arrepientes? ¡Jáh! ¡Típico de los cerebritos habladores como tú! –dijo ofuscadamente el sujeto-pero ¿sabes qué? Te voy a tener que castigar –el tipo se acercó a escasos centímetros de Izzy, bajó su tono de voz y le acarició un mechón, acción que confundió a Izzy.

-di-disculpe que está haciendo... ¡señor!- soltó un grito de alarma el pelirrojo al notar como el individuo metía sus gruesas manos en el pantalón a Izzy.

-¡cállate, y si no quieres que te muela a golpes, vas a cooperar ricura sabionda! –le decía prepotentemente el sujeto. El aludido no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse hacer por su atacante- mmm... esto de aquí está muy rico, al igual que tu dulce boca –repitió sus obscenas palabras el sujeto al tiempo que tomaba opresivamente la barbilla de Izzy y lo obligaba a besarlo.

Metiendo de manera vulgar su lengua en la boca de Izzy y tacando su cuerpo con un aferro atemorizante, se detuvo en la entrepierna de Izzy y comenzó a flotarla, cuando escuchó un sonido que lo distrajo de sus acciones.

Era un joven de cabellos azulados, y ojos tan negros como los de Izzy, usaba lentes y vestía con una gabardina de lana gris oscura, camisa negra y pantalón formal negro. El recién llegado acomodó un certero golpe en los bajos del musculoso hombre, que lo encogieron en el suelo por el dolor.

-Disculpa ¿estás bien? –le preguntaba el recién llegado joven quien llevaba consigo un caballete, y una gran maleta, mientras le extendía la mano, para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pues yacía en el frío suelo de aquel oscuro callejón.

-sí, muchas gracias por salvarme –le contestó Izzy al tiempo que una linda sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

-menos mal, mi nombre es Joe ¿Cuál es tuyo?

-el mío es... –se proponía a contestar el pelirrojo, cuando escuchó un su nombre en un grito de preocupación, era Sora, su aprensiva pero cariñosa amiga de la infancia, seguida de Tai, y Matt, sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Izzy! ¡Izzy, qué bueno que estás bien! ¡Me tenías angustiada, sobre todo cuando ese tipo te persiguió! ¡Ah, allí está! –gritaba alarmada la pelirroja señalándolo, al tiempo que Matt le pateaba el estómago y lo dejaba fuera de combate.

-¿te lastimó? –preguntó Tai como hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanito.

-no, lastimarme no, sólo... me tocó, y me...besó...- les respondía Izzy a sus amigos un poco perturbado

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ese hijo de perra te besó! ¡Ahora me las pagará ese pervertido! -repetía Tai con ira en su voz, al tiempo que se acercaba violentamente al in dividuo que yacía tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolo, y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡no! ¡Espera, Tai! Ya lo golpeó Joe –dijo el pelirrojo tratando de evitar una tragedia

-¿Joe? ¿Quién es Joe?

-pues es este... ya no está –murmuró el pelirrojo al notar que su salvador se había esfumado como el aire.-olvídalo, desapareció, era un amable joven bien vestido, que a juzgar por sus accesorios, era pintor, él me salvó... pero se fue.

-bien si tú lo dices, vámonos o nos cobraran el doble en el restaurante –les recordó Matt a su compañeros al tiempo que los cuatro jóvenes se retiraban del callejón, dejando al tipo tirado en el lugar.

En un edificio cercano, se había quedado Joe, un joven estudiante de pintura en Toudai. Llevaba apenas tres semestres, y ay era todo un maestro. Sus pinturas tenían un encanto que les daba vida propia, y era el estudiante más respetado de la institución.

Un joven incomprendido, cuyos padres eran doctores, por tradición y no comprendían la vocación de Joe, mientras vivió con ellos, las peleas eran algo cotidiano, una vez fue autosuficiente, su vida se llenó de paz. Era un joven de naturaleza tímida, que no era muy social, pero que a pesar de todo, se le quería mucho en la universidad.

Un problema se había sumado a su lista de extrañezas, era el hecho de que se había enamorado de aquel jovencito pelirrojo, que acababa de conocer, y cuyo nombre no había podido saber.

Llegó a su departamento lujoso que se había podido pagar gracias a su arte. Y colocó sus instrumentos en el sofá. Se tumbó a un lado de éstos, mientras su mente dibujaba el rostro introvertido de aquel espléndido joven. Colocó el caballete en su lugar, y su lienzo, y comenzó a dibujar a aquel muchacho guapo.

Seis semanas pasaron, y Joe había pintado ya mil retratos de ese jovencito, pero no tenían aquello que él había visto en él. Frustrado por su fracaso, decidió tomar un descanso.

Sentado en la cafetería del parque cercano a su casa. De pronto Joe divisó algo que le era inesperado pero grato: el pelirrojo.

Sentado en una esquina junto con una chica de lentes y cabellos lilas conversaban alegremente. Las negras y profundas pupilas de Joe se iluminaron, lo había vuelto a ver, era su oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. Así decidió acercarse a él, pero había un problema: era muy tímido.

Entonces, miró eso que le había fascinado y que no había podido plasmar como él quisiera: su mirada. Inspirado, comenzó a dibujarlo, la mirada, triste, pero a la vez hermosa de Izzy, era lo que él había pasado por alto. Pronto Yoley, amiga de Izzy se dio cuenta de que el elegante pintor lo retrataba, y se lo hizo notar a Izzy.

-Hey, Izzy. El chico de allá te está mirando mucho desde hace un rato, yo creo que le gustas –decía la chica con sorna en la expresión.- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas que si te deja ver su dibujo?

-¡pero si es el que me salvó aquella vez! Voy a agradecerle que me salvara. –Decía el chico mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a la mesa de Joe.- ¡hola!

-¡¿EH? ¡Ah, Ho-Hola! –exclamó el peli azul con sorpresa mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el de los cabellos rojos.

-¿tú eres el chico que me salvó aquel día verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡De verdad me salvaste de algo que me hubiera dejado una huella traumática, te debo una amigo! –le agradecía Izzy a Joe mientras él sonreía con dulzura.

-sí, no hay de qué. No hice nada en especial –respondió modestamente el chico de gafas.

-aquel día no nos pudimos presentar porque te marchaste, dime ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-es que... llegaron tus amigos, y yo... soy muy tímido

-ah... si, suena lógico. Bueno, mi nombre es Izzy, y tú eras... ¡Joe! ¿No es así?

-"¡se acordó de mi nombre! No lo puedo creer. Es más bello de cerca" –pensaba el joven universitario mientras contemplaba a Izzy.

Charlaron un rato, y descubrieron con sorpresa que vivían muy cerca. Izzy vivía justo en el edificio de enfrente, y, como coincidencia, Izzy vivía justo enfrente de Joe. Ambos acordaron después de un rato de charla, volverse a ver, y Joe se retiró de allí, no sin antes mostrarle su dibujo a Izzy, éste lo halagó y Joe se fue con una sonrisa que era notoria a kilómetros.

Dos noches pasaron y los dos muchos no se habían vuelto a ver, Joe se recargó en el balcón de su departamento, y entonces lo vio.

El balcón daba a la habitación de Izzy, y Joe pudo ver el momento preciso en que el primero salía de la ducha y se quitaba la toalla de baño que llevaba. El cuerpo de Izzy, delgado pero lindo, con poca carne pero la necesaria en los lugares justos, lo cautivó, miró fascinado el estilizado pero sensual cuerpo de Izzy, y se ensimismó en él.

Comenzó a retratarlo, no lo pudo resistir. Su corazón latía con rapidez mientras observaba la desnudez de Izzy tras la ventana.

Su cabeza, su torso, sus delgadas caderas, su miembro que era algo grande, aun en ese estado de "reposo", sus piernas esbeltas y largas, todo lo estudió minuciosamente mientras sentía como cierto instrumento crecía entre sus piernas. Se llevó la mano bajo el pantalón, comenzó a acariciarse, y a frotar su falo, con una mano pintaba, con la otra se masturbaba, y el joven pelirrojo parecía adivinar lo que sucedía, porque no se vestía, y se había posado desnudo, cerca de la ventana.

Joe se empezó a mover con rapidez, y su respiración se entre cortó, dejó la pintura. Se concentró en ese cuerpo provocativo, una imagen de sí mismo sobre el niño, gimió entre susurros, se tocaba todo el cuerpo, su rostro se sonrosó. Gemía el nombre de su pelirrojo, se imaginaba a sí mismo embistiendo a Izzy. De pronto, no pudo más, se corrió en su mano.

Una semana, siete días pintando y masturbándose a la vez, el cariño por Izzy, había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, un nuevo tono. Esa noche de domingo, esa lluviosa noche de domingo, se había tardado más de la cuenta en la universidad, había ido por su obsesión a ser siempre el mejor estudiante. Y el edificio completo se había quedado sin luz, así que el ascensor no funcionaba. Inconforme, se disponía a subir por las escaleras, las risas del portero lo detuvieron, al voltearse, notó el motivo de su mofa:

Izzy se había caído, Joe por supuesto, corrió a socorrerlo.

Lo invitó a su departamento al escuchar que había olvidado las llaves, así se secaría, y pasaría la noche con él. Al invitarlo pasar, Izzy notó lo hermoso y sofisticado de su apartamento. Joe, por su lado, corrió a esconder los dibujos más notorios de Izzy.

-puedes meterte a bañar, hay toallas en el baño. Y ropa limpia en mi armario –le dijo Joe con amabilidad

-gracias, te lo agradezco –le respondió Izzy con otra de sus lindas sonrisas.

-yo prepararé la cena –le dijo Joe y se fue a la cocina.

-gracias –susurró Izzy mientras lo miraba con cariño.

No sabía por qué, pero ese muchacho le atraía, y mucho. Se metió a la bañera, y se recostó pensando en el muchacho elegante, eso era lo que más le gustaba de Joe: su elegancia. No sabía que pensar, pero sabía que le gustaba mucho ese peli azul.

Salió del baño, y se dirigió a la habitación de Joe, allí distinguió algo que le llamó la atención. Un lienzo cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca. Se acercó a ella, y retiró la sábana del lienzo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrirse a sí mismo desnudo en el lienzo.

Se contempló, maravillado por el realismo del cuadro, parecía que tenía vida propia, y en lugar de molestarse por haber sido espiado, se ruborizó. Escuchó pasos y en ese momento Joe se asomó por al puerta, se quedó paralizado al descubrir que Izzy había visto su pintura.

-¡y-yo, lo siento! ¡Lo que pasa es que me gustó tu cuerpo! ¡n-no no es que me guste tu cuerpo! ¡Pero si! ¡No! ¡Quiero decir!

-Joe, no hace falta que expliques nada. Es obvio que te gusta mi cuerpo, y te gusta dibujarme, alcancé a apreciar un dibujo mío en el comedor. No estoy molesto, al contrario, estoy halagado. De veras.

-¿E-En serio? –preguntó sorprendido

-si, en serio.

-gracias por entenderlo. Verás, seré honesto contigo. Me gustas, y mucho, desde que nos conocimos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Cuando descubrí que éramos vecinos, un día simplemente te dibujé. Eres tan hermoso, me fascinó tu belleza, perdón por tomarme la libertad de dibujarte. –Joe lo contempló un instante y luego, como un impulso, lo besó.

Izzy no se movió, ni siquiera se inmutó, se dejó llevar por el beso, y lo correspondió enseguida. Joe metió la lengua explorando esa boca desconocida y la lengua de Izzy correspondió esa intromisión. Torpemente trató de seguir la de Joe convirtiendo eso en una danza.

Joe soltó la boca de Izzy, y se adentró en su cuello, lo besó con pasión, saboreando cada gota de agua del baño que recién había tomado. Acarició su torso y se concentró en los botones rosados que en él había. Los lamió y mordisqueó los apretaba, se sumió en esos rosados pezones.

Izzy gemía y se dejaba hacer por el mayor, Joe pronto lo despojó de su única prenda, dejando al descubierto su miembro, lo tomó en sus manos, ya estaba duro, metió la punta en su boca y lo lamió, se introdujo todo el pene en la boca, y lo lamió de arriba hacia abajo, repitiendo al operación una y otra vez. Lo succionaba, lo tenía para sí.

Lo acostó en la cama con suma pasión, y separó sus piernas, para introducir su lengua en el ano de Izzy. Metió un dedo en la boca de Izzy y después de lubricarlo, lo introdujo en la entrada del pelirrojo. Cosa que le dolió a un principio, pero cuando se estaba adaptando, metió otro más, y luego otro más.

Cuando era tres los movió de adentro hacia afuera, Izzy estaba dolido, pero reprimió sus lágrimas de dolor, y esperó, sabía lo que vendría, Joe ya se había despojado de su ropa en el proceso. Y estaba duro como mástil. Se acercó a Izzy y le dijo –esto te va a doler, pero confía en mí, vas a soñar después –y comenzó a introducir su pene lentamente en la entrada dilatada de Izzy.

Izzy sintió un dolor indescriptible, pues estaba muy estrecho pero Joe se movió poco a poco, y el dolor se transformó en placer. Cuando Joe se aseguró de que Izzy gozaba, empezó a embestirlo, lentamente, fue acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, el pelirrojo gemía el nombre del mayor, sentía que estaba en las nubes, pues por un lado, esa sodomización le fascinaba, y también el roce del cuerpo de Joe con sus genitales, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se aferró a la espalda de Joe hasta que encajó sus dedos en ella. Gemía y gritaba, le fascinaba lo que sentía. -¡más, más!- le exigía a Joe, quien obedientemente aceleraba el ritmo, la respiración brilló por su ausencia, al igual que la cordura, el pelirrojo le gritaba obscenidades a Joe para excitarlo, y este respondía perfectamente a ese juego, otro beso, apasionado y sensual.

Joe estaba vuelto loco, la estrechez del ano de Izzy, y sus palabras, aunque obscenas, deliciosas. Sentir el gran pene de Izzy en su abdomen, moviéndose, sus testículos, Joe no cabía de excitación; miró fijamente a su amante, estaba totalmente humedecido por sudor, semen, y los residuos del agua de la ducha.

-¿sabes? Suelo masturbarme... aahh...cuando... ¡Aahh!...te pinto desnudo... ¡Aahh! –decía Joe ya fuera de sí, enceguecido por la pasión!

-¿si poso...Aahh...para ti...tendremos ¡Aahh!... siempre sexo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con el poco aire que le quedaba

-¡SI! –respondió Joe sin detener las embestidas

-¡pues quiero... que me contrates como...AAHHH... modelo! –le respondió el menor al peli azul.

Siguieron su juego, cambiaron de posiciones. Izzy quería tomar el control por un momento. Así que recostó a Joe, bajo de él, y se posó sobre Joe, colocando su miembro dentro. Comenzó la cabalgata, Izzy sin compasión, se movía de arriba abajo, gimiendo y gritando le nombre de Joe. Poco le importaba si los vecinos los oían ¡Al diablo con ello! Si no eran capaces de aceptar sus orgasmos, no era su culpa.

Joe estaba en una situación similar, su niño se movía tan bien y tan rico, que no le importaba lo demás. Inclinó a Izzy para masturbarlo, cosa que provocó que Izzy gritara en lugar de gemir.

Entonces Izzy sintió un calor que recorría su vientre.

-¡ah, aaaahhh me vengo, me ven-go! –gritó Izzy y se derramó entre ambos cuerpos. Poco después Joe, al sentir el semen caliente de Izzy en su vientre, no pudiendo resistir lo deliciosos que se sentía eso, se vino dentro de Izzy, el juego había terminado.

Joe se recostó al lado de Izzy- te amo –le susurró casi sin aire.

-yo también –le dijo éste. Después, el pelirrojo menor se quedó dormido en los confortables y largos brazos de Joe.

Por la mañana, Joe se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a su pintura más pervertida, aquella que solía dibujar cerca del balcón. Entonces, sintió como unos brazos delgados y deliciosos, lo rodeaban.- te quedé increíble –le susurró Izzy con amor a su ahora novio.

-¿sí? Pues es que me tardé una semana en hacerlo – le respondió Joe orgullosos- por fin pude captar el ausente brillo de tus ojos, que los hacen tan especiales y únicos – terminó de halagar el mayor a su niño, dos años menor que él, pero para él, era un niño.

-entonces, te daré una recompensa –le dijo Izzy mientras bajaba a su bulto, que en reposo, comenzó a frotar, y rápidamente adquirió tamaño y dureza. Lo acarició encima de la ropa, mientras lo observaba con una mirada inocente, pero sensual. Joe enloqueció.

-sabes cómo volverme loco –le dijo ya excitado el mayor. Entonces, Izzy le desabrochó el pantalón a Joe, y comenzó lamerlo lentamente al principio, lamía en círculos en glande y acariciaba desde el prepucio hasta la misma punta con sus manos el gran falo de Joe, metió sus testículos a la boca, los succionaba. Se sacó de la boca ese paquete.

-píntame el cuerpo, y luego, despíntalo. –le dijo travieso el pelirrojo.

-tendrá que ser con pintura vegetal... –decía Joe mientras se preparaba para regresar a ese exquisito cuerpo, que era todo suyo.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¡Ya está! Espero les haya gustado, porque lo hice con mucho cariño. Sabes que si leíste hasta aquí, eres una inspiración para la belleza humana, digno hijo de venus.<span>_**

**_Juna querida ¡ya está! Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._**

**_Esta es una pareja poco peculiar, pero espero que no se les haya hecho muy rara._**

**_Gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras. De veras, me encantan SUS REVIEWS._**

**_Viene un súper revoltijo que tengo planeado desde hace un mes maso, pero necesito parejas. Las que tengo hasta el momento:_**

**_Kari x Sora x T.K. (sugerencia de Dark-fallen-angel-91) _**

**_Tai Kari (de Spytaku)_**

**_Takuya X Sora o Kouchi Kari (cualquiera de las dos, sugeridas por XXbutterflyXx) _**

**_Izzy x todos (de Jaruna-chan)_**

**_Esto es para el cap 20, tengo planeado que sea algo enorme. Pero necesito más parejas, por fa, sugieran más parejas._**

**_El que viene es un Kari x Yoley. Por fa, léanlo, no me dejen sola, va a ser mi primer lemon Yuri formal (no el remedo que escribí en ninfómana)._**

**_Bueno, se cuidan se quieren, les dejo besitos en el cicirisco (entiéndase esto: * no creo que sea necesario dar más explicaciones) y como diría el werever: si tienen internet, ahí nos vemos._**


	15. Chapter 15 Los golpes de la vida

**_Cap 15. Los golpes de la vida_**

**_Ya regresé. ¡La perversión está de vuelta! Y después de una larga jornada de posadas, pseudo embriagues con vil ponche, y una navidad más. Les digo a todos ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que sus propósitos se cumplan, blah, blah, blah. La verdad, les deseo lo mejor, que la vida en sus respectivos lugares de origen sea mejor que el año que se va. Y que sigan en sintonía con esta loca chava amante del lemon._**

**_Ahora sí, vamos a los que nos concierne._**

**_¡Mi primer Yuri! Espero que les guste._**

La vida me ha dado muchos golpes, la muerte de mi abuelita, la pérdida de la totalidad de mi salud con el asma, la enfermedad de mi mamá, que mi hermano se casara con esa perra.

Pero ninguno de esos golpes significó nada, comparado con el puñetazo directo ala cara que me puso aquel que solía decirle "el hombre de mi vida".

Fue el verano del año pasado, un verano de por sí difícil. Yo tenía un novio, como toda chica de 20 años que está en la universidad común. Él era americano, de Denver concretamente, rubio de ojos color azul turquesa, cabello ondulado y cara de ángel.

Su nombre era Willis, era estudiante de economía en la universidad de Tokio. Estaba ya en su doctorado a sus 20 años por su coeficiente superior. Él y yo hacíamos una pareja linda en verdad. Pero cuán ingenua puede ser una chica enamorada, que nunca me di cuenta que me engañaba en mis narices. ¡Que descaro tan grande!

Tenía una "prima" de origen francés, una rubia oxigenada de nombre Catalina. Me la presentó como dije, como su prima, y esa misma tarde, fuimos a comprar helado, en el puesto de helados del parque, estaba yo comprando los helados de los tres (porque YO los pagaba), cuando al voltearme para pagar los helados él la besó, el heladero lo vio, él como conocido mío que era, me miró con preocupación y observó con consternación la escena, pero claro, YO la dulce Kari, no me di cuenta. Porque al dar la espalda, poco podía yo apreciar la escena.

El comerciante disimuló que no había visto nada. Y yo, me di al vuelta hacia ellos para darles los helados, y ellos se habían separado, le di su helado a la arpía esa, y luego a él, y el muy cínico me besó, noté el descontento del heladero, por no lo entendí en ese momento.

Y escenas similares se repitieron durante diversas ocasiones, me entretenían con algún pretexto, y se besaban mientras. Hasta que llegó aquel día.

Era la exacta mitad de junio, Will como lo solía llamar de cariño, me fue a ver a mi casa, en compañía de su tonta "prima", mientras esperaban en mi habitación, yo les preparé unos pastelitos, que para la repostería, me pinto sola, y se los llevaba yo en buen plan, suelo ser silenciosa al caminar, sobre todo dentro e una casa, sin zapatos; así que no hice ningún ruido, y no se percataron de mi llegada. Abrí la puerta, y ¡los encontré! ¡Besándose! ¡En MI cama! Me miraron sorprendidos. En más de una forma trataron de explicarme la situación.

-¡ ¿Explicarme? ¡¿Qué quieres explicarme exactamente? ¡Que no es tu prima ¿No? ¡Noticia de último minuto: Ya me di cuenta!

-vamos Kari, nena, no te enojes... las cosas no son como tú crees...

- ¡¿A no? ¡¿Y como son, eh? Porque según mi concepto, encontrar a tu novio y una zorra besándose en MI cama, y en la boca, con las tetas casi al aire, es sexo, vil sexo sucio a espaldas de tu novia ¡pendejo! –estaba realmente furiosa, no podía contener mi vocabulario.

-¡no te enojes! Mira mejor, únete a nosotros

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡LARGO! – dije consternada, y los corrí a los dos de mi casa.

Totalmente destrozada, me senté en el sofá blanco de la sala, y me solté llorando, no se por cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero de pronto, escuché la puerta, y me disponía a abrirla, secando mis lágrimas, cuando se abrió abruptamente, era una estruendosa chica que tenía poco de haber conocido, de lentes y cabellos lilas, su nombre: Yoley.

-¡pero mírate mujer como estás llorando! -dijo ella alarmada – Pues ¿Qué te pasó? –me preguntó al tiempo que me sentaba en el mismo sofá. Yo me desahogué en ella, le conté lo ocurrido, y estuve llorando todo el resto de la tarde. Ella me escuchaba, y me consolaba.

Pero los días pasaron, y mi tristeza no cedía, entonces, Yoley, al ver mi preocupación, hizo algo muy drástico y radical.

-pero, Yoley ¿A dónde vamos?

-tú espera. Mira, ¡ya llegamos! Éste es el salón de belleza favorito de mamá. Te voy a hacer un cambio de estilo total. –me decía la chica con alegría mientras nos introducíamos en las profundidades del salón, cuyo aroma a diversos productos de belleza, era característico. El alegre estilista me vio, y haciendo una cara de desaprobación me dijo:

-ay, pero niña, estás hecha una depresión en persona, Dios. ¿Quién fue el canalla que te dejó en este estado?

-un canalla llamado Willis –respondió Yoley por mí.

-pues en ese caso, crucemos todas los deditos para dedicarle a Willis, una diarrea marca llorará. –Dijo con carisma el simpático hombre mientras me sentaba en su silla.- te voy a dejar tan irreconocible, que te vas a enamorar de ti misma.

Y acto seguido prosiguió con el cambio, me cortó el cabello a la altura de los oídos, y me oscureció el cabello un poco, dejándomelo en un tono chocolate oscuro.

Cuando terminó, me llenó de elogios y salimos del salón mi amiga y yo. Ese día, había decidido dedicármelo a mí, me llevó a la feria, al cine, a un karaoke, y finalmente a un observatorio, donde el iluminado cielo nocturno, cesó las risas que no habían cedido durante todo el día.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Yoley? – le pregunté al fin.

-¿Cómo "por qué"? ¡Porque te lo mereces! ¡Por eso! Tú te portaste bien, y ese desgraciado te pagó muy mal. No permitas que te sobajen otra vez, recuerda: TU VALES MUCHO. –me dijo con dulzura la chica de lentes mientras me sostenía con ambas manos y fue ahí cuando noté, que "algo2 nos unía, peor no como amigas, como algo más, era, algo más.

Cuando llegué a casa, decidí no ser la misma nunca más, y me di cuenta que lo que había sentido por Yoley ese día, no era un sentimiento ordinario. Esa noche me acosté en mi cama, en mi departamento, encendí una vela. Me acosté en mi cama, y me puse a pensar en ella. No imaginaba que era realmente lo que me ocurría, pero su imagen daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Pronto, posé mi mano sobre mi intimidad, y me estimulé, pensando en ella, recordándola.

Cuando me cansé, me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente, pensaba en lo que había hecho el día anterior, y me asusté y luego me reí. No hice lo que muchos, entrar en conflicto con mis sentimientos, no me hice la tonta, me había gustado, me gustaba una mujer, caí en la cuenta que eso se llamaba lesbianismo, pero no me importó, ella me hacía sentir como muy pocos me habían hecho sentir, así que decidí ser prudente y esperar la oportunidad para decírselo, esperando que ella me correspondiera.

Las semanas pasaron. Ella y yo nos uníamos cada vez más. Nos habíamos vuelto confidentes, y yo su admiradora secreta, pero mi verdadero deseo, seguía esperando, escondido, muy adentro de mí: quería algo serio con ella. Me las ingeniaría para estar más tiempo con ella, y decírselo, y el cielo me escuchó.

Había llamado al fumigador pues una plaga había acechado su pequeño departamento, y necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche. Así que sin reparo, le ofrecí mi casa. Llegamos, vimos una película, nos reímos de los hombres, ella me ayudó estudiar mi tarea de la universidad, pues ella estando en el área de informática, tenía más conocimientos sobre casi cualquier tema más que yo.

-cuando tengas que... Kari, ¿estás escuchándome? ¡Kari! –me dijo desesperada

-Yoley, ya no puedo más –dije ignorando sus preguntas.- necesito decírtelo.

-¿decirme que? –preguntó la chica con inocencia. Pero la pasión pudo más que las palabras, me abalancé sobre ella la besé sin reparar en las consecuencias. Al principio estaba escéptica, pero pronto se dejó llevar, y me dejó abrirme paso con mi lengua en su boca, el besó se tornó más apasionado mas encendido.

Me rodeó con sus manos y me desabrochó la blusa, yo a ella. Se apartó de mí, el traicionero oxigeno. Pero no la detuvo, me besó el cuello mientras yo trataba de desabrochar su brassiere, pero la sensación de placer de su boca en mi cuello, no me dejaban moverme bien. Sólo atinaba a gemir.

Ella logró primero esa labor que yo, me sentí nerviosa porque era la primera vez que una mujer me besaba los senos. Pero Yoley me demostró que no era ninguna novata en ese tema.

Era el mismo cuerpo, las mismas sensaciones. Ella sabía exactamente qué tocar, y cómo. Movió mis pechos en círculos, lamía uno de mis pezones, y el otro lo pellizcaba, me encantaba cómo lo hacía. Entonces le demostré que yo también sé hacer bien las cosas, y le desabroché el sostén y comencé a lamer y acariciar sus senos, eran grades más que los míos.

Pero no me importó, los disfrutaba como si fueran míos. Bajé poco a poco y le desabroché el pantalón, le quite la pantaleta y noté que ya estaba bastante húmeda. Introduje mi lengua en su botón, y estaba bastante nerviosa, pero lo superé rápidamente y continué con mi trabajo.

Movía mi lengua en círculos para estimular su clítoris. La acariciaba mientras tanto, ella se encorvaba hacia atrás y se aferraba al sofá donde descansaba.

Introduje mis dedos dentro de su entrada, no sabía por qué, me dejé llevar por mi instinto. Ella gimió en voz alta, yo introducía mis dedos cada vez más rápido; notando que a ella le gustaba eso.

"¡Más, Más!" me decía, yo por mi parte, saqué un dildo de entre mi sofá (no pregunten por qué tenía uno ahí ¬¬) y lo introduje por completo en su estrecha vagina. Me sentía plena, extasiada, feliz y complacida. Ella se vino en mi mano. Luego me hizo cambiar posición con ella, y ahora ella era la que me exploraba a mí. Me masturbó con sus dedos, luego su lengua jugó con mi clítoris.

Sentí que estaba en el paraíso. Ella sabía exactamente donde tocar para hacerme sentir dichosa. Gemí a lo alto, me fascinaba lo que sentía y se lo hice saber. Ella tomó el pene plástico y lo metió en mi entrada, por algún motivo que no comprendía, me gustaba más ese pedazo de plástico que uno de verdad. Ella lograba eso mientras me lo introducía, acercó su lengua a mi clítoris y me siguió estimulando. No tarde en venirme en su rostro.

Después de ese orgasmo como nunca había sentido uno, ella se acercó y me susurró: "te gustó mi niña" cosa me erizó los pelos y me hizo asentir torpemente como una niña embelesada con una muñeca nueva.

Entonces me tomó por sorpresa, una vez más posó su boca en mi entrada, pero esta vez su vagina quedó a la altura de mi rostro. "yo me encargaré de retorcerte de placer, mientras tú tratas de seguirme el ritmo" me dijo orgullosa. "Pues creo que eres tú la que se quedará atrás" le contesté como si de un reto se tratase.

Yo la envestía, ella a mí. Al mismo tiempo, sentí su entrada en mis narices, y eso sólo hizo que me fascinara más. Gritaba y se encogía del placer. Yo hacía lo mismo. Nos contaba trabajo respira, pero el oxigeno no hacía falta, nos teníamos la una a la otra. Pasó más de lo que imaginamos. Se vino en mi rostro, pero me encantó, yo me vine en el de ella. Limpió cada gota de mis interiores con su lengua. Cayó rendida encima de mí.

-pues... lo haces muy bien –me dijo agitada.

-tú no te quedas atrás –le respondí.

-lo repetiremos seguido ¿verdad, muñeca?

-claro, ¿muñeca?

-eres mi novia ahora, así que te diré como me venga en gana, y eres mi muñeca ¿de acuerdo?

-si, claro que sí –le dije y finalizó la charla. Después, ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

Y no me importa lo que el mundo opine, NADA, absolutamente NADA, nos podrá separar.

Gracias vida por este inesperado, pero delicioso golpe.

**_¡Listo! Ya está, espero disculpen la tardanza para publicar, pero lo dejé descansar para escribir el nuevo cap de la nueva afrodita que hacia tanta falta. _**

**_El siguiente es uno raro pero interesante: un Takuya x Sora, espero lo lean. Y el 17 un Yamashiro, petición de CieloCriss, pero que yo me muero por escribir. _**

**_El 18 y el 19 también serán de Izzy, un sorashiro, y un izzyxtodos, castigo y recompensa de un amigo respectivamente._**

**_Pero a partir del 21, no tengo planes, así que ¡a sugerir!_**

**_Los quiero, gracias por sus reviews, y espero que me, dejen muchos más. ¡Besitos!_**


	16. Chapter 16 Cura para la claustrofobia

**_Cap. 16 Cura para la claustrofobia. _**

**_Ya estoy de regreso, con otro capi más de estos cuentos eróticos que tanto gustaron. Esta pareja es rara, y le puse empeño especial por ser una pareja imposible, espero que les guste._**

Creo que en ocasiones, he sido una buena persona. He sido una buena chica y me he esforzado por hacer lo correcto, pero a veces, es imposible huir de tus deseos, sobre todo cuando éstos se te restriegan y se aparecen en tu vida constantemente.

¿Qué por qué les digo esto? Simple, porque es mí caso en particular.

Mi nombre es Sora, y tengo 23 años, soy estudiante de diseño en una prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, Japón, mi país natal. Soy de cabello rojizo claro y tengo los ojos de color café. Soy amable sociable, maternal y algo estricta, pero muy amorosa.

Si, todo perfecto, pero tengo un terrible defecto: me gustan los más pequeños. Sé que no tengo una edad muy avanzada, pero sí soy ya una mujer, y suelen gustarme chiquillos de menos de 16.

Hasta hace poco, había logrado huir de mis propios deseos bajos y pervertidos, pero (y siempre hay un pero en toda buena historia ¿No?), un día llegó, el que ha sido hasta este momento, mi talón de Aquiles: un guapísimo muchachito llamado Takuya.

Todo comenzó hace poco, en una impetuosa tarde lluviosa. Me dirigía a mi edificio, el casero como siempre estaba borracho y tirado en el piso por el alcohol. No se dio cuenta cuando yo crucé corriendo el umbral de entrada. Empapada hasta los huesos, presioné el botón del elevador para subir, tardó unos segundos en llegar, cuando lo abordé, pude notar que un jovencito de no más de quince años, me pedía presuroso que detuviese las puertas para que él alcanzara a abordar.

Atendiendo a su llamado, detuve las puertas que se cerraban delante de mí, él abordó rápidamente, noté que estaba tan o más empapado que yo, llevaba una camiseta deportiva blanca que se transparentó con el agua, y unos jeans azules que se ceñían a sus torneadas piernas.

-ah...ah... ¡gracias! Creí que no llegaría... de verdad, gracias. –me dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y trataba de recuperar el aliento

-no hay de qué, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí –dije yo con aires de madurez.

-¡brr, que frío! –bufó él mientras se encogía de brazos, pude notar su perfecta anatomía, y una sensación entre mis piernas comenzó a manifestarse.

-(_no me había sentido así desde que vi a T.K. mi cuñado cambiarse en aquellos entrenamientos hace dos meses) _–pensé yo mientras observaba su perfecta anatomía. Entonces un estruendo nos sobresaltó, era el elevador que se detenía repentinamente mientras las luces se apagaban.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el alarmado

-¡creo que se fue la luz por la tormenta!- respondí yo

-ah...ya...veo –dijo él con la respiración entre cortada, era notorio que se ponía nervioso.

-¿te sientes bien? –le pregunté genuinamente preocupada

-sí, estoy...ah, ah... bien... ¡no, no! ¡Los muros! ¡Los muros se cierran! ¡Me quedo sin aire! –exclamó muy alterado cosa que me sobresaltó mucho. Le hablaba para consolarlo o tranquilizarlo, pero él estaba en un estado de pánico que crecía con cada segundo. De pronto, se encogió de brazos, y quedó meciéndose de un lado a otro con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Es entonces que pude acercarme a él.

-tranquilo, todo estará bien, mira, yo te cuidaré mientras esto termina ¿de acuerdo? –le dije para calmarlo- respira hondo, muy bien. Ahora relájate, mira, no es más que un elevador, pronto saldremos de esto, y si nos quedamos aquí mucho tiempo, no hay problema, estaremos los dos juntos ¿si? –le dije con una madurez que pocas veces demostraba.

-si, si, está bien. Pero me lastime un brazo –dijo él sobándose el brazo afectado, ya con más tranquilidad en su brazo.

-me llamo Sora ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-mi nombre es Takuya, mucho gusto ¡ay, mi brazo!

-es un placer Takuya (no te imaginas cuanto)

-¿eh? ¿Perdón?

-¡no, no nada! Déjame sobarte ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien, gracias Sora-san.

-(_Sora-san ¡me llamó Sora-san! ¡Este niño quiere que me dé un orgasmo!) –_pensé mientras sobaba el brazo lastimado de Takuya-kun. Comencé a subir la mano lo más posible, cada vez me calentaba más, y el frío y la humedad se me olvidaron, pude notar que a él le gustaba, así que continué. Me entusiasmé y comencé a masajear sus hombros, y su pecho, él al principio se desconcertó, pero lo que sentía le gustaba, se notaba mucho, me acerqué descaradamente y lo besé en la boca, pero el maldito oxigeno, nos obligó a separarnos. Me miró sorprendido, yo me disculpé con él por faltarle al respeto, pero el moreno no me rechazó, contemplé su semblante: alto, moreno claro, de cabellera hasta el cuello castaña, ojos del mismo color, y un cuerpo de atleta.

Entonces él correspondió el beso, me atrajo hacia él, y me besó apasionadamente como si quisiese comerse mi boca, como un experto. Me desabrochó la húmeda blusa, y besó y lamió mi cuello, posó su mano bajo mi sostén y apretó con pasión uno de mis senos; yo me deshice de la estorbosa prenda para que continuara con su deliciosa labor.

Pero no me iba a quedar atrás, no señor. Tomé su camiseta deportiva húmeda y se la quité con velocidad, me tocaba a mí. Lo comencé a besar en su joven y marcado tórax, y lamí y mordisquee sus pezones, él estaba fascinado. Le desabroché el botón del pantalón, seguido de su lindo bóxer con estampado de flamitas. Su miembro gozaba ya de un importante tamaño. Comencé a acariciarlo, a estimularlo para que se erigiera más.

Un ronco gemido emitió la boca del niño. Desde el fondo de sus pulmones me hacia saber que le gustaba lo que sentía. Entonces lo acosté en el piso, y puse mi trasero en su rostro, quería ver lo que hacía. La respuesta fue inmediata: me despojó de mis húmedos jeans blancos y de mi diminuta tanga. Contempló por un instante el panorama, parecía gustarle. Acercó torpemente su boca a mi entrada y la lamió, suele excitarme que los jóvenes inexpertos traten de hacerme sexo oral, no sé es una perversa fijación de mi retorcida mente. "no tengas miedo, solo haz lo que tu instinto te dicte" le dije con seguridad y excitación a la vez.

Él asintió con lujuria, y acercó ferozmente su lengua a mi vagina húmeda. Comenzó a estimular y lamer mi clítoris, me volví loca, no podía gemir puesto que mi boca estaba ocupada con su gran y virginal pene. Pero comencé mover mis caderas en un vaivén de placer, entonces, se vino, en mi boca. No desperdicié ni una gota, era demasiado delicioso como para hacerlo. Él no terminaba conmigo aún, siguió lamiéndome y metía sus dedos instintivamente en mi entrada, yo me volví loca y se lo hice saber. No dejaba de gemir y eso provocó que se erectase su falo de nuevo. Yo estaba alucinando, entonces, me vine, un orgasmo como hacía mucho tiempo no tenía, pero aun no había terminado.

-penétrame niño, penétrame, hazme tuya –le dije fuera de todo raciocinio.

-e-esta... bien- me contestó él con una notoria ausencia de oxigeno. Se posó arriba de mí, y lentamente introdujo su pene en mi entrada, el momento que yo había esperado. Entonces comenzó el juego, se movió lentamente al principio, pero fue agarrando confianza y se movió con rapidez, cada vez más rápido, me embestía, con jovialidad, con vitalidad, con energía, sí soy joven aún, pero nunca me habían hecho el amor así, yo gritaba como loca. No se detenía, me vine primero que él, él seguía, y me apretaba un pecho con una mano, nuestros latidos era uno solo. De pronto, se vino dentro de mí. Yo estaba exhausta, pero más feliz que nunca en mi vida.

Nos quedamos un momento recuperándonos de lo que acabábamos de hacer, recuperamos el aliento, nos vestimos. Convenientemente, el elevador comenzó a funcionar en ese momento. Ambos vivimos en el mismo piso, así que los dos bajamos al mismo tiempo, en el piso cuarto donde se encontraban nuestros respectivos departamentos, ya había un altercado de gente esperándonos.

-¡oh, Takuya! ¡Mi Takuya! ¿Estás bien hijo mío? -preguntó su preocupada madre al saber el problema de claustrofobia de su retoño.

-si mamá, no te preocupes, hoy entendí que no hay nada que temer, y que los espacios cerrados, pueden ser muy satisfactorios.

-¿de que hablas, Takuya? –preguntó confundida su madre.

-una nueva amiga mamá, Sora-san me ayudó con mi problema ¿verdad, Sora-san?

-si –respondí yo amablemente

-¡oh, bendita sea señorita! –exclamó con emoción la mujer mientras me abrazaba con afabilidad.

-¡Takuya, mi cielo estás bien! –exclamó una jovencita rubia delgada que se acercaba al castaño dotado

-¡Sora! Cielo ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó una voz que se aproximaba a mí, era un joven de rubios cabellos y azules luceros, guapo y honesto, lástima que su novia no lo es.

-si, hola amor, estoy bien.

-¿segura?

-claro, Matt. Estoy bien –le tranquilicé mientras lo besaba en los labios.

-hola cuñada, ¿te quedaste atrapada con un jovencito? –me pregunto T.K., mi joven cuñado.

-si, hasta nos hicimos amigos –exclamé con falsa inocencia.

-si... amigos... –exclamó T.K. mirándome con complicidad, a lo que yo respondí su mirada con discreción.

Varios meses han pasado ya de ese acontecimiento, y de vez en cunado, nos encontramos esporádicamente, cada vez que nos miramos, recordamos, como fue que pudimos pasar el tiempo en un elevador. No hacen falta las palabras, es cuestión de mirarnos, para saber, que cuando se baya la luz, tenemos una excelente terapia para la claustrofobia.

Fin.

**_Y ya quedó, éste lo subí más pronto, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. _**

**_Atendiendo a los pedidos, mi querido Tavo, pronto haré otro de los que me pediste. Y lo de Izzy, ya tengo preparado un Izzy x todas. A sí que no te preocupes, es por doble petición._**

**_Viene una oda a Izzy, todos los que siguen lo involucran (para mi agasajo, slurp) y el 20 será una revoltura de todos contra todos los posibles, algunas de las parejas que me pidieron estarán en el 20 (por que por ahí alguien me preguntó de qué iba a ser el 20)._**

**_Si quieren saber qué parejas están ya seguras para ese revoltijo, aquí está la lista: _**

**_Kari x Sora x T.K. _**

**_Tai Kari _**

**_Kouchi Kari _**

**_Trío entre Davis, Kari y T.K._**

**_Takouji o Takouichi (_****_xXfirebuterflyXx dime cual prefieres)_**

**_T.K. y Mimi_**

**_Izzy x todos (todos, no todas, hay diferencia, también me lo habían pedido)_**

**_Y éstos son los que tengo hasta el momento, si quieren más, solo háganmelo saber, también si quieren que involucre Digimon (cabe destacar que aquí me guiaré por mayoría de votos, a si que ¡a votar!)._**

**_Hasta el momento, la única promiscua es Kari, no se dejen, involucren a su personaje favorito. Se valen de las temporadas: uno a la cuatro, por que los de la cinco y la seis, nos los conozco a todos._**

**_Si estás leyendo este fic en fanfic punto es , no te desesperes, no será el 20, si no el que siga del Izzy x todas. O sea, uno después del próximo. También las parejas de esta pagina las tomo en cuenta, vota por una que no hayas visto en la lista, también los votos de cuentan respecto a los digimons._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, ya los dejo, que tengo mucho que escribir aún, cuídense, quiéranse, un besito en sus zonas no publicas, mua, ja, ja, ja. _**


	17. Chapter 17 Destino con sabor a chocolate

Cap 17 Destino con sabor a chocolate

**_Y sigue la mata dando. Estoy de vuelta con otra retorcida perversión, para deleite de unos, y también sufrimiento de otros._**

**_Esta pareja en particular, la había estado esperando, pues yo declarada fan oficial de todos los niños lindos de Digimon sagas, tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Matt y mi querido y favorito Izzy. _**

Cierto es que la vida depara sorpresas y que el destino, de ir en una dirección, repentinamente, cambia su ruta. Que la fortuna va y viene como quien se quita los calcetines. Que con una sola palabra se puede desencadenar toda una serie de eventos y sucesos, que te cambian la vida, y el rumbo de tu suerte, para siempre.

Cuando sientes que todo en tu vida esta resuelto, cuando todo lo que tienes está ya arreglado, y calculado, llega un factor; ese factor que pasaste por alto: el factor sorpresa.

Yo soy Matt, soy estudiante de preparatoria, y de música. Tengo mi propia banda, los Teenage Wolves. Mi color es el verde, y en general, soy una persona amigable, hasta hace poco tenía una novia, una Barbie pelirroja llamada Sora. Pero me dejo por un tal Takuya (n/a: pobrecito, yo lo consuelo XD). No estoy resentido, pero si algo confuso.

Como sea, eso no viene al caso. Te voy a relatar como es que el destino, cambió el de mi existencia para siempre, y como una serie de acciones y circunstancias, me marcaron, y obsesionaron para toda mi vida.

Pero primero, un pequeño paréntesis: la historia del niño que me cambió la vida.

Koushiro Izumi es un muchachito de 16 años, nació y creció en Hikarigaoka. Le gustan los chocolates, las computadoras, y leer en lugares espaciosos, iluminados y tranquilos. Tiene los ojos negros como el carbón y los cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Su historia es algo triste. Cunado bebé, sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente, y fue adoptado por los familiares de su padre, sus nuevos padres era un matrimonio feliz, hasta que su padre adoptivo: Masami, murió en otro trágico accidente, entonces, todo se vino abajo.

Su madre Yoshie se volvió a casar con un mal hombre, un borracho desobligado que todo lo que hacia era insultar a Yoshie y maltratar a Izzy. El chico no se quejaba, pero le dolía ver a su madre tan infeliz. Años e infelices días pasaron al lado de ese monstruo que todo lo que hacía era sobajarlos a los dos y beber alcohol indiscriminadamente. Yoshie se gastaba su quincena en ese ente demoniaco que no agradecía el arduo trabajo de la mujer para hacerlo feliz.

Pero un día, ya habiendo llegado la adolescencia de nuestro joven niño, al cumplir los 14 años, en el refugio y "seguridad" de la habitación de Izzy, la madrugada de su cumpleaños, el individuo se acercó a su alcoba sigilosamente, metió sus sucias manos bajo las sábanas del pelirrojo, y comenzó a tocarlo descaradamente.

Izzy se sobresaltó y trató de gritar, pero el tipo lo detuvo.

-¡Shh! Si dices algo, te rompo la cara ricurita –dijo el retorcido tipo intimidando al jovencito. Izzy no teniendo otro remedio, se dejó hacer por el tipejo que le estaba violando su santuario de castidad. El enfermo metió sus sucias manos en los pantalón es de Izzy, y acarició su miembro, le levantó la camisa, y lamió y mordisqueó sus pezones con vulgaridad y repugnancia, le bajó los pantalones, y lamió y chupó su joven y virginal miembro con descuido y lujuria; Izzy lloraba amargamente mientras el tipo se masturbaba y obligaba a Izzy a masturbarlo. Cuando terminó, se alejó, abrochándose su pantalón, y dejando a un Izzy dolido y corrompido en alma y cuerpo.

En su cumpleaños durante todo ese día, las cosas no fueron diferentes, el sucio patán lo tocaba sin que Yoshie se diese cuenta. Izzy lloraba amargamente su desdicha, en silencio, para no perturbar el único día feliz de su madre. Pero la justicia llegaría.

Un mes después de esos eventos, el desgraciado y nuestro niño salieron, "a pasear" a casa de unos depravad... este digo, de unos amigos del hombre, cuando un auto, que venía a exceso de velocidad debido a su imprudente y borracho conductor, atropelló a nuestro patán. La sorpresa por parte de Izzy no se hizo esperar, pero el gusto era mayor que el cuadro aparentemente trágico.

La ambulancia llegó con prudencia, pero la vida de aquel desdichado, se había extinto ya. La madre y el hijo, retiraron los cargos contra el imprudente, y hasta le prepararon una tarta en el hospital, pues los había liberado de un lastre espantoso.

Al tratar de conseguir un trabajo, múltiples eran sus opciones y oportunidades: era joven, ágil en cuerpo y mente, amable, sociable, y flexible con los horarios de trabajo. Pero siempre había un pero, si no era que un trabajo estaba muy lejano, era que el dueño era muy... extraño, y no había al final de cuentas opciones de satisfacción personal. Hasta que encontró dos, estaban cercanos, pagaban bien, los jefes eran personas normales y decentes. Pero por algún motivo, el que mejor le pagaría, que era un restaurante de comida rápida cuyo emblema es un letra M, no lo convencía, y menos cuando divisó que una muchachita salía sollozando del lugar.

La chica en cuestión, lloraba porque su novio la había terminado, pero como dije, una actitud o situación, bastan para cambiar tus rumbos para siempre. Se decidió por el otro negocio.

Y así fue como Izzy terminó trabajando en una cafetería, pues su madre, ya cansada por tantos años de tristeza, estaba enferma, y él se encargaría de pagar los gastos de sus medicinas.

Yo me paseaba por las calles soleadas y calurosas de una linda avenida japonesa, cuando a mí y a mis amigos, nos dio el deseo de beber algo en una cafetería cercana. Coincidentemente, esa era la cafetería donde trabajaba mi niño.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- dijo con cortesía nuestro objeto de atención, que llevaba una camisa de polo amarilla con el cuello rojo, al igual que las orillas de las mangas, una gorrita también amarilla y roja, con el logo de la cafetería, y unos jeans cafés, zapatos deportivos negros, se veía simplemente lindo, y cautivó mi atención inmediatamente, pero en ese momento, no lo acepté.

-pues, yo quiero, una malteada de fresa, con cinco cerezas enteras, un pastel de arándano, un pay de limón. Unas donas rellenas una de cada uno de los cuatro sabores, y un café, con cinco de azúcar. –ordenó mi amigo Tai sin despegar la vista del menú.

-Tai, si sigues comiendo así, te vas a morir de un coma diabético, además, ¡das miedo! –dijo T.K., mi otooto. –Yo sólo quiero un café cappuccino con dos de azúcar por favor –agregó con una alegre sonrisa, que el pelirrojo correspondió.

-si, tiene razón, Tai, te vas a morir, ya deja de comer tanto –dije yo correspondiendo las palabras de mi otooto- yo quiero una agua de limón, por favor –ordené y agregue una sonrisa a la oración, él me miró y se sonrosó, me fascinó su rostro ruborizado, y lo miré con encanto, cosa que mis dos acompañantes notaron.

-hey, Matt, ya te descubrí, con que te gustan los garrotes ¿eh? O más bien que te den con un garrote

-¡¿? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que no! Estás loco. –vociferé provocando la atención de los presentes, después de aclarar que no pasaba nada, me dejaron en paz.

-pues para mí, que aquí hay campanas de homo-boda, jejejejejeje –se mofó mi amigo del alama molestándome. En eso, mi niño llegó con las órdenes, dejó la Tai, la de T.K. y finalmente la mía, me miró con timidez, y se volteó sonrojado, yo le correspondí con una sonrisa. Entonces, se retiró. Yo me entristecí, sobre todo cuando una prostiputicerda de la mesa de al lado, comenzó a coquetearle, él por su timidez natural, se sonrojó, y atendió con nerviosismo, y la _bitch_ esa, se reía divertida. Cuando Izzy se retiró de esa mesa, y se fue a la cocina, mi amigo Tai, entro en acción. No me avisó que es lo que haría, sólo se fue con dirección a la cocina.

-oye disculpa... Izzy –dijo mi amigo mientras leía el nombre escrito en la camiseta de uniforme de dicho establecimiento- a mi amigo Matt le agradaste ¿no te importaría darme tu número telefónico para que mi amigo te hable?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Si, claro que si! –dijo torpemente mientras se apresuraba a apuntar su número en algún papel, después se lo dio con nerviosismo. Tai regresó después de agradecerle al pelirrojo, y se sentó triunfante, me miró con malicia, a lo que yo le pregunté qué es lo que acababa de pasar.

-a no nada acaba de pasar, es sólo que tengo el este número, por favor agrégalo a tu celular.

-¿agregarlo? ¿Para qué?

-¡Tú sólo agrégalo!

-¡Está bien, está bien! No te enojes. Listo, a nombre de quién o qué –le cuestioné.

- a nombre de Izzy Izumi, el tierno mesero que nos atendió.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Tai, por qué hiciste eso!

-por tu bien. Puedes borrarlo si quieres. –me dijo con la mayor calma del mundo. Rato después, nos retiramos del lugar, nos despedimos del mesero, y Tai le dejó mi número junto con la generosa propina que yo le dejé.

Por supuesto, no borré el número, y me pasaba horas frente al teléfono tratando de marcarle, pero no conseguía nada, cuando me decidía, pensaba que eso era muy homosexual, y me detenía.

Pero esa noche, pasó algo que no predije: mientras estaba dormido, tuve un sueño (digo, es obvio lo sé ¬¬u), un sueño que me dejó claro que si, en efecto, me había vuelto homosexual.

En el sueño en cuestión, mi niño estaba acostado en una cama de seda roja, con una delgada sábana cubriendo su delicado cuerpo. Yo me posaba sobre él y le quitaba la sábana de encima, podía apreciar su delicado y sensual cuerpo así como Dios lo había traído a este mundo. Acaricié su piel tersa, la besaba y saboreaba poco a poco. Lamí y apreté sus delicados pezones rosados, bajé a su sexo, y lo lamí y devoré con ansia. Él se retorcía de placer, y clamaba por más. Yo comenzaba a sudar, él me despojaba de mis vestimentas, y me hacía una felación que fue en extremo realista, no me daba cuenta que mientras soñaba, metía mi mano a mi miembro y me masturbaba. La acción se aceleró, en mi sueño las cosas se pusieron mas intensas, yo lo penetraba, mientras nos besábamos, terminamos al mismo tiempo, yo dentro de él, y mi pelirrojo entre nuestros cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente caí en la cuenta de que me había estimulado sexualmente con ese niño pelirrojo de ojos azabaches. Me espanté y todo el día medité en ello. Pero el destino, siempre el cruel destino, me tenía deparada una sorpresa. Caminando ese soleado domingo por la mañana por las calles de un suburbio japonés, me dirigía a visitar de improvisto a mi amigo Tai, cuando divisé a una anciana que no podía llevar su pesada carga. Siempre me ha gustado ser servicial, así que ayudé a la ancianita. Llegando a su casa, dejé las maletas sobre su mesa, me salí al tiempo que me despedía de la dulce mujer mayor, entonces, al dar la vuelta de la calle de la casa de la susodicha, me topé con él.

Me miró sorprendido, platicamos un poco, y en eso, el traicionero clima decidió cambiar, y comenzó a llover. Me dijo que nos refugiáramos en su casa, que su madre no estaría en casa debido a que una amiga, se la llevaría a un spa para relajarle los nervios, y la salud.

Llegamos, a su impecable hogar, y me dijo que me quitara las prendas mojadas. Yo accedí y me dejo bañarme en su baño. Suelo bañarme en menos de cinco minutos (me gusta ahorrar el agua), al salir, escuché un estruendo, y me dirigí al lugar de dónde provenía. Er ala cocina, a mi niño s ele había caído la salsa de chocolate e su torso, desnudo (se había quitado la camisa pues es lo único que se había mojado).

-jajajajajaja –me reí del cuadro presenciado.

-no te burles, Matt-kun- me pidió mi niño.

-déjame ayudarte –le dije yo a mi niño. Después lo levante del piso, pero no podía apartar la vista de su torso enchocolatado. Lo mire con lujuria, me acerqué lentamente a él, y lo besé en los labios repetidas veces, él se hacia para atrás al principio, pero después me tomo de la nuca y no me quiso soltar- enséñame lo que es ser querido, por favor- me susurró mi niño, cosa que me conmovió en extremo –por favor, no te detengas por mis palabras, haz lo que tenías pensado hacer- me respondió al ver mi mirada que se comenzaba a sentir culpable por tratar de poseerlo.

-esta bien –fue mi nunca tonta respuesta.

Me acerqué al área recubierta con chocolate que aún tenía, y comencé a lamerlo. Limpié cada centímetro de su excelso cuerpo, y me estremecí con ello. Cuando había terminado de limpiar su torso le despiojé de pantalón casual blanco que llevaba puesto, y noté que ya estaba erecto su miembro, lo miré y él había cerrado con fuerza lo ojos, yo en ese momento no entendía por qué, o por qué susurraba- haz que olvide a ese patán- pero no le di importancia y proseguí con mi labor. Le quité la ropa interior, y aprecié su ya duro pene desnudo, era perfecto, en tamaño, grosor y color. Lo inundé con el chocolate y lo devoré, lentamente, después rápidamente. Lamía el glande, luego me lo introducía todo en la boca, repetía todo, rápido. Cada vez más rápido. Acariciaba su cuerpo, lo recosté sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo besé.

-¿eres virgen? – le pregunté

-pues, en teoría si –me respondió él

- ¿En teoría?

-sólo debes saber que nuca me han penetrado –fue su respuesta

-pues prepárate. –le advertí.

-sé lo que es... déjame hacer algo antes –me pidió mi pelirrojo. Y sin pedirme permiso, se posó en cuatro sobre la mesa; me despojó de mi pantalón de mezclilla, y de mi ropa interior, vio mi miembro, ya muy duro por al excitación. Lo admiró, lo acarició y beso, lamió mi glande, y me hizo la mejor felación de mi vida. Se lo metía todo en la boca, y lo sacaba, y luego otra vez, como un experto, lo acariciaba con sus suaves labios. Se sentía tan bien, sabía cómo excitarme, después de todo, éramos iguales, con las mismas sensaciones, aceleró el ritmo, hasta que me vine en su boca.

Después se acostó sobre la mesa, abrió sus delgadas y firmes piernas, e hizo un caminito desde su pene hasta su ano con chocolate. -¿quieres chocolate? Anda, es tuyo –me dijo con lujuria en la mirada, se había ya retirado ese niñito inseguro que vi en el restaurante. En su lugar, había un hombre ansioso por probar los placeres del sexo. Me acerque a ese todavía excitado miembro, y pronto me volvía excitar, lo lamí y saboreé ese delicioso chocolate. Llegué su entrada y comencé a estimularla, él estaba listo, poco a poco me abrí paso, a pesar del dolor, él quería continuar. Cuando pude dilatar lo suficiente su nito, yo ya estaba como mástil otra vez. Lamí una última vez su pene antes de erguirme para empalarlo.

Le dolió mucho al principio, y a mí me costó trabajo entrar por lo estrecho que estaba. Pero pronto se acostumbró y me pidió que acelerara el ritmo. Así lo hice, empecé a entrar y salir una y otra vez, estaba embriagado. -¡mas, mas!... aahh... si...-es lo que atinaba a decir mi niño, para mi deleite. No me detenía, no podía, n quería. Cada vez gritábamos más, y más fuerte, pronto la respiración se hizo más velos que nosotros mismos. Me detuve un momento para recuperar el aliento, y cambiamos posiciones, yo recostado sobre la mesa, y él encima de mí. Me comenzó a cabalgar, me fascinaba ser un caballo.

-maattt... ¿crees que...aahh...soy lindo? –me preguntó con un dejo de inseguridad en su voz.

-claro ¡claro, claro! -atiné a decir entre gemidos. Él sonrió y continuó su maravillosa labor. Estaba extasiado, no sé como hacía para no venirme en su lindo trasero. Aceleró el ritmo, e volvía loco, esos gritos eran sonoros, no nos importaba, aceleró hasta que se vino, primero que yo, pero yo pronto lo alcancé al sentir esa semilla caliente en mi vientre. Nos detuvimos, agitados, acostados sobre la mesa. Nos miramos hasta recuperar el aliento. –dime mi niño ¿te gustó? –le pregunté cuando por fin recuperé el habla.

-¡si! Me fascinó gracias Matt-kun, ¿somos novios ahora? –me preguntó con inocencia, cosa que me derritió por completo.

-si, mi niño, lo somos –le dije tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-¿me amas? –me volvió a preguntar

-si, claro que te amo, y no creas que sólo es sexo. –le dije yo son seguridad.

-ah, que bien –me dijo él con alegría.

Esa noche, cenábamos tranquilamente, cuando alcanzando la miel para los hot cakes, la derramé y me calló un poco en la mano. Ambos recordamos la sesión con el chocolate.

-sabes, de no haber visto la miel derramada, no me habría acordado de ESO. –me dijo él sonrojado.

-si, lo mismo digo –le respondí, entonces, él hizo un movimiento brusco, y la leche de fresa, se le tiró sobre la camisa.

-parece que al destino le gustó que te limpie ¿no' –le dije divertido?

-y creo que por accidente se me calló un poco de miel en el pecho –dijo él tirando "accidentalmente" la miel sobre su pecho

-ni modo, tendré que limpiarte –agregué con un tono lleno de lujuria.

Después de eso, he recuperado, la sonrisa, el amor a la vida, y hasta la voz. Y todo por una viejita, una lluvia, y un poco de chocolate fundido derramado. Sólo tengo algo por decir para finalizar:

¡Gracias, oh dulce destino por este postre, con sabor a chocolate!

**_Listo. Espero les haya gustado, pues a mí me encantó escribirlo. Ya viene el Sorashiro, y el Izzy todas, para luego incluir la revoltura que tengo planeada desde hace tiempo._**

**_Quiero agregar, que al principio dije que no escribiría nada que atentara contra la integridad de los personajes, pero esta vez era necesario, para el relato. Por favor, no me vayan a criticar por eso, ni mucho menso pedirme cosas de esa clase en relatos posteriores. _**

**_Nuevas parejas para el 20:_**

**_Davis x Jun (si, otro, jeje)_**

**_Takato x Yuri o Henry x Yuri. (Decídete por uno por favor, o si prefieres un trio... también dime please querida CieloCriss. Ah, ¡gracias por tus comentarios!) _**

**_Takuya x Kouji x Kouchi. (_****_Complacida_****_ xXfirebuterflyXx_****_)_**

**_Mimi x T.K. (¡bienvenida al club MimiSan89!)_**

**_Ultimo aviso, puede haber la posibilidad que se extienda el revoltijo a dos o más capis, por favor, díganme si están de acuerdo, así como la inclusión de digimons. _**

**_Y ya por el momento. Si quieren más parejas, ya saben, sólo avísenme._**

**_Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer y comentar la historia, y por darme seguridad, pues tengo el proyecto personal de escribir un libro de mi propia autoría, y sus comentarios, me impulsan con mi sueño. _**

**_ Se cuidan, se portan, besitos en el asterisco. ¡Chao!_**


	18. Chapter 18 Música sexual

Cap 18 Música sexual

**_He regresado. La chica que escribe sobre lemon y que es amante del Taishiro, está de vuelta. Ya sé que estoy yendo muy rápido, pero es que me encanta lo relacionado con Izzy, y no podía esperar. Espero disculpen mi impaciencia. Y que nol abrume yo con tantos caps tan seguido._**

**_Sin más por el momento: ¡Cooomeenzamoooss!_**

-Aahh... ¡Aahh!... ¡Mmmm! ¡sí! –gritaba la chica con las sensaciones al borde la locura. Su respiración entre cortada, y el sudor presente en cada poro de su cuerpo. Una estruendosa música resonaba como fondo, que hacía imposible suponer lo que ella hacia en la seguridad de su alcoba.

Llevaba puesta una pantaleta, pero la casi nula tela existente en esa íntima prenda, no era obstáculo para complacerse a sí misma.

-AAAAHHH ¡AAAHHH! –estaba culminando su propia autocomplacencia. –Aahh... cada vez... me cuesta mas... trabajo... ser discreta –rezongó ella mientras apaga el estruendoso aparato, y dejaba a un lado una prenda masculina. Obvio, no le pertenecía. –pero es que, él me prende demasiado, ¿Cómo es que un chico como él me atrae tanto? –se preguntaba ya con el aliento casi normalizado.

¿Cómo era que un chico como _ese_ le atraía tanto? Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares. Se había emberrinchado y encaprichado con un chico... ese.

Sea cual fuere la respuesta, una cosa era cierta: la volvía loca. Y deseaba que el dulce miembro del niño, que era tan sólo un año menor, la embistiera hasta dejarla sin aliento. No tenia caso mortificarse, ni darle demasiada vueltas al asunto; llevaba ya más de un año masturbándose viendo su imagen, o robando prendas de su casillero, oler su aroma, la excitaba demasiado.

-Sora, hija la comida está servida. Baja ya a comer –le dijo dulcemente su progenitora.

-si mamá, ya voy –le contestó la chica condescendientemente.

-gracias al cielo que apagaste ese aparato infernal. Últimamente desde hace mas o menos un año, lo prendes todos los días ¿Qué te estás volviendo loca Sora?

-¡claro que no mamá! es sólo que esa música se debe de escuchar así de alto. Contesto con astucia la chica para ocultar el verdadero motivo tras el cual la ponía: que no se escucharan sus gemidos, por ser muy mala para la discreción.

Su vida de rutina comenzó otra vez como siempre, y sólo vería a felicidad cuando lo tuviese frente a frente como siempre. Pero estaba ya harta de masturbarse con su imagen o su olor. Lo quería para ella, realmente, era la más popular de toda la escuela, y las propuestas, tanto masculinas como femeninas, no le faltaban. Pero ella quería aun sólo chico. Su nerd, su geek, su freak. El callado, el estudioso y serio, Izumi-kun.

Pelirrojo de ojos negros profundos, era muy difícil entablar conversación con él. Pero ya había dado el paso más difícil: volverse su amiga. Ahora sólo faltaba, un buen pretexto para tenerlo justo donde ella quería.

Al día siguiente, entro a hurtadillas al vestidor de hombres, lugar donde se encontraba originalmente la camisa masculina. De pronto, escuchó un gemido, peo no de placer, sino de cansancio.

-aahh...aahh... esto, estoy... mejorando... ¿verdad Taichi-senpai? –decía jadeante una voz que enloquecía a la pelirroja.

-sí, definitivamente si. Te dije que con un tiempo de práctica, verías muy buenos resultados. A ver, quítate la camisa. –le dijo el superior a nuestro chico. Quien obedeció sin miramientos.- ¡vaya! Si estás súper sexi. Si fuera mujer, te violaría.

-...Ta...Taichi-senpai... eso me asusta –dijo Izzy con temor en su mirada

-¡vamos, si estoy sólo bromeando! Lo que quiero decir es que ya tienes el cuerpo bastante marcado y que ya puedes presumirlo oficialmente. Y oficialmente, haz dejado de ser un simple nerd.

-¡que bien! Aunque no sé si quiera presumir... -agregó con cierta inseguridad

-no temas, poco a poco, encontraras algo de seguridad. Cada vez que te veas al espejo, créeme.

-bueno, gracias Taichi-senpai, no vemos mañana. –le contestó el pelirrojo con cortesía, mientras se preparaba para las siguiente clase.

Mientras el chico se duchaba, Sora lo observaba, lo más que podía, pues las regaderas tapaban la parte baja de su anatomía. Y eso era algo que ella odiaba sobremanera. Pero se conformó con deleitarse la pupila mirando su ahora bien trabajado torso. En las siguientes horas, su imagen se dibujo en la hormonal mente de la chica casi como si fuera lo único que existiese en el planeta. Pero en la última hora, un profesor la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos.

Como parte de su evaluación en matemáticas, la chica tenía que bajar a la bodega de la escuela, y hacer un inventario de lo que allí se encontraba. El problema es que estando allí, las puertas se atascaron, y como era aprueba de sonido, ella no pudo pedir ayuda.

En el salón de Izzy su maestra de historia le pedía ir al salón de profesores a dejar unos documentos. De camino al salón de profesores, se encontraba la bodega. De ida, no se percató de los empujones y golpeteos que se escuchaban, fue cuando regresó que se dio cuenta. Algo alarmado trató de ayudar a la chica.

-¿Quién está ahí' –preguntó esperando escuchar la respuesta.

-¡Sora de segundo, salón uno! –gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que este la oyera. Pero no fue posible.

-no, no hables, te sacaré, el lugar es aprueba de ruidos. –Dijo el chico, y aplicó su recién adquirida fuerza para abrir el cerrojo, y desatascar la puerta-

-¡Gracias, gracias, mil gracias! –le agradeció la chica con efusiva alegría, entonces, se dio cuenta de que era él. Se apartó con rubor en las mejillas, y luego le preguntó- y dime ¿Cómo hiciste para escucharme si el lugar es aprueba de sonido?

- ah veras, es que los sonidos de un cuerpo golpeando metal son imposibles d esconder, sobre todo con una puerta de relativa delgadez como ésta. Eso y que tengo muy buen oído, Sora-chan.

-¡ah! Ya veo, bueno vámonos. –Dijo la chica mientras le extendía la mano a Izzy, y se marchaban los dos del lugar, ya le explicaría todo al profesor.

Pero Sora ya no podía más, tenía que ser ya, o si no, estallaría.

-Izzy-kun, ¿puedes venir conmigo por favor? –le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-pero nos perderemos lo que resta de la ultima clase.

-¡ay, no te preocupes proe so! ¿O qué? ¿No te gustaría escaparte aunque sea por una vez? ¡Ven! Lo que tengo que mostrarte te gustara Izzy. –dijo la chica con entusiasmo seguido de una coquetería, que sólo Izzy no hubiera podido percibir.

–Bueno, está bien, pero sólo por hoy –reprendió el chico sin tener otra opción, pues su timidez le impedía decirle que no, a una mujer.

Fueron a la azotea, y una vez allí, se metieron a una vieja bodeguita abandonada, donde ella solía estar para escaparse de los profesores, los fans, o simplemente, para auto estimularse con imagen de su pelirrojo.

-Esto, te gustara mucho, créeme –le dijo ya con seducción y excitación en la voz.

-So-Sora-chan que está...- no pudo terminar de hablar el chico ya que los labios de Sora lo callaron. Izzy no sabía como corresponder, pero le estaba gustando eso. No lo podía controlar, y no lo podía aceptar, era demasiado, no tenían mucho de conocerse, o eso había creído él. Estuvo a punto de zafarla de su agarre, cuando sintió una fricción en la entre pierna que lo erizó hasta la punta de su cabeza.

Era Sora que con su mano libre estaba estimulando el miembro de Izzy, al darse cuenta de que él no estaba sucumbiendo. Pero ya lo estaba logrando, decidió asegurar el éxito de su misión, abriendo las piernas y sentándose sobre Izzy, dejando su vulva rozar con el miembro de Izzy que ya empezaba a reaccionar al estímulo. Fingiendo una penetración la chica rozó su sexo sobre el del pelirrojo, cosa que lo prendió mucho, y no le permitió oponerse a los caprichos de Sora.

-¿te gusta ricura? –le dijo Sora ya muy excitada.

-mmmm...sí...si –le dijo el chico sin poder reaccionar bien. Ella encendió entonces su aparato reproductor de música, y puso las canciones que le han ayudado a tapar sus propios sonidos. Izzy se desconcertó, pero comprendió rápidamente el propósito, no le dio mayor importancia.

-esto te gustara mas. –le dijo para provocarlo. Tomó las manos gruesas y varoniles de su hombre, y las posó bajo su blusa y bajo el sostén deportivo que llevaba. Haciéndolo sentir sus senos, y sus pezones ya erectos por la excitación. Izzy cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto y encorvándose hacia atrás.

Entonces, se quitó la blusa y le sostén, y el quitó a él su camisa. Desabrochó su pantalón, que ya dejaba ver la erección grande del pelirrojo. Le quitó la estorbosa prenda de un tirón, y acto seguido, posó entre sus firmes y redondos, pechos el pene ya bastante duro de Izzy. Lo masturbó con sus senos, cosa que lo terminó de endurecer. Luego, lamió el glande y con lengüetazos pequeños, lo provocó.

Las canciones se siguieron, ayudando y protegiendo los cada vez más crecientes gemidos de los chicos.

-Aahh... Sora-chan...no seas mala... ya métetelo en la boca –fue la plegaria de Izzy ya cegado por el placer.

-tus deseos son órdenes amo –dijo la chica con fingida sumisión, y se lo metió en la boca de una sola vez. Lo lamió de arriba abajo, comenzó a succionarlo. Con una mano, estimulaba los testículos de su niño, y con la otra acariciaba todo su cuerpo. No quería perderse ni un centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo. La succión se hizo más rápida, y él instintivamente tomó la cabeza de la chica para marcarle el ritmo. –Ahh... Sora... me... vengo... –le dijo el chico y ella inmediatamente aceleró el ritmo. Entonces, él se corrió, inundando la boca y parte del rostro de la chica con su semen caliente.

-muy bien, Izzy-kun, te toca, hazme desear su polla dentro de mí –le dijo la chica con un aire salvaje. El chico se acercó y se deshizo de la falda y la pantaleta de la pelirroja. Abrió sus piernas estrepitosamente, y comenzó a tallar en círculos con su lengua, el clítoris de la chica. -¡AAHH! ¡Sí, Sí, más más! Le rogó la chica importándole poco si la escuchaban.

Por su parte, él se puso duro otra vez. Y se lo hizo notar con una simple mirada. Otra canción comenzó.

-Izzy, por favor, hazlo ya. Hazme tuya –dijo la chica desesperada pero sin dejar su tono de seducción. Le daba algo de miedo, pues el pene de Izzy era grande, pero no se echaría para atrás, no después de todo esto, no podía, no quería. El chico se fue metiendo lentamente, pues la chica estaba estrecha, pero pronto se introdujo por completo. Empezaron las embestidas.

-Aahh... ¡Aahh! ¡Sí! –gemía gustosa y triunfante la chica. El por su parte se excitó más, pues los estímulos de Sora eran muy efectivos.

-¡grita, Grita mi nombre! –dijo él ya fuera de sí.

-¡Izzy! ¡Aahh, Izzy! –gritaba la chica. Los gritos de los dos chicos, eran algo que se escuchaba por todo el techo. Tuvieron la fortuna de no ser escuchados. Peor su pasión desenfrenada, era lo único que les importaba. Él entraba, salía, entraba, salía, más y más rápido, ella podía sentir los testículos de él chocando contra su cuerpo, cosa que le fascinaba. Él sentía y quedaba cubierto por las paredes vaginales de su amante, estaba más que extasiado. No entendía por qué no había hecho esto antes, era lo más fabuloso que jamás había sentido. Ella estaba ya fuera de sí, y le gritaba obscenidades para estimularlo más.

-¡Rápido, más rápido! Aahh, Siii ¡Así, sí! ¡SII! –exhaló la chica cuando el orgasmo llegó al tope de sus sensaciones.

-¡Aahh! ¡Me... me vengo! –exclamó el chico haciendo que la pelirroja se excitara, más, y se viniera en ese momento. Después, él se vino en el exterior del vientre de ella. La lista de reproducción llegó a su fin entonces.

Se recostó a su lado. Lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazó con ternura. Él estaba rendido, sorprendido; fascinado. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Ambos se vistieron después de un rato, y se dirigieron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente, era la hora del almuerzo, todo mundo ocupado en sus respectivos alimentos seleccionados por sus madre y/o novias para el momento. Dos adolescentes, se encontraron detrás de las canchas del gimnasio.

-¿E-estás segura de que esto funcionara? ¿No nos van a descubrir? –decía un pelirrojo inseguro.

-¡ay, no te preocupes! Yo me he masturbado en las narices de los profesores, pero al poner la música tan alta, no se dan cuenta. Ah, claro, he procurado ser discreta, lo más que puedo. Me cuesta mucho ser discreta.

-pe-pero...

-¡no te preocupes, ricura! No nos van a descubrir ¿si? –le convencía la chica mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y besaba su torso marcado.-ayer no nos descubrieron después de todo, funciono ¿o no?

-bueno...sí, pero... yo... ¡mmmm! ¡Sí, lo que digas! –accedió finalmente el chico, víctima de sus pasiones.

-asís e habla delicioso pedazo de carne. –decía con cierta vulgaridad la chica mientras lamía y mordisqueaba los pezones de Izzy, cosa que lo enloqueció.

La música pesada del reproductor musical de Sora, era lo único que inundaba las la d ejercicios de la escuela. Los gemidos eran totalmente opacados por dichas piezas que, una tras otra, escondían los secretos detrás de las gradas. Los deliciosos, y peligrosos secretos que a ambos les daban placer. Esa música sería testigo mudo de ahora en adelante.

La chica se posó sobre el pelirrojo, y comenzó a introducirse lentamente el pene de su amante. El chico enloquecía de placer. Ella marcaba el ritmo, las cabalgatas se hicieron más veloces, iban al ritmo de la música. Los senos de Sora revotaban de arriba abajo y a Izzy le encantaba ver eso. Pronto comenzó a gritar su nombre en silencio. La cordura brilló por su ausencia, el chico tomo los pechos rebotantes de su amante, los apretó y haló, y ella enloqueció también. La intensidad de las embestidas, y el volumen de la música, se conjuntaron hasta volverse uno. Se escucharon voces ajenas al acto. Eran dos profesores que, atraídos por el estruendoso sonido de la música de rock pesado, se acercaron a averiguar, y cerciorarse de que nada raro tramaba algún estudiante poco fiable.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –se escuchó del otro lado de las gradas.

-So-soy yo, profesor Tenrio –dijo Izzy fingiendo tranquilidad, cosa que le costó mucho. Había tapado la boca de Sora para que ésta no los delatara con sus gemidos.

-ah, Izumi-kun ¿todo bien? ¿Con quién estás?

-ah... si... señor, estoy... repasando materias para el examen. Y esta música me ayuda a concentrarme. Estoy solo. –fingió paz el chico con aun mas dificultad.

-ah, bueno, si es eso Izumi-kun, pues no hay problema. ¿Quieres que me acerque? ¿Necesitas algo?

-¡no! Digo, no gracias profesor –dijo el chico algo alarmado.

-ah, bueno, nos marchamos Izumi-kun –dijo la otra maestra, y se fueron alabando lo fiable y buen estudiante que era Izumi-kun (¬¬).

Por algún motivo, ese incidente en lugar de inhibir sus deseos, los incentivó más. La escandalosa chica se movió con mayor rapidez con el pene de su niño dentro. Izzy por su parte se sentía en el cielo. La vagina de Sora, aun estrecha, le fascinaba como abrazaba a su joven miembro. Decidió ayudar a su compañera, acelerando el ritmo. Ella se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente, sus lenguas bailaron ese sensual y erótico baile que le fascinaba a ella. Era aun mejor que en sus fantasías más perversas.

Los bajos y guitarras eléctricas de las canciones (inserte aquí la canción de su banda o grupo de rock pesado, heavy metal, rock alternativo u otra variante favorita) estaban alcanzando su nota cumbre. Al igual que los cuerpos de los dos chicos. Un orgasmo intenso inundó el cuerpo de Sora, y de Izzy también, y después de venirse ésta, Izzy no pudo mas y soltó su semilla en los labios vaginales de su amante.

Ambos se apresuraron a vestirse, pues el receso estaba por terminar. Se fueron a los vestidores para darse un lavado veloz, y se dirigieron a sus salones. Esos recesos serán repetidos con regularidad.

Ya más de dos meses han pasado, y son varios los lugares prohibidos donde los dos adolescentes han experimentado al ritmo dela música, sus habitaciones, con sus madres en la sala o cocina, los salones abandonados, baños de diversos lugares públicos, la adrenalina ha movido sus perversas fantasías; las cuales, siempre han sido escudadas por las notas del esa pesada pero exquisita música que los acompaña.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Servidos señoritos y señoritas, ha concluido otro capitulo de esta humilde pero gracias a Dios bien recibida compilación de relatos eróticos. Espero, como siempre les digo, que les haya gustado.<span>_**

**_Quiero pedir una disculpa si han notado que siempre pongo a Sora como una pervertida, pero, por favor compréndanme. La tipa me cae de la aptada. Me gusta que sea ella la pervertida. Espero que perdonen mi falta de ética profesional._**

**_Más parejas para le cap 20._**

**_Estas son las definitivas:_**

**_Kari x Sora x T.K. _**

**_Tai Kari _**

**_Kouchi Kari _**

**_Trío entre Davis, Kari y T.K._******

**_T.K. y Mimi_**

**_Izzy x todos (todos, no todas, hay diferencia, también me lo habían pedido)_**

**_Davis x Jun (si, otro, jeje)_**

**_Henry x Yuri. _**

**_Takuya x Kouji x Kouchi. _******

**_Mimi x T.K. _**

**_Las nuevas son:_**

**_YamaJoe_**

**_RyoxTakato_**

**_Takeru x Izzy (solo, y también en el Izzy todos. [espero que te guste CieloCriss])_**

**_Lo de los digimons sigue pendiente. Por fa díganme por que hay a quienes si les gustan als inclusiones de digimons, pero va por mayoría de votos. Así que por favor, díganme si los incluyo o los excluyo. También existe la posibilidad de que se extienda dos capis por al cantidad de parejas que voy a incluir, o si no, va a ser un cap verdaderamente largo. De cualquier manera, me va a tomar un tiempo, les pido paciencia._**

**_También les pido que hagan aquella cosa que pedí, un taishiro lemonesco que tanta falta hace en esta pagina(petición sólo aceptable en paginas donde se permita la publicación de historias de índole yaoi). Lo único que pido, es que sea un lemon, por favor, no me dejen sola._**

**_Creo que ya es todo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y las cosas lindas que me dicen, de veras, me incentivan mucho, gracias por leer ésta loca cosa pervertida que se me ocurrió, un día mientras me quejaba de la falta de taishiro en el internet._**

**_Besitos y abrazos._**


	19. Chapter 19 El perfume

**_Cap 19 El perfume._**

**_¡Ya estoy de regreso! Con otro de los pedidos que me hicieron esperando que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo._**

**_Este es el Izzy x todas. Va a ser mi primer orgía como tal, por fa, lean y den una opinión pero no me destruyan por fa XD_**

_Palabras escritas en cursiva, susurro de un personaje. Las que no, pues obvio, no son susurros. _

* * *

><p>¿Cómo vuelves a cuatro chicas, adictas a ti en sólo unos cuantos días? ¿Cómo conseguir que de estar en el fondo te vuelvas el mejor amante? ¿Tener a tu merced a cuatro delicias que sólo lo harán contigo? Déjame te cuento cómo conseguirlo. Es larga la historia, pero créeme, no la creerás.<p>

Lunes por la mañana, el sol brilla a todo su esplendor. El fulgor de los rayos del sol matutinos, le dan un aire de misticismo a esta, bella ciudad.

Un joven de fuerte apariencia, altivez, virtuosa belleza, fuerte, sagaz, gentil, buenmozo, líder innato, amable, cortés, soltero, de tez de bronce, y cabellos de chocolate. De insuperable pureza y dueño de una voz y cuerpo inigualables, camina por las alegres y cálidas calles de Tokio. Ese joven, soy yo. Mi nombre: Tai Kamilla. La historia de mi vida... no es la que les contaré, les contaré la de mi amigo, Izzy Izumi. Experto en computación, en todo tipo de temas, excelente estudiante; pero hasta hace poco, malo en cuestiones de pasión.

Nosotros los niños elegidos, nos encargamos de proteger y salvaguardar la seguridad de dos mundos. Sí, si no lo supieras espectador, no estarías leyendo esto. Así que pasaré a la parte en que te digo que mi amigo Izzy, portador del emblema del conocimiento, y principal investigador de las cuestiones del digimundo, ha pasado de nada, a todo, en tan solo unos pocos días.

Malo para conquistar, pasó toda su secundaria dejando en segundo o tercer plano los temas relacionados al amor, romance, y sexo.

Es más, creo que ni siquiera se ha masturbado jamás. Bueno, hasta hace poco. Como decía, su timidez excesiva, y el hecho de que no era nada popular entre las estudiantes, y ni siquiera con sus amigas, lo hacían preferir a las computadoras (ordenadores o computadores para América central y del sur, y España) a las chicas. Su amigo Tentomon, nunca lo había visto coquetear o flirtear con una chica.

Pero el destino, famoso jugador de existencias, y cambiador de caminos, tiene muchas sorpresas. Esto es lo que le pasó a mi amigo Izzy.

Otro lunes por la mañana, soleado, cálido, y azul radiante, claro, estamos en primavera, así que la mayoría de los días son muy así, ideales para todo tipo de historia romántica. Izzy discutía un tema relacionado con unos Numemon (siempre provocando problemas ¬¬u) con Tentomon. Cuando de pronto Sora, una de nuestras queridas amigas, se acercó a mi pelirrojo amigo.

-¡Izzy, Izzy! ¿Tienes un minuto? Decía mi amiga con agitación

-oh, pero claro Sora, dime ¿Para qué soy bueno? –respondió con su acostumbrada cortesía el de los ojos negros.

-es que no puedo resolver estos problemas de matemáticas ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-claro que sí ¿En qué estás atorada? –le preguntó el chico, Sora le respondió y éste le ayudó con sus dudas, como era costumbre.

-gracias Izzy, me sacaste un problema de encima, ahora sólo tengo que solucionar ese problema con ese pesado...

-¿Qué pesado? –pregunto el muchacho con curiosidad.

-ah, no, nada, no importa Izzy –dijo ésta tratando de evadirlo

-no, puedes confiar en mí. Dime, ¿Qué tipo pesado? –volvió a preguntar con curiosidad

-Izzy, no te ofendas, pero tú no sabes mucho sobre esas cuestiones del amor. –dijo lo más dulcemente que su desarrollado instinto maternal se lo permitió.

-ah, claro, si. Tienes razón ¿Sabes? Kari y Yoley me acaban de decir algo muy parecido hace un ratito –dijo tratando de fingir lo mucho que le había dolido ese comentario.-pero ellas dos, lo dijeron con mayor realismo -(entiéndase que no tuvieron el tacto que Sora tuvo. Si, fueron crueles sin querer)

-Izzy... –dijo Tentomon notando la tristeza de Izzy.-yo creo que Izzy si puede...

-déjalo Tentomon, Sora tiene razón, no es mi fuerte –dijo con una sonrisa linda cerrando los ojos que se veían algo brillosos por las lágrimas reprimidas.

-Izzy, lo siento tanto, pero es que ya le prometí a Mimi que le iba a contar los pormenores de la situación, y ella quería la "exclusividad" de la historia, también por eso no te lo puedo...

-no, no te preocupes Sora, no es tu obligación, además, hay ciertas cosas que sólo se pueden contar entre chicas. No te preocupes, no me molesta, tienes toda la razón –dijo con tora linda y falsa sonrisa. Sora, algo intranquila, se despidió de ambos, y se retiró.

Izzy se fue callado todo el resto del camino, convenciendo a su Catarina súper desarrollada que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien. Una vez en casa, le pidió a su madre que cuidara un momento de Tentomon, que él tenía algo que hacer en privado. Su madre, también intranquila, accedió. Y Tentomon no tuvo remedio. El de los cabellos de fuego se encerró en su habitación, y se puso a llorar amargamente.

Como soy muy sentimental, no voy a incluir las exactas palabras divulgadas por esa boca lastimada, voy a mojar el teclado. Pero si puedo mencionar que: sus lágrimas eran de lastima, de profunda lastima, de tristeza, del saber que probablemente nunca tendría novia, o hijos.

Que podría vivir soltero y amargado, que su gran genio se opacaría por su soltería tardía. Él deseaba tener una novia. Una mujer que lo quisiera y aceptara como él es. Quería formar una familia. Pero sobre todo, quería hacer lo que todo adolescente de 16 años quiere a su edad: tener sexo.

Se imaginó a sí mismo entonces, sentado en un lujoso sofá de cuero, con un traje ejecutivo caro y elegante. Tomó una copa de brandi francés, alzó la mano derecha y su dedo índice, indicando a alguien en las sombras a aproximarse a su persona. Una chica de ondulados cabellos teñidos de rosa se aproximó, después de ella, otra chica de rojizos cabellos cortos la siguió, después una de cabellos castaños cortos, y otra de lilas hebras.

Las cuatro chicas se acomodaron alrededor del chico, y comenzaron a masajearle el cuerpo, Sora metió las manos por su traje sastre, y comenzó a desabrocharlo, y Mimi, comenzó a masajear su bulto sobre el pantalón, se miraban entre ellas con lujuria y lo estimulaban.

Izzy mientras tanto se metía las manos en le pantalón, y se acariciaba el miembro. Lo comenzó a acariciar de la base a la punta, cada vez mas rápido, los gemidos se hicieron veloces, se mordió un labio para reprimir sus crecientes y cada vez más sonoros gemidos. Se desabrochó la cremallera, dejó libre su ya muy dura y firme erección.

Aumentó el ritmo cardíaco, se mordió con fuerza el labio, que reprimía sus gritos expresados con el sonroso de sus mejillas y lo cerrado de sus ojos, en su mente, las chicas jugaban con sus propios cuerpos y con el de él, en la realidad, él mismo jugaba con su propio cuerpo, por fin, sintió calor, un calor que recorrió su cuerpo, y descargó su semilla sobre su mano y parte de la camisa del uniforme.

Se cambió la ropa, salió y lavó con perfección su uniforme, regresó a la privacidad de su cuarto, y se sentó junto a la ventana. Miró al cielo con todas sus ganas (bueno, en realidad lo hizo con sus ojos... si, chiste mamón ¬¬), pidió con toda su fe (en realidad con su boca... bueno ya, Ok, no te aburro con mas chistes pendejos¬¬) que las cosas cambiaran, una ayuda para ese corazón inexperto que deseaba explorar sus sensaciones. Y ya sabes, que los trillados cuentos de lindo mensaje dicen (e imagíname diciéndolo imitando a un hada o ser femenino místico en tono de burla): "_los deseos pedidos con fe, siempre se hacen realidad"_.

Al día siguiente, nos reunimos todos para dar un paseo por la nueva plaza que acababan de inaugurar (es obvio, digo, si no, no sería una PLAZA NUEVA). Ya que Tentomon me hablo por teléfono la noche anterior y me pidió hacer algo por el corazoncito de Izzy. A sí que nos reunimos los humanos nada más en esta ocasión, y fuimos a pasear.

En el trayecto, Matt y yo le enseñábamos a Izzy las chicas lindas que nuestras vistas de cazadores al acecho pudieron divisar. Pero mi pelirrojo amigo, no se veía interesado, en realidad, estaba ensimismado en pensamientos vagos y poco importantes de cuán estúpidamente virgen era.

-¡pasa! ¡Pasa por aquí! Te adivinaremos el destino, lectura de cartas, té y manos. Además, pócimas y pociones para la suerte, el amor, y la salud. ¡Tú, del cabello rojo! Pareces un muchachito con dificultades. Pasa, te daré un remedio para tus males –le dijo una gitana que ya había divisado a Izzy desde las lejanías.

-pero, yo no creo en eso... –trató de evadirla mi joven amigo.

-eso es precisamente lo que dará mayor efecto, ¡ven te haré un descuento especial! –le dijo la mujer con colmillos que eran visibles desde la torre de Tokio.

-¡vamos Izzy! No tienes nada que perder. -sí ¡será divertido! –dijeron las tres chicas culpables del actual estado depresivo de nuestro protagonista. Tratando de enmendar el que sabían, era su error.

-bueno, está bien. –accedió el portador del emblema del conocimiento.

La botica esotérica de la gitana, estaba llena de extraños artilugios y cosas que despertaban la curiosidad del grupo de adolescentes presente en el extravagante lugar (o sea, nosotros). La gitana atrajo a Izzy con una seña del dedo índice, y el chico se acercó con docilidad.

-déjame adivinar: no tienes novia, y quieres una chica para que te quiera como quieras, o por lo menos, ser popular para poder encontrar a la chica ideal ¿No? –inquirió con astucia la espiritual mujer.

-¡si! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero! –contestó con asombro y entusiasmo. Mientras las cuatro chicas se miraron con lástima, como si creyeran que eso no iba a ser posible nunca (no entiendo cual es el problema, Izzy no es un chavo horripilante... ¿O si?). La gitana las miró con cierta malicia, y se dirigió al pelirrojo otra vez.

- muy bien. Sé exactamente cómo ayudarte. Ten, éste es mi perfume de la seducción, se llama Axel (Pa´no decir marcas XD), con él tendrás a tus pies a las chicas que quieras, _pero tiene una ventaja más: si lo usas cerca de una fémina, el efecto será tan fuerte, que no se resistirá y... tú me entiendes. –_dijo la mujer con el mismo tono malicioso mientras miraba a las chicas. Éstas no pudieron escuchar esto último.- Y ahora, déjame rociarte un poco.

La mujer roció un poco del perfume en nuestro amigo. Pagamos la cuenta y nos salimos del lugar. En las afueras del local, empezaron los problemas. Sora y Mimi se pelearon por ver quién de las dos se subía con él en la montaña rusa, Yoley les ganó (¿?). y Kari se la pasó tocando sus asentaderas descaradamente. Izzy me pedía que lo ayudara a controlar a mi hermanita, pero yo estaba demasiado divertido para eso.

A la salida del evento, nos encaminamos a nuestras casas, y la discusión no terminó.

-¡Ahh! ¡Como me divertí! ¿Tú no Izzy-kun lindo? –preguntó una muy mimosa Mimi.

-Emm...yo...

-pero lo que más disfrutaste fue cuando los dos subimos a los carritos chocones ¿verdad Izzy? –interrumpió Sora.

-bueno...yo...

-¡Izzy disfrutó la montaña rusa conmigo! ¿No es así Kou-kun? –apeló Yoley con energía.

-¿Kou-kun?

-pero definitivamente fue mas divertida la casa de los espejos ¿O no Izzy? –finalizó mi hermanita.

-la verdad yo...

-¡estas pero si bien pendeja si crees que Izzy disfrutó mas contigo, Sora-zorra, que conmigo!

-...chicas... –dijimos casi todos los varones, menos Cody a la vez.

-¡no, tú eres una prostituta barata Mimi!

-¡Y tu una indecente mal hablada!

-¡mira mejor cállate cuatro ojos!

-¡tu estás plana!

-¡la tuya! –la pelea se estaba volviendo encarnizada. Entonces la única persona que podía hacer algo: Cody, se metió.

-¡Ay, ya cállense! ¡Todas están locas!... –y el discurso de que son amigas y no se deben pelear, típico en estas situaciones, comenzó, pero el pequeño de once años, tiene la peculiaridad de llegar a los corazones ajenos, y las hizo llorar a las cuatro.

El pequeño percance quedó ahí, y las cuatro se fueron satisfechas a casa, no sin antes despedirse de Izzy a su manera: Kari lo abrazó y le pellizcó las pompis, Yoley se movió de forma tal que el escote que no existía, de pronto, existió (no me pregunten por qué, o cómo. Aún no lo sé) y posó su lengua alrededor de los labios como quien se le antoja una paleta... o a ella se le antojó una paleta, algo... exótica. Sora lo besó en la boca con ternura, pero en la boca al fin. Y Mimi, lo besó también en la boca, pero con descaro y lujuria, y después de tomar "discretamente" su bulto, le gritó en la puerta der su casa (si, ya regresó a vivir a Japón) "¡papacito!" y luego se metió a su casa.

El problema comenzó al día siguiente. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, Mimi se subió la falda cuando lo vio caminar por la calle. Sora se agasajó con su delgado, pero según las chicas violable cuerpecito (y conste que dije: "según las chicas", nosotros no usamos palabritas como "violable" ¬¬), Kari le robó un beso que en la vida había yo visto que le diera a alguien, y Yoley se levantó la blusa y en sus pechos había escrito: _fuck me. _

La impresión de mi amigo, era tanta, que olvidó por completo a qué había salido a la calle. Sólo buscaba escapar de las ahora acosadoras amigas que tenía. Se metió en un oscuro callejón, y allí pretendió recuperar el aliento; cerró los ojos y posó una mano en los muros del oscuro callejón, y la otra mano en su corazón, aliviado, se preguntaba qué mosquito les había picado a sus amigas. Entonces recordó ese tal perfume Axel, que justo después del contacto con su cuerpo, ellas cambiaron radicalmente, le preocupó que un perfume controlara los impulsos sexuales de sus amigas (vaya, si yo hubiera sido el implicado, no me preocuparía por eso... ñ.ñ), cuando había recuperado con totalidad el aliento, sintió una fricción en su entrepierna, era Yoley, quien urgida le estaba frotando el bulto sin que se diese cuanta en un principio, sintió el contacto cálido, y dejó escapar un gemido, que provocó que la chica de lentes se encendiera más.

-vamos, déjame tocar tu cuerpo. Déjame hacerte mío. Sólo mío –gemía la chica mientras frotaba con afán su ya semi erecto miembro sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Aahh... ¡Mmmm! –gimió el pelirrojo cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Ves? ¡Te gusta! –dijo ya muy excitada la chica.

-Aahh... aquí... no... ¡Oohh! –le intentó replicar entre sus jadeos, pero éstos no lo dejaban oponer resistencia.

-¡nadie nos verá! ¡No te preocupes! –dijo con confianza, y entonces subió y le dio un largo y apasionado beso que involucró las lenguas de ambos, entonces le sorprendió que sus besos (los de Izzy), eran exquisitos, tanto que no podía soltar su boca. Se aferró a la cabeza de Izzy, y lo besó hasta que el aire no le permitió besarlo más. Lo miró con veneración, y éste no entendió por qué. -¡besas como los mismos ángeles! Eres virgen... ¿Cómo es que tú?

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó extrañado- yo nunca he besado a nadie, te acabo de dar mi primer beso. –Yoley quedó extasiada, si así besaba, y era su primera vez, no imaginaba como besaría... pero con más experiencia.

Se apresuró a desabrocharle el pantalón, y dejó al descubierto una erección de un tamaño considerable. Se metió ese miembro a la boca, era grande y grueso, el sueño de muchas (...gran cosa ¬¬ no entiendo por qué ¬¬u). Lo metió todo a su boca como pudo y comenzó a succionarlo desde la punta hasta la base, y repetía. Lo lamía y jugaba con la rosada cabeza, se desabrochó la blusa y dejó al descubierto unos senos grandes y redondos que enloquecieron al pelirrojo (digo, no todo es taco de ojo femenino. También los hombres merecemos imaginarnos morbosidades ¿no lo creen?). Tomó la cabeza de la chica de lilas hebras, y la dirigió, tomando el control de las embestidas, comenzó gemir roncamente. Y la chica estaba extasiada, él también, podía observar esa figura grácil y deliciosa toda la tarde, perdió la cordura.

Entonces comenzó a jadear, ella comprendió que pronto se vendría, y tenía que estar preparada, pronto el expulsó su liquido blanquecino en la boca de la chica, que se tragó cada gota. Era el turno de Izzy, la acostó en el suelo del oscuro lugar, y comenzó a lamer los labios vaginales de la chica, tocó su clítoris con la lengua y comenzó frotar la lengua en círculos, besaba la sensible parte y juagaba con ella. Su lengua tenía el control de las sensaciones de la chica.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y gimió, no le importó si la escuchaban, se vino, pero él no se detuvo, comenzó a meter los dedos en la entrada de Yoley para acostumbrarla a lo que venía. Ella gimió cada vez más alto. Los jadeos eran cada vez más continuos, su respiración llegaba a su fin, pero no le importaba. Se volvió a correr, y entonces él decidió hacerlo, la penetraría.

La preparo, comenzó a introducirse en ella. Yoley ya no era virgen pero aún estaba estrecha, le costó trabajo entrar, él sintió como las paredes uterinas de la chica abrazaban su pene y le fascinó esa sensación, nunca había sentido algo así, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, se puso encima de ella, y las embestidas se hicieron veloces rápidamente.

Entraba y salía, entraba y salía, una y otra vez, se sentía tan excitado, comenzó a decirle cosas que los encendieron aún más, ni él mismo se reconocía. Ella sólo podía gemir, y pedirle más. Entonces, Yoley se vino una tercera vez, y él al sentir los fluidos de su amante, se dio cuenta que también se venía. Le advirtió a Yoley que se venía, ésta como pudo se zafó de su abrazo coital con él, y comenzó a succionar y masturbar ese pene otra vez. El semen de Izzy, volvió a inundar la boca de la chica de los ojos cafés.

Yoley quedó pasmada. Tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él se recostó en aquel piso desconocido, a un lado de ella, sin poder creer que acababa de perder la virginidad.

-acabo de tener sexo con una chica de verdad –pensó en voz alta el chico aún ensimismado en ese hecho.

-eres grandioso, ¡fue el mejor sexo que he tenido! –dijo feliz la chica. Izzy enrojeció como un tomate.

Ambos se vistieron y se separaron. Pero Yoley quería más, no sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que estaba generando una adicción por el pelirrojo.

Esa noche tuvo sexo con Davis, fue bueno, pero no como lo que había hecho con Izzy, no entendía qué ocurría, pero Davis ya no la satisfacía como antes. Por respeto a su amigo con derechos, no le dijo nada, y fingió el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Pero la realidad era otra.

Le contó a las otras tres la experiencia con Izzy, exaltando las cualidades sexuales de Izzy.

-¡fue el mejor sexo de mi vida! ¡No tienen idea de lo bueno que es! –dijo la chica todavía sorprendida. Las otras tres despertaron sus bajos instintos.

-_maldita perra, le quitó al virginidad. Se adueñó de ella. ¡Ash! ¡Yo quería su virginidad! _–pensó Sora, pero por fuera tenía una sonrisa cordial como acostumbraba.

-_¡suertuda! ¡Yo quiero con él también! ¡Está decidido! ¡Esta noche lo hago mío!_ –pensó Kari sin apartar la vista del relato erótico de su amiga.

-_si claro, ella se lo cogió mientras yo por allá buscándolo. Esto no se queda así, lo voy a dejar exprimido de tantos orgasmos, ¡ya verá ese pelirrojo!_ –pensó Mimi (cosa que yo no creí posible. ¿Mimi? ¿Pensando? No, no es cierto, no se crean ¬¬).

Esa noche, no sé como. Pero Kari se escapó de la casa, dio la vuelta y se encaminó a casa de Izzy. Al llegar, se escabulló hasta su recámara (reitero: no sé cómo lo hizo). Vio a Tentomon dormido, y como no lo quería pervertir (¿?), le tapó los oídos con su Mp3 (tampoco sé como localizó los oídos de la catarinota súper desarrollada), y le puso música de cuna para que se mantuviera dormido (buena táctica, no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí).

Le quitó el pantalón con cuidado y se sorprendió del tamaño de su miembro aún dormido. Comenzó frotarlo lentamente.

Comenzó a masturbar al chico hasta que éste se despertó, pero no la detuvo. Kari entonces siguió con su erótica labor. Izzy tomó la cabeza de Kari, y la dirigió tal como hizo con Yoley. Marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, Kari le demostró que podía seguir la velocidad establecida por el de los ojos negros.

-¡Aahh... sí! ¡Si! –gruño excitado Izzy cosa que erizó los vellos de la menor, acelerando ella misma la velocidad de las succiones.

El miembro de Izzy la tenía impresionada, no podía creer que esos pantalones holgados que siempre había usado, escondieran esa monstruosidad (en palabras de mi hermanita, claro). Por su lado, Izzy estaba impresionado de la capacidad de Kari para meter dentro de su cavidad vocal su falo completo (en palabras de mi pelirrojo amigo, medio cachondo, pero nerd al fin ¬¬)

Ella entraba y salía con su boca, llegaba a la punta y la lamía con fingida inocencia. Izzy se volvía loco. Mientras ella succionaba y lamía el pene de Izzy, éste metía sus dedos en la entrada de la chica para dilatarla. Kari estaba ya muy húmeda y el líquido pre seminal de Izzy la encendía más. Cada cosa que Izzy hiciera, significaba una fiesta de excitación para mi nada santa hermanita (TT_TT). Izzy estaba sorprendido.

Entonces, sintió aquella sensación previa a cuando vas a eyacular (claro que si eres mujer, lo vas a tener que imaginar XD), advirtió a Kari. Ella se sacó el miembro de Izzy de la boca, y se apresuró a masturbarlo manualmente (¿?), entonces el líquido seminal le calló en la cara, y ella se lo saboreó todo (¿?).

Entonces Izzy bajó hasta la vagina de Kari, y comenzó a lamerla, pronto el pene de Izzy estaba erecto de nuevo. Kari se arqueaba de placer. La voz de la chica se escuchaba por toda la casa.

-Aahh... ¡AAHH, siiiii! ¡Máaaaaasssss! ¡MAAAAASSSSSSSS!

-Oye Masami ¿escuchas esos gritos? –preguntó la madre de Izzy preocupada

-Si, pero no te preocupes Yoshie, han de ser los vecinos de arriba, ya ves que siempre se llevan mal. –contestó el padre despreocupado.

-Si, tienes razón, vamos a dormir.

-Si. –y la madura pareja se volvió a dormir (¬¬u).

El momento había llegado, Izzy separó las piernas de Kari, y comenzó penetrarla. La chica grito extasiada, y el pelirrojo se sentía en las nubes sintiendo las paredes vaginales de Kari abrazando su miembro. Las embestidas comenzaron, cada vez más rápido, su respiración se cortó. Los senos de Kari se meneaban y la vista le parecía simplemente exquisita a Izzy, quien solo sabía hacerle caso a sus instintos naturales, sintió los líquidos vaginales de Kari inundar su miembro y los gemidos de Kari alcanzaron otro nivel. Pronto él se sintió listo, y advirtiendo a Kari se vino sobre su vientre (nótese la diferencia, sobre su vientre, no dentro de él).

Él calló aun lado de ella, todavía aguantaba una ronda más. Se acercó a ella y jugaron otro rato antes de dejar a la chica rendida.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Izumi se paró puntualmente a servir el desayuno para sus dos varones y Tentomon, preparó tepanyaki, lo sirvió acompañado de onigiris, y llamó a sus hombres y al súper insecto a la mesa.

-¡Masami, Izzy, a desayunar! –dijo la dulce mujer. En seguida se acercaron a desayunar todos. La señora comenzó a servir el desayuno: primero a Masami-san, luego a Izzy, luego a Tentomon, y luego a Kari.- aquí tienes cariño.

-gracias linda

-de nada, aquí tienes Izzy

-gracias mamá

-de nada. Aquí tienes Tentomon

-gracias Yoshie- oka chan.

-de nada, y por último, aquí tienes Kari-chan –dijo con dulzura la mujer dándole a la menor su propio desayuno (¬¬U)

-gracias señora Izumi.

-de nada Kari-chan, estamos para servirte Kari-chan... ¡! ¡Pe-pero qué! ¡Ay, Kari-chan!

-ho-ho-hola señora Izumi. –dijo con timidez Kari.

-Ay ¡pero que susto me pusiste! No es por ser descortés, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ah, es que un asunto del digimundo me hizo venir a quedarme a dormir de emergencia a su casa, pero no se preocupe, mi mamá lo sabe, y perdón por la descortesía –dijo con la mejor de sus actuaciones mi querida y poco inocente hermanita.

-ah, menos mal. Muy bien, me serviré a mí, jejeje.

-yo la ayudo.

Y así, mi hermana suertuda se quedó hasta a desayunar en casa de Izzy (¬¬u). Una vez en la escuela, todo sería diferente. La chica se dio cuenta de que quería más, pero solo con él. La extrañeza se apoderó de sus pensamientos, pero pronto lo olvido, estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él todas las noches.

En la escuela, el pelirrojo fue perseguido por el cuerpo estudiantil femenino (y vaya cuerpo ¿eh? ¡Mmmm!... Ok, perdón... me... Ofusqué ¬/¬). Y a regaña dientes, Sora y Mimi le alejaban a las chicas, con todos los celos del mundo. Por algún motivo a Matt y a mí, nos divertía ver como molestaban y perseguían a Izzy, y como Sora y Mimi le alejaban a las pretendientes. El único confundido era Izzy. Pronto nos contó sobre sus aventuras con las menores, y cómo él mismo notó que era otro completamente en ese momento. Ambos le dijimos que no se preocupara, y que fuera feliz, por fin tenía la popularidad que tanto anhelaba.

Por su parte, Kari les contó a sus amigas (claro después de clases por que Kari va en secundaria aún)lo que había hecho con Izzy.

-concuerdo con Yoley, fue lo más grandioso que he sentido. Es el mejor amante con el que me he acostado.

-ash, que envidia, yo también quiero con él.

-¡Y yo, y yo!

-pues lo siento, por que es sólo mío. –aseveró Kari con orgullo.

-yo no puedo olvidarme de él. Y creo que me genera adicción. –dijo Yoley.

-No me importa, ¡me voy a acostar con él, o me dejo de llamar Sora!

-tengo una idea ¡acostémonos todas con él!

-¡gran idea Mimi! –dijeron las otras entusiasmadas. En seguida, se pusieron a maquilar su plan diabólico.

Izzy regularmente no forma parte de las actividades deportivas, pero en esa ocasión en específico, formó parte. En las duchas todos se encontraban haciendo lo que lógicamente se hace en esos lugares, cuando de pronto, se quedó solo. No le dio importancia, nunca ha sido miedoso. Entonces, sintió una presencia detrás de él (era la presencia de una carta Clow...no, no es cierto...¬/¬u), era una chica, se dio cuenta por la forma de su sombra, se sobre saltó y dio la vuelta tapándose sus genitales, pero se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que era Sora.

La chica sin pedir permiso, lo abrazó de la cintura, y tocó sus perfectos y redondos glúteos (Al Cesar, lo que es del Cesar), y los acarició. Izzy se erizó hasta la espina, y cerro los ojos con satisfacción, sabía que con Sora, no se podía dialogar, que era mejor simplemente dejarse, aunque le parecía que todo el asunto de los perfumes y la gitana, era demasiado.

Sora le acarició entonces el torso, que aunque no era musculoso, era completamente delicioso. Y lamió sus pezones para tenerlo a su merced –he querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo, pero apenas ahora me atrevo a hacértelo saber- fueron sus palabras excitadas entre gemidos, gemidos que enloquecieron a Izzy, perdiendo al cordura, y dejando entonces con conocimiento de causa, dejar hacer a Sora lo que ella quisiera.

Ésta apartó la toalla del cuerpo del chico de ojos azabaches, y comenzó a jugar con su falo, como si fuese lo último del mundo. Lo besó y engulló, con ansias, lo lamió, le daba pequeños lengüetazos al glande rosado, luego lo succionaba completo. Hasta lo más profundo que podía, lo miraba con devoción, lo succionaba, cada vez con mayor rapidez, ya sabía como, lo había hecho cientos de veces con penes más experimentados, pero menos apetecibles.

Izzy decidió hacer entonces lo que no había intentado, y que había visto en una película pornográfica, un vulgarmente llamado 69. Se recostó en el piso, Sora puso su vagina ya preparada y húmeda frente al rostro de Izzy, y éste comenzó a darle lengüetazos, lamía y besaba con pasión ese clítoris, metió sus dedos, su entrada, debido a la juventud de Sora, aun era estrecha, le fascinó sentir esa vagina entre sus dedos. Con la otra mano, tomó los senos de Sora, y los apretó a voluntad. Estaba fuera de sí. Le encantaba poseer ese cuerpo exquisito. Se vino sobre el rostro de Sora, quien se saboreó ese blanquecino líquido, que le fascinaba, y que prendió a Izzy otra vez, se masturbó mientras Sora cambiaba de posición, y se ponía arriba de él ensartándose el pene de Izzy ella misma, mientras comentaba lo delicioso que era que el pene del chico fuera tan grande.

Las embestidas comenzaron, una y otra vez, él la tomo de la cintura, y él marcó el ritmo, ella gritaba enloquecida de placer. Un orgasmo se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica, mientras su amante lo disfrutaba, se iba a venir, entonces, ella hizo algo que él no esperaba, tomo los testículos de Izzy y los haló ligeramente separándolos un poco del cuerpo del chico, una fuerte corriente de energía atravesó el cuerpo del pelirrojo, y una sensación indescriptiblemente deliciosa que lo hizo gemir como un loco, pero no se vino.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –comentó entre jadeos y con mucha dificultad

-en un libro erótico ¿te gustó delicia? –le preguntó aun muy excitada. Entonces él se posó sobre ella, y ella en cuatro, comenzó a meter su pene sin previo aviso, cada vez más rápido. La imagen sumisa y deliciosa de Sora empinándose para poder meter su pene, lo enloquecía; y para rematar, ese orgasmo libre de eyaculación le había dado energía extra, y estaba a mil, sentía que se venía otra vez, y Sora le dijo que hiciera lo mismo que ella, este rodeó con sus dedos la base de los testículos, y otro potente orgasmo se apoderó de él. Ella se vino, pero aun aguantaba.

Siguió embistiéndola, cambió de posición, tenía boca arriba los pechos de Sora rebotando y ésta gimiendo al compás de sus penetraciones, gimió y bufó groserías y vulgaridades que fascinaron a Sora. Ésta por su parte, estaba más que fascinada con esa faceta sexual de Izzy. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que ese niñito de baja estatura, menudencia en sus formas, que era el resuelve todo, y que encima era el mas grande caballero que conocía, podía ser tan salvaje y **tan buen amante**?

Estaba perdida, enloquecida, en las formas de Izzy, delgadas pero deliciosas. En el pene grande y grueso de Izzy, que no se esperaba que tuviera. Estaba fascinada con esta nueva faceta suya. Le fascinaba que como el sabelotodo que era, supiera hasta amar como se debía. Se vino otra vez, y su amante advirtió lo mismo.

Este se quitó del interior de Sora, y se vino en sus pechos, pues ella sí se lo pidió. Calló junto a ella, y los dos jadearon tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sora miró sorprendida al chico. -¡eres fabuloso! ¡Es el mejor sexo que he tenido!

-¿si? ¡Muchas gracias! –gimió cansado el chico recuperando el aliento. Después de que los dos se recuperaron, se salieron del lugar, ya vestidos, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas vidas. Pero Sora, al igual que las demás, ya tenía preparado algo para él.

Esa noche, se dirigió a su casa como siempre, se dirigió a una mesita aun lado del sofá, y en ella encontró una nota.

_Izzy:_

_Tu padre, yo y Tentomon fuimos a ese viaje del que te hablamos, decidimos llevarlo porque él no conoce Okinawa. Regresaremos en una semana, dejamos dinero y comida suficientes._

_Te queremos._

_Tus padres y Tentomon._

Y con la conveniente salida de sus padres, Izzy se quedó solo... o eso creía. Se acostó a relajarse un rato, al día siguiente sería domingo, así que podía relajarse. De pronto, escuchó ruidos en la sala de estar. Se aproximó con cautela, y encontró las luces apagadas cuando él las había dejado prendidas... entonces las prendió, encontró a Kari y Yoley desnudas recostadas sobre el gran sofá de la sala.

Sorprendido, les preguntó de su presencia en al casa, después de eso, sintió unas tibias manos detrás de él, era Sora, que comenzó a desabrochar su corbata, luego su saco, y luego su camisa. Un segundo par de manos inundó su zona genital, aun dormida. Era Mimi, que estaba recelosa por ser la única que no lo había probado.

-ahora me toca a mí primero tu polla –dijo la chica ya encendida, e Izzy sintió cada escaso vello de su cuerpo erizar.

-Po-Por favor chicas... ¡Aahh... sí! –gimió víctima de sus sensaciones, al sentir la lengua de Mimi tocar su glande dormida. Pronto se hallaba desnudo y parado frente a sus amigas, su pene semi erecto, le delataba lo mucho que gustaba de esa situación, y esa faceta suya, tomó el control de su cuerpo.

Se volteó y beso a Sora, sus lenguas danzaron eróticamente, mientras Mimi le hacia una deliciosa felación, que fue acompañada por Kari. Se movieron al sofá de la sala, y los sentaron en él. Yoley se posó al otro lado de él y le robaba besos igual de eróticos que los que le daba a Sora. Las dos chicas entonces hicieron contacto con la lengua de Izzy, un beso triple se apoderó de las sensaciones y el poco juicio restante de los cinco adolescentes, Mimi y Kari por su parte, rozaban sus bocas al contacto con Izzy sin quererlo, pero no les importaba, todo en ese momento era delicioso (no sabes que envidia le tengo al pelirrojo ese). Kari bajo hasta sus testículos y los lamió y engulló con sumo placer, mientras Mimi seguía dándole a ese falo que tanto le gustaba. Lo masturbó y Kari ayudaba con los testículos para que no se corriera tan pronto, Sora les había enseñado cómo, un fuerte orgasmo inundó a Izzy, y este decidió cambiar posiciones entonces. Sora se posó bajo Mimi, y Kari y Yoley a los lados, Izzy metió su falo en la entrada de Mimi, y la embistió repetidas veces, luego lo sacó y penetro a Sora, después lo sacó y dejó que Kari y Yoley hicieron su trabajo oralmente.

Esa complicada posición grupal volvió locos a todos, y entonces Izzy se vino sobre las bocas de Kari y Yoley. Pero no se había terminado, las dos chicas menores se comenzaron a besar y masturbar entre ellas, provocando que Izzy se encendiera de nuevo, Sora se robó la boca de Izzy posando su vagina sobre sus narices. Y Mimi se auto penetró con el pene de Izzy. Mientras como una loca poseída besaba a Sora. Las dos más jóvenes se hicieron con ellas mismas haciendo un 69 que les fascinó a los otros y los prendió más.

Se aceleró la penetración, Izzy se vino sobre el clítoris de Mimi, ésta tomo el semen con sus dedos, y lo metió en su boca, Izzy se sintió en las nubes siendo venerado por cuatro mujeres. Kari y Yoley se acercaron, comenzó otra penetración. Una y otra vez, entraba y salía de él, Kari y Sora cambiaron de lugar, y entonces no le dejaron a Izzy extremidades libres, Sora y Mimi se posaron a los lados de Izzy y éste como su tuviera cuatro cabezas, las masturbó a ambas (que bárbaro, que capacidad, yo ni en un millón de años podría hacer eso o.o). Pronto las cuatro se vinieron, seguidas de Izzy.

Cayeron desfallecidas, e Izzy con ellas, no era lo mismo con una sola; que con cuatro a la vez. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Izzy y se durmieron todos juntitos como un gran equipo (si, ajá... nótese el sarcasmo empleado para este paréntesis).

Las sesiones grupales se repitieron al día siguiente, Izzy penetrando a Kari mientras Yoley, Mimi y Sora se besan y lo masturban entre las tres. Y un sinfín más de morbosidades que se les ocurrieron.

Pero cuán grande es el poder de la sugestión, pues Matt y yo caminando unos dos días después por esa misma feria, vemos a la gitana preparar su "perfume mágico". Consiste en: agua, colorante artificial, esencia de sándalo, y un toque de alcohol.

¿Qué donde está la magia? En el convencimiento, que efectivamente hizo creer (hasta la fecha) a los cinco implicados, que ahora Izzy era un seductor. Así se conduce él ahora, y las chicas notan su seguridad.

Así se lo piensan ellas, así que creen que están bajo un encanto mágico, pero lo probaron, y les gustó tanto, que por el momento, ya los cinco olvidaron que el origen fue un simple perfume.

Y ¿Cómo supe yo todo este embrollo te preguntarás? Simple: nunca filmé tan buenos videos.

Ahora, cada vez que quieras una fórmula mágica para el amor, piénsalo, pues puedes acabar rodeado por más de lo que esperabas.

Fin. Tai, fuera.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Y listo, ya terminé mi primer orgía. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Pues me costó tiempo y esfuerzo escribirla.<span>_**

**_Fue algo de comedia un intento de tal, por favor, díganme si les gustó. También espero no se hayan aburrido._**

**_Atendiendo peticiones. Esta es la lista final de parejas para la revoltura:_**

© **_Kari x Sora x T.K. _**

© **_Tai Kari _**

© **_Kouchi Kari _**

© **_Trío entre Davis, Kari y T.K._**

© **_T.K. y Mimi_**

© **_Izzy x todos (todos, no todas, hay diferencia, también me lo habían pedido)_**

© **_Davis x Jun (si, otro, jeje)_**

© **_Henry x Yuri. _**

© **_Takuya x Kouji x Kouchi. _**

© **_Mimi x T.K. _**

© **_YamaJoe_**

© **_RyoxTakato_**

© **_Takeru x Izzy (solo, y también en el Izzy todos)_**

**_Tasuke (Taichi x Daisuke) (ésta última es la última sugerencia, ya se acabó el tiempo para sugerir para la revoltura. De ahora en adelante, todas las sugerencias serán individuales)._**

**_El que sigue de la revoltura, es un TaiTo. Luego ya veré qué._**

**_Mi querido Spytaku para los digimons, no ganó al opción de incluirlo pues no recibí muchas propuestas entusiastas, pero te haré otro de digimons solo para ti ¿Qué dices?_**

**_A todos gracias por la paciencia y sus lindos comentarios, de verdad, los adoro y me hacen cien mil veces feliz._**

**_Tal vez demore un poquito el siguiente tengo uno pendiente de la nueva afrodita, y e este mismo en específico no será sencillo de escribir, por favor, tengan paciencia._**

**_Los quiere y se despide una amante del taishiro que sigue esperando su fic lemon ¬¬. ¡Besos en el occipucio!_**


	20. Chapter 20 La escuela

Cap 20 La escuela.

**_¡Estamos de fiesta! Es la primera vez que llego a los 20 capítulos y de forma exitosa. Gracias a todos por su paciencia, y su apoyo. Esto es de los más profundo de mi corazón para ustedes, espero les guste tanto como se supone es el cometido. _**

**_Tengan paciencia, si no gustas de los capítulos largos, ten paciencia, éste va a ser especialmente largo. Espero que no les aburra. ^^ _**

**_Namarië._**

* * *

><p>Éste es un testimonio anónimo. De alguien que sabe de un lugar donde las más perversas vejaciones sexuales tienen cabida. Yo, una sencilla espectadora anónima, he podido atestiguar el único lugar donde lo más pervertido, es lo más cotidiano: la escuela Seiteki*.<p>

Pero antes, un preámbulo, una idea de qué tipo de gente es admitida en la escuela que más que prestigio, tiene misterio a su alrededor.

Un par de hermanos, los hermanos Kamilla, veían la televisión, la noche se hizo presente, y Kari toma pastillas para dormir, pues sólo así concilia el sueño. Tai su hermano, se recuesta a su lado para protegerla. La contempla mientras duerme: su silueta es grácil y hermosa, sutil y femenina. Una imagen hermosa inunda la vista del también atractivo joven, y las palabras se apoderan de su razón.

-¡que hermosa eres! –susurra con total deleite mientras acaricia los cabellos castaños y cortos de su dulce y joven hermanita. Un delicado y gentil beso deposita el muchacho de ojos del color de las castañas, beso que se torna menos inocente conforme avanzan los segundos.

El chico adentra su lengua en la boca de su hermana, quien durmiente, no sospecha lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Tai se excita, y le desabrocha la blusa a la pequeña, jugando con los botones rosados de los pechos de esta. Toca con su lengua los pezones, los lame, los mordisquea, y los besa, sus pechos, aun en desarrollo pero con un tamaño ya considerable.

Entusiasmado, prosigue con su húmeda labor. Poco a poco, la mano del chico baja y traspasa el pantalón de algodón de su joven hermana, se topa con esa preciada flor que tanto lo enloquece, la masturba con vehemencia, y no cesan los besos apasionados. La chica se mueve, se contonea de un lado al otro, sin saber por qué o sin poder despertar, siente las lascivas caricias.

Su vagina se humedece, y un potente orgasmo la despierta de sus sueños. Observa a su hermano acariciando y violando sus santuarios privados, pero en lugar de alarmarse, lo disfruta, y lo deja continuar.

Tai motivado por la reacción de su familiar, le quita por completo el pantalón, y besa y lame con deseo su botón. Su mano juega con los pechos de Kari, y ésta se arquea hacia atrás, gustosa de lo que su oni-chan le hace sentir. Un segundo orgasmo se manifiesta en el cuerpo de Kari. Las sensaciones se apoderan de ambos. Y la razón desaparece. Él se quita las estorbosas prendas que separan y limitan a ambos cuerpos. Kari observa que el torso de su hermano es delicioso y antojable, resultado de los entrenamientos de soccer. No se resiste, acaricia y besa ese trabajado tórax de bronce.

Está perdida en él, cada cosa que él hace, siempre le ha parecido, y siempre le parecerá excitante. Decide, ser ella la que lo recompense ahora. Se aproxima al miembro erecto de Tai y lo engulle con sumo placer, como si fuese lo último en el mundo, lame y rosa con sus labios la punta, mete el falo hasta la base, como se lo permite su boca. Le encanta, lo mete y saca de su boca, con pleitesía, ningún otro pedazo de carne podría ser tan exquisito como ése. Lo succiona, y lo hace con rapidez. El mayor se vuelve loco, la deja hacerlo a su ritmo, pero siente que va a estallar.

Entonces la chica saca ese miembro de su boca, y lo masturba con prisa, buscando ese ansiado líquido que anhelaba en secreto desde hacía tiempo. El muchacho suelta un alarido de placer que determina la culminación de su erección. Ella se traga el fluido seminal, saboreando su salado sabor.

El la besa de nuevo, el juego no ha terminado. La recorre centímetro a centímetro. Y sus deseos se encienden de nuevo. Ella está lista, esperando darle aquello que sólo a él le iba a dar: su virginidad.

Él la lubrica, la prepara, y comienza a introducirse en su muy estrecha entrada. Ella gime de dolor un momento, pero pronto este pasa, y la sensación restante, simplemente le encanta. Él comienza las embestidas. Lentamente comienza a introducirse, y luego sale, entra y sale, entra y sale. Ella se arquea hacia atrás, por el placer, nunca pensó que un coito fuera tan delicioso. Él la besa en la boca, mientras no detiene las embestidas.

-¡Aahh! ¡AAHH! ¡AAAAHHH! –se escuchan los gemidos por todo el lugar.

El ritmo aumenta. La respiración se acorta. Ella grita su culminación. Se viene y gime con sumo placer. Él se calienta más de la cuenta. Se aparta de las paredes vaginales de su imouto. Y ella lo masturba otra vez para deglutir el semen de su oni-chan otra vez.

El juego terminó. Ambos se miran agitados y se besan con ternura. Kari se duerme en brazos de su oni-chan. Y éste la observa, para después caer rendido, víctima también del sueño.

Días después de este hecho, una carta llega a manos de la señora Yuuko Kamilla: una carta de admisión a ala escuela privada Seiteki para niños privilegiados: Tai por sus habilidades deportivas, y Kari por su rendimiento escolar.

Yuuko se emociona. Sus hijos tienen una beca en una escuela privada. Rápidamente prepara todo, y al cavo de un par de días, sus dos retoños ya están en la escuela Seiteki.

_DOS DIAS DESPUÉS._

Se encontraba nervioso y jugando con sus dedos un adolescente de 17 años de piel morena y cabellos desordenados castaños. Miró a su alrededor, y encontró rostros atractivos: hombres y mujeres, todos con la peculiaridad de ser atractivos o estéticamente perfectos.

-hola, soy Matt- dijo amigablemente un joven rubio de ojos azules y estilizadas formas, delgado, pero un delicioso postre de vainilla.

-hola, soy Tai –le correspondió el saludo nuestro muchacho.

-un placer. Oye ¿tu que crees que se esta clase? No me dieron útiles. –dijo un tanto extrañado el rubio.

-No, i a mí. La verdad, no sé de qué sea esta clase.-

-¿Ya te fijaste que todas son bellas? Y todos también.

-¿Te gustan los hombres? –preguntó Tai curiosamente

-si, pero también las mujeres ¿Y a ti?

-yo creí que era el único que le gustaban los dos sexos.

-pues ya ves que no estás sólo.

-muy buenos días jóvenes –decía una voz femenina a los púberes que se localizaban en sus lugares. De grandes senos pelirroja cabellera que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y ojos color azabache Después, se dispuso a preparar unos papeles, los dejó sobre su escritorio, y se presentó- mi nombre es Isabelle Elric (n/a: XD no se me ocurrió otro) seré su profesora titular de sexo oral.-dijo con total seriedad la mujer mirando y esperando las reacciones de su clase.

-¡ ¿Qué? –preguntaron todos alarmados.

-tal como lo escuchan, debieron adivinar por el nombre de la escuela, cual era nuestra función: somos una escuela sexual. Yo soy su maestra de sexo oral. Como pueden ver, o están divididos por edades, si no por talentos. En este salón están todos los más sobresalientes amantes que se pudieron observar. Sin preguntas, si, los observábamos. Ahora, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en dar una demostración?

Todos quedaron paralizados, pero un adolescente nunca pierde una oportunidad cuando la tiene. Todos se miraron pero fascinados. Y después de un ratito, una chica llamada Yuri, una castaña de ojos color miel. Y de escasos 13 años, se aproximó al pizarrón.

-yo seré la primera. –dijo decidida, pero nerviosa, todos la miraron, y después de un ratito, una voz gruesa y masculina (n/a: aquí en México, tiene voz gruesa, no sé en el resto del mundo) de azulados cabellos y grisáceos ojos se acercó a la chica, la miró y se presentó.

-mi nombre es Henry, mucho gusto

-yo soy Yuri, un placer –dijo la muchacha deleitada con la belleza de su compañero.

-sin presentaciones, dijo la atractiva mujer- en el sexo, no importa cuál es tu nombre. Quiero ver lo que tienen, lo que saben hacer. Recalcó con suma seriedad y los dos adolescentes procedieron a continuar con sus asuntos.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar. Yuri se acercó torpemente a la zona genital de Henry, quien sólo se limitaba a observar ruborizado.

-si no pueden empezar, ¡Comiencen besándose! –exclamó con impaciencia la profesora.

-¡E-está bien! –respondieron los dos a la vez.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, con cierta timidez, y se dieron un tímido beso que apenas rozaba los labios. Henry lentamente tocó mas los labios de su compañera, poco a poco, el beso desinhibió más y más, hasta que se tornó en un beso salvaje y apasionado. Henry metió su lengua en la boca de ella, y ambas lenguas empezaron una erótica danza, ella se aferró bien a él, y tomó la iniciativa, bajando por su torso, desabrochando cada botón de la camisa del uniforme azul de Henry, hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo desabrochó con cierta prisa, e hizo lo mismo con el bóxer.

Entonces vio el pene de Henry que ya empezaba a adquirir tamaño, sorprendida del tamaño del falo de su compañero, continuó su tarea, y lo introdujo en su boca por completo, hasta llegar a al base, luego, regresó al glande, lo lamió y rodeó con su lengua en círculos; Henry arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, resultado de placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Todos en el salón estaban estupefactos, sin excepción. Pero uno de los más sorprendidos, era un jovencito de nombre Izzy, recatado e intelectual, era aun virgen, y nunca había visto una felación en vivo, sólo las imitaciones fantasiosas que había visto en internet. Se miró la entrepierna, y notó como su miembro aumentaba de tamaño considerablemente. Miró alrededor, y observó a la maestra, que parecía regocijarse con la escena. Se comenzó a tocar discretamente la erección, y cerraba los ojos del placer que esto le daba.

Miró otra vez a su alrededor y observó a una chica de nombre Sora, hacer lo mismo con un jovencito de nombre T.K. y se sorprendió por la perfección empleada en dicha labor erótica. T.K. tomo la cabeza de Sora y dirigió la embestida, y Sora mientras tanto se masturbaba descaradamente abriendo las piernas y mostrando a todos su intimidad. Izzy estaba perplejo, hasta que sintió una par de manos extra en sus piernas, era Tai, quien había notado la erección de Izzy, y su evidente virginidad le había atraído. Tomó sin aviso el miembro virgen de ese niño pelirrojo, e Izzy no fue capaz de negarle el contacto, el moreno lo acariciaba muy bien.

-¡Aahh...aahh...AAHH! –Gimió sin restricciones, deleitando los oídos de Tai en el proceso. Separó su boca del falo de Izzy, y le preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Tai

-aahh...yo... soy Izzy... –respondió él sin poder dejar de gemir

-mucho gusto... delicioso Izzy –dijo el moreno con un lascivo tono que erizó cada escaso vello de ese cuerpo delicado.

Las succiones por parte de Tai eran profundas y veloces, se notaba que tenía experiencia, que no era nada nuevo esto para él. Al contrario de Izzy, que apenas sabía cómo reaccionar. En todo el salón los ánimos se habían calentado. Al frente, se le veía a Henry ahora él lamia el botón de su compañera, haciéndola retorcer de placer. La atención generada hacia esta pareja era mucha, los ojos que no se ocupaban en "conocer" a sus propios compañeros, no se apartaban de la pareja inicial. Mientras, la atractiva profesora, se ocupaba en no perder detalle a tan delicioso festín.

Al dueto conformado por Sora y T.K., se unió también Kari, quien sintió una potente atracción por el hermoso niño rubio que era su compañero, se acercó tímidamente, y lo comenzó a besar, éste la correspondió también y se dio cuenta de cuan inexperta era todavía, eso a él fascinó, la besó con lujuria y ésta estaba fascinada. ¡Cuánta experiencia le faltaba por tener! Lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, mientras Sora seguía deglutiendo aquel interesante miembro. Cambiaron posiciones entonces, T.K. lamía lascivamente la vagina de Kari, y Sora seguía con su festín, pero esta vez, con Kari recostada sobre dos asientos, T.K. se hacía con la vulva de Kari y Sora no dejaba ese dulce y delicioso miembro.

La dulce Yuri, engullía el pene de Henry mientras tanto, desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, ya se había venido dos veces, le correspondía a Henry su gran trabajo. Ella lo succionaba, con ansia, con la suma necesidad de hacerlo. Como sui fuese el último falo sobre el planeta. Como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se aferró a él, entonces, Henry sintió como un intenso calor recorría su cuerpo, la hora había llegado, era definitivo, se vendría, tratando de advertir a Yuri, gimió su nombre, y acto seguido, él se vino el la boca de la chica, ella se bebió cada gota de esa esencia, esencia de hombre, esencia que no era menos deliciosa para ella que el mejor de lo elíxires de los dioses.

La profesora miró orgullosa la escena: dos adolescentes ya rendidos por el placer, y otros cinco más tomándose libertades con su clase. Los ojos se pusieron en el dueto masculino que se devora, el uno al otro. Izzy con cierta torpeza se engulle el pene de Tai, mientras que su propia parte, es succionada con placer por el último.

-aahh... más... profundo...más... rápido –le ordenó el moreno al pelirrojo, como diciéndole qué hacer- quiero...sentir... tu lengua en mis... aaaahhhhh.-se interrumpió al sentir la fluidez de Izzy. Quien hacía caso a las instrucciones de Tai. Profundizó su succión, y Tai erizó del placer. Él hacia lo propio con el menor. Izzy miró a su alrededor entonces, todos y la maestra inclusive, los observaban, se sintió sumamente avergonzado, pero sus instintos pudieron más, se desinhibió por completo, su exhibición sólo aumento le placer que sentía.

El trío mientras tanto, ya había cambiado una vez más de posición. Con Kari succionando el miembro de T.K., y Sora siendo devorada por este último, causaron entre los estudiantes asombro, por su ya más de media hora teniendo sexo oral, sin descanso. Entonces, Kari succionó con más rapidez, el miembro de T.K. estaba a mil, y se vino por quien sabe que vez, dentro de la boca de su compañera, y la excitación de T.K., provocó que Sora se viniera también, la igual que Kari, quien se había estado masturbando.

Izzy mientras tanto, deglutió le falo de Tai, ya fuera de sí, y Tai se aferraba obsesivamente al pene de Izzy, se vinieron la mismo tiempo.

-¡Riiiiinnngggg! (N/a: o la onomatopeya para timbre escolar que quieran imaginar... después de todo, es un fic de bajo presupuesto TT_TT) ¡Muy bien estudiantes! Terminó la lección... si tienen dudas... no duden (valga la redundancia) en consultarme. Vístanse los que se desnudaron, hasta mañana. –terminó de decir la maestra con picardía en la voz, y se marchó del lujoso salón.

Todos se miraron estupefactos, pero fascinados, nunca habían tenido tanto libertinaje ¡por órdenes de sus superiores! Todos se marcharon hablando del asunto, y a los siete implicados del día, les llovieron peticiones.

Las clases bizarras e increíbles, abarcaban desde como excitar con un simple beso, hasta como evitar eyacular pronto. En la tarde, los estudiantes tenían tiempo para congeniar... en más de un modo, con los otros estudiantes.

Así pues, Kari se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la lujosa escuela, cuando sentado en una banca del jardín trasero, encontró sentado a Kouichi un jovencito de negros cabellos hasta la barbilla, y ojos azul marino. Se hallaba sentado esperando a su hermano gemelo: Kouji, quien ya tenía varios minutos de demora, y el jovencito de 14 años sólo suspiraba pacientemente.

-¡hola! –Kari se acercó en plan afable

-¡Hola! Tu debes ser Kamilla del salón 1 ¿No? Yo también estoy ahí ¿sabes? Mi nombre es Kouichi Kimura.

-pues mucho gusto, Kouichi. Sí, en efecto, yo soy Kamilla, Kari Kamilla ¿Cómo es que me conoces?

-como te dije, estamos en el mismo salón. Eso y además está el hecho de ver tu excelente demostración con ese par, estuviste soberbia. –alardeó el muchacho.

-ay, gra-gracias. Eso fue muy... ¿me viste?

-claro. Tenías a ese muchacho como un tarado. La otra chica no lo logró encender como lo encendiste tú.

-vaya, gracias –dijo la chica por completo ruborizada. Me da mucha pena.

-no, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, todos tenemos un talento especial. El mío por ejemplo, es la música, soy experto en flauta. El tuyo, es tu boca. –afirmó con toda naturalidad el joven de ojos azules. Kari se ruborizó mucho, para después quedar callada. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del momento.

Entonces, Kouichi miró fijamente a Kari, y ésta a Kouichi. Lentamente se acercan el uno al otro, y él toma la iniciativa y la besa con pasión, Kari corresponde el beso inmediatamente. Y aquello se convierte en una lucha por saber qué lengua tendrá el control, dominando la de la castaña.

El aire obligó a ambos a separar el beso, solamente para que el moreno comenzara a deshacerse de las prendas de la chica, quien se dejó desnudar por su amante. El joven tomó los senos de la chica, y los poseyó con afán. Lamió y mordisqueó los pezones rosados haciendo que Kari se retorciera de placer. Cuando los tenía ya muy humedecidos, bajó a su intimidad, apretó suavemente con sus dedos el clítoris de su amante, y lo comenzó a estimular, dándole vuelas en pequeños círculos, su lengua interactuaba con sus dedos, y con la mano libre, seguía estimulando uno de los pechos de la castaña.

Ésta tuvo su orgasmo en la el rostro del chico, quien saboreó los fluidos orgásmicos de su compañera. Y Kari no su quiso quedar atrás entonces, la chica despojó de sus ropas al moreno, y notó lo bien formado que éste estaba. Tomó la entrepierna del ojiazul, y la comenzó a frotar. Primero lento, y luego rápido, el ritmo de las succiones enloqueció a Kouichi, quien gemía roncamente y deleitaba a Kari, entonces la chica puso su entrada en el rostro de Kouichi quien estaba acostado sobre la banca blanca. El azabache estimuló una vez más la vagina de Kari mientras ésta seguía haciéndole la felación.

Mientras, en los arbustos que rodeaban el amplio y solitario jardín, se hallaba observando los sucesos un joven de negros cabellos largos, hasta la mitad de la espalda, de pañoleta azul, y con las misma s características faciales de Kouichi; era Kouji, su hermano gemelo, quien se empalmaba observando la escena, más que perfecta: una bella chica, gimiendo de placer, cuyos genitales daban directamente a la cara del mismo Kouji, y su hermano perdido de placer.

El azabache mayor se masturbaba mirando la escena, y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar ser escuchando.

Y es que por lo regular, era él quien era el caliente, él el que tenía de convencer a Kouchi de hacer cosas a escondidas de sus padres. Y Kouichi no accedía con facilidad. Tenía que pasar todo un proceso para que su hermanito cediera.

Pero esta vez, era él el que había comenzado todo, le dieron ganas de unirse al dueto, pero no tenía la misma facilidad para asociarse con los demás de Kouichi, él no era tan sociable. Mientras tanto, Kari ya estaba introduciéndose a sí misma en el pene de Kouichi, quien solo se limitaba a tomarla de la cadera, la chica comenzó las embestidas, y a él le costó entrar, aún estaba muy estrecha.

Las embestidas tomaron velocidad, cuando el muchacho tomo posesión sobre la acción, se posó sobre ella, mientras ésta estaba en cuatro, y el ritmo aumento, gemían desesperados, él la tenía sujeta de la cadera, y esta se sujetaba así misma a la banca con desesperación, pues sentía que podría perder el equilibrio y caerse por el placer producido, pronto ella se vino, y él seguido d ella, fuera de su cuerpo.

Ambos se acostaron el pasto, y se miraron divertidos.

-¡vaya!... ¡si...que lo...haces bien...Kamilla-chan! –dijo el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-gracias...-fue la respuesta de la castaña y cerró los ojos cansada- tú...también –dijo para finalizar la conversación. En seguida, éste se vistió y se despidió de la chica, ella hizo lo mismo, y se apartaron del camino del otro.

En los arbustos, Kouji ya se había corrido, pero las ganas no se habían ido. Se puso a caminar por el pasto del basto jardín, y a unos metros, se encontró con un compañero, en realidad lo sorprendió, haciendo lo mismo que él hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Este era su amigo de toda la vida: Takuya. Un jovencito, guapo y moreno claro, de ojos y cabello cafés. De cuerpo atlético, en realidad, Kouji había siempre deseado a Takuya, y viceversa, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirlo abiertamente.

-y dime Takuya ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –inquirió el azabache para lograr su objetivo: ponerlo nervioso.

-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo... y-yo n-nada. ¿Y tú? –balbuceó el moreno con nervios.

-vamos "Taku-kun"... yo sé qué es lo que hacías... confiésalo, y...te daré una recompensa –dijo el chico por primera vez eróticamente, mientras acariciaba el oído del objeto de su calentura, ya estaba a punto de estallar.

-bueno...yo... –vacilaba el menor, que estaba a punto de sucumbir a las caricias del azabache.

-si...continúa Utsukushi-kun – el ojiazul estaba desesperado.

-¡ay, lo confieso, estaba masturbándome mientras tu hermano y la muchacha esa cogían! ¿Eres feliz ahora? -dijo algo molesto.

-mmm... que bien... yo hacia lo mismo... –terminó y agarró a besos a Takuya. Éste se sonrojo, pero no lo detuvo, tomó la nuca de Kouji, y estimuló el beso. Inmediatamente, y como si fuese lo último que irían a hacer, ambos se despojaron de sus prendas, y comenzaron a acariciarse y tocar sus miembros. Se encendieron con rapidez, Kouji tocó afanosamente el miembro de Takuya, quien se acostó en el pasto, y se dejó hacer por el azabache.

Kouichi había regresado al dormitorio de ambos hermanos para buscar a Kouji, y una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su iPod en "la escena del crimen" así que regresó al lugar, y en el jardín, al aproximarse a la banca blanca, visualizó a su hermano y a Takuya en las cercanías de la susodicha banca. Se acercó, el moreno mientras tanto, ya estaba al borde de una eyaculación, Kouji lo masturbaba con ganas, esperando llenarse con el semi líquido fluido blanquecino de Takuya.

-Aahh... ¡Aahh!...Ko-Kouji...me... ¡Me vengo! –gimió el castaño, para después, eyacular en la boca del ojiazul, quien se bebió toda la semilla de el de los ojos cafés. Takuya entonces, intercambió lugar con Kouji, comenzando a lamer la punta del rosado glande del azabache. Le dio lengüetazos juguetones, y miró a Kouji con un aire de fingida inocencia. Mientras que con su mano libre, estimulaba los pezones de su amante, quien se volvía loco, con las provocaciones de Takuya. Kouichi se masturbaba tras una de tantas macetas del extenso jardín, siempre había compartido con Kouji sus gustos, y el gusto por Takuya, no fue la excepción.

Entonces, Takuya se empinó, en dirección a Kouichi, como si supiera que éste lo estaba observando, y movió la cadera eróticamente. Kouichi, aceleró el ritmo, de las sacudidas, estaba muy caliente como para razonar, y mientras Takuya engullía el pene de Kouji, Kouichi se acercó y sin importarle lo que ambos pensaran comenzó a estimular el ano del castaño, quien ya estaba muy excitado, y había estado esperando que el azabache menor saliera de entre los arbustos.

Kouichi entonces comenzó a introducirse en a entrada del joven, y el estímulo producido por las estrechas paredes anales de Takuya, lo enloqueció, gritando vulgaridades referentes al lindo trasero de Takuya (n/a: inserta aquí tu vulgaridad favorita). El castaño entonces, aceleró el ritmo de las succiones, y Kouji enloqueció, corriéndose en la boca de Takuya.

Takuya entonces, comenzó a estimular el ano de Kouji, quien nervioso por que sería la primera vez que lo penetrarían, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Una vez Takuya introdujo tres dedos dentro de la entrada del azabache, le ordenó a Kouji ponerse en cuatro, y comenzó a introducirse lentamente dentro de él. Mientras Kouichi se posaba bajo su hermano y éste lo penetraba con afán. Kouji se sentía en el cielo, era embestido por el chico más rico que conocía, y a la vez, se follaba al delicioso de su gemelo, ya habían sentido sus gemelos alientos antes, pero esta vez, el toque extra, lo daba Takuya, lo cual los dos adoraban.

Las tres respiraciones se sincronizaron, eran una sola. Takuya se adentraba en los estrechos espacios anales del azabache mayor, mientras éste se hacia con la entrada del menor.

-aahh... aahh... –los gemidos eran lo único audible en varios metros. Kouichi fue el primero en venirse, seguido de Kouji, quien teniendo dos fuentes de placer, no pudo más y se corrió dentro de su hermano gemelo. Takuya al escuchar los gemidos roncos de ambos hermanos, no resistió más y se vino dentro de Kouji.

Los tres se tiraron al pasto, y se miraron agitados. Takuya beso a Kouji y luego a Kouichi, se levantaron y se fueron a sus dormitorios.

En los agitados corredores de la extraña escuela, se podían apreciar escenas que, de otra manera, serían hasta ilegales. Al caminar, en las puertas amantes se hacían con los cuerpos ajenos, con las puertas abiertas de los dormitorios, cerradas, pero con ellos recargados delante de ellas. En los pisos de los pasillos, en las paredes. Los pasillos eran los escenarios de relatos eróticos inverosímiles.

Un joven de hebras rubias hasta la barbilla, de mirada zafiro y de porte elegante, caminaba por los mencionados corredores, su inspiración eran los amantes que dejaba atrás en los dormitorios transitados, peor sin poder integrarse u acoplarse a alguno, se resignó al hecho de que no era bueno, en las relaciones, y frustrado, se sentó en los rincones solitarios de uno de tantos corredores.

Sin hallar otro remedio, se observó detenidamente, y notó que su erección reclamaba atención. Su única inspiración era el fabuloso sexo oral establecido en la clase matutina por Tai y ese joven de apellido Izumi. Pensando en la candente y estimulante situación, se empalmó su sexo, y lo comenzó a estimular.

-malditos papeles. Esto es una escuela sexual ¡No es necesario ningún tipo de papeleo! Pero pareciese que estoy loco –refunfuñaba un hombre joven, de estilizadas formas, y de cabellos azules como los intensos ojos de Matt. –vaya, perdón, te he robado la inspiración. –exclamó al ver al rubio masturbarse y luego detenerse abruptamente al verlo.

-yo...yo... ¡Que pena! – se disculpó el rubio tapando su intimidad. Éste observó al hombre parado frente a sí, era exquisito, su nívea piel, disimulada por las elegantes ropas vestidas, ligeramente entalladas a su delgado pero apetecible cuerpo, eran una ricura, un platillo de primera, que lejos de matar sus ansias, las acrecentaron más.

-bueno, me retiro, para no seguir cortando tu inspiración...

-¡No! No, por favor, quédese, soy nuevo, y no sé como o con quien lidiar, o que hacer. Para empezar mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, pero todos me dicen Matt. Mucho gusto...le daría la mano... pero...

-no, hay problema, soy Joe, y soy prefecto de esta área. Un placer. –dijo el joven mientras se sentaba junto a Matt. El rubio se aproximó lo más posible, y comenzaron una vana conversación, sin que Joe se diera cuenta, Matt acariciaba sus piernas, y lo hacia entrar en calor. Joe se trataba de apartar, pero el placer experimentado, le fascinaba demasiado.

Pronto Matt había desabrochado la cremallera del pantalón de Joe. El mayor se mostraba natural ante las incontenibles ansias de Matt, pues esa situación ya la había vivido con anterioridad. Matt tomó el rosado glande del peli azul, y lo rozó con su lengua, lo rodeó con la misma y miraba Joe con lujuria después se introdujo todo el pene en la boca y metió y sacó la lengua repetidas veces.

Las estocadas orales estimulaban a Joe, quien ya muy excitado tomó el pantalón de Matt, y lo apartó de su camino. Acarició las nalgas de Matt y las acarició, las separó y después de lubricar su dedo, lo comenzó a introducir lentamente en la cavidad anal del rubio. Matt soltó un gemido de dolor, pero Joe estaba ya acostumbrado a esa reacción.

-¿eres virgen? –le preguntó a Joe apenas pudiendo respirar

-s-si –confesó algo adolorido, pero a la vez muy excitado.

-no te preocupes, vas a adorar esto después –le respondió le mayor muy confiado. Y continuó su erótica labor, se abrió paso e introdujo otro dedo, los movió con cierta dificultad, y luego introdujo un tercero, pronto Matt se acostumbró a la intromisión. Y él mismo movía el trasero al tiempo que seguía succionando el miembro de Joe.

El ritmo se aceleró, las respiraciones agitadas impedían a Joe hacer con claridad su labor. El placer era demasiado, gimió roncamente y se olvidó dentro, se vino dentro de la boca de Matt.

El peli azul posó en el piso al rubio, y separó sus piernas, tomo con una mano sus testículos, y con la otra el gran miembro de Matt. Lo introdujo con maestría dentro de su boca, y lo comenzó a succionar desde la base hasta la punta, con la cual jugaba y la lamía con adoración. De cuando en cuando tomaba los testículos del ojiazul, los chupaba y estimulaba con sumo placer.

Joe mismo se comenzó a estimular analmente para recibir a Matt, había decidido que ese pene era demasiado delicioso como para no sentirlo dentro se sí. Entonces Matt se aproximó a la ya dilatada entrada del de los ojos negros, la lamió y comenzó a meter su miembro en la dilatada entrada. El ano de Joe abrazaba el falo de Matt, y Matt se sintió en las nubes con Joe boca arriba, con la camisa desabrochada, y los lentes empañados, Matt sentía que no podría retenerse por mucho. Comenzó las embestidas.

Rápido, lento, adentro, afuera. Y comenzaba otra vez, una y otra vez lo embestía con fuerza y rudeza, y Joe gemía como una niña, lo el importaba, era demasiado delicioso como para no hacerlo. Matt lo callaba de vez en cuando con besos apasionados pero cuando se concentraba en el blanco y exquisito cuello del mayor, Joe volvía a gemir.

-Aahh... AAAHHH... ¡Sí! ¡Máas! ¡MAAAAASSS! –gritó Joe fuera de toda cordura. Matt obedecía sus exigencias con gusto mientras gemía roncamente lo rico que era eso. Entonces Joe, fue invadido por un orgasmo y se vino entre ambos cuerpos. Matt al sentir el caliente fluido se calentó, y no pudo retener por más tiempo su propia sustancia, derramando su semilla dentro del muchacho de ojos azabaches.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el salón de clases, un poco retraídos se miraban los unos a los otros, sabiendo lo que les deparaba el día. Entonces, se abrió la puerta, era el profesor de introducción al coito (n/a: que nombrecito ¿No?).

Un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules con una forma gatuna, y un rostro angelical y un cuerpo de campeonato. Miró a todos, y sonrió perversamente, adoraba su trabajo.

-tú, la de los cabellos castaños ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó con firmeza el profesor

-mi-Mimi Tachikawa señor –contestó la castaña con nerviosismo

-muy bien. Tú, el de cabellos rubios y cara de ángel, sí tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-T.K. Takaishi, profesor.

-muy bien, ya se presentaron, ahora quiero verlos jadear –dijo con rudeza el atractivo profesor, y los dos adolescentes se aproximaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, entonces Takeru tomó con cierta rudeza a Mimi y la acercó a su boca y la besó con pasión, cosa que complació al profesor.

Desabrochó la blusa de Mimi y la despojó de ella en menos de unos cuantos segundos. Se concentró en sus senos, que aunque no eran muy grandes, eran de los más antojables. La lengua del muchacho recorrió los pezones rosados, los mordió y lamió la despojó rápidamente de su pantaleta, y comenzó estimular la entrada de la chica con extrema lujuria. La rapidez de T.K., le daba aun mas placer a Mimi quien se dejaba hacer por el menor.

El rubio se deshizo de sus pantalones, y de su ropa interior, su miembro ya erecto, sorprendió a la castaña por su tamaño. Totalmente excitado, comenzó a introducir su gran falo en la cavidad vaginal de Mimi. La chica comenzó a gemir, y Takeru comenzó las embestidas, rápidas y precisas, el ritmo aumentaba, y disminuía, y los gemidos se apoderaron del lugar, los presentes se estremecieron y los ánimos se calentaron rápidamente y todos comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, el profesor los observaba, esperando sus diversas reacciones.

-Aaaa... ¡Aahh! ¡Más! ¡Oh, Sí! –gritó Mimi sin razonamiento en su cerebro, sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía tener ese pene entre sus piernas, y sentir sus testículos chocando con su cuerpo. Las estocadas adquirían velocidad conforme los minutos avanzaban. Y la respiración, era algo que no era necesario, al menos no de manera consciente para los dos adolescentes. En el salón, muchos ya habían comenzado el auto estímulo, y miraban como los dos frenéticos adolescentes se daban placer el uno al otro.

-No se estanquen en una sola posición, cambien de posición. –ordenó el maestro mientras los dos amantes se detenían momentáneamente. Entonces T.K. se sentó y posó a Mimi sobre él. Su falo fue penetrando la entrada de Mimi, y todos observaban el panorama: el pene del rubio, entrando y saliendo frenéticamente de la vagina húmeda de su amante. Un calor invadió al chico y las contracciones no fallaban, el final se aproximaba.

-¡Me ven-go! –advirtió el ojiazul.

-¡No dentro de la chica! –regaño el rubio profesor, y T.K se esforzó entonces por no correrse dentro de ella, consiguiendo no hacerlo.

Los dos chico cayeron rendidos, víctimas del cansancio, y miraron al profesor con duda, como esperando haber satisfecho sus ordenes. El guapo hombre los miro y les hizo una seña de aprobación, los dos se miraron con orgullo y se sentaron en sus lugares.

La clase terminó, los adolescentes se dirigieron al siguiente salón, introducción a la seducción. Impartida por un individuo de frívolo carácter, y de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, y belleza especial pero un tanto femenino. Llevaba consigo una rosa roja y estaba colocado en una posición dramática, como si quisiera hacerse el interesante.

-¡Hola bellezas! Me presento: mi nombre: Tamaki Suou. Tengo 22 años, mi signo es Aries, y yo les enseñaré a seducir y a usarlo para calentar los ánimos de quien quieran. Recuerden que es importante que aprovechen su belleza...-y el profesor les dio un monologo sobre la belleza.

Habiendo terminado la clase de seducción, todos salieron a comer algo, pues el hambre les carcomía el cuerpo, sentado en uno de tantos jardines, se hallaba localizado un joven de piel morena, de ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color. De cuerpo atlético y bronceado, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando junto a él, se sentó una joven prefecta de características similares a él, pero con los cabellos rojos oscuros.

-que gusto volverte a ver otooto –dijo la voz femenina mientras observaba a su hermanito con una mirada lasciva que se escondía con amor fraternal.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con cierto nerviosismo el moreno.

-¿Qué parece? ¡Trabajo aquí! y me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, otooto-kun –dijo con un tono sensual y seductor, que erizaron cada bello corporal del joven y atractivo muchacho.

-ah...era eso... bueno, me dio gusto verte, que te diviertas –apresuró a comentar el moreno mientras se trataba de retirar con prisa, pero su onee-chan no se lo permitió.

-¡No, a dónde vas! ¡No tienes una idea de CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO! – expresó la pelirroja con ese mismo tono lascivo. Acto seguido, se dispuso a acariciar la entrepierna del castaño sobre su pantalón, Davis comenzó a sucumbir a las caricias expertas de su hermana.

-Jun...nos van a ver... –regañó el menor a la chica

-no te preocupes, aquí esto es pan de todos los días... –le tranquilizó la mujer mientras metía la mano a esos terrenos ya bien conocidos por ella.

Davis solía caer en los encantos de su hermana, y sabía que estaba mal, pero simplemente no se resistía a una buena mamada, dicho vulgarmente. La mayor lo sabía, y solía aprovecharse de so, y ese día no era la excepción. Su hermanito sucumbiría...siempre lo hacía. Se acercó a su oído- te he deseado tanto, como le primer día -le susurró sensualmente enloqueciendo a Daisuke, como siempre lo hacía.

El moreno gimió sin reprimirse, aunque lo negara, le encantaba el juego de doble moral que llevaba con su hermana le despojó de la camisa del uniforme de prefecta, y comenzó a lamer sus senos con ansias. La chica se doblaba y encorvaba por el placer. Metió su mano entre las piernas de la chica y masturbó su rozado botón, ella por su parte, se hizo con le pene del moreno y lo engulló completo, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo con lujuria y pasión desenfrenadas (n/a: que frasecita la mía ¿no?).

Era el 69 mas fabuloso que habían hecho, pues hacerlo en un lugar público le daba un plus extra. La sensación de la húmeda lengua de Jun recorriendo cada rincón del falo de Davis, era simplemente sublime. Y la sensación de los labios carnosos y fogosos de Davis, presionando la ya probada por él anteriormente entrada de Jun, era algo que simplemente merecía un homenaje en su opinión. Nadie le había dado todo el placer que sólo él le daba.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar. Daisuke penetro la entrada ya conocida por el, pero siempre deliciosa. La chica se agarraba los pechos para excitarlo más, y Davis se posó sorbe ella para besarla mientras la penetraba con pasión. La cordura huyo lejos, la pasión los dominó, el entró y salió, una y otra vez. Jadeaba de placer. Ella gritaba -¡Daisuke... aahh! –gemía a lo alto para que todos supieran lo rico que se sentía que su hermanito le perforara cada centímetro de la poca cordura restante.

Pronto el adolescente sintió el calor propio de la próxima eyaculación, cada musculo y contracción era testigo de lo que él estaba preparando. Se corrió dentro de la entrada de ella, no pudiendo evitarlo, peor a Jun no le molestaba, sabía como prevenir "accidentes".

Se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. No sin antes darse a entender con miradas, que eso se repetiría. La odisea del joven no había terminado. Otra clase de como penetrar gente comenzó. La profesora, una mujer rubia de senos extra orbitantes y piel tan blanca como la leche, bella como pocas, e igual de poco ortodoxa.

-¡a ver hormonas caminantes! ¡Presten a tensión! Están aquí por una sola razón: les encanta follar. Aquí veremos maneras para que más de dos puedan follar a la vez, y de todas maneras disfrutar. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: escogeré dos hombres, y una mujer, y les diré como penetrarla a la vez. Déjenme checar la lista... numero 10, 14 y 23 ¡Aquí, ahora!

Los involucrados: T.K., Kari y Davis, se aproximaron, sabían lo que venía, se miraron lascivamente, checando las virtudes del otro, disfrutando lo que veían.

-muy bien, para empezar, calienten los ánimos de su chica, quiero ver como la cortejan –ordenó la agresiva profesora, y los dos involucrados, comenzaron a acariciar a Kari en diversas zonas. Davis besó a la chica en el cuello y T.K. tocó sus senos por encima de su ropa. La chica automáticamente se deshizo de las prendas que le estorbaban, deleitando la vista de los dos varones que rápidamente se posesionaron del cuerpo de la chica. El rubio bajó a los glúteos de la castaña, mientras que el moreno se encargó de erectar los pezones rosados de la jovencita, los lamía y mordisqueaba, movía en círculos frenéticamente sus senos, y la chica se dejó escuchar.

-eso, es. Estimula su ano ahora –ordenó la mujer al ojiazul y éste ni tardo ni perezoso obedeció. Acomodaron a al chica en cuatro, y apoyándose con sus rodillas y sus manos, el rubio comenzó a dilatar y estimular la entrada trasera de Kari. Mientras Daisuke lamía y tallaba con su lengua afanosamente el clítoris de la misma. Takeru introdujo un dedo en el ano de la chica, soltando un gemido de gusto por explorar los interiores de su amante, y el moreno hizo lo propio con la ya muy humedecida vagina de Kari, cuando estuvo lista, T.K. se sentó y sentó a la chica sobre su pene, y Davis penetró la zona delantera.

-AAhhh... ¡AAhhh! Mmmm... –emitió Kari sus gemidos llenos de placer, era la primera vez que la penetraban dos a la vez. Le dolió un poco el ano, al principio, pero eso no detuvo a T.K., quien comenzó las embestidas rápida y certeramente. Daisuke por su parte, comenzó las estocadas por delante, la estrecha vagina de su amante le estimulaba por completo, el pene de Davis era más grande que el de T.K., peor eso o evitaba que la muchacha se sintiera en el paraíso.

Se sincronizaron, como uno entraba el otro salía. La profesora miraba satisfecha a sus alumnos. Los gemidos inundaban al salón, estimulando las múltiples sensaciones, más de uno ya había comenzado a imitar al trío, otros en pares como Izzy y Tai quienes se habían compaginado muy bien.

-Aahh...eres tan... estrecha...Aahh, si –gemía roncamente el moreno mientras embestía con dureza a al chica, quien no se quejaba ni un poco. Los jadeos de los tres se acallaban por momentos con besos, los tres se compartían, no les importaba nada, lo delicioso que era penetrar y ser penetrado, era lo único importante.

-Aahh, si, más, quiero...más. Mmmm...¡Sí! –gritaba la chica fuera de control, los dos chicos aceleraron el ritmo de las embestidas. Entonces la chica se vino, y los espasmos generados por esta acción apretaron las dos entradas de la chica, presionando y estrechando tanto los miembros de los dos jóvenes que se vinieron en seguida. La profesora obligo a Davis a venirse fuera de Kari, y el joven así lo hizo, acción que no demeritó el placer obtenido por el singular trío.

Los tres se miraron, se vistieron, y terminó la clase. Al salir de las clases, un muchacho moreno seguía a otro a su dormitorio, era Taichi quien se había inspirado con la triple penetración en la clase anterior. El miembro del moreno mayor, ansiaba probar esa cueva ajena hasta ese momento.

Davis se acaba de cambiar y la ropa de cama del castaño consistía en una camiseta larga abajo de las rodillas que acentuaba sus muslos trabajados. Con un iPod en su haber, el joven disfrutaba de melodías juveniles modernas que llenaban y ocupaban sus sentidos en el canto. No se percató de la presencia del mayor dentro de su alcoba.

Daisuke se acostó en su cama y tomó una revista porno y la ojeó. Pronto una imagen de dos hombres masturbándose mutuamente llamó su atención, y estimularon sus sentidos. Comenzó a estimularse, pronto su erección sobresalió de su ropa interior. Tai estaba escondido en el armario disfrutando de la vista, no pudiendo controlar sus instintos, salió del armario, y masturbó a Davis, quien se sorprendió, pero no detuvo al castaño. Tai posó su lengua sobre el glande ya excitado y rosado del menor.

Lo miró con picardía mientras rosaba con su lengua le glande, y lo rodeaba con la misma, luego cubrió por completo el pene del pequeño, y lo engulló completo. Lo sacó y luego lo metió. Repitiendo la operación en variadas ocasiones. Se deleitaba con el falo del moreno menor. Quien solo se limitaba a gemir y disfrutar de las acciones hechas por el intruso sensual recién llegado.

Líquido pre seminal apareció en la punta y Taichi lo saboreó con gusto. Las succiones no se detenían, y el moreno mayor desde hacia un rato estimulaba el ano de Davis, quien solo sabía gemir y exclamar el nombre de Tai.

-aahh...AAHH... me...vengo... Mmmm... ¡Tai-senpai! –gritó extasiado el joven castaño, al tiempo que una fuerte descarga de semen fue expulsada desde el interior del muchacho.

-Mmmm...Rico... si –celebró Tai fuera de sí.- Ahora es mi turno. Prepárate ricura, para saber lo que es follarse a un hombre –culminó su oración el mayor con la entrada del menor ya dilatada. Tai fue introduciendo su pene en el ano de Daisuke poco a poco. Él al no estar acostumbrado a la intromisión, sintió dolor y lo expresó, pero el castaño mayor lo tranquilizó diciéndole que pronto cambiaria de parecer.

Davis se acostumbró al carnoso intruso dentro de su cuerpo. Él mismo se movió, indicándole a Tai que podía continuar. Éste no perdió tiempo, y comenzó las estocadas. Entró, salió, entró salió, el ritmo aumentó, cada vez era mas veloz el ritmo de las penetraciones. Los dos sudaron y sus corazones se sincronizaron. Contracciones y espasmos inundaron el vientre de Davis, quien se corrió sobre su vientre y parte del cuerpo de Tai. Éste último se excitó mas, aferrándose a los hombros de su amante. Los sonoros gemidos de los dos eran audibles en las habitaciones aledañas. No les importaba, más de la mitad de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo. Tai sintió esa sensación en su interior, era inevitable: se venía. El sudor que corría por el cuerpo de Davis y que recorría cada centímetro de su delicioso y joven cuerpo, aumentaban las ansias del mayor, no pudo más; se corrió dentro del cuerpo del menor.

Ambos cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro, en la estrecha cama de Daisuke. Los jóvenes se perdieron entonces bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa nublada noche de invierno, una figura sombría transitaba por los vacíos pasillos de la portentosa escuela. Era un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados, moreno él de ojos azules, el atractivo muchacho procuraba encontrar su alcoba, pues estaba perdido en los confusos corredores de la institución.

Al fin encontró su habitación, o eso creyó él, pues al prender la luz de la recámara, encontró a un jovencito que bien conocía; Takato, un muchacho de ojos castaños oscuros, cabello castaño claro, y tez blanca. Con un rostro angelical e inocente, el pequeño Takato, más pequeño en estatura y complexión a pesar de tener casi la misma edad, dormía despreocupadamente.

Ryo, el intromisor, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago cada vez que lo veía. Lo deseaba desde que el sexto grado, cuando Takato iba en cuarto grado.

Lo contempló un momento. El pequeño era realmente antojable. Ni una sola de todas las escandalosas chicas de la escuela se le comparaba, tenía las piernas más deliciosas que hubiera podido tener el placer de contemplar. Mil veces lo había hecho en su anterior escuela, mientras se empalmaba la mano al bulto y se estimulaba superficialmente. Una vez más estaba frente a él, como en ese incidente de las duchas. Dónde lo observó bañándose y con lo distraído que era Takato, no se dio cuenta que se masturbó en sus narices.

Pero esta vez, estaba ahí, a solas con él, la su merced. Con la oportunidad única de hacerle el amor, y dejarle jadeando y deseoso de más, tal como siempre había querido el mayor. Takato rio entre sueños. Con dulzura y cariño sus suaves labios se movieron.

-Ja, ja, ja. Me haces reír. Si, yo también te amo, no, yo te adoro, Ryo-kun –dijo el jovencito con un tono soñador. Cada vello corporal de Ryo se estremeció en ese instante. Los ojos le brillaron y con ilusión se acercó a él, y acarició la boca del menor con la suya. Depositó un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. Beso que adquirió intensidad conforme avanzaron los segundos. Ryo se excitó, desabrochó el camisón de Takato y lamió y pellizcó sus pezones, rosados botones que él tanto adoraba. Con idolatría besó su abdomen delicado, Takato se estremeció, y el placer experimentado lo despertó. Con asombro vio frente así al motivo de sus orgasmos: Ryo Akiyama, besándolo, embriagándose con su propio cuerpo.

El adolescente miró a su amante, Ryo seguía adorando el cuerpo dulce y virginal de Takato, llegando a su vientre, y desnudándolo completamente. Observó la naciente erección del jovencito. Lo lamió y engulló con un frenesí de placer que no lo dejó pensar más allá del pensamiento que había albergado desde hacia años, el cual le exigía penetrar con ansia el cuerpo del menor.

Takato, halagado por lo ocurrido, y en suma feliz por ser el objeto de las paciones de Ryo, acarició con suavidad sus cabellos. Y Ryo continuó su labor, hasta erguir el pene de Takato por completo, y observar extasiado lo delicioso que era. Takato le pidió hacer lo mismo, y comenzó a desnudar al mayor con ternura, la dulce mirada de Takato, se transformó, adquiriendo poco a poco una mirada de malicia que fingía inocencia.

Ryo se volvió loco de placer. Su pequeño acariciaba su cuerpo marcado con deleite, y placer, y se lo hacia saber. Llego al ya erecto pene de Ryo y lo estimuló sobre la delgada ropa interior que aún poseía el mayor. Lo despojó de ésta, y mirándolo con la misma fingida inocencia, lo metió en su boca completamente, sorprendiendo al mayor por su capacidad. Lo lamió y succionó, desde la base, hasta la punta con una maestría que el mismo Ryo no esperaba. Retorciéndolo de placer. La dulce mirada de Takato, no le permitió a Ryo aguantar mucho tiempo, y se vino dentro de la boca de su niño.

Takato entonces, se posó en cuatro, entregándose por completo al mayor. El ojiazul lamió la entrada de su niño, y la comenzó a dilatar. Poco apoco el ano de Takato comenzó a abrirse, metió tres dedos, y Takato, con una gran erección otra vez, al igual que Ryo, le suplicó que lo penetrara, Ryo comenzó a meterse.

-¿te está doliendo mi niño? –le preguntó con preocupación el mayor a su amante.

-es un dolor muy rico –dijo éste último con perversión. Y Ryo continuó su labor, metiéndose por completo en la entrada del castaño.

Las estocadas comenzaron, primero lentas, adquirieron la intensidad que Ryo había anhelado. Tomando las caderas de Takato, y éste aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, el ritmo se hizo uno solo, constante.

-¡quiero, mmm verte cuando grites mi nombre! –exclamó el mayor mientras cambiaba a su niño de posición. Takato lo miró, y siguió penetrándolo.

-Aahh... mmm...Sí...Ryo... más...quiero...más –decía con la respiración entre cortada el menor, mientras su expresión de éxtasis hacia muy difícil a Ryo retener el semen dentro de su cuerpo. Entró, salió, una, y otra vez. Ryo masturbó el pene de Takato para deleitar a su chiquito más. Takato jadeó, líquido pre seminal mojó los dedos de Ryo, quien se saboreó la esencia con deseo. Takato no pudo más, y se corrió en la mano de su amante. El gemido emitido por su niño, así como el hecho de que estaba degustando su semen, lo excitaron sobremanera, viniéndose dentro del menor. Los dos amantes se abrazaron. Se besaron con ternura y durmieron en un sueño profundo.

La mañana siguiente estaba llena de rocío matinal y en cada planta y hierba de la institución. La profesora pelirroja había dejado un ejercicio en equipos, felaciones grupales se aplicaron entonces. Entre todos los estudiantes se podía observar la perversión. Takeru, Sora, Kari y Yoley conformaban un grupo. Henry Takato y Ryo otro más. Matt, Takuya, Kouji y Kouichi otro más. Mientras T.K. lamía con afán la entrada de Sora, ésta lamía a Kari, quien encima tenía a Yoley, y con la vagina de la última literalmente en la cara, la lamió con adoración, haciendo a ésta última gemir de placer.

Lo de alguna manera, Yoley alcanzó el pene de T.K. y lo succionó con idolatría haciendo al último gemir roncamente. Los cuatro se vinieron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban atónitos por lo pronto que habían terminado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya acabaron? Pues entonces busquen a alguien más. –ordenó la mujer. Acto seguido, los cuatro adolescente buscaron a algún compañero disponible. Takeru encontró a Izzy, quien retraído como era su naturaleza, sólo observaba y acariciaba con discreción y suavidad su palpitante miembro que pedía a gritos un poco de atención. T.K. pudo notar la obvia erección del pelirrojo.

-tu amigo está atento a la acción, je. –dijo con ironía el rubio mirando la prominente erección de Izzy.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ay, no! ¿Se nota? –preguntó con rubor en sus mejillas el mayor.

-si, y mucho –dijo con una expresión de antojo en sus rostro el ojiazul.

-¡que pena! No sé cómo...

-si gustas, YO puedo ayudarte –le expresó con lujuria el rubio. Acto seguido, y sin pedir permiso, le robó un apasionado beso que se tornó en una lucha de lenguas. Al mismo tiempo, lo despojaba de su camisa y le pellizcó y movió en pequeños círculos con sus dedos los pezones rosados del pelirrojo. Luego acercó su lengua, y lo lamió lascivamente. El de los ojos azabaches, observaba con sumo placer la escena. Entonces el menor llegó a la zona baja del abdomen, y lo liberó de la prisión de tela que retenía a su gran miembro.

-¡vaya! ¡Es más grande de lo que creí! Mmmm... Así me gusta –comentó con lujuria extrema el rubio mientras miraba el pene del Izzy. Entonces lo engulló con cierto problema, y lo comenzó a succionar con deseo. Izzy gimió a lo alto, pues el rubio sabía muy bien como hacerlo sentir bien.

T.K. metía su boca al glande, y luego bajaba a la base, y viceversa. Lo hizo rápido, cada vez más rápido. Lo acariciaba con la mon, de arriba hacia abajo y al mismo tiempo con la lengua. El líquido pre seminal inundó la boca de T.K., quien no se detuvo y succionó con más ansias.

-Aahh...Mmmm...AAhhh..., sí... así... mmmm...me...eehh...vengo...-dijo el pelirrojo en estado de éxtasis.

-grita mi nombre mientras lo hagas Izzy-senpai –le exigió el menor a Izzy.

-¡AAhhh! ... ¡Ta-Takeru- uuhh! -gritó obedientemente el pelirrojo.

El descanso los interrumpió. Todos salieron a comer, pero T.K. no había terminado con su pelirrojo. Se acercó a él afanosamente, y le acarició los glúteos. Izzy volteó, y lo beso apasionadamente, le bajó con rapidez el pantalón, y comenzó a chupar y succionar el pene erecto de T.K., el rubio se acostó en el pasto, y se dispuso a hacer lo propio con al entrada del pelirrojo. La idolatraba y disfrutaba con sumo deseo. Metió sus dedos, uno por uno a la entrada ya humedecida y lubricada con la saliva del rubio, hasta dilatarla por completo. Entonces, Izzy mismo se sentó sobre el pene erecto aún de Takeru, y se comenzó a mover sobre este, enloqueciendo al rubio menor, mientras le gritaba obscenidades que lo estimulaban más.

Sin aviso, Izzy se corrió sobre el rubio, y este se corrió casi después de él. Pero no habían terminado, justo cuando se recostaron en el césped a descansar un poco, se acercaron Matt y Tai.

-nos dejaste con el ansia en la punta ¿podemos participar? –preguntó el moreno con lascivia en la voz.

-si, yo también quiero de la polla de Izzy-kun –afirmó Matt mientras acariciaba el pene de Izzy, y lo despertaba de nuevo.

El moreno entonces besó a T.K. en la boca mientras lo masturbaba, dejando que Koushiro explorara la entrada de Tai. Matt juagaba con los testículos de Izzy. Los lamía alternamente junto con el falo del pelirrojo estando arrodillado y el pelirrojo también. Tai acostó al rubio menor, y lo succionó con gusto.

Davis llegaba de un regaño por parte del prefecto, el mayor los sostenía mientras se dirigía a la dirección. Entonces, el menor se soltó del brazo de Joe, y se escapó. Este lo siguió hasta llegar a la zona donde los demás se localizaban. Daisuke rápido se unió a la acción, estimulando ala entrada del pelirrojo, y Joe observaba con timidez, mientras acariciaba su bulto. Tai lo miró entonces, invitándolo con complicidad. El mayor se aproximó y exploró el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien estaba más a la mano. Lamía sus pezones mientras el pelirrojo ya tenía dentro del ano de Tai tres dedos, que metía y sacaba con afán. Éste con nula cordura, gemía y le pedía a Izzy que metiera su miembro dentro, cosa que el pelirrojo hizo al tiempo que Matt lo penetraba a él. Con Matt boca arriba, y Izzy sobre éste y Tai sentado encima de Izzy.

El peli azul por su parte, besaba a Izzy, para después introducir su pene en la boca del pelirrojo, el rubio menor se aproximó a Davis y lo beso y lo preparó para penetrarlo. El moreno se dejó hacer por el rubio. Unos gemidos se escucharon entre los arbustos, T.K. trajo entonces al intruso: Ken Ichijouji de un salón aparte. El joven e cabellos y ojos azules, se aproximaron a Davis y lo beso con pasión, abriendo paso a T.K., para que explorara su parte trasera. Davis sentado sobre el rubio menor, continuaba las estocadas.

El ritmo aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos. Los gemidos sonoros y sincronizados eran la música del edificio. Las obscenidades y estímulos varios eran algo que desapareció debido a la falta de respiración. Izzy se sentía en las nubes, con tantos penes al alcance. Sintió el calor característico de la eyaculación, su cuerpo el anunció lo inevitable, se venía, Tai se movió con mayor velocidad y el liquido blanquecino se esparció en su interior. Para venirse al mismo tiempo que su pelirrojo, Matt no aguantó mucho más e inundó la entrada de ojinegro con su leche.

La semilla de Joe fue la que siguió, llenado la comisura de los labios de Izzy con su esencia. Los tres menores, vinieron a la vez. Se hizo un delicioso silencio. Todos cayeron rendidos, esparciéndose en el césped. Mirándose con diversión, y con la sabiduría, de que ésa nos ería al última vez.

¿Cómo saber quien es el autor de todas estas aberraciones sexuales? ¿Cómo imaginar quien está detrás de todo esto? ¿Cómo es que nadie sospecha ni dice nada? Las respuestas, no te las puedo dar. El director, es un hombre que tiene muchas torceduras en su negra mente. Disfruta con ver a todos esos jovencitos, follando y deseándose con pasión. Disfruta ver a alas estudiantes desnudarse y entregarse a sus profesores.

¿Qué como lo se? Porque YO he estado allí. Porque o, he sido participe de esto. Desde que la escuela se fundó, hace apenas unos pocos años. Mis ojos verdes aceituna han sido testigos de toda esta porquería. La he disfrutado y la disfrutaré.

No he de tener edad para esto del sexo, pero no me importa, mi ventaja, es el dinero. Ni todo el kendo del mundo me libera más, que ver a mis estudiantes tener el mas vil y bajo de los sexos, y ser parte de él.

¿Quieres entrar? Es fácil, muéstrame que tan bueno eres para mamar y yo, el director, te puedo incluir en el programa.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ya terminé! Espero que les haya gustado. <span>_**

**_Sé que hubo mucho yaoi, pero eran más las parejas yaoi que las heterosexuales. _**

**_Me he esforzado de verdad. Por favor, díganme que tal me quedó, por que yo, le he puesto mas de una mes de esmero a esta historia. _**

**_Cuídense y quiéranse, las próximas, son sorpresa. Ustedes hagan sus peticiones._**

**_Chao! Besitos en el oxipusio!_**


	21. Chapter 21 Hojas de otoño

Cap 21 Hojas de otoño

**_Ya saben, una mente pervertida, siempre será pervertida. Y mi torcida mentecilla tiene siempre buenas ideas. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia que eso me hace fuerte. _**

**_Regreso a la normalidad en cuanto a longitud del capitulo. Si quieren capis más largos, sólo díganme. Que mucho gusto me da siempre poder saber las opiniones ajenas (no quiere decir que me guste el chisme ¬¬u... ¿A quien engaño? ¡Sí, me encanta el chisme jejejejejeje!... perdón... me ofusqué ¬/¬u). Bueno, pasemos a lo bueno._**

**_Advertencia: este cap lemon, está muy empalagoso, es lo más romántico que he hecho, por fa, ten a la mano tu insulina. _**

* * *

><p>Hola, mi nombre es Matt. Tengo 16 años, mi actividad favorita: tocar con mi banda, los Teenage Wolves. Me gusta la carne asada, y ver televisión en mis ratos libres. Mi familia está dividida y mi padre Hiroaki Ishida, tiene mi custodia desde que soy muy pequeño, y mi madre Natsuko Takaishi, la de mi otooto T.K.<p>

Bueno, eso es demasiado. La verdad, sólo diré que soy un elegido, y que hace ya algún tiempo, salvé al mundo. Pero lo más importante: hace ya mucho tiempo, una sola persona es dueña de mis sentimientos. Y no, no es mi novia Sora. Es mi mejor amigo.

Me di cuenta después de derrotar a Malomyotismon, un tarado más que quería poder, destrucción y esas cosas. Pasé por una clásica crisis de identidad, dos años me ha tomado superar el hecho de que soy gay, pero no sé cómo decírselo a Sora. Total, no importa, ella es demasiado superflua.

Ya he superado mi conflicto, y ahora busco la manera de hacérselo saber, el problema es que no tengo idea si el simpatiza con gays, o si es gay. Y temo perderlo.

Hoy nos quedamos de ver en un parque, a las seis de la tarde pues haremos un trabajo en equipo. Me costó mucho convencer al profesor de que me emparejara con él, pero lo logré. Llevo una chaqueta de mezclilla y una camisa de algodón negra abajo. Con unos jeans casuales y zapatos negros. Siempre me ha gustado vestir bien. Las hojas otoñales llueven desde los árboles, y al pisarlas, hacen ése sonido característico que tanto me gusta. Los anaranjados y dorados de las mismas, le dan al ambiente calidez, a pesar del frío. Camino sobre las hojas secas cuando diviso en la cercanía una figura, una figura masculina perfecta.

¡Ah! Lleva esa camisa casual azul a cuadros, que tanto me gusta. Unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, que decolora en ciertas partes. Y unos zapatos deportivos negros con detalles en blanco, su tersa piel morena complementa el atuendo, su rostro dibuja una sonrisa fraternal al notar mi presencia, y le correspondo con otra que esconde todo mi amor.

-¿te hice esperar mucho?- pregunto con cierto temor, no me gustaría haber hecho esperar al chico más lindo del mundo, ese que me enseñó el valor de la amistad.

-no, en realidad llegué antes para no hacerte esperar a ti. –responde con otra blanca y varonil sonrisa. Derritiendo mis deseos a termino de mantequilla.

-ah, menos mal. Odio hacer a la gente esperar –miento, odio hacerlo a ÉL esperar.- ¿comenzamos ya la investigación? –la verdad, necesito distraerme de los bajos pensamientos que me carcomen y que no me convienen en este momento.

-si, claro –me responde él con su clásica serenidad. Amo su rostro cuando es iluminado por la media luz vespertina.

La investigación era lo de menos, investigaciones de biología hay muchas, pero solo ésta, es especial. Buscando especímenes nos adentramos en los arbustos del parque, y ha rozado mi mano por accidente. La retira disculpándose y sonrojándose, sublime. Lo rosado de sus mejillas hace de su rostro algo adorable. Me encanta ver esa expresión de pena en su rostro.

-bueno, creo que tenemos todo lo necesario, deberíamos irnos antes de que los guardias nocturnos nos corran por quedarnos después de que cerraran el parque –han pasado dos horas, y su sugerencia es coherente, pero no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar, hacerle el amor, y luego quedarme a su lado por siempre.

-si, cierto. Pero ¿Cómo nos vamos? Mi pregunta tiene la esperanza de que él no encuentre una solución, y nos quedemos más tiempo.

-mmmm... buena pregunta... –apoya su mano bajo su barbilla con el pulgar apuntando en una dirección, y le índice en otra, un gesto muy usado por nuestro amigo Izzy para después, decir algo inteligente, pero en Tai se ve tan adorable-...no se me ocurre nada...-dice con un gesto de derrota, me mira preocupado, siente que no podrá salir de ahí. No importan nuestros padres, le dije a mi papá que dormiría en su casa, y él dijo lo mismo. Pero él se ve inseguro de todos modos. Debo saber por qué.

-¿Por qué estás preocupado?

-es que, no sé... ¿Y si unos vagos violadores nos violan? Soy virgen, no quiero perder mi virginidad con un vago violador. – ¡Es virgen! Mi corazón se llena de regocijo al escuchar esas sonoras palabras. Entonces, mi recurrente fantasía donde él y yo estamos en un lugar bajo las estrellas, y con su cuerpo cubierto por sudor, y mi semen, regresa a mi mente. No puedo más, tengo que besarlo esta misma noche.

Se ha quedado callado, como pensando sin darse por vencido, la manera de salir de aquí. Contemplo su rostro bajo la luz de las estrellas. Tan sublime, tan dulce, tan sutil, tan exquisito, tan sensual. La comisura fina de sus castaños labios invita a un mordisco, la delgada línea de su cuello, espera a ser devorada y marcada por un afortunado. La bóveda estrellada sobre nosotros, ilumina su rostro, oscureciendo sus castaños ojos, y dándoles un tono como de cobre viejo. Su cabello chocolate, impregnado tiene el aroma tuti fruti del shampoo con que se baña. Cada centímetro de su rostro, invita al deseo, a los placeres del amor, al sexo. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, mis orbes azules contemplan con excitación la delgada tela de su camisa, que no oculta su físico de futbolista. ¡Cuántas ganas de arrancarle esa linda camisa y devorar sus castaños botones!

-¿Matt? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Hey, Matt! –me grita y me saca de mi erótica fantasía con su persona. Lo miró ligeramente exaltado.

-¿si? ¿Qué? ¡Perdón Tai! Es que estaba...

-¿Qué tanto piensas? Estás como perdido. –su pregunta hecha con inocencia, es acompañada por su posición a gatas, así, gateando; se aproxima a mí, y me mira con preocupación. La curvatura que dibuja su cadera al erguirse sobre su espalda, y su cabeza encogida entre los hombros, aumentan mi deseo, un intruso se asoma entre mis piernas, no puedo más. Tengo que decírselo.

-eras tan hermoso y sensual –digo hipnotizado por sus orbes cafés. Ya no puedo reprimirme más.

-¡¿? ¿Qué? Matt, tú... –me mira sorprendido, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Sus ojos expresan ilusión, me pregunto qué pensará.- ¿me encuentras sensual?

-sí, desde hace dos años, cada día que te veo, te adoro más. Tu manera de hablar, caminar, moverte, conducirte, expresarte, arreglarte, todo me encanta, cada cabello y centímetro de tu terso, moreno y provocativo cuerpo. Me gusta tu musculatura, tus brazos, torso y piernas, pero sobre todo, y no te mentiré, tus glúteos y tu bulto, con el cual sueño todas las noches.

-... Matt, yo... no tenía idea...

-ya lo veo, ahora me odias –dije adelantándome una derrota.- claro, a ti te gustan las chicas, a demás yo te quité a la chica de tus sueños...-mi melodramática frase fue interrumpida por los labios de mi moreno. Sus deliciosos y carnosos labios. Yo le correspondo. Lo tomo de la cabeza, y meto mi lengua en ese terreno desconocido, pero ansiado.

El deseo me consume, y me apodero de su camisa azul, y la tiro hacia un montón de hojas amontonadas. El me mira cuando nos separamos, por culpa del oxígeno, su mirada ansiosa de algo que sólo iba a darle: sexo. Lo contemplo un momento: que hermoso se ve sonrojado y con hojas secas alrededor de él. Lo beso otra vez, su boca sabe a néctar. Bajo a su cuello y lo beso y lamo con afán. Las hojas bajo mis manos crujen y ese sonido nunca me encantó más.

Poso mis mano sobre su trabajado tórax de bronce y lo acaricio completo, recorriéndolo centímetro a centímetro. Pongo mis dedos sobre sus castaños botones, y los aprieto y muevo en círculos, los lamo y mordisqueo, es tan delicioso, más de lo que esperaba.

Él me despoja de mi chaqueta de mezclilla y mi camiseta negra, yo lo miro con lascivia, me aproximo a su plano vientre de tentación y lo despojo del pantalón, bajo su bóxer ya se nota la gran erección. Esto es un sueño, ver su erección me excita más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-siempre he soñado con el momento en que me penetres hasta dejarme sin aliento –me está diciendo lo que había querido escuchar. ¡Lo está haciendo! ¡Se entrega a mí! Sus palabras me encienden aún más, lo despojo de vez de su pantalón, y de su sensual bóxer blando de licra, bajo de él contemplo ese falo erecto moreno, grueso, nada que ver con la pequeñez que imaginaba en mis fantasías, lo engullo con ansia, pues es mi mayor fantasía. Sus mejillas se ruborizan por la sensación experimentada. Dentro de mi pantalón, mi miembro está que va a explotar. –Aahh...si, así...mmmm...más...mmmm –gime mi moreno encorvándose hacia atrás. Sus palabras me incitan, acelero el ritmo de las estocadas, el sabor de su pene me enloquece.

Hojas de acre y abedul caen es su cuerpo, las tomo y con ellas recorro su torso, acariciándolo con las mismas. Las succiones no las detengo, meto mi boca, la saco, la meto, la saco, me falta el aliento, que delicia. Líquido pre seminal fluye ya por su palpitante pene, lo chupo y continuo con mi deber, a él le fascina, le abro las piernas, lo voy a preparar para lo que viene. De su dulce boca salen palabras que nunca creí que diría, pero su inocente mirada no cambia, me mira con dulzura mientras me dice, textualmente "métemela hasta adentro", y se viene dentro de mi boca. Su dulce y caliente semilla es tan exquisita, la saboreo completamente.

Su ano ya está listo para mí. Lo he mojado y dilatado poco a poco con mis manos, me mira con inocencia, como si no supiese lo que sigue. Se pone en cuatro, abriendo las nalgas y me dice: "aquí va tu linda polla". ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tai, el dulce y tierno Tai! El que no dice obscenidades ni groserías. Estás diciendo vulgaridades para mí ¡Para mí! Se voltea, me quita el pantalón mientras contonea la cadera, de una vez se deshace de mi ropa interior, dejando a los árboles como únicos testigos de nuestra desnudez.

-nunca se la he mamado a alguien espero no decepcionarte –me dice con esa ingenuidad típica de él. ¡Qué tierno! ¡Si supiese que eso precisamente lo que nos gusta más a los pervertidos: la inexperiencia propia de la virginidad! Toma entre sus grandes y masculinas manos de futbolista mi pene ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo va a hacer! Lo miro con dulzura él inicia a succionar mi miembro con su exquisita boca. Sus orbes marrones me miran fijamente con mirada inocente, expectantes. Yo gimo alto para que sepa que lo hace magistralmente, se lo debo, después de todo, él me ha hecho el ser que soy hoy. Acelera el ritmo, y mi corazón se acelera con ello. Lo toma con idolatría y entre su mano y boca me masturban. Líquido pre seminal fluye en mi glande, y él lo toma con gusto. Advierte lo que sigue, y acelera aún más. Me vuelve loco. Ya no soy yo mismo, he cambiado a Matt el músico, por Matt el amante, y mi razón no existe en tal estado.

Me vengo en su boca, dejando a mi pene flácido, él se pone en cuatro otra vez, y más hoja de acre y abedul adornan su cuerpo desde las alturas. Acaricio sus glúteos con admiración, y meto mi lengua en su orificio. Lo humedezco, acariciando sus rígidos pezones con mis manos bajo a su pene, que literalmente cuelga por la posición. ¡Que hermoso panorama! Mi pene está a reventar otra vez.

-Tai, ya empieza. No temas, estarás bien...

-lo sé, sé que me dolerá, pero no te preocupes, que dolores peores e indeseables he sufrido ya. ¡Tu hazlo, que quiero que me revientes el culo! Me interrumpe con agresividad lasciva. Introduzco entonces mi miembro, su ano, tan cerrado, aprieta mi pene por completo, es una sensación indescriptible.

-AAhhh...AAhhh... ¡AAhhh! ...mmmm... aahh... sí... oh, si... más... aahh... ¡AAHH... métela toda Matt! -al principio le dolía, pero sus gritos cambiaron a gemidos, y comenzó a acelerar él mismo las embestidas.

Mis testículos chocan contra su cuerpo, y nunca creí que eso se sentiría tan bien. Sus genitales cuelgan, moviéndose al ritmo de las estocadas. No para de gemir. Lo cambio de posición, quiero mirarlo cuando se corra en su vientre.

-aahh... oh... Tai... estás tan... estrecho... mmmm...oh... eres tan jodidamente sensual –no puedo reprimirme, la vulgaridad me gana, pero que rico se siente.

-aahh... si...m-me... aahh me corro... ¡me corro! –me grita el. Las estocadas alcanzaron su punto máximo, sin detenerse. Las hojas de los arboles caen sobre nosotros, y las oscuridad de la noche, y el fulgor de la luna, son nuestra lámpara. El líquido transparente sale de su pene, y sé que ya se aproxima la hora.

-quiero...aahh...quiero que lo digas... –le ordeno sin detenerme, le me mira con lujuria, ya no es Tai, el inocente, no más.

-aahh... ¡Aahh...AAHH! ¡Matt...Matt! –grita él mientras se corre, lanzando su liquido entre nuestros cuerpos, yo no me contendré mucho más, ya lo siento. Li miro sonrosado, y sudado, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus orbes cafés, están perdidas. Lo contemplo, lo beso con lujuria pura, y me vengo en su ano.

Caigo a su lado, y lo beso sin parar. Saboreo sus labios y su lengua. Él me sigue con algo de torpeza, pero que riquísimo besa. Él me mira y yo a él. Su cuerpo desnudo descansa, y las hojas caen sin parar, crujen al morenos, como cada instante del maravilloso sexo que acabamos de tener. Nos levantamos y vestimos. Caminamos hacia la salida. No importa el tema.

Si supieras cuán dulce y hermoso te vez cuando el fulgor de la luna roza tu tostado rostro. Lo amo, sencillamente lo amo. Nos besamos otra vez, cada vez me saben más dulces tus ricos labios. Él me ama, se nota en su mirada. No sé que pienses de mí, pero espero que contemples mi cabello rubio, y proyectes lo que te recuerda verme. Yo, adoro tu cabello cuando la suave brisa otoñal lo despeina. Saltamos la cerca. Y vamos a casa.

¿Qué pasará? No lo sé. Pero pelearé contra todo el planeta si es necesario, por ti. Por tu rostro. Por tu dulce voz, tu hermosa piel y tu delicioso cuerpo, ése que me pertenece ahora.

Las hojas crujen bajo neutros pies, no sabes, ¡Cuánto adoro ahora ese sonido!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Y ya. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Me parece que esta pareja se presta para todo ese romance que puse. Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad.<span>_**

**_El próximo es un shota, nunca creí hacerlo uno tan marcado en cuanto a diferencia de edades, pero es una sugerencia de mi maestra: CieloCriss y he de hacerla. Sensei, espero te guste. _**

**_Y luego un Yoley x todos. Ya saben, a sugerir, review con pareja por fa, pa´que no se me agoten las ideas. _**

**_Mi querido lord pata, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, Spytaku, pónganse de acuerdo, para que me digan que pareja Digimon les gusta más, y la haré. Preferentemente una sola, pero si son dos, no hay problema tampoco, recuerden: lo prometido es deuda._**

**_Cuídense, y ¡un besito en el Aniceto! _**


	22. Chapter 22 Niño precoz

Cap 22. Niño precoz, deliciosamente precoz

**_¡Yo de vuelta! _**

**_Esta vez subiendo otro yaoi, que me pidieron hace un mes más o menos. Es un shota, y es un genero polémico, si tienes amplio criterio, continua, no quiero reclamos._**

**_En Latinoamérica, la voz de Izzy la hace un actor llamado Alfredo Leal, que tiene una voz algo ronca y grave, no sé si en España su voz era de ese estilo, pero de este lado sí. Y la voz japonesa no concuerda ¬ ¬ no suena masculina Umi Tenjin, así que tomo como referencia a la voz mexicana, que es la versión que yo escuché. Esto por comentarios de Cody más adelante. _**

**_Cabe destacar que yo de ninguna manera justifico ni simpatizo con relaciones entre niños y muchachos, pero una cosa es la realidad, y otra la ficción, es bueno saber separar ambos aspectos. Comento esto, por que hace poco una persona sin escrúpulos y con demasiado tiempo libre, escribió un comentario ofensivo para un fic de mi hermana, quien es nueva en esto del lemon, y en esto de escribir, y la persona, no supo ser cortés e hizo sentir mal a mi hermana, y eso no se vale._**

**_Les invito a que lean la historia, se llama: ¡¿de quien es?. Es la historia de una novata, si eres muy exigente, pero para decir lo que le dijeron en el vínculo de el primer review, creo que no se vale. Si quieren y pueden, léanla, y no le digan que yo les dije, por que me va a regañar, ella no quería que acusara al detractor; pero a mi parecer, está diferente y linda su historia, y en el primer review, dejaron un link, denle clic después de leer el fic, y díganme (en mensaje privado por fa) si había necesitad de decirle todo eso. _**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste mi capi, volviendo a lo que nos importa. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto, sobre todo porque no hay nada bueno de Cody._**

**_Namarië. _**

* * *

><p>-¿Defíname precocidad Hida? –pregunta le profesor desde el fondo del salón de clases, mirándome fijamente, expectante, como si esperara ver mi reacción ante tal pregunta. Escudriñándome.<p>

-Que muestra cualidades y actitudes de una edad mas avanzada. O también, algo que sucede de manera pronta o temprana. –mi respuesta, corta, concisa y nerviosa; no delata lo identificado que me siento con dicha palabra. Pero de alguna manera, siento que todos se dan cuenta, aunque no sea así, es una paranoia personal.

-muy bien Hida, como siempre. Se dice de una persona, sobre todo un menor; que se comporta o hace y dice cosas muy avanzadas para su edad. Desde desempeño escolar, hasta asuntos personales. Hoy en día, hay más precocidad en los niños, que hace diez años. La mayoría de los niños precoces quieren comportarse como mayores, alguno, al grado de querer salir con personas mayores, lo cual, es ilegal...

Las palabras del profesor, me calan en lo más hondo de mi alma, sobre todo porque yo: Cody Hida, estudiante de sexto grado de primaria, soy en extremo precoz.

Salgo de mi aula, y me encamino hacia la salida, puesto que las clases han concluido. Un profesor me llama, me entrega unos papeles, y me pide llevarlos a la sala de maestros. Al llegar, escucho ruidos, entre abro la puerta para observar de manera discreta lo que acontece en el interior, y veo con asombro a una par de profesores, una mujer y un hombre. Ella esta succionando el miembro de él. Pero ella es una profesora suplente, y es mucho menor que él. Él tiene una expresión llena de placer. Y le dice obscenidades a la linda profesora, quien lejos de molestarse, provocan que se masturbe con rapidez. La posa en el escritorio entonces, le sube la falda, y le baja la pantaleta, acerca su lengua la entre pierna de la morena, y ésta gime con más ahínco que antes. Después, él se incorpora y mete su endurecido pero poco significativo miembro en su entrada, y la embiste tomándola de las caderas. Ella grita encloquecida en un susurro, por el temor a ser escuchados. Me sorprende que nadie se acerque. Ella expulsa su fluido transparente, y él se corre después, en la boca de ella.

Ambos se visten bien, se lavan. Yo entro entonces, y les entrego los papeles. Ellos los agradecen, portándose como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo me retito de ahí lo mas pronto que puedo, no quiero que mi creciente nerviosismo, sea demasiado notorio.

Recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela, noto que una tensión, proveniente de mi entre pierna, me está causando molestias. Tengo una idea, ir la baño y masturbarme como le he hecho tantas veces. Pero un ruido que escucho a lo lejos, me distrae.

-¡Cody, Cody! –Exclama el adolescente corriendo apresuradamente hacia mi.-Cody, ¡aquí estás! Tu mamá te ha estado buscando. Ven, te llevaré a casa. –me dice Izzy con gentileza mientras me toma de la mano, cubriéndola por completo con su mano grande y varonil. Lo miro con idolatría, adorando que mamá lo quiera tanto, y por ello le encomiende recogerme en la escuela.

Lleva puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria muy similar al que usaba en la secundaria. Pero en él luce como si hubiese sido confeccionado por ángeles, específicamente para él. Sus negros ojos me miran con atención, y su blanca sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro para mí. Yo estoy absorto, su gentileza característica me fascina. Y mi mente se transporta, mientras me toma de la mano, lo imagino besando y acariciando mi cuerpo cubriendo con su deliciosa boca mi pene aun en desarrollo.

Sus dedos llegan hasta mi ano, y lo comienza a dilatar con su lengua y sus dedos con gran maestría. Me pierdo en mi fantasía, nada más existe, solo existimos él y yo. Él que es mayor, él que es un gran ser humano, él que sin su ayuda yo sería el peor de los pedantes. Imagino su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo humedeciendo con su saliva cada rincón, y mi piel se eriza. Quiero que me toque, que me bese, que me penetre, no me importa el dolor, sólo quiero que él sea mío, que me haga suyo. Susurro su nombre mientras me penetra, cierro los ojos y me lamo los labios pensando en su imagen, desnudo frente a mí, su ya desarrollado pene y su delicioso y delicado cuerpo, me estimula, y repito su nombre en silencio.

-hey Cody. No estás prestando atención a lo que te digo. –inquiere mirándome con diversión. Sacándome de mis húmedos pensamientos.

- ¡si, Gomenasai, Izzy!-me disculpo ruborizado mientras hago una reverencia.-pe-pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-verás, cierto vecino tuyo te delató jajajajaja. –me comenta muy divertido mirando mi entre pierna, y mi rubor crece, se dio cuenta de mi sueño húmedo, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de **con quién** tuve esa fantasía.

-¡Izzy! ¡N-n-no es lo que tú piensas! ¡No tuve esa fantasía sexual contigo! ¡No! ¡Quiero decir! ¡No tuve una fantasía sexual! ¡Soy muy joven e inexperto! ¡Eso está mal para alguien de mi edad!...

- Cody, Cody. Calma. No te estoy jugando. Y no está mal que tengas un sueño húmedo, estás en la edad. No te preocupes. Ninguna persona está exenta de una fantasía sexual. Créeme, hasta yo, he tenido. Si lo confieso, hasta Izzy el genio de las computadoras. Así que no te preocupes, es perfectamente comprensible. –su sonrisa dulce se vuelve a dibujar en sus labios, y el mundo completo se me olvida después.

Llegamos a casa, se despide de mí y de mamá con cordialidad. Al caminar de regreso lo contemplo, es tan guapo, tan genial. Siempre lo he admirado profundamente. Y lo he amado en secreto desde que lo conozco. Después de merendar me encierro en la privacidad de mi cuarto, Armadillomon ayuda a mamá a lavar los platos de la cena, y yo en mi cuarto, me encierro en mi fantasía, mientras me masturbo.

No pudiendo creer lo que me dijo mi senpai, él también se masturba. La imagen de él acostado en su cama, desnudo, sacudiendo en movimientos cortos y veloces la piel de su pene, me prende. Lo puedo escuchar gemir, mientras los movimientos se vuelven veloces, hasta que lo imagino, corriéndose en un gran gemido ronco. Adoro la sensación de la estimulación mientras dibujo el cuerpo de mi senpai en mi mente. Me corro rápido, pues para mis doce años, ya eyaculo como debe de ser.

El fin de semana llegó, y después de una sesión en el digimundo, decidimos regresar a casa. Mama le dejó pedido a Izzy que cuidara de mí el fin de semana, pues ella y mi abuelo, irían a una convención en Osaka, y no podían llevarnos a mí y a Armadillomon.

-¿entonces van a ir a la fiesta de los Mihara verdad? -dice Izzy mirando a sus padres.

-si cariño, no nos esperen despiertos, hay comida suficiente en la cocina. Tentomon y Armadillomon pueden dormir en nuestra alcoba ¿de acuerdo?

-si mamá, gracias. –dice con cortesía el pelirrojo mientras reverencia a sus padres, y éstos se retiran.

-¡diviértanse!

La puerta se cierra tras los dos adultos, Izzy me dirige su azabache mirada, y lo miro con adoración. Me prepara la cena después, mientras me siento a comer, él me mira atentamente. Sonríe con cierto sarcasmo, como si se burlara de algo.

-mientras me baño, come Cody.**No te pares de la mesa ¿eh?** –me dice recalcando la ultima oración, como si esperara algo de mí.

-cla-claro Izzy –le digo yo con inocencia. Peor yo sé que no es tal cosa. Me encantaría decirle lo que me provoca, lo que siento por él. Peor ¡Qué va! Soy sólo un niño, no me puedo comparar con un muchacho como él. De seguro tiene a alguna tarada de su tamaño que le interese. Tarada, sí. Porque toda aquella que se enamore de MI senpai, está muy por debajo de él. Y si no es una mujer, es un hombre, alguien como Taichi-san por ejemplo. Peor definitivamente, no es alguien como yo. Que no tengo un cuerpo desarrollado que ofrecerle a mi superior.

-Armadillomon y yo cenaremos en el cuarto de Yoshie-okasan, esta bien ¿verdad Cody? –me dice Tentomon sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah, si. Está bien Tentomon. –le respondo yo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-ok, buenas noches Cody –me responden al unísono.

-si, buenas noches –les digo con poco interés, y me pierdo en mi mente de nuevo.

10 minutos han pasado, y ya terminé de comer. Me aproximo al baño, voy a tocar la puerta para saber si todo está bien. Pero, algo se oye dentro. Es un sonido que yo bien conozco, gemidos largos y espásticos salen del otro lado. ¡Mi senpai se está masturbando!

Entre abro la puerta con cautela, y lo veo. Sentado en el retrete, se toca y acaricia, gime con su ronca voz.

-aahh...mmmm... aahh... –escucho y veo sus labios gemir. Mi cuerpo se calienta rápidamente, y en un impulso, desabrocho mi cierre, y me comienza a masturbar, mordiendo mi labio inferior para ahogar los gemidos, y evitar ser sorprendido por mi senpai. Él mientras tanto, se toca cada vez más rápido, su gran erección comienza a sacar líquido pre seminal, y el rubor de sus mejillas aumenta. Sus gemidos se hacen más cortos y veloces, más graves, se tensa hacia atrás, y el semen sale de su cuerpo, al tiempo que el mío, ha terminado. Corro por una servilleta desechable de la cocina, se me cayó un plato de plástico, lo levanto y limpio la mancha de semen que quedó en el piso de la parte exterior de su baño. Corro y me siento con un libro en brazos, en la pequeña pero confortable sala de su casa.

Justo después sale él. Me mira con dulzura, al punto de derretirme y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Se detiene frente a la sala, y me señala con su dedo índice que me dirija hacia él. ¿Qué querrá decirme? Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que yo estaba viéndolo. Aunque puede que sólo quiera saber por qué se cayó un plato de su cocina. Tenso y nervioso me acercó a él. Mirándolo fijamente; esas orbes negras y profundas me escudriñan y me desnudan, me dejan sin argumentos al mirarme tan fijamente.

-¿Si Izzy? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –le pregunto con nerviosismo, pero hago un esfuerzo muy grande por ocultarlo, él se aproxima al fondo de su habitación. Y da vueltas en ella. Contemplando el absoluto orden en el cual siempre tiene sus cosas, observo como sigue con su ropa de baño, dejando caer gotas de agua de su rojo cabello.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Cody? –me pregunta astutamente mientras me mira con severidad.

-eh...este...yo... leía... Izzy. –miento, tanto que no lo puedo ocultar, y menos a él, que se da cuenta de cuando pasan las cosas y cuando no pasan.

-¿seguro? –me mira con duda mientras hace un movimiento con las manos señal de que quiere que me siente a un lado de él, en su mullida cama.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –el nerviosismo de mi voz se nota cada vez más. Y su mirada analítica que tanto me fascina, ataca de nuevo. En ese momento me aproximo hacia él, y el pelirrojo me sienta en sus blancas piernas, semi descubiertas por la bata de baño que lleva puesta.-Izzy, ¿Qué pasa? –no entiendo por qué me sentó en sus piernas, y me paro con desasosiego. Él me mira divertido, se nota la risa en sus negros y expresivos ojos. Se para y ronda por su habitación, hasta llegar a su armario. Allí, se deshace de su toalla, y entonces noto su torso, desnudo y aun mojado. Mi ansiedad crece inmediatamente. Y él se da cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Cody? ¿Por qué tu nerviosismo? ¿Qué no estás ya relacionado con mi cuerpo desnudo? –el reproche fue tan claro que me ha dejado helado.

-no ¡No, claro que no! –indignado me escudé en la negativa más común que conozco. Él sólo me mira divertido, con su toalla se comenzó a secar su dulce cuerpo, y yo miro la escena con deleite. Siento que mi cuerpo se estremece, y mis ojos no se apartan de su pene, que flácido descansa sobre esos testículos de gloria.

Instintivamente, llevo una mano a mi miembro, que cubierto por el pantalón, reclama atención. Hipnotizado me acerco a él, me trepo a su regazo, y lo beso. Lo estoy besando ¡Lo estoy besando! Coloco mis manos sobre su rostro para asegurarme de que no irá a ningún lado. Él me corresponde con rapidez, y con destreza, ¡es que no hay algo que mi senpai no sepa hacer! Sus labios recorren mi boca y se adentran en mi boca. Su húmeda lengua cubre mi lengua, y la doma como suya. Me pierdo, él con sus manos grandes recorre mi cuerpo y lo acaricia. Pone sus manos sobre mis nalgas, y las acaricia también. Se deshace de mi camisa, y deja mis labios para besar mi cuello, ¡Se siente tan rico! Llega a mis pezones y los lame y mordisquea, los aprieta y juguetea con ellos, no sé cómo o porqué, pero me fascina.

Entonces sus manos se deshacen de mi pantalón, y de mi ropa interior de una sola vez. Mi pene ya está erecto. No compite contra el de mi senpai, pero no parece importarle. Me está acariciando mi falo con una mano. La otra se adentra en mi boca.

-chupa Cody ¡Chupa! Aahh... eso es...aahh, muy bien, chiquito –me dice yo lamo su dedo como si se tratara de una deidad, lo miro y sé que al yo mirarlo con "inocencia" él se vuelve loco. Su ya muy húmedo dedo se pone a explorar mi ano, miro hacia abajo, la erección de mi senpai está a reventar. Lo recuestó y poso mi culo sobre su rostro. Para lamer con libertad y comodidad su deliciosa herramienta. -¡Aahh...Cody! Eres ¡Eres un experto! Sigue, mmmm... lame –me dice Izzy quien ya no piensa racionalmente. Nunca pensé que esas palabras saldrían de su dulce boca, peor me fascina cómo las dice.

Su glande rosado, comienza a asacar líquido pre seminal a medida que avanzo con las estocadas orales, y sus fluidos son como un néctar para mí. El por su parte, ya logró que yo me venga una vez en su boca, mientras mi pene toma tamaño de nuevo, se concentra en concreto en mi ano, el cual está cada vez mas dilatado.

-Cody, travieso, no es la primera vez que este culito se abre ¿verdad? –me dice con perspicacia, no sé cómo se dio cuenta, pero no me sorprende, siendo que es mi dulce y delicioso senpai. Sus dedos, ya tres de ellos, entran y salen de mi cuerpo con destreza, de vez en cuando son suplantados por su lengua, lo cual agradezco, ya que es delicioso. Se viene en mi boca, y yo saboreo cada gota de ese semen que tanto esperé probar.

Entonces me coloco sobre la cama en cuatro, separando con mis manos mis nalgas para que él contemple mi entrada. Él parece sorprendido de mi acción, no esperaba quizá que yo fuese tan pervertido, tan sexual, pero todas las apariencias engañan, sobre todo la mía. Está acercando su boca otra vez a mi ano, la penetra con sus dedos fuera de sí, gime y roncamente mientras lo hace, sonidos guturales y placenteros salen de su garganta. Su ronca voz se vuelve cada vez más sensual ante mis oídos. Yo erecto otra vez, y él también esta ya muy erguido.

-no te preocupes, te dolerá al principio, pero después, vas a gozar, yo me encargaré de eso –de pronto su voz vuelve a ser la voz grave pero dulce que él posee. Y separando mis glúteos, comienza a introducir su pene en mí. ¡Como esperé yo este momento! Un gemido de dolor mesclado con el gusto que me daba ser penetrado se escapa de mi boca.

-aahh... aayy... sí –el dolor indescriptible, no lo es tanto conforme avanza el tiempo. Y poco a poco, me gusta más, el comienza a moverse lentamente, tanto que me desespera, mmmm... de pronto me encanta, comienzo a mover mi cuerpo, quiero que sepa que estoy listo.

-bien, Cody, prepárate. –me dice recuperado su tono de voz sensual. Y comienza a embestirme.

Se mueve rápido, cada vez más rápido. Siento sus testículos chocar contra mi cuerpo; mi cuerpo no responde a mis pensamientos, se mueve al compás de sus embestidas. Me toma con fuerza y yo grito, estoy gritando obscenidades. Deliciosas obscenidades. Quiero que sepa que este coño es sólo suyo, y que se siente rico lo que me hace. Se detiene. Me cambia de posición. Y continúa sodomizándome, sumisamente gimo gritando su nombre. Pidiéndole más, no me importa si es sobajarme, si es sobajarme al sexo, con gusto lo haré, por él. Por Koushiro Izumi, mi senpai, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi deleite. Mi peen esta siendo masturbado por una de sus manos, y por la propia fricción de su cuerpo contra mi miembro.

-¿te gusta mi polla, Koushiro-senpai? –tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que preguntárselo así. La duda me carcome.

-aahh...que pregunta...mmmm... sí... me encanta, a los pervertido como yo...aahh...nos gustan los penes jóvenes y pequeños como el tuyo...aahh ¡Aahh! –me dice él. Me fascino su respuesta, al guardaré en mi memoria por siempre. –Gime Cody, gime mi nombre... –me ordena extasiado.

-aahh ¡AAHH...Izzy! –obedezco yo. Un calor que ya conozco recorre mi cuerpo, y los espasmos se sienten en mi cuerpo, me vengo lo sé.- Izzy... aaaaaahhhhhh... –gimo viniéndome finalmente en su vientre y el mío. Él parece haber adorado eso, y lo celebra con un ronco y fuerte gemido que me encantó. Entonces, él se viene. Gime otra vez, gritando una grosería, para luego caer sobre mí.

-¿sabes Cody? Suelo masturbarme pensando en ti – me dice mi senpai, abro mis ojos con sorpresa, una lágrima roda. Y lo beso con pasión. Él se sale de mi interior y dormimos abrazados.

La mañana ya llegó. Despierto y lo veo. Contemplar su rostro me fascina. Tomo su pene y lo beso y lamo, con amor. Él despierta, y dirige mi cabeza. Reprime sus gemidos, lo engullo con placer y lo venero, lo venero con pasión y con acción. Se viene en mi boca, me recuesta bruscamente en la cama, y toma mi pene y lo lame, metiendo por completo mi pene en su boca.

Sus ojos azabaches me miran con pasión y me dice entre susurros- calla, o mamá nos escuchará –eso me prende más y me penetra con sus dedos mientras me masturba con su boca, tomo la almohada y gimo en ella. Peor no me deja respirar, así que muerdo la sábana, él adora mi cara de placer, me vengo en su boca. Se saborea mi esencia. Y me besa, con el sabor de mi propio semen y el suyo que perduraba en mi boca mezclándose ¡que riquísimo sabor!

Nos vestimos y salimos a desayunar. Él platica con sus padres.

-señora Mihara tiene una hija de tu edad, que ya abortó ¡¿puedes creerlo? ¡Abortó! Este mundo está lleno de niñas precoces... –exclama la indignada madre de Izzy.

-y de niños también. Peor mamá, no hablemos de eso ahorita ¿si? –le dice mi senpai.

-si, tienes razón, pues hay niños como Cody-kun que son muy inocentes. No lo vayamos a pervertir –dice con ingenuidad la dulce madre de mi amante.

-si, mamá...a pervertir –culmina la platica con una lasciva mirada disfrazada de bondad.

Solía sentirme mal por ser tan precoz, desde pequeño, pero ¡Qué diablos! Si una chiquilla puede abortar yo ¿Por qué no he de poder coger con mi senpai cada vez que me venga en gana?

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¡Ya! Culminado el reto para CieloCriss, espero que te haya gustado sensei, pues le puse mucho empeño.<span>_**

**_Perdón si algunas palabras se salen del contexto de lo que usualmente escribo. Con temor a haber sonado vulgar les explico, que de vez en cuando son necesarias para tal o cual situación, y creo que así demuestro que soy capaz de ser versátil._**

**_La siguiente pareja es in Angemon x Angewomon, no se como los voy a emparejar, o bajo qué pretexto, pero es para dos de mis varones consentidos. Espero les guste. Sé que no son muy amantes del yaoi, y menos de uno seguidito del otro, pero este fic tenía mucho valor para mí. Pues como ya dije, es para mi sensei, gracias a ella, me enseñe a escribir lemon como se debe._**

**_ ¡Otra más bienvenida al club! Jajajajaja mi querida Hirano23 gracias por publicar mi pedido, lo leeré en breve te lo prometo, acabando de subir esto, lo leeré. Y no te preocupes, que no otro pretexto para un fic con Izzy. Un fic que me pidió Eva-chan una dulce chica española que con su novio, me han convertido hasta en maestra de sexualidad jajajajajajajajaja, ella, me pidió taishiro, y alguien más también, así que tengo historias de Izzy para rato._**

**_Del de los Digimon, sigue un Yoley x todos. No tengo una trama, y les voy a pedir ideas. La más original será la que use para mi capi 24. Se vale de todo, me nos lo que ya saben, cosas que hagan sufrir o que provoquen dolor extremo en alguien, ustedes exprésenme su creatividad por favor XD._**

**_Bueno, los quiero, recuerden que la vida hay que tomarla con una sonrisa, de esa manera será mas divertido burlarse de los amargados XD. ¡Besitos en el asterisco! _**


	23. Chapter 23 Sexo angelical

Cap 23 Sexo angelical

**_Yo otra vez. Estos días estoy perdiendo la fe, porque no han leído mi historia ¿ya los aburrí? Por fa, díganme en qué estoy fallando, por que me pone un poco triste que no entren y lean, o me dejen comentario, no sean crueles conmigo._**

**_Si entras y lees, deja comentario, abajito del fic esta por fa!_**

**_Ahora si. Este es para Lordpata y para Spytaku espero les guste. ¡Ah! Y Moon-9215, ¡gracias por la idea, de verdad!_**

-Patamon, hace ya más de un mes que tú y yo estamos saliendo, junto con T.K. y Kari.

-si, lo sé Gatomon. –respondió el ser anaranjado tomándose de las patas.

-T.K. y Kari, decidieron quedarse en la habitación de T.K. para poder "conversar" ¿no quieres conversar también? –pregunta Gatomon maliciosamente, provocando reacciones en Patamon, que a ella le encantaba provocar.

La boca de Gatomon, invadió la de Patamon, y comenzó la sensual danza que invadió ambos cuerpos. Un intenso calor se apoderó de los dos pequeños monstruos digitales. La luz intensa de que los invadió, era el resultado de un amor profundo y pasional, que al invadir sus cuerpos, se apoderó de ellos. Los digivice, que se habían quedado en el sofá de la casa de T.K., debido a la intensa acción ocurrida minutos atrás, reaccionó ante la energía acumulada por ambos Digimon, y una evolución espontánea ocurrió.

El pequeño Patamon, ahora como Angemon, contempló el cuerpo de su amante. La dulce y bella Angewomon, a su vez, se aproximó al guapo y fornido ángel; y lo besó vehementemente. Sus lenguas luchaban por el control, el varón despojó a la dama de sus prendas. Angewomon, por vez primera, experimentaba las desnudez total, las máscaras metálicas quedaron a tras, debían mirarse a los ojos. Los intensos ojos de Angemon recorrieron en lo más profundo del alma a Angewomon, quien sólo podía admirar y adorar el hermoso rostro de su amante.

El ángel por su parte, se hacía con los senos de la chica, dando vueltas en círculos con una mano, mientras con la otra recorría la figura de la angelical criatura femenina. Su boca lamía y recorría uno de los pezones rosados, se hizo de los muslos de la chica digital, ella gemía, lo despojaba de la malla blanca que cubría su cuerpo, pero delineaba su musculatura.

Desnudo se hallaba ya Angemon, embriagado con el olor femenino de su amante, recorrió el vientre de su chica, y llegó hasta su intimidad, poseyendo con la lengua el clítoris rosado de Angewomon, arqueando el cuerpo de la rubia por la sensación tan exquisita que su hombre digital le proporcionaba.

Las palabras, se hicieron nulas, no hacían falta, sus manos y lenguas expresaban en ese momento, lo que sentían, se besaron otra vez. Y Angewomon bajó hasta el vientre de su amante. Comenzó a succionar el pene ya duro y erecto de Angemon, era la primera vez que lo veía. Entró y salió varias veces, con idolatría, con amor, sin lujuria, unificados el uno con el otro, Angemon gemía dirigía a la chica para marcar ritmo y velocidad. El momento llegó entonces. El entraría en ella.

-Angemon, estoy lista hazme tuya, como siempre. –le dijo la chica ángel obedeciendo más a sus instintos que a su razón. El varón la miro con ternura y lascivia fundidas. Se aproximó a ella, y la poseyó con delicadeza. Ella gimió, su estrecha entrada fue invadida y era una conjunción de sentimientos y sensaciones. Era la primera vez de Angewomon, aunque como Gatomon, ya había experiencia, no así como el ángel de la luz.

-aahh...aahh... sí...mmmm...aahh...te...eh...ah...amo...oh... ¡Aahh! –gemía ella

-aahh...mmmm...yo...oh...ugh...aahh...ta...aahh...también... ¡Aahh! –gimió él, su respiración se nulificó, el ritmo aumentó, los besos se hicieron intensos, el entraba y salía, ella admiraba su miembro.

Se separaron, él quería verla sobre sí. Ella tomó el pene palpitante y erguido de SU Angemon, lo metió dentro de sí misma. Se tomo un momento, y admiró el espléndido cuerpo de Angemon: tórax blanco y musculoso, cabello rubio, largo y sedoso. Ojos intensos y azules (n/a: según yo XD, no recuerdo el color de sus ojos, es muy fugaz su visión, perdón si no son de ese color), vientre pronunciado, y un falo que sobresalía por su tamaño, que tenía depositado en su interior, el glande tocaba el punto exacto donde ella se volvió loca, comenzó a entrar y salir a subir y bajar, recargó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro izquierdo se su amante, y la derecha apoyada sobre el sofá de la sala de T.K., ésa, que ya los había visto entregarse, la primera vez, aquella mágica primera vez.

-aahh...mmmm... ¡Aahh! Sí, me gusta. ¡Te amo! – gritó ella ya habiendo alcanzado su clímax. Los gemido de ella, lo estimulaban, sus pechos rebotando su estrecha vagina abrazando su propio miembro, Angemon ya no razonaba igual.

Dos cabezas curiosas habían salido hacia ya un rato de su habitación, observando el panorama. Se habían calentado con lo que observaban, y los besos y caricias nos e hicieron esperar, si dejar de contemplar a sus camaradas. El joven masturbaba la vagina de Kari, ella hacia lo mismo, en un 69 morboso. Ellos gemían también.

Angemon y Angewomon aceleraron, sus gritos se apoderaron de sus gargantas, él se vino dentro de ella, saliendo inmediatamente y dejando un hilo de semen entre ambos genitales, se miraron y besaron otra vez. T.K. y Kari terminaron entonces.

Los Digimon, rendidos volvieron a sus formas anteriores, y entonces, notaron la presencia, de sus humanos. Los dos jóvenes los miraron divertidos, las palabras sobraron otra vez, acostumbrados ya estaban a eso, desde aquella vez, sabían que no era pecaminoso hacer el amor. Se miraron otra vez. Kari rompió el hielo.

-¿quieres un helado Gatomon? –preguntó con dulzura la chica acomodando su falda en el lugar que iba.

-si Kari, por favor –dijo la gatita con inocencia.

-¿Y tu Patamon? –repuso el rubio a su pequeño compañero digital al tiempo que guardaba sus genitales dentro de sus pantalones.

-¡si, helado! –contestó entusiasta el pequeño anaranjado, y los tres, se dispusieron a comer de aquel manjar. Y quién sabe, tal vez, darle otro uso...

Fin

**_¡Ya! Sé que quedó muy cortito, pero creí pertinente pasar directo a la acción después de todo el tiempo de espera._**

**_Como pueden ver, es continuación de "un nuevo amor", decidí que sería curioso darle continuación a esta tierna historia. Espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que si tiene un cap favorito, puedo darle continuación. _**

**_La lista de los que siguen:_**

**_Un Yoley x todos_**

**_Un HenryKato_**

**_Un DaiKari (por fin) este es por petición de Davis Motomiya mismo (XD) quien a través del Facebook, me pidió un DaiKari, al no estar conforme con emparejarlo con el rubio... o con su hermana XD._**

**_Un Izzy X OC (este para complacerme a mí XD)_**

**_Y ya, los que sigan, ustedes los deciden como siempre. Gracias por al paciencia. Espero muchos reviews, sólo pícale a el vinculo de abajo con la misma palabra. _**

**_CieloCriss, me dijiste que pareja quería, y yo te dije un Joe x Izzy, pero también quería pedir, si noes mucho abuso, un Daisuke x Izzy, ¡por fa!_**

**_Bueno, me voy, se cuidan, ¡besitos en el asterisco! _**


	24. Chapter 24 La prostituta milagrosa

**_Cap 24_**

**_Este cap tenia muchas ansias por escribirlo, es la primera historia mas seria que hago, por favor, háganme saber si hice algo mal._**

**_Voy a involucrarlos a todos, me refiero a los varones de la segunda temporada. Espero que les guste._**

**_Ensuciaré otra vez el nombre del bello Willis, espero no haya problema con eso._**

-hola guapo, ¿necesitas compañía? –preguntó una voz femenina tras la ventana de copiloto de un automóvil mediocre, con varios años ya de vida.

-si, como sea ¿Cuánto la hora? –preguntó un hombre joven de 24 años con indiferencia tras el volante.

-500, y hay ya todo el servicio incluido –dijo la chica tratando de seducir al joven.

-ah, bien. Sube. –ordenó él con el mismo dejo de desinterés. La confundida mujer subió contrariada, sus esbeltas y estilizadas piernas se hicieron notar tras el movimiento procedente al subir a un automóvil. Él la miró de reojo, era realmente hermosa.

-ya verás que nos vamos a...

-por favor, no me digas que nos vamos a divertir, vamos a fornicar, quiero follar, no reírme. Por favor, toma tu lugar como puta ¿si? –dijo él frustrado, un hombre que estudió leyes, que de ser una brillante promesa, y apto para una postulación a alcalde, había sido injustamente acusado de fraude, y no hubo pruebas que lo defendieran, ni todas las leyes que había aprendido de memoria, lo salvaron. Trabajaba ahora tras dos años en prisión, en un bufet de abogados barato, teniendo que estafar para vivir, irónico que ahora, ahora que sí estaba estafando, nadie le decía nada, estaba impune.

Sus castaños ojos se clavaron en las sienes de ella, y en sus dos espectaculares pechos, no, esos no eran pechos, eran tetas, las tetas de una prostituta que se entregaba a pollas ajenas noche tras noche, pero que ella, seguramente no era tan infeliz como él lo era ene se momento.

Ella contempló su estampa: era un hombre muy guapo, de cabello y ojos castaños, como su bronceada piel, mayor que ella, era evidente, pero no por demasiado. Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre su abdomen, levemente ejercitado, destellaba mucha sensualidad, su barba y aspecto desaliñado no le impedían ser un hombre hermoso, pero él parecía no notarlo.

Llegaron al hotel barato más cercano, noches muchas había ya ella pasado en sus habitaciones, todas iguales. Su mirada también castaña miró al hombre que la había "contratado" abrir la puerta delante de ella. A pesar de todo, era un caballero. La tomó con menos delicadeza, y la metió al hotel, rentaron una habitación, y por los pasillos del modesto lugar, se escuchaban gemidos vulgares tras las habitaciones. Gemidos que ella conocía de memoria, llegaron a la habitación asignada. Contempló el lugar: una cama de hule espuma con una colchoneta de tela sintética, una almohada que dejaba mucho que desear, un buró junto a la arrinconada cama, con una burda lámpara de madera encima, una televisión sobre un mueble viejo, de diseño rústico, junto a éste, la puerta del baño, y las mala iluminación de la habitación, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un ya muy desgastado color durazno. Todos estos detalles, pasaron por alto cuando, la chica se comenzó a quitar la ropa, encendiendo al joven.

Tocó su miembro con descaro sobre el pantalón y le danzó sensualmente. Se despojó de su torera con lentejuelas negras y su ombliguera roja, dejando las descubierto sus senos blancos, Tai besó los rosados pezones como se estuviese poseído, los mordisqueó con rudeza, y despojó a al chica de lilas hebras de su mini falda de mezclilla.

-mámamela –ordenó éste perdiendo prontamente el control. Y la chica se despojó de su pañuelo rojo, y le abrió a Tai el pantalón, el pene del hombre, ya erecto, sorprendió a Yoley por su tamaño. Y lo engulló completamente, y lo succionó una y otra vez. Ese sabor, tan conocido pero ajeno, tan cotidiano pero extraordinario, el sabor de ese musculo con terminales nerviosas, la invadía, la embriagaba, y la perdía. Él la tiró boca arriba sobre la cama, y la despojó de su pantaleta blanca semi transparente. Con dos dedos tocó descaradamente su clítoris, y lo movió en círculos, intercambiando de cuando en cuando con la lengua. Sus problemas desaparecían de pronto, talló el clítoris con vehemencia, con su lengua, arqueando a Yoley del placer. El olor de sus fluidos lo hechizó, metió sus dedos dentro de la vagina de ella, y los sacó y metió repetidas veces.

-aahh...aahh...mmmm...más. ¡Métemela! –clamó al chica desesperadamente. El moreno se acercó a su zona más personal, que ya había dejado de serlo hacia mucho. Y la tomo por sorpresa penetrándola rápidamente. El castaño pronto notó que ésta no era como otras sexo-servidoras, tenía algo especial, un fuerte orgasmo lo inundó por completo cuando al borde de la eyaculación, ella retiró con suavidad los testículos de él, de su cuerpo, halándolos ligeramente, evitando que eyaculase, y proporcionándole a Tai, el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-aahh...joder... ¡que jodidamente rico me lo haces! –gritaba poseído de placer el muchacho perdido en las caderas de Yoley.

-aahh...mmmm...más...-gemía la chica también perdida, pocas veces se sentía tan feliz como esa vez, hacia mucho que no tenía un orgasmo real.

De pronto, el gemido que anunciaba un segundo orgasmo, se hizo presente. La chica se mojó, y él no pudo resistirlo más, corriéndose en los labios vaginales de ella.

Cayó a un lado de ella, mirándola con asombro, ninguna mujer, "decente" le había dejado tan maravillado, tan extasiado, tan rendido de placer. Esa puta, era mejor en su trabajo, que cualquier mujer normal. De pronto, todo pareció mejorar, y al pagarle para irse a su casa, le dejó un dinero extra.

Yoley se sintió satisfecha, pero no salía de lo cotidiano: sus clientes llegaban, la trataban como puta, se acostaban con ella, y luego, quedaban endiosados con ella, aunque nunca más los volvía a ver, por que justo después, les iba de maravilla en sus vidas, y no la requerían más. Y ella, como siempre, en un hoyo.

Su sueño, de ser modelo, aplastado por sus padres, por su alcohólico padrastro que la violaba todas las noches mientras tuvo vida. Al morir por su ya muy podrido hígado, su madre explotó su belleza, y la inició en el mundo de la prostitución. Una deuda con un hombre apodado Willis, por su apariencia americana, obligó a la mujer a vender a su propia hija a este explotador, quien la maneja hasta la fecha.

¡Qué gran mierda era su vida! Sexo, drogas, pero sin rock and roll.

La noche obligó a Yoley a volver a su "trabajo". Otras zorras más, paradas en las frías calles de Tokio, la miraron acostumbradas a la pesadumbre propia, del carácter de la mujer de hebras lilas. Un automóvil de humilde aspecto, se detuvo entonces, como siempre, frente a "ella".

Ella, la consentida de Willis, ella, la mejor pagada, ella... la mas miserable de las zorras que haya trabajado ese tipejo que se hacía rico a las costillas de "sus hembras", pero que ninguna de ellas, era capaz de dejar.

El hombre, guapísimo rubio, de intensos ojos azules, y piel nívea, como la marca de cremas (XD), y con una chaqueta de cuero, y una guitarra en la parte trasera de su modesto auto.

El hombre, triste y deprimido, miró su celular, con un mensaje dejado por su amigo de la infancia Tai, que decía que en la intersección de dos avenidas, muy conocidas por ambos, buscara a la única mujer de cabellos lilas, y lentes con una torera de lentejuelas negras, ombliguera roja, mini falda de mezclilla, medias negras, y zapatillas de charol rojas.

La subió a su auto, y la mujer lo contempló a él también: su chaqueta de cuero barata, con una camisa de algodón abajo, un pantalón de cuero negro, también de imitación y un cigarro de mariguana delante de la palanca de velocidades.

Él la miró, ella a él. Le gustó lo que veía, las piernas de ella, eran mejores que muchas de las putas que conocía, y que se decían "actrices". Su trabajo como estrella de rock, de ir en la cúspide, se fue a la mierda en un mes. Y todas las putas que pasaron por su forro antes que ésta, estaban conduciendo programas, o catando, o peor: "actuando". Y a él... a él lo habían mandado al carajo.

Detuvo el auto en una zona apartada de la ciudad, donde el nulo tránsito hacía pensar que no existía vida humana en esas calles.

-muy bien, preciosa niña. ¡Chúpamela! –le ordenó éste vulgarmente a Yoley, quien se aproximó a él, comenzando a frotar el bulto de Matt. Mientras contoneaba de manera sensual, sus caderas, enloqueciendo al rubio inmediatamente. –aahh...mmmm...aaaahhh...sí... perra, que rico...mmmm... más, oh, sí...mámala más –no reprimía sus gemidos el roquero, quien poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus sensaciones y la cordura desapareció. Comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, marcando a Yoley, el ritmo de las embestidas. Le acarició la vulva sobre la ropa, lentamente, la despojó de ésta, posándola sobre si mismo, y comenzando la penetración.

Se movían sus pechos sin compasión, se excitaba cada vez que éstos revotaban de arriba hacia abajo, los tomó con su lengua, y los lamió y mordisqueó esos rosados pezones, que sólo por ése instante, le pertenecían. Eyaculó dentro de ella. Hizo caer el asiento hacia a tras, y la posicionó en cuatro. Lamió su ano con un frenesí de lujuria. La extrema necesidad de tener esa entrada tan fascinante en su boca, se apoderó de sus pensamientos. No importaba nada más, solo el delicioso e incontrolable sexo que tenía con esa prostituta que mas parecía diosa del sexo, le impedían pensar en nada: pudores, complejos, moralidad, decencia, todo era invalido.

Metió sus dedos en su ano, la de hebras lilas se estremecía y gemía alto. Incapaz de articular palabra, la sexo-servidora se aferraba al acostado asiento.

El rubio se posó sobre ella, y la embistió con emoción. Ella sentía sus testículos chocar contra sus glúteos, y aunque odiaba su trabajo, amaba a los hombre guapos como él que además eran considerados.

Una sensación inundó a Matt, se venía irremediablemente.

-AAhhh...sii... me... vengo... uugghh...-emitió un gutural y ronco gemido el de los ojos como zafiros, y entonces, se salió de la chica para correrse en las nalgas de ésta.

-aahh... aahh... –gimió Yoley en una extraña mezcla entre placer y cansancio. La sorpresa de Matt no se hizo esperar, pues nunca se había sentido tan bien, y tan cansado por tener sexo con una puta. Esta no era una simple puta, era la más grandiosa puta de todas.- eres... maravillosa... –dijo el rubio con sorpresa

-¿si? Gracias –dijo la chica igual de cansada, pero no sorprendida. El auto arrancó y tomó su ruta de regreso al solitario callejón donde trabajaba la chica. Acostumbrada ya al trato posterior al sexo, sólo se limitaba a escuchar los alardes de parte del cliente. Éste al dejó en una calle cercana, y le dio el doble del precio que ella pidió. Ella guardó el dinero en sus pantaletas, y sólo dejó a la vista la cantidad que debía ser.

-¿ya regrésate mamacita? –se escuchó una voz masculina que la tomó por la cintura.

-... si... –dijo la chica con sumisión en la voz, y le entregó al proxeneta el dinero que le correspondía.

-eres mi mejor perrita ¿lo sabes verdad? – le dijo éste con lascivia.

-s-si, lo sé. –respondió cortante y secamente Yoley al hombre. Willis, la miró y la atrajo con rudeza hacia sí, y la obligo a mirarlo fijamente. Después introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, Yoley sin reparo se dejó invadir por su explotador.

-buena chica. Ya te puedes ir a tu casa. –Le dijo el rubio- y mañana te quiero aquí a las nueve ¿entendiste? Tengo algo que enseñarte.

-está bien –dijo con resignación la mujer mientras recogía su paga, otorgada míseramente por el rubio de ojos celestes.

De camino a casa, las múltiples compañías que había tenido esa noche, daban vueltas en su cabeza. El moreno, el abogado, recibido de leyes, y estudiante de política, se salió de la carrera por presión paterna, y estudió leyes, y es un abogado, malo, que odia ser abogado. Y que el sexo con ella lo revivió.

También pensó en el roquero fracasado que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, que quejarse de las prostitutas a las que llamaba el mundo, actrices, y que terminó dándole su número a Yoley.

Miles de otros tipos locos y perdedores entraron por su cabeza, el sexo era algo que no había disfrutado, con ninguno. Todos los días fingía orgasmos para el frágil ego masculino. ¡Cuán perdedores eran los hombres! Basando su dignidad en el tiempo en que su pequeña pollita eyaculaba. Ero ese día, había sido diferente, sus dos últimos clientes le habían otorgado el placer que creía no volvería sentir nunca. La vida parecía sonreírle, pero claro, su realidad la destruía otra vez: vivía en un cuartucho de tercera, sin más comodidades que un baño individual y con parejas que le recordaban todas las noches que el sexo libre de infierno existía, pero que no estaba a su alcance.

La depresión regresó a su mirada, sacó un pequeño cigarro de fabricación casera, lo encendió y lo comenzó a fumar. Por lo menos la marihuana le proporcionaba un alivio momentáneo. El cigarro se consumió por completo en una inhalada profunda, y la chica se desnudó para meterse al baño. La tina barata se llenó con agua tibia, haciendo una espuma de un aroma frívolo, dada su humilde procedencia. La chica lila se metió en la bañera, y relajó su mente por un momento, y pudo descansar, bajo las influencias y los hedores del siguiente cigarro.

La mañana siguiente brillo con un fulgor y alegría frívolos y problemáticos. El exceso de rayos de sol, abrumaban los amargados ojos de la prostituta, que miró al nuevo día como un prometedor potencial de tristeza nueva. Se puso su ropa deportiva, y salió a correr. No podía permitirse engordar. El fastidio la inundó, como cada mañana, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido genuinamente bonita frente a un espejo, la última vez que se había puesto a correr por diversión.

Pasó por los mismos edificios desabridos y aburridos. Hasta que un individuo sospechoso, la inquietó y corrió en dirección indefinida. Unos poderosos edificios de ventanales traslúcidos llamaron su atención, y una figura conocida salió de uno de ellos.

El moreno, portaba un elegante traje sastre y un lujoso portafolio negro. Estrechaba afablemente la mano de un hombre de mayor edad, y conversaban con tranquilidad.

-entonces Kamiya, ya esta todo arreglado, lanzaremos tu campaña para la candidatura de senador muy pronto, con suerte te convertirás en un presidente el día de mañana.

-oh, muchas gracias. No tiene idea de lo que esto significa para mí –dijo el moreno con emoción contenida.

-al menos a alguien le va bien en la vida –reprochó Yoley mientras retornaba a su morada.

La habitación se tornó más grisácea conforme Yoley avanzaba su interior, una vez mas le había pasado: uno de sus clientes potenciales, se había ido al carajo. Siempre le pasaba: un miserable hijo de mierda llegaba a su vida, y le pagaba por una noche de sexo que, según él, no tenía desde hacia mucho. Cuando iban, eran unos perdedores, y al irse, se sentían triunfadores. Pero después, realmente surgían, se volvían famosos, o se ganaban la lotería. ¿Coincidencia? No importaba, lo que importaba era que la suerte de Yoley la absorbían esas esponjas, y entonces, salían de sus problemas, pero... ¿y Yoley?

No importaba realmente el punto de vista, lo que importaba es que ella no salía de ese hoyo de drogas y sexo en que estaba enterrada. Y ya había perdido la esperanza de salir de él, pues cuando encontraba una alternativa para dejar ese mundo, la realidad del recordaba de alguna forma cruel, que no era mas que una vil puta.

La televisión con su burda programación aluciando la violencia y sexo en que vive el mundo actual, no calmaban su enojo, menos cuando el aparato hizo ruidos raros, y simplemente se apagó, y no volvió a encender. Un técnico venía en camino, gracias a la llamada por teléfono celular, que hizo, ese infernal aparato que Willis le había dado para controlarla. Pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-ya voy –respondió a los sonidos de la puerta la chica.-llego rápido, que eficiencia... –dijo ésta sin mirarlo en un principio. Pero después lo miró, y la más linda aparición llenó sus amargados ojos cafés. El joven de unos 20 mas o menos, no muy lato, pero pelirrojo, de ojos negros, tez blanca, y una sobriedad que rayaba en la formalidad. Pero lo mas rico de él, no eran sus angelicales ojos negros, no. Lo mas rico de él se encontraba en su físico.

Experta fisonomista, Miyako pudo definir detrás de esa aburrida ropa de técnico gris, un cuerpo delgado pero firme. Unas piernas gruesas y unas nalgas redondas, ideales par una buena palmeada. El bulto, dormido pero presente, denotaban un pene grande escondido en ropas holgadas. La perfección del técnico la sorprendió, y también su triste y apagada mirada. Bueno, no tenía nada de nuevo, siempre le tocaban los depresivos, tal vez, se debía a que ella misma era así.

-si bueno señorita, no está muy retirado del taller este edificio, dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? –dijo con formalidad el muchacho mientras se dirigía a su pizarra de madera con unas hojas en ella, y se enlistaba para apuntar en ellas.

-si me dices tú tu nombre, yo te diré el mío. – dijo ésta sin poder resistir la sensualidad del técnico de televisión.

-... bueno... mi nombre es Izumi Koushiro, ahora por favor...

-Yoley... bueno, me llamo Miyako Inoue, pero puedes decirme Yoley. –dijo ésta sin cortar su tono lascivo.

- muy bien, señorita Yoley, déjeme revisar su aparato. –Koushiro movió algunos materiales dispuestos en su maletín, y abrió la pequeña televisión. La posición en cuatro que adoptó el joven la calentó y comenzó a hacer movimientos provocativos, inmediatamente se quitó allí mismo el pantalón deportivo, y se puso una falda roja, especialmente corta.- ya veo el problema parece que hubo una falla en la corriente eléctrica y esto provocó un corto en los... ¡señorita! –gritó sorprendido el muchacho al ver a Yoley semi desnuda con un brassiere como única protección, mientras danzaba sensualmente para Koushiro. – e-esto no...

-¡cierra la boca y cógeme de una vez! –le dijo la chica mientras acercaba su vientre al rostro del técnico. Koushiro trató de alejarse, pero su lívido pudo más, y tomo las caderas de Yoley sensualmente mientras besaba su abdomen. La despojo de su falda roja, y bajo lentamente su pantaleta de encaje negra hasta deshacerse de ella por completo.

-mmm... que rico... oh, si... –decía el muchacho mientras metía su lengua en la vagina de la chica, esta inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, pues las sensaciones la inundaron. ¡Pero qué bien la chupaba ese técnico de televisiones! Hacía tanto que quería sexo por placer y no por trabajo.

La chica terminó acostada en la cama al tiempo que el joven la terminó de despojar de sus prendas, sin respeto, con pasión, con lujuria. El pelirrojo se sintió en las nubes cuando una vez más su lengua tocó el botón rosado de la desconocida, sus problemas, de pronto, desaparecían. Su orfandad, su fracaso como ingeniero en sistemas computacionales. Todo se iba al carajo en un instante, al lamer la entrada ya usada de la desconocida clienta.

Se quitó el pantalón y se acarició con prisa su miembro. La muchacha entonces lo detuvo, tenía frente a sí un pene perfecto grande, lo engulló con ansias mientras miraba lascivamente a su amante. Repetía la acción, subía y bajaba, lamía la punta con la lengua y la rosaba con los labios, Izzy se volvía loco, y no lo ocultó, su mano se posó sobre la cabeza de Yoley para dirigir el ritmo, la respiración se cortó, una fuerte descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Izzy, pero no s corrió, al contrario, su cuerpo se llenó de energía, la chica había halado ligeramente los testículos del chico, en el momento en que se venía, alejándolos ligeramente del cuerpo, evitando la eyaculación, y permitiendo que el pene de Izzy siguiera erecto. Un gemido fuerte ronco y gutural salió de la garganta del pelirrojo.

Ella lo aventó con rudeza a la cama, y se terminó de desnudar con sensualidad. Se acomodó sobre Izzy, y tomó su pene introduciéndolo en su vagina lentamente, la entrada de la chica, ya acostumbrada a las intromisiones, asombrosamente no había perdido su estrechez, así que las paredes vaginales abrazaron el falo del chico. El sube-baja comenzó, ella subió y bajo con rapidez y maestría, él se deleitaba con cada arremetida. Los pechos de Yoley rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo, él tomo uno de ellos y lo haló y apretó el pezón con lujuria. Mientras con su otra mano libre sostenía las caderas de su amante.

Arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo, más rápido, cada vez más rápido. Los cuerpos sudando y faltos de oxígeno se miraban. Cambiaron de posición, quedando invertidos los papeles. Izzy tomo su pene y lo introdujo con ansiedad, entraba y salía, una y otra vez.

-aahh... ¡MAS! ¡Oh, si! ¡Más! Oohh... sí... –gritaba y gemía la mujer fuera de sí, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-aahh... que rico... mmmm... sí... AAhhh –decía él sin más, no había más que decir. Las obscenidades estaban en su lengua, pero no había suficiente aire como para hacerlas salir. De pronto, sintió otra vez esa sensación, los fluidos pre-seminales ya estaban presentes. Pronto el joven sitió que se venía.- aahh... mmmm... me... ven...vengo...aahh –gimió el muchacho y pronto se corrió sobre la tersa piel de la chica.

Yoley abrió los ojos de asombro y de gusto: disfrutaría ese momento hasta que la noche

Llegara, y tuviese que regresar a su trabajo, al tedioso sexo con placer con gordos calvos y sudorosos. Fingiendo orgasmos, y usando falsas caras de placer que complacían a sus vacíos clientes, y los llenaban en su frágil ego masculino, que medía máximo 13 cm.

-si eres tan bueno reparando televisiones como follando, entonces eres el mejor –exclamó exhausta.

-jáh, que linda. Pero no soy técnico de televisiones por gusto, en realidad, estudié ingeniera en sistemas computacionales. Pero fracasé... que raro... no me importa más. –se dijo extrañado el pelirrojo, al ver la poca importancia que le daba al asunto, esa poca importancia que no había estado presente, y que lo volvía susceptible al alcohol.

Por primera vez, se sentía fuerte, se sentía capaz. Y no odiaba más a los incompete4ntes que prefirieron dinero a talento. Recordó el fracaso que había sido contratar a Michael Washington, en lugar de él, y cómo habían quebrado, no se había detenido a pensar en ello, ya el destino lo había vengado.

Yoley lo miró admirada: encontraba su solución, su vida se resolvería seguramente después de eso. Pero la suya, Yoley seguiría metida en ese hoyo y en esa depresión.

El joven se retiró después de arreglado el aparato, y a su regreso al taller, un inversionista de una famosa empresa de programas con una ventanita como logo, lo contactó, necesitarían sus habilidades como hacker. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su sueño se cumpliría.

¿A que se debía la suerte que les contagiaba a otros, la misma que ella perdía? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que apestaba.

Horas después se encontraba en una oficina improvisada en un viejo edificio solitario, con olor a cerveza, semen y tabaco, le causaba nauseas a la joven que estaba allí, chupando con desgano el miembro de un hombre que tanto conocía y odiaba. Willis por supuesto, sólo se limitaba a hablarle obscenidades mientras tocaba indiscriminadamente uno de los firmes pechos de Yoley, que se encontraba más que asqueada.

Metía el blanco falo a su boca, y lo sacaba, jugando con el rosado glande de cuando en cuando. Fascinando al proxeneta, que solo seguía contralando las embestidas tomando la cabeza de Yoley con sus manos. Ella mientras tanto, seguía fingiendo adorar ese pene, que la sometía y le recordaba cuán puta era. Pero no tenía otro modo de vida, su vida, era coger.

El hombre movió su cadera y llegó al límite sin avisarle a la chica antes, llenado su boca con la blanquecina y viscosa substancia, que ella tuvo que tragar por completo.

-muy bien mi querida Yoley. Tú eres la mejor de mis chicas, mis clientes siempre quedan satisfechos, y hasta te pagan de más. Creo que te voy a recompensar. Tendrás la mitad de las ganancias, pero cobrarás mas por tus servicios; ya tienes cierta reputación, así que no te preocupes, te pagarán, yo lo sé. Ahora, te tengo otro cliente, se trata del Dr. Joe Kido, un joven médico que tiene un pequeño consultorio. Creo que llevará a unos amigos –dijo el hombre que se detuvo para tomar un sorbo del café que se posaba sobre el escritorio de segunda mano que tenía en su maloliente oficina improvisada. Agregó entonces- entretenlos, que nos van a dar diez grandes. Ahora fuera, tengo cosas que hacer.

-si, claro Willis –contestó la mujer con desgano, para retirarse a un trabajo deprimente más.

Un hombre de traje sastre color gris, cabello desordenado largo hasta la barbilla, lentes y un maletín negro descuidado. Se aproximaba a un motel barato cercano al prostíbulo callejero donde trabajaba la mujer. Y sostenía un teléfono móvil al tiempo que hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-pero ¿estas seguro que es buena? –preguntó con inseguridad el doctor, al tiempo que pagaba al recepcionista por su estadía, y llenaba con tres nombres más el cuadernillo que le pasó el encargado.

-Te digo que sí, es la mejor, y yo me he acostado con muchas prostitutas. Te hace falta un poco de acción, tienes ya más de 5 años en celibato, es la fuente de tus problemas Joe. No has cogido con una buena perra –contesto con vulgaridad el joven de rubios cabellos tras el teléfono.- ella es la mejor de todas, te lo repito. Valdrá la perna.

-si, pero ¿invitar a tu hermanito? ¿No crees que eso ya es demasiado? –preguntó alarmado el doctor

-¡Ay! T.K. tiene ya 21 años, un niño no es. Así que no te preocupes, estará bien. Además, hago esto por su bien –comentó con mucha seguridad el rubio, y agregó- ya me lo agradecerás. –y colgó, dejando al mayor algo intrigado.

Joe caminaba mientras tanto a su habitación, la numero 7. Al llegar, se topó con un cuarto sencillo, con las paredes pintadas en un desabrido y ya algo enmohecido blanco marfil. Con una cama en la esquina izquierda, y un tocador al costado, frente la cama, otro mueble con gavetas y una modesta televisión se acomodaban y le daban un aspecto, aun mas humilde, al fondo derecho, la puerta que daba al baño, fue abierta casi de inmediato por el hombre de azulados cabellos largos, abrió la llave del agua en el lava manos, y poso sus manos en forma de posillo para untar el agua en su lindo rostro desaliñado. Pronto tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de las otras tres personas registradas por el mismo Joe: T.K. el hermano menor de Matt, un joven escritor con nula imaginación. Davis, un joven que estudiando la licenciatura en gastronomía, se salió abruptamente por problemas con el alcohol. Y finalmente, Ken un joven policía novato que había conocido el lado oscuro de la justicia, y que a sus 21 años, estaba amargado de la vida.

-la señorita llegará en unos minutos –dijo el doctor con cortesía.

-_señorita_ jáh, es una puta nada más –dijo con desgano Ken.

-bueno, eso depende de que tan bien la mame –dijo T.K. "defendiendo" a la mujerzuela.

-ya, entre mas pronto llegue, mas pronto terminará esto –agregó Davis con mala gana.

Los cuatro hombres hicieron un silencio acostumbrado, frío, triste, y perturbador. Ninguno era feliz con sus miserables vidas, a sus cortas edades, las cosas les habían salido tan jodidamente mal, que ya no se acordaban los felices que eran cuando niños, platicando de sus respectivos anhelos, y metas. La puerta fría y descuidada se oyó tras este silencio, el doctor la fue a abrir y tras ella, una imagen cautivo sus ojos.

Yoley llevaba ese día una falda roja y una blusa rosa con un escote pronunciado, unas medias negras y zapatillas de charol rosas, pero el frívolo conjunto parecía nulo al dejar notar las deliciosas formas de la mujer. Su cabellera suelta y sus lentes que ya había perdido los de contacto, solo le daban un aire de morbosidad, Yoley miró con fingido erotismo al doctor al principio, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al notar la belleza física del médico, este la invitó a pasar cortésmente, y ella caminó sensualmente para los presentes. Los cuatro hombres miraron impactados a la chica quien los miró con malicia y notando cuánto había gustado entre ellos.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas sensualmente pasando ambas manos sobre su cuerpo y acariciando sus zonas mas provocativas se acercó al doctor y lo despojó de su saco gris, su corbata y su camisa, sin cesar su erótico baile, el contoneo de sus caderas excitaba a los presentes, Davis comenzó a acariciarse el bulto sobre el pantalón, y T.K. se paró y se acercó con cierta cautela.

Yoley movió a los lados sus caderas mientras se levantaba la falda, mostrando una tanga negra que enloqueció a los presentes. Bajó al falo de Joe, y lo masturbó sobre el pantalón. T.K. por su parte, se acercó a la entrada cubierta de la chica, y la lamió sobre las medias, luego las abrió, haciéndole un hoyo a éstas, y siguió chupando. Yoley comenzó a gemir con placer genuino, se apresuró a deshacerse del pantalón del mayor, y comenzó a lamer el gran pene ya erecto de Joe. Lo contempló por unos instantes: era grande, y grueso, y rara vez veía tan preciado falo entre sus clientes. Los clientes de los últimos días, tenían eso en común.

Comenzó lamiendo poco a poco el glande, estremeciendo hasta las cienes al peli azul, bajó lentamente con su lengua, hasta el prepucio, y luego a la inversa, Joe, se moría, y clamaba por pronta atención, quería velocidad, pero Yoley no se la daría, no tan pronto. Ken y Davis por su parte, se encontraban concentrados en la panorámica vista que les proporcionaba la sexo-servidora. El moreno se masturbaba y Ken no pudo resistir y se acercó e introdujo su lengua en el interior del rosado ano de la chica junto a T.K., Davis por su parte se acercó a la boca de Yoley, y esta comenzó a felarlo junto a Joe.

Un poco a Davis, un poco a Joe. La chica observaba asombrada los miembros de los dos chicos, aunque Davis tenia el pene mas grande y grueso, había escuchado de las virtudes de los trigueños pero era la primera vez que lo comprobaba. Al mismo tiempo, Takeru y Ken la inundaban de sensaciones, uno lamía su vagina, el otro su ano, era la primera vez que una orgía el gustaba.

Las ropas cayeron sin compasión al piso, pronto Yoley terminó tendida en la cama, con Davis bajo de ella penetrándola al mismo tiempo que T.K., Ken se masturbaba mientras tomaba uno sus senos.

-aahh... más, si... más... –gemía de vez en cuando la chica cuyos senos rebotaban, y después llenaba otra vez su boca con el pene blanco de Joe.

-aahh... ese puto de mi hermano... que razón tenia... eres la más deliciosa del mundo...- dijo casi sin aliento el rubio menor mientras la penetraba.

-si... mas... quiero más... que... deliciosa...mmmm –Ken ya no razonaba lo que decía. Se ocupaba de lamer y chupar cada rincón de ese cuerpo escultural que poseía Yoley.

Las embestidas aumentaron, el rubio y el moreno sincronizaron sus cuerpos magistralmente, cuando la cumbre del éxtasis los alcanzó. Inundando el blanco vientre femenino con sus esencias, e intercambiaron papeles: ahora era el turno de Ken y Joe embestir y llenar el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-aahh...aahh...AAHH... oh, pero que rica... –se contuvo Joe de decir la vulgaridad que estaba por salir de su correcta boca, gracias a los incesantes gemidos que emanaba esos pulmones faltos de oxigeno.

Aumentaron el nivel, sin compasión la llenaron hasta no poder más. Joe y Ken en su vagina, T.K. y Davis en su boca. Sus sentidos llegaron al borde de la locura, sus cuerpos emanaban las toxinas propias de la intensa acción. Los cuatro chicos se vinieron en el cuerpo perfecto de Yoley, después de que ésta soltara sus fluidos, después de un quinto intenso orgasmo.

La noche siguiente estaba llena de pesar. Willis había abusado tora vez de Yoley, y le había revisado la ganancia hasta el momento, y le había ya quitado mucha de la "propina" que le dejaban sus clientes.

Unos pasos inseguros caminaban por los perdidos rumbos donde trabajaba la chica de lentes. Su mirada nerviosa esquivaba a toda mujer que se le ofrecía al verlo pasar: tan jovencito y fresco. Con ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas. Cabellos castaños y físico atlético. Con su niñez aun latente en su brillante mirada, buscaba a una sola persona.

Al encontrarla sus esmeraldas se iluminaron de la emoción. Yoley con una ombliguera negra y una falda de mezclilla con unas medias con motivos de rosas bordadas.

-¿Qué hace un bebé como tú por aquí? –preguntó la mujer con cierto dejo de ternura en su voz.

-no soy un bebé. Quiero pagar por tus servicios. –dijo con decisión. Dándole 3000 yenes por adelantado.

-bueno, con semejante recompensa, como negarme. –dijo Yoley mirando con deleite el dinero ahora en su mano.

El hotel de siempre apestaba a cerveza, y a tabaco, al verla el recepcionista, ya sabia que hacer, y le dio directo una llave, pero esta vez de un cuarto un tanto diferente, pues Cody su cliente, había dejado más dinero.

Curiosa al hecho de que era muy joven para tener todo ese dinero, entró a al mas elegante habitación del hotel. Con un papel tapiz de buen gusto pero pasado de moda, una gran cama con sábanas y colchas finas, y muebles de madera roble. El joven comenzó a besarla tras cerrar la puerta, y Yoley asombrada comenzó a quitarse la ropa. A lo que el jovencito de tan solo 16 años, le dijo, que no lo hiciera. Que él mismo lo haría.

Comenzó quitándole la ombliguera negra con lentejuelas al tiempo que besaba su cuello, clavículas, y senos en ese orden. Después se deleitó con los firmes y redondos senos de la mujer. Bajo a su ombligo, y lo estimuló con su lengua. Yoley no sabía que esto fuese posible. Y le quitó con paciencia y devoción la falda de mezclilla para contemplar las perfectas piernas de Yoley bajo la falda. Y con caricias sensuales, le quitó las medias.

Yoley miraba con excitación y asombro la habilidad manual de Cody para hacerla sentir una reina de belleza. Cody por su parte, la recostó con caballerosidad en la cama, y la estimuló sobre la pantaleta. Para después, quitársela y continuar lamiendo la entrada de Yoley. Esa dulce entrada que él tanto anhelaba probar. Le demostraría al mundo que no era ya un niño.

Los maestros y veloces lengüetazos de Cody estremecieron a Yoley, y la hicieron alcanzar el primer orgasmo de la noche. Entonces arrebató con pasión la camisa escolar de Cody, y el pantalón gris de su uniforme. La mujer observó bajo los bóxer azules de Cody una creciente erección, jugando con ella para impacientar al muchacho.

Cody inclinó hacia a tras su cabeza. Y entonces, Yoley sin previo aviso engulló completo el blanco e inmaduro pene de Cody. Entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez. La respiración del menor, se agilizó, y tomó la cabeza de su mujer en ese momento y la dirigió a su capricho. Viniéndose en la boca de la mujer.

Yoley comenzó a masturbarse para estimularlo de nuevo, cosa que consiguió con rapidez. Y entonces Cody, sin miramientos, enterró su falo dentro de la rosada cavidad de la mujer.

Rápido, más rápido. Era la primera vez de Cody, y era simplemente maravillosa. Los gemidos de ambos se sincronizaron, y el final parecía no llegar. Yoley se vino pronto, y Cody sintió el caliente fluido transparente de su amante. El cuerpo de la mujer tenía espasmos, y se movía al compás de las embestidas de él.

Cambiaron d e posición, Yoley arriba esta vez. Movía sus caderas rápidamente, sintiendo los testículos de Cody chocar con sus glúteos. Rápido, más, y más rápido.

Los senos de Yoley revotaban sin parar y Cody sentía el interior húmedo de la mujer abrazar su pene. Un tercer orgasmo la alcanzó, y Cody no se venía.

Yoley cambio de posición otra vez. Esta vez en cuatro, Cody la siguió embistiendo.

-aahhh... si... así... –gimió Yoley ya sin aire. Pero al tope del placer.

-grita mi nombre...-le mandó él.

-aahhh... como te llamas...niño rico...

-Cody...Aaaaaa –gruñó él roncamente.

-aahhh... Cody... ¡Cody! –dijo ella con un orgasmo potente.

El la inundó con su semilla entonces. Cada gota quedó dentro de ella. Ambos e abrazaron, y un inusual acto lleno de besos apasionados se dio paso entre ambos.

Yoley no dijo nada de aquel cliente a Willis, y se guardó íntegros los 3000 yenes, mas los 4000 que le dio después.

Ya Yoley había juntado los 10 000 que necesitaba gracias a sus últimos ocho clientes.

No fue fácil enfrentar al perro ese que la había esclavizado tantos años, pero con dinero en la bolsa, ella le gritó en la cara cuan perro y desgraciado era. Y se marchó de su vista por siempre. Hacia ya un mes der que los resultados de la prueba, había dado positivo, y ahora sabia esperaba a un bebe.

Fueron ocho meses difíciles, trabajando en la eléctrica donde había trabajado Izzy, había podido subsistir decentemente. Los ojos de su esperanza yacían en ese fruto prohibido, sembrado con uno de ocho maravillosos hombres que al final de cada sesión, le decían lo importante y maravillosa que era. En ese frío hospital. Al despertar después de un parto difícil, la mujer divisó a ocho caballeros, con sus vidas resueltas gracias al desahogo emocional que les había brindado la mujer tendida en esa cama.

No era magia, era entrega, era la chispa de vida que ellos habían perdido, y que un a simple prostituta les había devuelto. Pagaron el parto entre todos, dándole la bienvenida a la pequeña cuyos castaños ojos eran bellos como los de su madre.

Para ellos, Yoley había significado un remanso de paz, y ese bebé, un cambio lleno de luz. Nombre perfecto para una pequeña chispa de esperanza en la mermada vida de una talentosa mujer.

-¿Qué te ofrezco guapo? –preguntó una mujer al moreno mayor que miraba una papel frente a su hermoso rostro

-pues una orden doble de tallarines por favor. –dijo el ahora candidato a la alcaldía de la ciudad.

-y a mi un especial –dijo ella con felicidad, esa que gracias a Dios, había recuperado. La fugaz pregunta de la mesera le recordaba su triste vida meses atrás, y sus alrededores le recordaba el futuro por delante, junto a un ser nuevo, libre de penas, que el había bridando la paz.

¿Qué venia ahora en su vida? Nadie lo sabia, ofertas de trabajo, ya tenía. Sus ahora exitosos amigos, la apoyarían. La prostituta milagrosa, se había parchado, ahora ella, sería la mujer que hizo de una tragedia, la mayor felicidad de su vida.

Fin

**_¡Por fin lo acabé! Espero que les haya gustado. Porque me ha llevado un mes poder terminarlo._**

**_Los agradecimientos rápidos por llegar hasta aquí. Y espero que les guste todo lo que viene:_**

**_Henry x Takato_**

**_DaiKari_**

**_Tai x Mimi x Matt_**

**_Kouji x Mimi x Kouichi_**

**_Matt x OC (Samantha chan, por fa, si quieres mándame mas detalles de ella _**Martha-digilove **_y bienvenida a los cuentos eróticos!)_**

**_Joe x Shuu. _**

**_Bueno, esos son los pedidos, por fa espérenme poquito para otros pedidos, por que estoy saturada._**

**_Bueno, cuídense, quiéranse, los amo mil!_**


	25. Chapter 25 El novio de mi hijo

Cap 25

**_Rebasé los 100 reviews! ¡Estoy de fiesta! Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a este numero, es la primera vez que una historia mía, rebasa dicha cantidad. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Los amo!_**

**_Este está dedicado a mi querido Izzy-kun. Isaías, espero que te guste, gracias por tenerme paciencia. Y si no hablo mucho contigo, perdón, pero le estaba echando ganas al fic que me pediste._**

**_La trama principal, la puso él o sea moon-9215 yo solo incluí unos diálogos de más. A leer XD_**

-¡Ahora señoritas prepárense para gozar! ¡Pues nuestro mejor papi está por entrar a la pista! ¡Saluden todas a Blue Panther!

-¡Ahhhh...Si! ¡Blue Panther! ¡Muévete muñeco! ¡Mueve ese bultote! –decían encendidas y excitadas las mujeres dentro del bar femenino. Con luces neón encendiéndose intermitentemente.

Un muchacho de belleza sobre saliente, oculta estratégicamente por un antifaz de tonalidades llamativas azules, se hizo presente frente a la muchedumbre de féminas; que gritaban y vitoreaban el perfecto cuerpo del stripper. Una de ellas en específico, blanca de ojos y cabello castaño claro, miraba expectante el acto erótico de Blue Panther.

Éste se movía sensualmente contoneando su vientre para adelante y para atrás. Eliminando con facilidad las prendas que se interponían en su camino al recorrer su escultural cuerpo. Hasta quedar en una muy pequeña prenda ceñida azul metálico, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Las mujeres aumentaron la fuerza de sus agudas voces para dejarle claro a Blue Panther que querían ser la próxima en su lista.

La próxima en su lista, si. Pues Blue Panther siempre escogía a una de sus expectoras al final de cada función, y tenía relaciones sexuales con ella.

Pronto iba a culminar, tocó al ritmo de la pegajosa canción de fondo su bulto, y lo comenzó a frotar simulando una masturbación. Y estimulándose realmente, provocando una notoria erección. La música terminó entonces. El jovencito escogió entonces de entre todas las féminas, a la de castaños cabellos y ojos amielados. Como era ya costumbre.

No escatimó en privacidad. Allí frente a las demás, se hizo con los labios rojos carmín de la mujer, inmediatamente ella se despojó de su blusa azul y del brassiere de lencería fina color negro que traía puesto el joven comenzó besar anhelante sus blancos senos, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando. La dama se arqueaba hacia atrás y palpaba afanosamente el miembro erecto del joven.

La despojó del pantalón de mezclilla que ceñía sus femeninas formas, y la acostó a una mesita tras ellos. Sin deshacerse de la pantaleta negra que hacia juego con el brassiere despojado en el piso.

-¡Aahhh... si... me encanta que me lamas así... sii! –la extasiada mujer alucinaba con el aroma masculino del muchacho, de cabellos azuladnos y orbes apenas visibles azules. Su cuerpo musculoso la cubrió completamente, y su lengua hacía con su clítoris lo que quería. La juventud de él le resultaba atractiva. Su pene erecto, viril, y grueso. Su voz gruesa, sus manos grandes que tocaban cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su misterioso rostro oculto por un antifaz que

Tomo su erecto falo blanco y lo introdujo con ansias en la profunda entrada femenina. Las embestidas comenzaron. Entraba y salía con afán, aferrándose a sentir placer con aquella entrada femenina. Ella estaba extasiada. Pero no se detenía a pensar en él. En lo que él estuviera sintiendo, que más daba, era un stripper, su trabajo era follársela rico.

La mente de Blue Panther mientras tanto, navegaba en otros lados. Imaginaba bajo de sí a un muchacho lindo que no existía, un uke perfecto y sensual. Pues su verdadera inclinación sexual, no era hacia esas mujeres que lo vitoreaban, era hacia niños lindos, esos que abundaban pero no en su vida.

Los espasmos de ella le indicaron que se venía, y en efecto así fue, derramó su transparente substancia sobre el pene aun erecto de la pantera azul. Él lo sintió después, se venía también, una fuerte corriente energética recorrió su cuerpo, y la eyaculación se hizo presente. El blanco vientre de la madre de familia.

Ella miró complacida a aquel apuesto muchacho que le regresaba la vida después de su dura situación. Se vistió perfectamente y le pagó un dinero extra. La fémina salió complacida del lugar, a aparentar que no había sucedido nada.

La mañana siguiente perfecta y cálida por la época del año, no significaba nada para el perfecto adolescente. Henry Wong de 17 años, y con una vida brillante por delante. Pero su difícil situación de vida, lo obligaba a trabajar de stripper por las noches. Sus padres ignoraban como era que Henry tenía tanto dinero, pero pensaban que era mesero en un café-bar.

La brisa fresca matutina le sentaba bien al de cabellos azules. El suave viento matinal acariciaba el rostro del ojiazul, la frescura que sentía en ese momento, contrastaba con el calor que noche a noche, les hacia sentir a sus clientas.

Hubo que voltear su mirada a un par de arbustos. Que caprichosos, ocultaban la silueta de un jovencito de atléticas formas, e intensos ojos color castaño claro, miraba fijamente al vacío, como si el pensamiento hubiera absorto toda concentración de su parte. Y su intensa mirada tierna e inocente a la vez, cautivó a Henry por completo.

Se acercó al objeto de sus deseos, y notó como la colonia francesa que este usaba, le deleitaba los sentidos. El semáforo se puso con luz verde, y el joven castaño de blanca piel, avanzó pertinentemente. Henry lo siguió discretamente. Y el joven no notó su presencia inmediatamente. Hubo que caérsele de las manos n balón de soccer para que voltease la mirada, observado tras de sí, al joven mas guapo que su corta existencia le haya podido presentar.

-se te cayó esto –le dijo galantemente Henry al joven.

-gracias, no sé que haría sin él –dijo éste con tranquilidad.

-mi nombre es Henry, Henry Wong. ¿Y tú? –la pregunta asaltaba a Henry desde hacia ya cuatro largas y tortuosas manzanas

-Takato, Takato Matsuda. Mucho gusto –le extendió la mano, y una bella sonrisa dibujo su blanco rostro. El moreno sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y el joven delante de él le correspondía el saludo con una cálida y dulce sonrisa que erizó cada centímetro de la piel del peli azul.

La charla sucedida a ese encuentro fortuito, les hizo notar lo mucho que tenían en común los dos adolescentes. Sus similitudes y pasiones, aunque no iguales, si eran algo que los podía unir, en palabras del propio Henry.

-oye y dime Takato-kun. ¿Tienes novia? –la duda asaltaba la cabeza y corazón de Henry desde hacia un rato. Tenia que saberlo.

-este, no... No tengo –la corta respuesta de Takato lo dejaba algo incómodo. Y Henry entendió que no estaba listo para responder.

Esa noche Blue Panther no se concentró. Trabajo le costó poder complacer a sus clientas y bailar como era acostumbrado, la imagen de Takato volvía a invadir su mente. Esa noche no durmió bien.

Una semana transcurrida desde su encuentro con el hermoso Takato, y Henry quería decirle ya, todo lo que le había provocado en sólo una semana, lo invitó a la cafetería, y le declaró todo eso que su corazón sentía en esa veloz semana. Takato era feliz, no había encontrado la manera de decirle a Henry que el atraía. Esa mágica noche, sólo en casa de Henry, sin las miradas severas de sus padres. Los jóvenes se comenzaron a besar.

Henry comenzó besando la dulce boca de su niño, introducía en ella su ansiosa lengua. Y la de Takato correspondió la intromisión con una linda lengua que comenzó una erótica danza con su peli azul. Lentamente, el mayor despojó al castaño de sus prendas, lamiendo y besando su delicado y a la vez sensual abdomen.

El aroma de Takato, embriagaba y nublaba los sentidos de Henry. Lo domaba y lo rendía a su voluntad. El miembro de Takato se erguía ya con un considerable tamaño por encima de la ropa interior con detalles de pequeños dinosaurios rojos. Henry arrojó la prenda intima lejos de la vista de ambos, e introdujo su boca ansiosa en el palpitante pene de Takato. El rosado glande fue admirado con idolatría por el adolescente, ni todas las mujeres del mundo se podían comparar a aquello, no lo negaba, le gustaban las mujeres. Pero ni una le llegaba a su niño, ni siquiera aquella mujer que noche a noche lo enloquecía con palabras obscenas.

Takato por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás, y comenzó a desnudar a su amante con lujo de detalle. Deleitándose también con cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro, sus cuerpos los fascinaban, el erecto falo de Henry clamaba por atención. Takato recostó a su amante en el sofá de la sala, y comenzó a engullir el miembro con delicadeza y suma idolatría. Mientras el peli azul no perdía la oportunidad, y seguía en su deliciosa labor con le pene de Takato, ese blanco grande y grueso pene que lo enloquecía. Y que ansiaba palpar entre sus robustas manos. Su preciado niño le había dejado la entrada libre y comenzó a explorar ese rosado anillo, cerrado y privado de los placeres carnales, Henry metió su lengua por vez primera en ese tesoro rosado que significaba para él, el ano de Takato.

Cada vez más rápido, Takato engullía el pene de Henry conforme su placer propio aumentaba. La entrada del castaño experimentaba por primera vez la intromisión de una lengua ajena. ¡Que deliciosa sensación! Su cuerpo se lleno de espasmos que le conducían a una sensual danza en le abdomen de Henry, cuyo pene engullía a la vez. El astuto amante mayor, abría cada vez más la estrecha entrada de su novio, brindándole placer a cada intromisión, una deliciosa sensación dolorosa que provocó la pérdida total del raciocinio en el menor.

-aahh... Henry... métemela... ¡Ya! –exclamó con desesperación el joven. Henry enseguida lo preparó y metió su falo lentamente, cuidando no lastimar a su dios de sensualidad. Cuando el jovencito sodomizado se acostumbró a la intromisión, después de ese dolor... ese delicioso y pecaminoso dolor, las embestidas comenzaron.

-aahhh... más... más... –clamaba el menor con cada arremetida del mayor en su cuerpo.

-aahhh... estás... tan... estrecho... –su cuerpo se embriagaba de placer y perdió los sentidos con el cuerpo de su amante.

Más rápido, cada vez más y más rápido. Sus cuerpo se volvían uno mientras Takato sentía los testículos de Henry chocar contra su fabrica de semen. Gemidos sonoros y al unísono. Se poseían, se amaban. Sus sentimientos expresados en un beso, comenzaron a florecer. Pronto se vendría Henry, no aguataba más al ver la cara sensual de Takato embriagada y cegada por el placer. Pero éste se corrió primero, sobre su abdomen. Henry no lo aguantó más, y eyaculó dentro de su amor.

La noticia del trabajo de Henry, tomó por sorpresa a Takuya, pero esté pronto lo comprendió, y lo permitió. Esa tarde, su madre estaría en casa desde temprano, era el momento de presentarle a su novio, ya llevaba mas de un mes siendo su pareja, y su madre en repetidas ocasiones le había pedido que se lo presentara.

La expresión de Mie fue grande, al descubrir que el rostro detrás de ese muchacho, no era otro, que Blue Panther, pero sin antifaz. Y este ultimo reconoció también a la mujer, que escogía noche tras noche en sus espectáculos. Los ojos de ella se mostraron sorprendidos, la complicidad de sus cuerpos unidos, les impedía ocultarle por mucho tiempo la verdad a Takato. Y conscientes de las consecuencias, decidieron hacerle saber la verdad de su "relación" a Takato.

Grande e igualmente grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que éste en lugar de reprocharles, soltó una sonora carcajada, y los abrazó a ambos. Para después besar en la boca a su amor, y en la mejilla a su madre.

La mujer se apartó un poco la ver como los al principio inocentes besos de los chicos, se tornaron más y mas candentes. Rápido se despojaron de sus prendas. No le importó la mirada al principio sorprendida de la mujer. Quien lejos de espantarse, metió su mano bajo su pantaleta, y comenzó a estimularse.

Henry le hacia sexo oral a Takato cuando este le pidió que besara con lujuria a su madre. Mie se acercó y beso con pasión al peli azul. Los ojos de mie se tornaron cegados por los irresistibles besos del menor, mientras observaba a su hijo mamando el pene del joven mayor.

Pronto, se halló la mujer sin ropa, sobre la mesa del comedor. Gimiendo mientras el joven de azulada mirada le lamía con vehemencia el clítoris, y jugaba con él. Takato no dejaba su labor. Lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo el pene de su amante, masturbándose al observar al su novio lamer la vagina de su madre.

Henry decidió entonces introducirse en el interior de la mujer. Como lo había hecho tantas veces ya. Dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Mie lamía le pene de su propio hijo, recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, deleitándose con el placer prohibido del carne de su propia sangre. Aferrándose a éste cuando las embestidas de Henry ya no la dejaban respirar, gimiendo y masturbando a su hijo. Gritando lo rico que se sentía, y lo rápido que iba.

El joven no tardó en correrse en el interior de su propia suegra. Y Takato en la cara de su madre. Se besaron los dos muchachos, y de decidieron intercambiar posiciones.

-y ¿Cómo se conocieron' –preguntó una mujer sirviendo mientras una taza de té a los presentes.

-por casualidad –respondió Takato con propiedad.

-ah, que bueno. Y usted tengo entendido que es viuda ¿verdad? –preguntó Janyu a Mie-san

-si, hace ya un tiempo. Peor ya lo he superado.

-pero ¿y su bebé, el que está esperando?

-inseminación artificial –respondió ella.

-bueno, lo importante es que Henry ya tiene para su universidad, y va a poder vivir con Takato –dijo el padre de Henry.

El regocijo sentido, ajeno era a los sucesos ocurridos unos simples meses atrás. Cuando una mujer se entregó aun stripper, novio de su hijo.

Fin.

**_Ya! Por fin lo acabé! _**

**_Espero les haya gustado, mucho me costó poder terminarlo. _**

**_Nos é si se notó, pero usé otro método un tanto distinto de narración, espero que les haya gustado. Izzy-kun, esto era para ti, los cambios ligeros eran para bien de la trama de verdad, espero te haya gustado._**

**_Tengo un montón de pendientes. Sé que me he tardado, pero no eh tenido otra. Por ahora me dedicaré un poco a la nueva afrodita, y a dos proyectos que tengo. Si quieren sugieran mas parejas, pero no las verán hasta pasado un tiempito, estoy llena d encargos._**

**_Escribiré el cap dos de estos cuentos pero con Naruto, si quieren una pareja de Naruto, pídanla que la escribiré, ya tengo pedidos en espera. _**

**_Bueno, se cuidan se quieren, besitos que me corren de la compu._**


	26. Chapter 26 La consulta

**_Cap 26 La consulta_**

**_Ya desde un siglo mas o menos que escribí XD espero me disculpen la tardanza. Pero he sufrido una "pseudo-depresión" de disque creatividad. Pero he superado eso, y aquí estoy. Por eso, he traído el capitulo que Davis me pidió, donde él será la estrella. _**

**_Advertencia hombres: si buscas que hable de la belleza femenina, y hable de lo bellas que son las bubis de Kari, cambia de historia, trataré de ser equilibrada, pero ensalzaré al bello moreno que se merece cariño. Advertidos._**

Cuatro años de carrera, y tres de especialidad en urología. La medicina era mi mundo desde hacía ya diez años. Y eso me había corroído las relaciones sociales.

Prodigiosa en lo que hago, con solo seis años ejerciendo profesionalmente, me he vuelto una de las mas solicitadas en este hospital d especialidades de Tokio. Sobre todo porque soy cirujana. Y no hay muchos cirujanos en la rama de urología, no como en obstetricia por ejemplo.

Mi último novio fue un doctor de este hospital. El cual mermó mi dignidad acostándose con la primera estudiante o cualquier enfermera que veía. Harta estaba de todos esos patanes que son los doctores. Tan estudiosos, tan capaces, tantos años de estudio del cuerpo humano, tan pretenciosos, tan vacíos y prejuiciosos, tan pendejos.

Mi experiencia en estos seis años ejerciendo como uróloga recibida, me ha dictado que el corazón no cabe en la vida de una eminencia medica. Todos los grandes doctores que conozco, están llenos de problemas en su relación. Y yo prefiero abstenerme de eso.

El problema es que me hace falta un hombre, alguien a quien masturbar o por lo menos besar. Si, mi problema es el sexo. Tan irónico que atiendo padecimientos en el los genitales masculinos, y no he tenido contacto sexual con uno desde hace mas de cinco años.

La pesadez de mi asquerosa vida privada me absorbía mientras atendía a un anciano con problemas en la vejiga. Bueno, eran esos padecimientos imaginarios que tanto padecen los hipocondriacos.

-ya le dije señor Yamanaka, no tiene nada, solo tome esas píldoras que le receté en pequeñas dosis, tal como el dije hace una semana.

-gracias Dra. Yagami, gracias. –decía con gentileza el hombre mayor mientras retiraba su vieja y corrida existencia de mi presencia.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo torcer los ojos mientras le autorizaba a la enfermera su entrada.

-perdone Dra. Yagami, ya llegó la cita de las tres. Motomiya-san.

-bien, bien. Hazlo pasar y termina con mi sufrimiento. –dije mientras imaginaba al anciano que estaba a punto de entrar con otro padecimiento imaginario.

-muy bien. Puede usted pasar –le escuché indicar a la mujer al tiempo que unos pasos firmes se aproximaban a mí. Pensando que se trataba de un hombre maduro, como todos mis pacientes que no son menores de 40 y tantos, no despegué la vista de mi libreta.

-buenas tardes doctora. –me dijo cortésmente una voz grave, muy masculina y sobre todo, joven, muy joven. (N/a: aquí en México a Davis lo dobla un actor llamado Daniel Ramírez. Voz por excelencia de superhéroes como spider-man. Y yo en lo personal, adoro la voz d ese hombre.) La sorpresa me inundó y una emoción que no entendí del todo. Miré inmediatamente al portador de tan sensual voz, y se trataba de un jovencito de no más de dieciocho años.

-muy buenas tardes, joven ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –dije con un dejo de coquetería en la voz. Pero por algún motivo él no lo captó.

-muy buenas tardes Dra. Verá, mis estudios universitarios a los que me voy a unir, me piden una revisión detallada de mi cuerpo, y pues tengo que verificar que todo esté bien en mi cuerpo. –dijo el muchacho apenado, se notaba que nunca se había hecho una revisión de este tipo.

-Muy bien, te haré una revisión en la próstata. ¿Me das tu nombre y edad por favor? –dije tratando de recobrar la seriedad el tiempo que me disponía a escribir en mi bloc.

-Daisuke, Motomiya Daisuke, Davis de cariño je. –Dijo el chico con su gruesa voz, que me derretía cada vez que él hablaba.- y tengo 18 años.

Mi corazón palpitó y un vértigo se hizo presente en mi estomago, cuando en el instante mismo que dijo su edad, yo lo imaginé poseyendo mi cuerpo con su tórax de deportista descubierto. Sudé frío, pues sabia que revisaría su ano en busca de que todo en su próstata estuviera en orden. Una ambición enfermiza por lamer y penetrar ese esfínter me inundó, nubló mi razón, y la enseñanza moral y tradicional de que es el hombre el que sodomiza, no la mujer.

Su piel mostraba el nerviosismo en cada vello corporal, y el inminente miedo al dolor se apoderó de él. Me comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el procedimiento que usaría, y mi perversa y enferma pero sobretodo desesperada mente maquiló una muy retorcida idea que me cautivó por lo aprovechada y hasta cierto punto cruel que era. La respuesta que lo confortaba, que todo saldría bien, y que procuraría no lastimarlo, lo hizo calmarse.

-Esta pregunta te incomodará pero es de rutina ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente?

-no, nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales. Soy virgen –dijo avergonzado el jovencito. Mi corazón entonces saltó de alegría.

Después de las preguntas de rutina, le pedí que se quitara el pantalón, y el muchacho obedeció, conforme avanzaba el tiempo, su nerviosismo crecía, pude ver tras el biombo como se despojaba de sus prendas, empezando por esa camiseta deportiva con el número 1 en ella, seguido del pantalón corto deportivo color rojo con blanco. Pude visualizar que tras esas ropas, se escondía un cuerpo perfecto: brazos gruesos y trabajados, tórax musculoso, glúteos prominentes y piernas gruesas, propias de un futbolista.

Se puso la bata quirúrgica, y salió del biombo. Nervioso y con la mirada evasiva, temiendo por su virginal ano.

-acomódate boca abajo sobre la camilla. –le ordené con la mayor confianza y dulzura que mis labios pudieron emitir. Respiró nervioso, y obedeció sin reparos. –relájate, o te dolerá mas de la cuenta.

-¿Más de la cuenta? –preguntó preocupado.

-inevitablemente te dolerá, pues meteré un dedo para llegar a tu próstata y tomar una muestra de tejido. Pero si relajas el musculo no padecerás tanto. –me dispuse a cumplir con mi trabajo. Ansiosa por ello, ya estaba. Separé sus glúteos, y rocé con mi mano su dulce entrada, entonces él se movió alejando mi mano.

-¡Espere! Es que no quiero sangrar ¿habrá hemorragia o algo así? ¿Volveré a sentarme cómodamente? ¿Voy a poder tener hijos? –las preguntas evitando del contacto con su recto eran tantas que tuve que tomar una acción drástica.

-¡Tranquilo! No te lastimaré, lo prometo, nada de lo que piensas se hará, es más, usaré una técnica especial para asegurarte comodidad. –dije con una marcada doble intención, que por supuesto el jovencito no notó.

-Gracias Dra. –dijo él aliviado.

Separó sus musculosas piernas color canela, y comencé a acariciar su espalda, para relajar sus nervios. Cosa que empezó a tener efecto en él, cuando me aseguré de que las caricias le estimulaban, sabía dónde tocar, acerqué mi lengua a su recto, y comencé a lamerlo, él al principio se sorprendió, pero el contacto con mi lengua le gustó, tanto que separó más las piernas inconscientemente.

-aahh... mmm- comenzó a gemir despacio. Y apretaba con su puño las sábanas blancas de la camilla. Yo por mi parte, me sentí extraña, nunca le había hecho sexo oral a un hombre, al menos no en el ano. Pero el sabor salado y la virginal piel de ese joven, me hicieron olvidar toda inhibición o regla que dicta la moral, o la ética. Yo disfrutaba del festín que me proporcionaba la juventud y la inocencia de Davis.

Pronto, mi bata blanca estorbó, y comencé a estimularme acariciándome los senos. Me ti el primer dedo, y él sintió dolor, peor no fue tan grande. Lo metía y sacaba y pronto metí otro más, pude sentir su próstata y tomé el hisopo, y tomé una muestra. Para después seguir envistiéndolo con mis manos.

La sensación de que era yo al que lo penetraba, aunque sea con las manos, me hizo sentirme distinta. Nueva, llena y plena. Davis babeaba sobre la camilla. Después quitó mis manos, me cargó y me sentó sobre la camilla, moviendo mi falda y deshaciéndose de mi pantaleta, lamió ansiosamente mi entrada, como si no quedará nada más en el mundo. Me arqueé del placer que su lengua inexperta me hacía experimentar.

Sus dedos, posados sobre mis senos, se movían en círculos, apretando mis pezones y subiendo la lengua para lamerlos, me hacía delirar. Miré su pene erecto, ese monstruo que alcanzaba los 20 cm con toda facilidad. Perpleja, como doctora me parecía imposible que un jovencito como él estuviera tan dotado, pero la verdad, en ese momento yo no era doctora, era mujer, esa que tenía mucho tiempo que no era.

Su sexo se introdujo sin aviso dentro de mí. Y la estrechez de mi cavidad vaginal, propia de mi falta de vida sexual, lo hicieron entrar con lentitud. Pero pronto ambos nos acostumbramos al otro. Su falo comenzó a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo con libertad.

La sensación de saber que hacíamos algo incorrecto se convirtió en adrenalina, en dopamina que estimulaba a mi ya no tan joven cerebro, su vigor, su juventud, su inocencia, palpable en el acto erótico me hacían sentir plena.

La llamada de que su erección llegaba a su fin, me hizo detenerme por unos instantes. Me aproximé a su miembro todavía erecto, y comencé a estimularlo oralmente. Su cuerpo producía espasmos, en el momento en que evité la erección con mis manos tomando el prepucio, y halando ligeramente los testículos. Un fuerte alarido lleno de placer salió de su potente voz. La erección no desapareció, y entonces yo me posé sobre él para continuar.

El inexperto jovencito me observaba hacer de él lo que yo quería. Su mente apenas asimilaba lo que le pasaba y no hacia más que quejarse, como el dulce niño que aun era. Me sentaba sobre él, marcaba el ritmo, y él enloquecía con cada movimiento de mi cadera.

Me aproximé a él, y le di un beso cargado de emociones diversas. Sus besos dulce y con más experiencia que su pene, me daban esa satisfacción que ninguno de mis novios me había dado. La respiración aumento su velocidad. Mi cuerpo se erizó con el segundo orgasmo que alcanzaba esa tarde, y su pene parecía tener vida propia por al velocidad que había alcanzado.

Nuestros besos era una manifestación más de nuestras emociones en esos momentos, era un estímulo más. Pronto lo escuché gemir gravemente supe que se vendría pronto.

Se vino dentro de mí. No me importó, como doctora sabia como lidiar con ello. Cayó rendido junto a mí, me miró y sonrió.

-tenías razón, no me dolió –dijo ente jadeos el dulce jovencito.

-no por anda soy una eminencia, niño –dije yo en las mismas condiciones que él.

La puerta sonó y la enfermera me avisó tras ella que ya había llegado la siguiente cita, Davis se vistió frente a mí.

-tienes que venir dentro de tres días para que te dé los resultados de la muestra.

-bueno, creo que tendré que sacrificarme y venir hasta acá ¿no? –dijo con malicia el moreno

-si, no va a haber opción –contesté, sabiendo que esto era el principio de algo más grande.

Fin

**_¡Ya acabé! Gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia, esperándome tanto tiempo._**

**_Esto fue algo inusual, y distinto, pero me gusta renovarme, probar cosas nuevas y no estancarme. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Entre los pendientes, tengo Koukari, kenkeru, Tai x Mimi x Matt, KouKou, un Angemon x T.K., y otros mas que no me acuerdo por el momento, peor que siempre estoy al pendiente de revisar, y n me olvido de otros que están pendientes desde hace tiempo. Lo prometo._**

**_Bueno eso es todo, cuídense y besitos!_**


	27. Chapter 27 Estrella fugaz

**_27 estrella fugaz_**

**_El tiempo se me viene encima. Tengo un montón de pedidos atrasados sin hacer, y eso me presiona, y siento que los estoy perdiendo chicos. ¡Por favor, no se enojen! Que son tantas las parejas que me piden, que no me doy abasto. _**

**_Este es un KouKou. Si sé que es más yaoi, y sobre todo que es incesto. Pero encargos son encargos, y la verdad, he estado tratando de cumplir con todos, bueno, sin más, espero que les guste. _**

Una reverencia al viento. Sus manos se ponen en posición. Y comienza a lanzar la primera patada al aire, la segunda y tercera después. Su cabellera larga y negra se mueve al compás marcado por su cuerpo. Manos y brazos se entrelazan en movimientos que, en arte se convierten, y se entrelazan con su mirada zafiro. El sudor comienza a caer por la comisura de su dulce rostro. Y su cuerpo muestra las mismas señales que queman toxinas y que embriagan la vista del mas serio.

Y es que la belleza que posee mi hermano, sólo equiparable a la mía, he de presumir, es imposible de ignorar. Ignorante en artes marciales, solo podía observar expectante la maestría con que se movía. Sus poderosas piernas patearon un tronco, y le hicieron un agujero pequeño, esas piernas de tentación, entre las cuales se esconde un miembro lindo y grande.

Mi extrema perversión y esa torcedura que representa desear a mi gemelo como a nadie más, no me dejan pensar con claridad, "mi miembro necesita atención y no lo puedo ignorar". Son los pensamientos oscuros que me llevan a meter mi mano entre mis piernas, bajo mi pantalón, y hacerme una paja bajo éste, sin pensar en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

-ah...ah... mmmmhhh... –mis gemidos discretos al principio, fueron tomando tono conforme mi erecto miembro cobraba dureza bajo mi pantalón. Y Kouji, detectó eso enseguida. Bajo la sombra del viejo árbol del parque donde siempre entrena Kouji. Me ve y su reacción inmediata es sorpresa.

-Ko-Kouichi ¿Qué estás haciendo? –su mirada reflejaba algo de nerviosismo.

-onii-chan, por favor, abre mi rosado anillo con tu linda polla –le dije a mi hermano, con aquella valentía que nunca tuve antes, mientras con el pantalón y ropa interior fuera de la vista, me pose de espaldas a él, y abrí mi entrada.

-Ko-Kouichi, Etto... –los ojos de mi hermano reflejaba una pasión que nunca vi antes. Y entonces, se acercó y lamió mi ano. Las sensaciones me invadieron, sentir su húmeda lengua, ¡por fin! En mi entrada, era tan delicioso. Metió sus dedos dentro de mí, y los movió en círculos, para después, invadirme con su miembro ya erecto y listo, entró con dificultad, pues soy virgen, pero al final, de ese dolor tan delicioso, comenzó el verdadero placer.

Las embestidas, duras y veloces, sin tregua, sin comprensión, rudas, tanto como a mí me gustan, movían mis testículos y mi pene de adelante hacia atrás, y me hacían gritar obscenidades. En las nubes me encontraba yo, sus manos tocaron mi pene y lo masturbaron, sin compasión. Me sentía delirar del placer.

-¡Ah...Kouichi, me...me vengo! -gritó mi gemelo con los cabellos revolviéndose al compás de las embestidas.

-Ah... Kouji...yo...Ahh... yo también... –sentí el líquido caliente inundar mis entrañas, y correr por en mi vientre a la vez, manchando mis manos... y las sábanas también.

Abrí los ojos, y lo vi durmiendo a mi lado. Apacible, ajeno a mis pensamientos y a mis deseos internos. Adorado por este gemelo suyo, cuya existencia está, y estará por él, sólo por él, y por nadie más, que por él.

Mi sueño húmedo, dejó una huella, que la brisa matutina veraniega está por revelar. Mi hermano abre los ojos, en la cama contigua a la mía, y yo trato de fingir estar dormido.

-Kouichi, ohaio! Ya amaneció dormilón. Levántate. –me dijiste mientras me tirabas la almohada encima. Y yo fingí despertarme abriendo los ojos lentamente. Tu mirada azul se encuentra con la mía, y mi corazón latió con fuerza.- ¿Qué te pasa Kouichi? ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja ¿no tendrás fiebre? – me preguntas con inocencia. Y yo sé muy bien que no es así, pero no me he atrevido a decirlo.

-no, estoy bien, lo prometo. –dije tratando de apartar la mirada.

-muy bien, como estaremos solos estos días, nos turnaremos la cocina, así que yo cocinaré. Dijo él mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mi mente voló durante las siguientes cuatro horas, cada vez que me aproximaba a su cuerpo, que sentía su calor cerca de mí, se me erizaba la piel. No era simple amor, era algo más, algo mucho más profundo, era ese sentimiento, que se tiene cuando tienes cerca a un ser perfecto, en toda su extensión, te dan ganas de tocarlo, besarlo acariciarlo, poseerlo, y que te posea. Tenía ganas de mirarlo desnudo y luego lamer su piel lentamente, sentir sus sedosos cabellos largos tocar mi rostro, mientras me introducía su hombría dentro.

Sabía que estaba mal, no sólo era mi hermano, era mi gemelo. Pero lo deseaba y amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Tenía que hacerlo mío, tenía que sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Kouichi, hoy has estado algo distraído, dime ¿algo te preocupa?

-no, claro que no. –dije tratando de ocultar mis pensamientos, o por lo menos, no hacerlos evidentes.

-¿quieres ir a pasear? por ejemplo al parque, esta noche podemos ir.

-pero el parque estará cerrado en la noche –dijo algo confundido.

-nos podemos meter a escondidas, esta noche pasará una estrella fugaz, y no regresará hasta dentro de doscientos quince años, y se ve mejor en el parque que en ningún otro lugar. Vamos ¿si?

-está bien –dije con una mirada tierna que escondía una sombría realidad: quería fornicar con mi gemelo.

Esa noche preparamos todo, y a las diez que no quedaba alma en el parque, nos aproximamos a la cerca, bajo la luz de las estrellas que deslumbraban como pocas veces había visto en mi vida. Puse un pie en la cerca y después el otro, repetí el procedimiento hasta llegar al otro lado. Kouji entonces llego a la parte más alta de la cerca, con una cesta con comida dentro. Me la arrojó con cuidado y yo la tomé para cuidar que no se estropearan los platillos. Lo observé saltando la cerca desde la arriba, su cabello se movió al compás de su salto, y su mirada seria y masculina me derritieron.

La estrella fugaz llegó, deslumbrando con su fulgor dorado y maravillando mis sentidos. Lo miré, la luz de la estrella lo iluminaba y lo volvía hermoso, más de lo que ya era. Él volteó su rostro hacia mí.

-¿pediste un deseo? –me preguntó él.

-si –dije yo hipnotizado con su belleza, mi belleza, mi arrogancia y orgullo, mi deseo.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó con inocencia.

-que metas tu gran polla en mi rosado anillo –dije fuera de mí, y totalmente perdido en sus azules ojos como el mar.

No perdí tiempo y lo besé, él me miró sorprendido, pero no opuso resistencia. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos, y profundizo el beso. Me quitó la camisa y yo el quité la chamarra. Era veloz. Metió su lengua dentro de mi boca en un beso, que rebasó los límites del erotismo.

Lo miré, él a mí, éramos idénticos, pero tan diferentes. Me recostó sobre el césped, y me beso el torso, lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones, erectándolos, excitándome, se quitó la camisa, y miré su torso fuerte. Tome su miembro y lo acaricié sobre la ropa. Él me quitó el pantalón y y el bóxer, y me lamió la entrada con sumo placer. Se relamía y regocijaba.

Le quité la ropa, y le hice la primer felación real a su peen, grande y con un glande rosado que adoré. Él metió sus dedos en mí ano, y los movió hasta dilatarme, me dolía, pero me fascinaba.

Después me miró fijamente, sabia que el momento había llegado. Tomo mis piernas para separarlas lo más posible. Y metió su pene dentro de mí. El dolor que sentí, no se comparó con la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, me embriagó me perdí, y grité de placer. Él aceleró, la respiración me faltaba, mi cuerpo se llenó de electricidad, de placer, y lo miré, me besó entro y salió sin control, gimiendo mi nombre. Era real y no un sueño. Entonces, descargó su semilla dentro de mí. Y yo entre los dos.

Lo mire divertido, la estrella se había marchado hacia tiempo.

-¿Qué deseo pediste tú? –le pregunté a Kouji.

-que Kouichi me penetrara hasta llegar a mi próstata. Me dijo todavía excitado.

Lo miré feliz. Nos retiramos antes de probar bocado, faltaba mi revancha en casa, no iba a dejar su deseo sin cumplir...

Fin.

**_Ya terminé! El KouKou, cortito, pero no por eso poco importante! Me ha costado tiempo reunir los elementos pequeños de esta cortita historia. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Takari! Es la nueva petición, les pido paciencia, hare la Takari, pero tengo otras parejas antes._**

**_Cuidense, quiéranse, besitos en donde les quepan! _**


	28. Chapter 28 Fresa negra

**_28 Fresa negra_**

**_¡Que onda! Estoy aquí escribiendo otra pareja que tenía un tiempecito que me pidieron: un KouKari. Espero que les guste, y por ahí alguien me pidió usar guiones largos, la verdad, es que lo intenté pero mi Word es algo estúpido, y no los admite. Bueno, los dejo, ¡a leer!_**

* * *

><p>La mesa de centro de aquella sala, había dejado de serlo en ese momento. El muchacho rubio de orbes azules como el cielo cambiante, se hallaba allí sobre de ella, tocando con vehemencia sus senos redondos, besándola y devorándola con cada beso.<p>

La embestía metiendo y sacando su blanco pene erecto y lleno de líquido pre seminal de la vagina de ella, las paredes vaginales lo abrazaba y lo llenaban de gloria, estaban en la sala de estar, a expensas de que llegaran los padres de ella y los descubrieran, pero no les importaba, eso sólo los excitaba más.

-aahhh... más...oh sí... así... muévelo más cariño... así... oh, Dios... aahhh... ¡aahh! –repetía ella con más actuación que placer real.

-aahhh... eres... una perra... una deliciosa perra... –decía él, con ese lenguaje propio de la excitación, pero impropio de él.

Una fuerte descarga recorrió su cuerpo, y él se vino en el condón que traía puesto. Se separaron y ella se paró y se comenzó a vestir, él solo la observaba.

-¿no te gustó? –le preguntó un poco confundido con su comportamiento

-si, si me gustó y mucho, pero si mis padres llegan, nos va a ir muy mal. –dijo ella con cierta tranquilidad.

Apenas terminó de vestirse el joven rubio proveniente de Francia, los padres de la chica abrieron la puerta de la casa.

-¡Ya llegamos, cariño! –dijo Yuuko efusivamente...

-¡buenos días! –su palma golpeó afablemente la espalda del rubio.

-buenos días, Davis. –saluda con su característica sonrisa amable.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu sabes quién?

-pues, es mucho muy buena para ser tan... tú sabes, educada...

-jáh, T.K. ella tiene de educada lo que yo tengo de astronauta –dijo Davis posando sus dos manos tras de su cabeza.

-si, es cierto, nunca pensé que fuera tan... sensual.

-si, T.K., sensual es demasiado cortés, esa chica es ardiente. –dijo Davis con experiencia en la voz.

Para Hikari Yagami, dueña de la conversación de ambos muchachos, eso era música, le gustaba generar atención de los hombres, le gustaba que la complacieran sexualmente, ya una vez dos muchachos tuvieron sexo entre sí con tal de acostarse con ella. Y lo más fabuloso de todo, era que para los adultos, Kari era una chica dulce y linda que no mataba ni a una mosca.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedad para la chica de cabellos castaños. Su cuerpo había tenido contacto con otro de menor grado otra vez, el joven Cody, quien tenía mucha energía si, pero muy poca experiencia.

Harta estaba de que no la complacieran como ella quería, su mente se empezaba a sentir dentro de un círculo vicioso sin verdadera felicidad. Necesitaba a un hombre de verdad, a uno mayor que ella, alguien que el diera placer real.

La noche pasó también sin mayor novedad, a excepción de que su hermano Tai, roquero empedernido, tenía un amigo del que le había hablado, y que se moría por conocer pues Taichi le había dicho, que no estaba mal. Su mente rondó en la posible imagen descrita por su hermano del chico antes de poder dormir, hasta que al fin su mente llena de pensamientos impuros pudo cerrar sus ojos después de largas horas de espera.

La mañana siguiente estuvo algo movida, era domingo, y Tai se llevó a su joven y dulce hermanita a conocer un poco a sus amigos.

La motocicleta de Tai siempre le había fascinado a Kari, su hermano se sentó y le dio un casco a la jovencita al tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse, ella contempló la estampa: su hermano tres años mayor con una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa de algodón, con cuello v, y unos jeans ajustados, le extendía la mano, y su tez morena radiaba con los rayos del sol.

No lo negaba: le encantaba el moreno, era una de sus obsesiones secretas, desde que conocía las delicias del sexo, pero su hermano con su cara dura y su cuerpo de gimnasio, era muy dulce para esas cosas.

El cabello largo de Taichi estorbaba la cara de la jovencita, así que decidió descansar en su espalda como excusa, sintiendo la firmeza propia de la juventud pero a la vez madures de su hermano, su perfume le embriagaba los sentidos mientras sentía el viento alborotar su corto cabello. Besó su espalda con lujuria reprimida, acto que el mayor tomó de otra manera, volteando su vista con ternura a su joven hermana. Dio la vuelta en una curva cerrada, y Hikari se aferró al torso de su hermano dejando a sus sentidos deslumbrarse con la suculenta figura de su onii-chan.

Unos metros más y la motocicleta roja de su hermano, se detuvo en una esquina, donde una casona con aspecto descuidado y abandonada, aguardaba por ambos. En medida que se aproximaban a dicho lugar, unos sonidos desconocidos para el mayor pero bien reconocidos por la menor, se dieron lugar, erizando los bellos corporales del muchacho al reconocer su naturaleza.

-Ahh... ¡más! ¡Sí, me gustaa! ¡Párteme en dos! ¡Eso, sí! –decía una chica de manera efusiva mientras era embestida por un muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

-Ahh... sí... yo sé que te gusta... eres una rica perra... sí... –decía el rubio a la pelirroja fuera de sí. Segundos después, se vino en su cara, mientras ella saboreaba los fluidos que él segregaba de su miembro.

-¡Matt, Sora! ¡Por Dios, no puede ser! ¿No se pueden ir a otro lado a hacer sus porquerías? –preguntó molesto y ofendido el buen Tai.

-lo sentimos, pero nos ganó la pasión –se defendió el muchacho.

-alegaron que era un país libre, y que mientras no se exhibieran en público, no era delito, así que no les pude debatir –contestó secamente una voz masculina al fondo de la habitación, se acercó tranquilamente a los dos recién llegados, y miró fríamente a la pareja de atrás.- es un penoso espectáculo, me disculpo por tu hermanita, Taichi-san –dijo el muchacho mientras extendía su mano con naturalidad pero con un dejo de frialdad hacía la aludida.

-un, placer –la chica lo miró fijamente y notó el delineador en sus ojos, hecho con una gran dedicación, su cabellera roja alborotada a la altura de la barbilla pero con una trenza larga hasta la cintura atrás, un chaleco con hebillas plateadas, encima del cual, había una gabardina, complementando con un pantalón de cuero con mas cinturones amarrados a las piernas, unas botas con picos y más hebillas, unos guantes rotos de algunos dedos, y aretes, tres en un oído y cuatro en el otro. Su detalle más sobresaliente era sus profundos ojos negros naturales y sus rasgos finos, que lo hacían lucir como un espécimen de esos, que no se presentan regularmente.

La tímida y fingida mirada de la menor se posicionó en una zona en concreto, que notoriamente resaltaba por su prominente tamaño, Hikari-chan tomó una decisión en ese momento: lo haría suyo.

-muy bien par de degenerados, me la pagan ya mismo. ¡No huyan cobardes! –gritaba furioso el mayor de los Kamiya mientras salía de la fachada persiguiendo a sus dos amigos roqueros, Kari se sentó en un viejo y destartalado sofá rojo, donde había tenido lugar el encuentro carnal.

-¿segura que quieres sentarte allí? Porque es allí donde tuvo lugar ese desagradable acto –dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras se paraba frente a ella, posando sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-bueno, será que no me asusta el sexo este...

-Koushiro, puedes decirme Koushiro, mucho gusto. ¿No te asusta? Jáh, que irónico, eres sólo una niña, yo en cambio, soy renuente a ese tema –su mirada azabache se posó sobre el techo carcomido con señas de moho y humedad por todos lados.-considero al sexo un acto poco racional e innecesario para la vida en sí, además de conllevador de múltiples padecimientos y enfermedades incurables y mortales, por lo tanto, he tomado la decisión de no tener nunca relaciones sexuales. –culminó su monologo el joven de sólo 17 años.

-¿pero cómo? ¿No piensas tener sexo nunca? ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Es lo más delicioso en la vida! –sus espontáneas palabras sorprendieron al muchacho quien la miro con asombro, interrumpiendo su contemplación al derruido techo de la casona vieja casona.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –la sorpresa no se hizo esperar y mucho menos disimular en la voz del joven gótico.

-bu-bueno, no es que yo... lo que quiero decir es... bueno, yo la verdad... –era tarde para componer esas francas palabras salidas desde el fondo de su corazón. -... pero claro que el romance importa, digo n creo que a los tuyos les guste el romance, pero, si es importante, ¡sólo lo he hecho una vez con un ex novio!

-tranquila, no es que me importe, estás en tu derecho, es tu vagina en todo caso. –le dijo con franqueza sentándose a su lado, el perfume que desprendía su cuerpo se impregnó en las fosas nasales de la chica mientras contemplaba su blanco rostro.-y sobre lo del romance, yo si lo creo importante, no creas que "todos los que son como yo" somos unos amargados, yo si creo que le romance sea fundamental.- sus palabras la dejaron pensativa, y se sintió como una vil ramera en ese momento- una mujer que entrega su santuario privado a cualquier hombre, sólo por placer, no es una mujer, y mucho menos una dama. No es distinta a una prostituta. –sus palabras dieron justo en el centro de su corazón, y la evidenciaron como la golfa que era.

La charla se encaminó en otra dirección después de eso, y se prolongó hasta que la hora de retirada llegó. Esa noche Kari se quedó pensativa, tantos temas de los que había conversado con ese muchacho, tanta cultura que él poseía, no era como los otros ñoños de su escuela, que hablaban de futbol y autos, no, él era distinto, además de virgen, ella lo sabía, le había detectado la virginidad hacía horas, ese cuerpo firme y virginal, su dulce olor, la enviciaron, la atraparon, tenía que ser suyo, tenía que poseer esa virginidad a toda costa; era su meta, su objetivo, su obsesión.

-Hikari-chan, si quieres pasar de año, debes ser una buena niña, eso buena niña... chúpala toda... sí...mmmm –los gemidos bajos después de las horas de clase por parte del profesor de matemáticas, que con sus cuarenta y tantos, era sobornado con sexo por la menor, no tenían ni dos minutos, cuando terminaron después de la descarga. -...aahh... muy bien, ya está, eres cada vez mas buena para esto del calculo Hikari-chan...

Toda la gran cantidad de vulgaridades que el decían diversos profesores, entre hombres y mujeres al follar con ella, le había enseñado que los adultos eran unos hipócritas, y que conseguir lo que quería con ellos, era más fácil de lo que se creía. El insignificante pene del profesor le había enseñado que los hombres alardean de poder masculino, peor que lo pierden de dos a cinco minutos, y las lenguas de las profesoras le habían enseñado que una mujer puede ser más vulgar que un hombre si le lo propone.

Ya no se conformaba con esos adultos desabridos, la imagen del hermoso gótico amigo de su hermano, le llegaba a la cabeza con regularidad. S misión: seguirlo, contactarlo follarlo y conquistarlo, no ese orden.

Conseguir la dirección de Koushiro no había sido trabajo fácil, había hecho falta mucho rogar y hasta arrodillarse con su hermano para que éste le concediera dicha dirección. Así pues comenzó su labor, y lo siguió con afán para descubrir un poco más sobre él.

_"Día 1_

_Entra a la escuela, todo el mundo lo ignora, no un momento, un par de perras, de esas que hay en todas las escuelas que fastidian la vida de todo el mundo, se acercan. La líder lo besó él se ha puesto como un jitomate, parece que no le desagrada el beso. Me siento celosa. _

_"eres lindo" le dice "espero que cojamos con ese bultote tuyo algún día" remata su nivel de vulgaridad me ha sobrepasado, y su cinismo es peor que el de mi hermano cuando confiesa que se ha tirado una flatulencia... él se aleja incómodo, parece que la situación lo ha avergonzado, ¡es tan lindo! _

_Ellas ríen divertidas. ¿Me pregunto si yo he sonado así de mal cuando flirteo con alguien? El día pasa sin novedad, múltiples propuestas para acostarse con chicas de la escuela le llegan, les gustan a la mayoría los chicos serios y misteriosos como él. Además es el único pelirrojo de la escuela. Pero él se mantiene displicente, al terminar el día se dirige a su casa, caminando._

_Su habitación está adornada con grupos de música gótica que no conozco, imágenes oscuras y tenebrosas, y su habitación pintada de colores obscuros, me da algo de miedo, pero a la vez fascinación, pues no había visto algo como eso en mi vida, ni siquiera en la extraña habitación de mi hermano._

_Día 7_

_Toda la semana lo he seguido, su madre es una mujer frívola muy típica, y su padre, pues digamos que también. Le gustan los perros, y el helado de fresa, en general le gusta la fresa. En el recóndito fondo de su habitación, tiene poesías escritas por él, y le gusta sonreír al ver películas románticas. _

_Después de una semana de seguirlo sin cansancio, he llegado a la conclusión, que él es mucho más inocente que yo, y sobre todo, tiene toda la lindura que a mí me falta. He decidido qué hacer; me lo follaré de una u otra forma."_

Una fuerte ventisca azotaba ese día a la ciudad, los resultados de los exámenes habían salido ya, y como era de esperarse, Hikari pasó todas la materias, algunas, con méritos propios; las otras habían sido el resultado de sus buenos trabajos orales.

-Hikari-chan ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Conozco a un chico que se muere por conocerte. Le he hablado muy bien de ti. Y la verdad, está ansioso ¿qué dices? –la grave voz del muchacho moreno con cabellos alborotados hablándole la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? Ah, Daisuke-kun, perdóname, pero tengo planes para hoy... –la sencilla excusa para librarse de banal sexo con un desconocido se reafirmó cuando su celular sonó, con una llamada de su hermano.- ¿bueno? Ah, hermano, ¿Qué pasa?

-_Kari, no voy a poder pasar por ti ¿no hay problema verdad? Pero como ya conozco a nuestros padres le pedí a un amigo que te recogiera ¿tampoco hay problema, verdad? _–le pregunta con cierto nerviosismo, pues su hermanita es un poco elitista cuando se trata de sus amistades.

-depende, ¿Quién viene? –su interés se hace notar inmediatamente

-_Emm...creo que Koushiro, o Yamato ¿Por qué?_ –para todos menos para su hermano.

-no, por nada. ¡Te quiero onii-chan! Adiós.

Al colgar su teléfono móvil, su mente se llenó de emoción e incertidumbre. ¿Quién llegaría por ella? Yamato no estaba mal, igual tendría una sesión con él, siempre le había gustado la belleza del hermano mayor del chavo con que hacía unos días había estado, pero su verdadera ambición era ese intrigante chico pelirrojo que había conocido hacía un poco más de una semana.

-perdón por llegar tarde, Taichi-san me dijo que no te gusta que te hagan esperar. –decía la voz ansiada por la castaña, el chico con sus acostumbradas ropas, en esta ocasión no llevaba gabardina, y la camisa con numerosas cadenas, relazaba su cuerpo que tenía buena figura, su rostro serio la miraba sin ninguna otra pretensión, más que llevársela a casa para poder regresar él a la suya y escuchar el nuevo disco que le había comprado una loca obsesiva, que por primera vez había servido de algo.

El departamento de la chica se encontraba deshabitado y con una nota en el refrigerador (frigorífico, nevera) con la clásica leyenda que advertía a los menores que no estarían los padres por una visita a unos familiares ese fin de semana. Perfecto para sus planes.

-bueno pues, yo me retiro, cuídate...- disponía a irse el pelirrojo cuando ella lo detuvo con el brazo en un completo gesto de desesperación.

-¡NO! Por favor, no te vayas, quédate a cenar. Como agradecimiento por tomarte la molestia de traerme hasta acá. –insistió ella con desesperación.

-bueno, está bien, me quedaré, después de todo, vas a quedarte sola toda tarde. Y si e dejo sola, probablemente tu hermano me mataría. Aunque, no hay por que alarmarse... –extrañado comento el pelirrojo que la miraba dudoso por su actitud sobresaltada.

Los labios carnosos del gótico mascaban con vehemencia los platillos cocinados por la hija menor de los Kamiya, quien solo sabía observarlos deseando ser el par de palillos que llevaba a su boca, parta de esa manera poder rosarlos.

-wow, eres una gran cocinera, usualmente me es difícil comer Curry, pero tú le das un "algo" que simplemente no me pude detener. Que exquisito platillo –decía complacido el joven mientras miraba con gusto a la muchacha, quien interpretaba de manera errónea la mirada y la poco expresiva sonrisa que le dirigió.

-no más exquisito que tú. –su dulce mirada se tornó salvaje por un momento.

-¿perdón? –le preguntó exaltado ante el comentario

-que no creo que sea algo más exquisito de lo que pudieras cocinar tú, tengo entendido que eres un gran cocinero –corrigió la castaña con naturalidad

-ah, si. Me encanta cocinar, y la verdad, no soy mal cocinero, en casa a mamá le agrada que yo la supla, pues papá es un desastre en la cocina –comento con una expresión de lo que él consideraba que era "divertido" pues eso de ser alegre o expresivo, no era precisamente lo suyo.

La charla que tenía rubros de crecer más, de pronto se vio interrumpida por culpa de la vejiga del muchacho, quien presuroso se dirigió al baño. Un problema con el retrete y su falta de agua, lo obligó a demorarse en su interior. Arreglaba la obstrucción en la tubería, gracias a sus habilidades heredadas de su padre cuando sonidos de índole desconocida escapaban del exterior de la habitación.

Intrigado, tuvo que esperar a salir del lugar para conoces el origen de los ruidos, que no eran constantes ni iguales. Entonces un pensamiento invadió su mente: la fanática loca responsable del nuevo disco de _Elton John _que poseía, y que llevaba meses buscando. La inquietud lo invadió al notar que ni siquiera a sus padres les había comentado de su ambición por ese disco ¿cómo podía alguien adivinar su objetivo, si nadie sabía de él? El sentirse observado durante la última semana no mejoró las cosas. Juraba que había escuchado un estornudo hacía tres noches en la ventana de su habitación cuando se cambiaba de ropa interior.

Luego el asunto de la cocina, que en ese momento notó que Hikari-chan sabía de que gustaba cocinar ¿Cómo? Él no había echo mención con Taichi del asunto. Y con nadie más. Un miedo profundo lo inundó al notar que, en la última hora, la chica había hecho mención de puros temas que a él le interesaban, demasiada coincidencia era que prepara Curry, pues él había mencionado que tenía el anhelo de comer un Curry que no fuese tan picante como siempre lo era.

El sonido del desagüe fluyendo de manera normal lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y después de lavarse las manos, salió con la intención de interrogar a la menor, cuando un letrero llamó su atención:

_Si quieres respuestas, sigue la flecha roja._

"¿Qué flecha roja?" miró a su alrededor y notó en el suelo del pasillo una flecha hecha con rosas rojas que apuntaba a la alcoba de la jovencita.

Con temor siguió la instrucción hasta llegar al final de pasillo, al llegar a la sala de estar, la cual era necesario recorrer para llegar a la habitación de la chica, notó la leve modificación en su decoración: velas aromáticas rojas eran la única iluminación del lugar. Un elegante camino marcado por pétalos de rosas, rojas y rosadas le arrancó una agradable sonrisa al pelirrojo.

La música de fondo, un tema de saxofón interpretado por _Kenny G _ que a él le fascinaba. Los sillones llevaban encima una pequeña tela roja sobre el respaldo que hacía resaltar la alfombra también roja que se hallaba al centro de la sala. Caminó con cierto recelo, pues se notaba que la chica sabía más de él de lo que él imaginaba, pues con nadie exceptuando su diario íntimo, tenía idea de lo que era la visión ideal de la pérdida de su virginidad.

La perilla de la puerta se giró lentamente por el movimiento de su mano. Al abrirla la estampa era inverosímil: la habitación, bellamente decorada con motivos rosados y rojos, alumbrada por la luz de un candelabro y con un agradable aroma a rosas la cama de seda fina reposaba sobre sí la exquisita figura de la chica. Que llevaba puesto un _babydoll_ rojo. Con encajes ligeros, un refinado juego de lencería también roja que era acompañada con un liguero que dejaba presumir una exquisitas piernas esbeltas.

La chica, con una rosa roja en la boca, lo miró con seguridad, sabiendo que había hecho realidad la única fantasía erótica que poseía esa mente virginal. Tomó la flor con sus manos, y la posó sobre su delicada figura haciendo énfasis en sus pechos firmes y redondos que descansaban bajo el brassiere rojo que llevaba puesto.

No pudiendo apartar la mirada azabache del cuerpo suculento de la chica, Izumi estaba sucumbiendo ante el capricho amoroso de Kari. Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia él con elegante sensualidad, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-tenía que hacer esto, desde hace tanto tiempo que anhelo a un hombre que me haga sentir segura y realmente feliz –le dijo mientras robaba un beso dulce pero erótico de su labios.

-¿tú me has estado siguiendo? –le preguntó aun anonadado

-si, lo admito, pero era sólo por que ansiaba saber más ti, y porque tenía el anhelo de hacerte feliz en tu primera vez. –volvió a besarlo, esta vez buscando introducir su lengua en la cavidad oral del mayor.

Izzy, renuente a un principio a intercambiar fluidos vocales con la chica, todavía desconocida para él. Terminó cediendo a la presión que ejercía la dulce lengua de la chica, que con maestría recorrió los interiores de su boca. Rodeó entonces con sus gruesas manos la cintura diminuta de Kari, quien se sintió estremecer como cuando perdió la virginidad y le daban sus primeras caricias.

De pronto la inexperiencia del muchacho, se tornó en experiencia, besando e invadiendo la boca de la chica. Ella tomó la camiseta del muchacho y lo despojó de ésta con velocidad, besando los pectorales del muchacho, que aunque no estaban exageradamente torneados, si eran suculentos a la vista.

Él le despojó de la ligera prenda que portaba tomando sus pechos y apretándolos con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba sus piernas. Ella acariciaba todo su torso en busca de una zona erógena, cuando descubrió los costados de su cintura, volviéndolo loco con el contacto arrancándole un ronco gemido de su deliciosa boca.

Le quitó el pantalón, él el brassiere. Acarició su bulto como si no hubiera un mañana. Estremecido y ya enceguecido de placer le besó los hechos lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones rosados con placer saboreando con su lengua el delicioso sabor de la piel blanca de la chica ella se arqueó, y él beso su cuello. Se acostaron sobre la cama, él recorrió con su lengua el cuerpo escultural de la chica, hasta llegar a su vientre, al cual acarició con su lengua. Bajó ligeramente la pantaleta de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sobre ésta le lamió la entrada de su vagina y la estimuló. Ella se apoyó sobre la cama con sus manos, gimiendo sin control. Él retiró ligeramente la tela de la prenda sin quitársela para poder invadir sus labios y estimular el clítoris. Ella tuvo entonces un primer orgasmo. La fuerte descarga que inundó su cuerpo era algo nuevo que ella no conocía.

Se incorporó y retiro el ajustado bóxer gris del chico, dejando ver un pene grande que clamaba por atención. Metiéndolo en su boca comenzó a engullirlo con placer, disfrutando del contacto con éste. Ella lo recostó en la cama, y siguió con su labor.

El contacto era muy fuerte para él y el líquido pre seminal hizo su aparición, Kari entonces, detuvo por un momento la felación, y presionó con sus dedos la punta del pene de Izzy, tapando a la vez la punta de su glande para evitar que saliera el blanquecino líquido.

-aahh... eso... me gusta... aahhh! –gemía el muchacho ante la experiencia de la chica quien sonreía complacida.

Hikari estaba lista para el siguiente pasó, y él adivinando su pensamiento de pronto la detuvo y la recostó sobre la cama. La chica sabía lo que venía. Él metió su miembro lentamente, y comenzó las estocadas. El cuerpo de ella rebotaba vistosamente al ritmo de las embestidas del muchacho. Y sus pechos tenías movimiento propio. El dulce muchacho observó como el cuerpo de ella se retorcía de placer. Le fascinó inmediatamente.

-aahh... aahh... ¡Más, AAHH! –gemía ella a lo alto. Él aumento el ritmo al escuchar semejante estímulo. De pronto él se posicionó en un punto exacto, tocando la parte frontal de su vagina con su pene interiormente, el tan misterioso punto G. ella sintió un frenesí que la volvió loca inmediatamente. –AAHH... SÍ... ESO... ME... ENCANTA... ESO Izzy... TÚ SI SABES... AAHHH... MÁS... MÁS DE TU POLLA MÁS... –gimió ella sin control.

Izzy por su parte se sentía en la gloria, sus gemidos, altos y sonoros también, alcanzaron un punto crítico en que el aire no era suficiente. Pero no le importó, era lo más exquisito que había sentido jamás. Hikari se vino entonces, su sustancia propia del punto G, inundó el pene de Izzy quien no pudiendo más, se corrió dentro de ella.

-aahh... Hikari-chan... yo lo siento... no pude...

–no te preocupes, Koushiro, tengo... maneras no te preocupes...

Ambos cayeron rendidos ante lo acontecido, mirándose el uno al otro con lujuria.

-nunca había hecho esto, pero me fascinó. Gracias Hikari-chan. –dijo él con un sonrisa.

-y nunca nadie me había hecho gozar así. –la verdad, nunca me había sentido tan desesperada por estar con ningún hombre. Creo que es más que sólo sexo, mí querido Koushiro. –dijo ella feliz.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron, un largo rato, hasta quedar dormidos. Los días subsecuentes, fueron una dicha, pues ambos, estaban unidos ahora. Sin que los padres de ellos, sospecharan, Qué los había unido tanto.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ya por fi lo acabé!<span>_**

**_Que les pareció? Le faltó algo? Perdón por el tiempo, pero es que la vida has sido complicada para mí, justo ahora._**

**_Mi querida Akira Tsuguri: gracias por ser tan linda, y por decirme que eres mi fan, aún no me lo creo. Sé que no es tu pareja favorita, pero espero que te haya gustado, y dime tu pareja, que la cumpliré en le 30, que será especial. _**

**_Gracias mi querido Isaías, por estar ahí haciendo reír y dándome consejos, los tomo en cuenta, en serio. Te quiero_**

**_Todos, gracias por su paciencia. Espero que esto les guste. El que sigue es yaoi. Spytaku y Lordpata, aun espero que se pongan de acuerdo con parejas Digimon ¿Eh?_**

**_Bueno, se cuidan besitos a todos! _**


	29. Chapter 29 Luces, Cámara, Deseo

_29 Luces, Cámara, Deseo_

_**Ideas locas siempre habrá en mi retorcida mentecilla. Y con este pedido Incestuoso que tenía un rato ya que me lo pidieron, doy rienda suelta a mi perversa imaginación, muajajajajajja. **_

_**Es un JoexShuu, muy poco común, pero espero que les guste sobre todo a moon-9215 (bueno, Isaías, pa´que nos entendamos XD) que es amante del yaoi **_

_**Y a mí fan, que adoro mi querida Dary Nelis-chan, que no le gusta el yaoi, pero que le dedico este retorcido capi, porque ella es genial.**_

_**¡Juna aquí está hay por fin tu capi!**_

_**Bueno basta de plática, y más historia.**_

* * *

><p>La noche estrellada y clara, iluminada por las luces de los faroles del parque central. Las cigarras cantando su incesante melodía al compás del viento, con el brillo de la luna acariciando el rostro de la bella pareja que, enamorada, se contemplaba mutuamente.<p>

Sin palabras, sólo se miraron y se besaron por fin, después de un periodo de espera largo, pero mágico.

-_te amo Jack –_decía la pelirroja de ojos miel después de separar sus labios.

_-y yo a ti, Isabelle –_le correspondía el muchacho de tez blanca, cabellera castaña y ojos color azabache, mirándola con idolatría. Disfrutando cada instante de su compañía, en ese momento, y por siempre...

_Fin_

-¡Corte! Buen trabajo. Nos lucimos todos – decía el director con orgullo, esperando la respuesta llena de júbilo por parte de los presentes. En lo personal, yo estaba ansioso, esa mañana el director me había dicho que tenía algo que comunicarme, y moría de la incertidumbre- Shuu, te espero en el patio trasero, es el único lugar donde podemos charlar civilizadamente.

-sí, señor director, dígame. –la pregunta me asaltaba desde hacía horas y la verdad, esperaba buenas noticias.

-bueno Shuu, has trabajado para mí desde hace ya más de 15 años. Sacrificando tu infancia y tu familia a la que no has visto desde entonces, y hoy a tus 26 años, ya eres un hombre, y mi mejor camarógrafo. Te he guiado y cuidado, y sé que más que nada deseas ser director. Pero recuerda que hasta el más insignificante de los trabajos es honorable, y es un comienzo que te puede dar armas para convertirte en un director consagrado.

-si, lo sé señor –dije, ya no pudiendo contenerme más.

-pues te tengo un trabajo. Tu primer trabajo como director. Pero es como director de una película porno gay. ¿Qué opinas?

Mi mente quedó en blanco, una combinación de emociones se arrojaron en ella como torbellinos que arrasaban con toda reacción que pudiese tener mi cuerpo. Por un lado, estaba feliz, era mi primer trabajo, y por el otro, era pornografía, y además gay; estaba tratando de lidiar con mi sexualidad, y era seguro que esto me perjudicaría. Pero era mi primer trabajo, y una oportunidad para algo más grande.

-pues, que es ¡Que es fabuloso señor! ¡Muchas gracias! -dije con un falso entusiasmo que afortunadamente parecía verdadero.

-ah, no agradezcas, es lo menos que te mereces.-dijo con una amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

La semana siguiente, todo fue preparativos: producción, luces, cámaras, maquillaje, vestuario (aunque parezca difícil de creer). Y toda esa parafernalia, el cast no fue complicado, y al tratarse de una película gay, no tuve que esforzarme en buscar chicas, sólo en buscar hombres con buenos físicos (en lo personal, esa fue mi parte favorita), que fueran gays o que no tuvieran conflicto con representar a uno. Es ahí donde todo comenzó realmente... y donde lo conocía él.

Su agente vino hasta mí, y después de mostrarme fotos de él, un guapísimo chico llamado Joe, quedé encantado, no sabía más de él sólo que se llamaba Joe, y que era modelo, y la sensación de las adolescentes, peor cerré el trato, y él se convertiría en mi protagonista principal, en una serie de historias centradas en él, pero había algo más, que llamaba mi atención, algo que no podía explicar.

La brisa vespertina, estaba en vuelta por el terrible calor de la época veraniega, los pasos veloces pero a la vez elegantes de un joven, huían de la muchedumbre que clamaba su nombre a la lejanía. Su tez, blanca como la leche, y sus ojos, profundos y negros como un abismo de misterios apasionantes, eran cubiertos por esos cristales que se usan cuando la vista es deficiente. Su mirada sólo se concentraba en esa muchedumbre que con cada paso procuraba acercarse al aludido. Cuando por fin se fue la muchedumbre, él tomó un respiro, cuando su agente lo acechó sorpresivamente.

-¡Te encontré! –gritó mientras el joven volteaba la cara, asustándose en el proceso.

-¡Akira! ¡Me asustaste! –dijo el joven sobresaltado

-perdón, pero tengo algo que te fascinará, un papel en una película...

-¿una película? ¡Genial! Eso es...

-no, no te emociones tanto... en una película, pero una película... pornográfica... –dijo en un susurro el agente, esperando la reacción del joven de cabellos azulados.

-¡¿pornográfica?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Soy virgen! Y nunca he visto una película pornográfica. ¡No! –dijo el modelo decidido

-mira, no seas tonto, Joe. Si aceptas este trabajo, tendrás muchas puertas abiertas. ¿O acaso crees que todos los actores de Hollywood tuvieron sus trabajos fácilmente? Además más de la mitad de los modelos han conseguido mejores firmas con importantes empresas por participar en películas porno. Eso si no tuvieron la desgracia de "vender su cuerpo" como prostitutos con otros agentes... además, a los varones se les paga más que a las mujeres. ¡Anímate! –las palabras del agente sonaron muy convincentes.

-bueno, está bien, aunque me gustaría primero poder conocer a mi hermano Shuu, hace más de 15 años que no lo vemos, y sólo he lo conozco por fotografía, y he perdido contacto con él... –decía con dolo en la voz el joven modelo antes de ser interrumpido por su manager.

-ya después arreglas eso, vente que debes ir a la primera audición. Ah, por cierto, la película es gay. Así que puedes respirar, no tendrás que fingir que te gustan las mujeres.

-bueno, algo es algo...dijo el modelo siguiendo los pasos apresurados de su mayor.

El casting fue algo difícil, dado el hecho de que Joe no tenía experiencia en asuntos sexuales, pero el joven no se dejó amedrentar, y logró obtener el papel. Fue allí donde todo se puso interesante.

~* Lunes en la mañana*~

-muy bien hola mi nombre es Shuu, y seré su director, para los que no me conozcan. Soy nuevo es mi primer película, pero he podido aprender del mejor para poder dirigir algo yo mismo, y sin más comencemos la filmación. Jóvenes actores, un placer conocerlos a todos. Espero que no les incomode mi presencia, -mi inspiración y alegría eran evidentes. Entonces, mi mirada se posó en el joven actor principal de la película, el modelo juvenil que tan popular era ya, me sorprendió que un chico tan guapo y joven participara en una película porno gay, peor me asombraba aún más su belleza angelical.

La filmación comenzó después de un poco más de bullicio y presentaciones, pero noté que le joven protagonista, no sabía bien que hacer...

La película en sí no tenía un gran guio... de hecho era otro guion porno más, un jovencito que es novato en el sexo y entra a una escuela varonil donde todos son gays, y aprende los placeres del sexo. Era un paraíso al que me hubiera gustado asistir si me lo preguntan.

Pero Joe se encontraba desorientado, así que me acerqué.

-oye Joe-kun estás muy tenso... lo entiendo, pero solo tienes que relajarte, la escena de la masturbación no es difícil déjanos ver lo que posees, ¿sí? Todo aquí es muy profesional, no te preocupes. –procuré ser muy profesional. Entonces él tomo confianza.

Comenzó por quitarse la ropa con sensualidad, primero la camisa escolar desabrochada, mientras tocaba su perfecto tórax de modelo, mostró sus rosados botones y los acarició, mientras que con la otra, rozaba su bulto que comenzaba a tomar tamaño, mi respiración se entre cortó, comencé a sudar y una ansiedad jamás experimentada se apoderó de mí. Entonces noté que no podía continuar, estaba muy nervioso. Yo me preocupe igual que él, pues no sabía qué hacer, él se reusaba a quitarse el pantalón. Y un camarógrafo se acercó para susurrarme.

-hey director, tu trabajo es incentivar a tus actores... manso a la obra... –me dijo con malicia el descarado de Tai mientras me empujaba hacia el plató.

-oye, ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté angustiado en el fondo, pero tranquilo en el exterior

-es que... no es solo que no me haya desnudado en público, es también el hecho que, casi no me masturbo, me está costando trabajo la erección... en realidad... soy virgen. –su declaración provocó silencia y sorpresa, pero no tenía tiempo de deleitarme con su virginidad. Tenía que hacer algo, entonces él interrumpió mis pensamientos- además no sé bien que hacer...ayúdeme a "calentarme" ¡por favor! –sus ojos de súplica me parecieron intensamente familiares, y mi primer impulso fue besarlo. Sin saber por qué.

-bueno, déjame ayudarte... –le dije mientras besaba sus labios y acariciaba su torso. Sin miramientos, sin dudarlo, sin importarme lo que dijeran los demás allí presentes. Sólo éramos él y yo. Mi él respondió positivamente, así que seguí, él me despojó de mi camisa y de mi pantalón, yo a él. Acaricié su bulto con el bóxer como su única protección. Las cámaras filmaban y acercaban la visión a dicho momento, no me importó.

Froté su falo hasta que éste estuvo bien erecto. Lo destapé entonces. Lo miré, era tan grande. Lo lamí desde el glande hasta el prepucio, lamí su vientre, su tórax y sus labios finalmente. Entonces lo vi, un lunar, un insignificante lunar quizás, pero significativo. Su forma que simulaba una letra k, era único en la familia Kido, solo los miembros de mi familia lo poseíamos, yo, en un brazo, él en el vientre. Me sorprendí, pero él no se percató de eso, pues me terminó de desnudar, mi miembro estaba todo lo que daba.

Lo lamió y metió en su boca, y volvía caer víctima de la pasión. Comenzó a engullir con vehemencia mi pene. Era tan delicioso, su boca inexperta, llevando mi falo hasta su garganta. Me sentía en las nubes.

Sin permitirme a mí mismo venirme en su dulce boca, proseguí con mi labor, a sabiendas que era mi hermanito, ese que dejé muy pequeñito en casa, pero no me importaba, esta ebrio de su belleza y sensualidad. Lamí su glande con lujuria y experiencia, muchas habían sido las ocasiones en que había follado con Tai o con Matt detrás de los escenarios. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Empecé acelerar el ritmo, y le gemía lato sin contenerse. Miré a Tai acercarse con su cámara hasta nosotros y a Joe gimiendo para ella. Lo hice besarme y después alcé sus piernas y comencé a lamer su dulce entrada rosada, hasta poder meter mis dedos dentro de ella.

-aahh...aahh... me gusta... –gimió cuando yo metí mi dedo y se había ya acostumbrado a la intromisión, luego metí dos, y luego tres...

Después, comencé a meter mi pene poco a poco... era difícil pues estaba deliciosamente estrecho, pero pronto lo conseguí, él estaba dolorido, pero pronto le comenzó gustar el trato, él mismo movió su cadera, entonces, yo lo comencé embestir, cada vez más fuerte.

-aahhh... ¡AAHH! –Gemía él fuertemente.- más... si... más ¡MÁS! –pedía él mientras yo lo obedecía ciego de placer. –Sí, así... que rico... onii...onii-chan... aahh... –su llamado me sorprendió, pero estaba muy excitado como para detenerme, y ciertamente le dio sabor a la situación.-mételo más adentro...

Su manera tan sensual de hablar me excitaba más. Y me sorprendía también. Las estocadas aumentaron a un punto en que no podíamos respirar, y ya habíamos cambiado de posición, quedando él en cuatro.

Pronto se vino en m i mano, momento que filmó Matt con lujo de detalle. Y yo me vine dentro de él de inmediato.

-te diste cuenta ¿verdad? Somos hermanos... le dije yo exhausto.

-tenia tantas ganas de verte, onii-chan. Me gusta que hayas sido tu quien fue el primero –me dijo tan rendido como yo.

-que rico estuvo eso –exclamó el vulgar de Tai mientras me miraba, gozándome con la mirada. Después noté que todos e habían hecho una paja mientras filmaban.

Esa fue mi primera experiencia, y el inicio de una gran franquicia, pues "lecciones ardientes vol.1" se vendió como pan caliente, y sus secuelas también, su éxito: ese bonus que incluía una escena del director, follándose a sus actores, empezando por su hermanito...

Fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, sé que fue mucho tiempo de espera para tan cortito capitulo, pero entiéndanme, no fue fácil he pasado por un momento muy duro en mi vida personal, pues partió un angelito al cielo, antes de que pudiera conocerlo, y era mi hermanito, así que espero no me ataquen. <strong>_

_**Pero pasando a cosas más alegres... vienen muchos pedidos, encargos por todos lados, y cosas pendientes que tengo con Mi querido Isaías, jejeje. Entre ellas un especial de San Valentín.**_

_**No sé bien de que es el siguiente pero va a ser uno de los viejos pedidos, desafortunadamente, ya no tengo tiempo de revisar cual sigue, o mis papás me matan, así que ya verán, que sea sorpresa (no Isaías, aunque insistas no te diré quién sigue, muajajajajajja).**_

_**para Guest, quien es mis últimos dos reviews, me dijo que no sabe qué es el Taishiro. El Taishiro es la pareja conformada por Tai e Izzy de digimon adventure 1 y 2. Y yo también odio a Sora, jajajaja. Ah, gracias por lo de que es buena, y si lamentablemente son cortos, pero así los **__**m**__**anejo, para que no se vuelvan aburridos. Lo siento, trataré de hacerlos más largos. Lo prometo.**_

_**Más Taishiro y y un Taiki x Zenjirou! a la orden! agregado a la lista de espera. **_

_**Sin más me despido, ¡Adiós! **_


	30. Chapter 30 EL PONCHE

Capítulo 30 EL PONCHE.

Especial de san Valentín

_**¡HOLA! ¡HE LLEGADO CON OTRO ESPECIAL! ¡30 CAPÍTULOS! ¡ESTOY FELIZ! **_

_**TIENE UN POQUITO DE TODO, Y PERDÓN SI TIENE MÁS YAOI, PEOR LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS ME OBLIGARON...**_

_**COMO SEA, ESTE ES EL CAPI DE SAN Valentín, QUE COINCIDE CON EL CAPI 30, ASÍ QUE ES DOBLEMENTE ESPECIAL, JEJEJE.**_

_**NO ES LO MÁS LARGO QUE HE HECHO, NI LA MEJOR TRAMA, PERO "EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS, JEJEJEJEJE"**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP TANTO COMO YO.**_

* * *

><p>La soleada mañana primaveral, que era acompañada por una brisa fresca que incitaba a dar un paseo matutino, estaba muy lejos aún, la realidad, era que una fría y húmeda mañana de invierno, me recordaba a mí a mi familia, cuan duro era vivir.<p>

Mi hermana descansaba en una cama, víctima de los estragos que el asma, pueden provocar en ella. Yo, como siempre sólo podía observar.

Increíblemente aburrido, me limité a observar como mis padres atendían a Hikari, al tiempo que el sonido de una llamada telefónica llamaba casi nula atención.

-hola, Tai. Vamos a ir a comprar tonterías al centro comercial ¿nos acompañas? –la voz gruesa de mi amigo rubio me ayudaba a recordar porqué era vocalista de una banda de rock.

-¿al centro comercial? Qué masculino...-mascullé con sarcasmo puro, mientras soltaba una carcajada, era realmente extraño oír eso.

-¿vas a burlarte y quedarte allí acostado, o vas a callarte y venir a pasar el rato? Nunca dije que iríamos a comprar ropa. ¿No te hace falta una guitarra?

-sí, bueno, dije que quería aprender a tocar guitarra y que tú me ensañarías... ok. ¿Quién más va a ir? –pregunté por fin interesado.

-hasta donde sé, T.K., Davis y Ken, no sé si va a venir Joe o no, dijo que nos avisaría. Como sea paso por ti, ponte guapo, ya mismo. –me ordenó serio el rubio tas lo cual colgó el teléfono

-vaya, que carácter... –afirmé sorprendido al tiempo que el timbre me distraía. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar tras la puerta a mi querido par de mejores amigos...

-¿pero qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Es muy rápido! –exclamé sorprendido

-subíamos las escaleras mientras hablábamos. Como sea ya prepárate –me dijo mientras entraba en el interior de mi casa sin permiso y tomaba una soda del refrigerador. –y esta noche festejaremos San Valentín

-¿san Valentín? –pregunté dudoso, habiendo olvidado el día que era.

¿Qué, ya se te olvidó? Hoy es catorce de febrero, y a mí y a Sora, Yoley y Cody se nos ocurrió hacer una reunión en la casa de campo que rentó mi papá, es uno de los motivos por los que vamos al centro comercial. Debemos conseguir provisiones, ven. Que Kari estará bien para la noche.

Ese paseo estuvo lleno de cosas que no debieron ser: gasté más dinero del que debía ser, no compré mi guitarra, terminamos comprándole a Davis una pócima de amor ardiente... en realidad no sabía que significaba eso. Pero como dijo Matt, esa noche, estaba todo listo, y tanto Kari como yo, pudimos ir a la famosa fiesta.

Como nuestra edad ya era un poco mayor, nos dimos el lujo de llevar algo de sake, y diversas botanas. El objetivo, era jugar botella, y otros jueguillos por el estilo, y decir tonterías mientras nos poníamos retos absurdos, a Izzy le toco lamer el calcetín de Davis (que asco ¬¬). Pasadas unas dos horas de juego, ya con la mitad de nosotros ebrios y la otra mitad sufriendo con extraños brebajes, basuras y demás cosas extrañas que habían tenido que ingerir, oler, beber o probar por culpa del jueguito; fue que todo se puso raro.

Davis hacia un rato estaba apartado, sentado en el cómodo diván color hueso de la sala de la casa de campo, solo miraba por la ventana y decía que si o que no a cualquier duda o cuestionamiento dirigido hacia él.

Ken se acercó a platicar con él, y estuvieron conversando un rato antes de que se decidieran ir a la cocina e internarse en su privacidad.

El lujoso lujar tenía tres pisos y una estancia trasera al aire libre, allí fue donde los dos adolescentes se internaron en su soledad, a conversar.

Kari estaba algo extraña después de haber bebido tres vasos de ponche y su actitud empezaba a rallar en la locura. Yo sólo la observaba extrañado. Se paró frente a Matt quien también estaba muy "alegre".

-Y dime entonces, ¿quieres acostarte con una mujer de verdad? Pues te doy esto... –dijo la chica mientras trataba de destaparse la blusa, pero la interrumpí justo en el momento exacto.- ¡hey! ¿Qué haces hermano? –su reclamo entre risas me extrañó.

-Kari, estás muy rara. Ya tranquilízate...-le advertí preocupado y ciertamente muy incómodo con su actitud.

-pero Koushiro-senpai, ¡que sexy eres! Con tu cuerpo delgado pero delicioso. ¡Déjame hacerte una mamada! Dicen que los chicos retraídos esconden grandes pollas... -su tono descarado en serio me preocupaba mucho. Sus palabras eran acompañadas por una simulación del acto que describió, rozando con su mano libre el bulto del pelirrojo, mientras que con la otra, se limitaba a beber más ponche.

-Hikari-chan ¡que locuras estás diciendo! Estás ebria... –decía preocupado y abochornado el joven tecnológico mientras se movía para no seguir teniendo contacto directo con la menor.

-¡Kari, ya basta! –le advertí con severidad

-no puede estar ebria, no ha bebido gota de licor en toda la noche. –la alarmada voz de Yoley me puso en alerta. A la vez, ella misma cambiaba su actitud, sus rojas mejilla y su sudor excesivo, además de que apretaba las piernas, me pusieron a pensar seriamente en lo que estaba pasando.

Ken entró por la puerta de la cocina, Davis venía detrás de él. Al notar el extraño comportamiento de Kari, los dos se pusieron nerviosos.

-oye, Davis. ¿Qué le pusiste al ponche? está delicioso. Me siento como nuevo, como con batería nueva... –decía un eufórico Cody al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el moreno. Sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Kari por su parte, se había agarrado a besos con Yoley, quien no negó el gesto. Después de recobrar la compostura, separó a Kari de manera abrupta, y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias. Ken la tomó del brazo, y se la llevó a la terraza. Kari fue detrás de ellos.

-¡necesito tomar algo! –exclamé asustado del todo. Me dirigí a la cocina, tomé un vaso de cristal color verde, y me serví un vaso de ponche. Tal vez el alcohol en la sangre me había hecho ver visiones, necesitaba algo libre de la influencia del alcohol.

Izzy se sirvió casi inmediatamente después de mí, mientras que mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡feliz día del amor y la amistad! En algunos países de occidente, no es solo una festividad de chicas, que regalan cosas a sus enamorados, si no a amigos y familia también... –las palabras de Izzy retumbaban en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, y comencé a sudar. A la vez que una presión inexplicable se abultó en mi entre pierna.-...y es más conocido como el día del amor y la amistad, mientras que en gran parte de Sudamérica, es el día de San Valentín. –no paraba de hablar. Sus labios eran tan carnosos y rosados, cada vez que los movía, la presión en mi entre pierna crecía. Me estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto la presencia de Matt nos distrajo, más que nada por lo que hizo: agarrar la cabeza de Izzy, dirigirla hacia él, y besar su boca con pasión, yo miraba como si fuera una cámara lenta, cada instante de ese beso. Como juntaba y separaba sus labios con los de él. Como metía su lengua, y luego cubría su juego con sus rostros.

-Ya-Yamato-san... ¿qué?...-no le di tiempo de decir nada, me abalancé sobre sus labios también y lo bese con pasión. Su cuerpo hizo pequeños espasmos de placer al sentir el contacto de nuestras lenguas. Yo por mi parte, comencé a frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¡Ese maldito ponche está embrujado! –acto seguido uní mi boca con la suya otra vez, pero esta vez, menos tiempo, porque me distraje con su cuello, lo lamí y besé y lo estremecí para excitarlo, mientras Matt, le quitaba la camisa por detrás, besando su espalda completa, al llegar a su espalda baja, se quedó besando su coxis, y subió sus manos hacia los pezones del chico. Comenzó a estrujarlos suavemente, y a jugar con ellos. El menor solo se limitaba a jadear.

Yo estaba desesperado, su cuerpo era tan sensual, tan eróticos eran sus gemidos, era tan ardiente... tan delicioso, su sensualidad rodeada de inocencia auténtica, me volvía loco. Koushiro solo se limitaba a gemir del todo poseído por sus sentidos, y nos preguntaba por qué él.

Así que le quite el pantalón con suma sensualidad contemplando sus perfectas, delgadas pero a la vez carnosas y deliciosas piernas. Para después quitarle el bóxer a toda prisa, su pene perfecto, era grande, pero no demasiado, y tenía ligeros bellos cubriendo levemente con su color rojizo ese hermoso miembro, grueso para la complexión de Izzy, pero no se veía nada mal. Mientras yo contemplaba ese trofeo, Matt, se deleitaba con las perfectas nalgas del pelirrojo, las besaba y separaba para lamer su exacta mitad.

Separó sus piernas para poder saborear su entrada, rosada y virginal estaba ansioso de probarla. Comenzó a lamerla gustoso. Yo por mi parte, metí su pene completo a mi boca, y comencé a meterlo y sacarlo sin parar. Lamiendo su rosado glande, y jugando con sus bolas a la vez. Lo que mi boca no alcanzaba a cubrir, lo cubría con mi mano.

-aahh...aahh... aaahhh... mmmmhhh... sí... aahhhh –gemía en voz alta el pelirrojo-me gusta... me gusta mucho...aahhh...

Los gemidos de Izzy me enloquecieron del todo. Me incorporé y le hice meter mi miembro en su virginal boca, de cuclillas, le fue más fácil a Matt lamer su ano. No se despegaba de su rosada entrada, metió un dedo ya preparada la entrada, y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo. Mi chiquito solo se quejaba bajito, pero seguía engullendo mi pene con gusto, lo cubría con su boquita y lo metía y sacaba de ella. Acelero el ritmo, Matt metió dos dedos, usó una mano para ayudarse a masturbarme.

Matt sacó los dedos, se quitó el pantalón, y su también delicioso pene estaba a punto de estallar. Lo comenzó a meter dentro de la estrecha entrada de mi chico tecnológico con cuidado. No dejaba de repetir lo rico que se sentía ahí dentro. Izzy se aferró a mi falo como si fuese lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Se detuvo por un momento, y después comenzó a mover su cadera, el vaivén de la misma, provocó que siguiera con su felación hacia mi polla. Me vine dentro de él. Izzy se tragó la mitad de mi semen, la otra mitad se embarró en su carita, dulce y deliciosa carita llena de semen.

Matt aumentó el ritmo, las estocadas eran cada vez más precisas, y veloces. Izzy grita con fuerza, me vuelvo aponer duro. La carita de mi pelirrojo mirando mi pene, asombrado y maravillado, adoro como se ve. Mi mente no está clara. Ya la de ninguno de los tres lo está. Se siente tan rico follar con tus mejores amigos, que nos olvidamos de todo.

-aahhh... que rico... que apretado está aquí adentro... aahhh. Dime Izzy, ¿Qué sientes? ¡Dímelo! –exclama Matt muy excitado.

-aahhh... aaaahhhhh... se siente... se siente muy rico... ¡me encanta! –Izzy se aferra a mis piernas. Comienza a sacar baba de su boca, y se viene en la barra de la cocina.

Matt se viene también. Entonces, sin avisar, me meto yo, su entrada sigue estrecha, o solo es que mi pene es más grueso que el de Matt. Si rico ano esta estrecho, me sentía tan complacido ahí dentro, alucinaba en secreto con este momento, y sé que Matt también. Cuantas veces nos masturbamos juntos pensando en le virginal y delicioso cuerpo de Izzy.

Viene am i cabeza como le mamaba a Yamato fingiendo que era Izzy... y él fingía que yo lo era... era estúpido, pero teníamos once años...

Sora y Mimi se lamen la una a la otra mientras nos observan en la entrada de la cocina, un 69 sinceramente delicioso, Sora mete dos dedos a s la entrada delantera de la fashionista, y Mimi por su parte usa un vibrador contra la vagina de Sora, gimen en voz alta, del todo excitada con vernos follar entre nosotros.

Me sigo follando a Izzy mientras Matt

Se deja sodomizar esta vez por el mismo pequeño, Izzy inexperto mete dos dedos, casi de golpe en la entrada de Matt, pero eso Matt le encanta, así que se limita a gemir enloquecido cambiamos de posición, Izzy acostado boca arriba sobre la barra, y Matt sobre él, mete su ano en el pene de Izzy de apoco, adorando la grandeza del mismo. Yo regreso mi pene a su posición dentro del cuerpo de Izzy, y continuamos, Matt rebota sobre Izzy, y gime sin control, al igual que Izzy. Yo estoy feliz. Me apoyo de las piernas de Izzy y lo embisto con rapidez.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más rápido nuestros latidos se sincronizan. De pronto, lo siento, me vengo. Y lo hago dentro de él. Matt sobre su abdomen, e Izzy dentro del ano de Matt. Termina todo. Nos acostamos los tres sobre la barra.

-Yoley, Davis derramo el afrodisiaco que compro para Kari sobre todo el ponche...y pues, todos bebieron de él... menos Davis y yo. –confiesa el chico entre lamentos penosos.

-aah... ya veo... bueno... ok... –dice la chica mientras besa a su novio con pasión. Llega Kari, y le quita al chico, y lo besa también.-pero Kari, ¿Qué demonios?...-es interrumpida por un beso de la misma.

Yoley, más estimulada por el afrodisiaco que antes... le corresponde el beso. Y comienza una guerra de poderes en sus bocas pronto, Kari se dirige a los pecho de Yoley, los desnuda y comienza a lamerlos, a apretarlos con sus labios, los succiona y hace de los redondos y firmes pechos de Yoley, lo que ella quiere. Ella solo gime y se deja hace por la menor.

Kari le quita la falda y las pantaletas, la sienta en las sillas de jardín que hay en la terraza, y lame la entrada de la chica. La última solo gime, y mira a su novio, quien lejos de preocuparse, comienza a frotarse él mismo, ante tal escena.

Kari lame el clítoris de Yoley, lo lengüetea, lo talla con la lengua, y mete dos dedos en la entrada de la chica, sin miramientos, lo hace rápido, empieza meter y sacar sus dedos, mientras mueve sus caderas excitada. Ken se baja el pantalón y saca su pene y lo comienza a frotar mirando a su novia y amiga teniendo sexo. Yoley se aferra al respaldo de la silla, y Kari sigue con su juego. Mientras que con la otra mano se quita la pantaleta, levanta su falda, y abre las piernas, ya está muy mojada. Ken se acerca, se arrodilla y lame la entrada de su novia junto con Kari, mientras que con la mano izquierda mete dos dedos dentro de la vagina de Kari.

Ken se sienta sobre la mesa y se lleva a Kari quien mete el enorme pene del chico dentro de su vagina, Yoley pone su dulce entrada sobre la cara del chico, y éste la lame como puede mientras Kari comienza a subir y bajar sobre él. Las chicas se besan sin piedad.

Kari gime muy alto, exclama el nombre de Ken a lo alto...cambian de posiciones otra vez. Esta vez Kari esta abajo, y Ken parado sobre el suelo, levanta sus piernas y la embiste. Enceguecido, mira a su novia lamer la vagina de Kari, rozar su clítoris con sus manos. Kari mete tres dedos dentro del ano de Yoley, y después dentro de la vagina de ésta.

Los gemidos crecen... el ritmo cardiaco también... Kari mete un consolador en la vagina de Yoley, lo mete y saca con rapidez...disfrutando de la vagina de la chica, y Ken disfrutando de ellas...Kari se corre.

Se detienen. Ken se recuesta esta vez. Yoley mete su pene dentro de ella, y Kari lame sus pechos. Yoley gime a un punto donde ya son casi gritos. Yoley se viene. Ambas masturban el pene del chico... él se viene también, sobre sus rostros...

-que deliciosa sabe tu boca –un Cody de once años precoz, y excitado por un descuido besa al causante de tal alboroto.

Le da ponche a beber. Y le quita la camisa, el cuerpo de Davis es atlético, y excita al jovencito. Lame sus pezones, su moreno tórax tiene espasmos de placer con el contacto de la boquita de Cody. Davis comienza a dejarse llevar, pero mira hacia atrás, T.K. mira la escena anonadado.

-T.K., yo... aaahhh –exclama el chico porque Cody rozo su manita contra su bulto en crecimiento.

-mi hermano, Taichi-san y Koushiro-san follan en la cocina –dice con una frialdad no común en él.-y Joe-senpai se acaba de unir a Sora-san y Mimi-chan también en la cocina, se las llevó a uno de los cuartos de arriba. Si guardas silencio se escucharán sus gemidos:

"_aahh...más... si... ¡más profundo papi! ¡Aahh... amo esa polla enorme! ¡Sí! Aahh, Mimi lámeme la concha... ¡sí!"_

-El lenguaje empleado por Sora-san, me paraliza. Se me erizan todos los bellos del cuerpo, y necesito hacer algo para evitar estallar por dentro. Algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo con tu delicioso pene moreno y enorme... –le dice seductoramente al oído T.K. a Davis y lame su oreja lentamente. Lo besa y acaricia. Mientras Cody se dedica a deshacerse del pantalón del futbolista-aprendiz de chef.

El rubio se despoja de su ropa lentamente, y Daisuke observa con detenimiento la belleza que posee el ojiazul. Éste último hace lo mismo. Mirando el sensual cuerpo de Davis.

Cody no espera más y mete el falo del moreno a su boca, Davis gime, le encanta el contacto de la boquita del menor con su miembro duro y firme. Takeru lo pone a la altura de su miembro y hace que este lo engulla. Cody saca un consolador azul de entre sus ropas, y lo introduce poco a poco sobre la entrada de Davis, mientras que ya desnudo, se mete él dos deditos en su propia entrada.

-aah... Daisuke-kun, siempre quise hacer esto... –le dice un Cody excitado y perdido en el la inmensidad del falo del mayor.

-mmm... si... así... sigue Dai-kun... eres el mejor... si... –T.K. parece otro y su voz se engrosa. Toma la cabeza del trigueño, y dirige las estocadas orales.

Takeru se pone detrás de Davis, estando los dos recargados sobre su lado derecho, abre su pierna izquierda e introduce su pene blanco en la virginal entrada del moreno. Mientras que Cody mete el pene del mayor en su propio ano, acomodado de la misma forma que ellos, pero recargado sobre su lado izquierdo. Sosteniéndose de los costados de Davis.

Empieza el vaivén. El rubio entra y sale de Davis, Cody mete y saca la polla del último dentro de él. Más rápido, y más. Extasiados, lo besan y acarician con frenesí y locura.

-aahh... ahhh... que rico... Dai-chan... que rico... que apretado... tu culo... si... ¡sí!

-¡Más! ¡Más profundo, más! Así... ¡sí! Aaaahhh... Dai...su...kee...aaaahhhhh –exclama Cody.

-aahh...aahhhh...mmmmhhh...aaahhh... más... más... más... –es todo lo que Davis puede decir al sentirse alabado por dos sensuales figuras.

Cambian posición. Davis en cuatro, Cody de bajo, y T.K. de cuclillas introduciendo su polla blanca y grande en el redondo y gran trasero de su moreno. Lo embiste, una y otra vez. Está delicioso, toma sus caderas y se prepara para terminar.

Cody está en frenesí, grita groserías... se sostiene fuerte del tubo de las escaleras donde esta recargado, con sus rodillas dobladas en el piso, y sus piernas temblando, sabe que se acerca, su corazón late más rápido, pierde el control. Davis lo masturba con una mano y se sostiene de sus caderitas con la otra rápido, cada vez más, no puede más... y con un enorme grito de placer, se corre, en la mano de Davis.

Davis se siente en el cielo, por los dos lados recibe atención, y al sentir el cuerpo de T.K. acelerar el ritmo, y el semen espeso y Caliente de Cody en su mano, no puede más, y se corre dentro de Cody todavía. A la vez T.K. se corre dentro de su anhelado amante, sin fuerzas y extasiado del todo...

Al día siguiente, regresamos a casa... no hablamos el ninguno durante el trayecto... no hizo falta. Todos sabemos lo que hicimos, y lo mucho que lo disfrutamos... el mundo dirá que está mal, pero... ¡qué diablos! ¡Era catorce de febrero!

¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>¡YA, LISTO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI, SÉ QUE NO DESCRIBÍ EL TRÍO DE Joe-Mimi-Sora, PERO ES QUE EL TIEMPO NO ME LO PERMITIÓ PERDÓN.<span>**_

_**PARA IORI MEI Y MAWILL, ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ¡ME ENCANTARON! Y CONSIDÉRENSE ESCUCHADOS.**_

_**PARA LOS QUE ME VEN EN AMOR YAOI, TAL EZ NO ENTIENDAN EL ALBOROTO DEL CAP 30, PERO EN MI OTRA CUENTA, YA LLEVO 30 CAPIS, JEJE PERDÓN SI HASTA AHORITA LO ACLARÉ.**_

_**NUEVAS PAREJAS PARA HACER: Yamato Y Davis, Taichi Y Davis, Yamato Y Kari, Taichi Y Kari Y LAS VIEJAS PETICIONES QUE TENGO QUE TOMAR EN CUENTA.**_

_**¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Deseo por ti

Cap. 31.

_**¡Perdonen la tardanza! Este es uno muy pedido, el TaiKari, dedicado a mi primo Lord Kainar (pa´que te animes y leas los cuentos como lo mandan los dioses)**_

* * *

><p>-¿sabes qué, Tai? Tú y tu estúpida falta de sensibilidad se pueden ir al carajo ¡no te quiero volver a ver! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan mal! -¡SLAM! –la puerta se cerró detrás de ti, y contigo se fue lo que quedaba de mi cordura. Miré el reloj: eran las once con quince, el tiempo había transcurrido muy lentamente esta noche.<p>

Los sonidos de la lluvia afuera de mi ventana me golpeaban en la psiquis, y me recordaban una sola cosa: era un enfermo mental. La puerta de la casa se abrió súbitamente, era mi madre, y mi padre, volviendo de sus acostumbrados paseos "sanos entre pareja".

Yo me quedé callado, preferí no ser escuchado por ellos, sólo di la vuelta en mi cama, y me dormí profundamente, mientras me torturaba mentalmente con la imagen de la que yo sabía, estaba prohibida para mí. Cinco de la mañana, un sueño inapropiado me despertó súbitamente y sobresaltado miré entre mis piernas, los ánimos más levantados de lo que debían estar. Me resigné a dar por terminado el entusiasmo de mi cuerpo imaginando su delicada silueta en mi mente: su blanca piel, sus cabellos castaños y su delicado cuerpo delgado y frágil que tanto me había empecinado en cuidar de extraños depredadores. El acalorado ambiente dio pronto fin a mis ánimos sobre cargados en una lluvia blanca de recuerdos retorcidos por mi mente.

Me torturaba y mucho, adoraba tanto su belleza, su inocencia, su alegría, propia de su pronta edad, su feminidad. La imagen de sus senos desnudos me volvió a despertar las ansias. La mañana avisó de su llegada con los primeros rayos de luz solar asomándose tímidamente sobre mi cama a través de mi ventana. Sin darle mayor importancia, seguí liberando mis frustraciones en una masturbación. Pronto quedé vacío del todo. Entonces el raciocinio regresó.

¿Si Sora se había marchado para siempre de mi vida significaba que ya era libre? ¿Era ya el soltero que deseaba ser? ¿Ya podía hacer de mi vida la mierda que yo quisiera? ¿Eso era realmente bueno?

El ritmo marcado de la rutina matutina me recordó que las cosas eran peor de lo que esperaba: mis padres hablando armoniosamente, y mi dulce hermana participando del todo en la plática de sus progenitores. El desayuno caliente y siempre bien servido de las maravillosas y prodigiosas manos de mi madre, que hasta un chef experimentado envidiaría.

-entonces le dije que no había problema, que podíamos quedar en su casa. Y me dijo que sí, pero tengo mis dudas en realidad... ¿Tú qué dices hermano? ¿Hermano?- su voz dulce me regresó del profundo pensamiento erótico en el que me encontraba.

-¿Qué decías Kari, perdón?

-¡no me ponías atención! ¡Onii-chan no es justo! –me reclamó pegándome suavemente con sus puños, su solo contacto con mi pecho, me estremecen por completo.

-¡perdón imouto-san! No fue mi intención –le dije distrayéndome a mí mismo. Mi amada hermana no notó cuán nervioso estaba por su presencia.- ¿Cómo te recompenso?

-mm... bueno, ¿puedes pasar por mí en tu moto cuando salga de casa de Yoley? Hoy a las siente. ¡Gracias onii-chan! Sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo para perderse en el interior de la escuela secundaria.

Su uniforme verde no me gustaba cuando yo cursaba la secundaria ahí mismo, pero en ella luce tan sensualmente espléndido, que simplemente me perdí en el compás que marcaba su falda cuando ella corría.

….

-ah, ah… mmm… si, si, si… aaahhh… -decía un dulce niñito pelirrojo, un grado menor, pero que había sido adelantado por sus sobresalientes notas, pero que por una cruel ironía de la vida, se hallaba debajo mío recibiendo mis estocadas con un placer extra orbitante. Su brillante mente, había sido nublada y esclavizada del todo, víctima de mis depravaciones.

-… -no dije nada, solo me lo follaba sin compasión de su pequeño culito, como tantas veces lo había hecho, a escondidas de Sora, fascinándome del todo con su poca masculinidad, cuando le pedía yo que gimiera como una puta. El sentirme dominante de sus deseos, que de no ser por mí, serían deseos heterosexuales y normales, me daba el placer, el placer del poder. Me corrí del todo en su culo y me mi mente se pudo distraer un momento de mis pensamientos reales, entonces, ella volvió, su imagen desnuda, ocupando el lugar del pelirrojo y la exacta posición que tenía, con el culo parado y jadeando de placer, fuera de sí, totalmente extasiado. Mi polla entonces recobró vigor, y mi mente se atormentó de nuevo, cuan prohibida era ella para mí. Izzy se estaba vistiendo, cuando lo posé boca arriba sobre el montón de cajas vacías donde minutos atrás lo acaba de follar, y lo penetré de nuevo desesperado, deseoso de que la suculenta figura del jovencito, me volvieran un homosexual normal, y no el bisexual incestuoso y enfermo que en realidad era.

-Taichi-san… aaahhh… ¿más?... bueno, haré lo que tú quieras… aaaaaahhhhh… ¡AAAAAAHHH! –gimió del todo sodomizado.

Al término de la sesión, noté como un ruido cesaba. Al salir del almacén escolar donde nos hallábamos noté unos pasos apresurados que corrían en dirección a las amplias canchas de tenis de la escuela. Sabía que era ella, mi ex novia. Siempre supe cuánto se masturbaba viéndonos a Izzy y a mí follar. No me importó, al final de cuentas, ella estaba tan enferma como yo. Toda la pasión que jamás sentí por ella, ni en el momento que acepté ser su novio, la sentía únicamente por aquellos prohibidos para mí. Y ella era como yo. La miré follando con una puta llamada Mimi, esa puta que está para decirles a otras chicas decentes perras, cuando la puta barata es ella. Sora lamía afanosamente la entrada de Mimi, mientras ésta se retorcía de placer. Intercambiaron fluidos vaginales por la boca antes de hacer un 69, delicioso para muchos, repugnante para mí. Me escapé de la escuela, aún quedaban dos horas de clases, Izzy inventaría una excusa para mí, que iban a creer los profesores, se negaba al principio, pero un beso francés lleno de chantaje y lujuria era suficiente siempre.

Al llegar a la secundaría de Kari, noté que no estaba en su salón, la busque por toda la secundaria hasta llegar a los vestidores de señoritas, que a esa hora estaban vacíos. Mi sorpresa, mi maldición, mi pesar, encontrarla recargada de una de las puertas de los casilleros, siendo penetrada por uno de sus compañeros.

La desesperación me invadió, mi cuerpo se erizo y una gran furia me invadió. No era posible, mucho menos justo, tan celosamente había guardado su cuerpo para mí, y ahora, ella se entregaba a los brazos de un individuo cualquiera. ¿Por qué no la había hecho mía cuando había tenido oportunidad? ¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas que se había podido follar ese pendejo había sido precisamente ELLA?

Lo vi una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de la rosada entrada de mi hermanita, esa rosada entrada que tanto me fascinaba ver a escondidas cuando la veía masturbarse. Esa rosada entrada que de solo verla me excitaba por completo.

Una sensación de nauseas enfermizas me hicieron llevar m i mano hasta mi inmundo pedazo de carne lujuriosa. Lo que veía me excitaba por completo. Me producía dolor, dolor y placer, me sentí atormentado.

-aaahhh… si, más… ¡Fóllame así! Sí…

-mmm… si… que rico… te mueves bien, Hikari-chan, ¡Qué bien se siente adentro de ti! –el rubio muchacho entraba y salía si dificultad del interior de ella. Yo estaba el borde de las lágrimas.

-sí, que grande es tu pene, Takeru-kun… sí… ¡SI, OH SI! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritó ella con un orgasmo culminante. Terminando de matarme de todo.

Al recogerla de casa de Yoley, no paró de platicar en todo el camino, yo mientras tanto agonizaba por dentro. Viré a la derecha varias veces sin un rumbo en específico, dejando que la velocidad de la motocicleta dirigiera mi enojo a un punto sin retorno.

-etto… onii-chan ¿A dónde vamos? –me preguntó confundida, yo es taba absorto en mi enojo y no la escuché del todo, mi mente sólo tenía una cosa como objetivo, y no me detendría hasta conseguirlo, no más apariencias.- ¡Hermano, me estás asustando!  
>¡Hermano!<p>

Mi confundida y perturbada mente no dejaba de pensar en las penetraciones que recibió de parte de ese mierda intrusa, mierda que debió ser la mía, la primera, el coraje de saber que tal vez él no era el primero me hizo rabiar, era una lastimera idea que preferí sacar de mi cabeza. Un edificio derruido y abandonado, refugio de depravados como yo, se hizo presente ante mi vista. Era el preciso lugar al que yo quería llegar. Estacioné la moto.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Tai? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué sucede?...

-¿con cuántos más?

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Sabes bien a qué se refiere mi pregunta! ¡¿Con cuántos más te has acostado?! -dije estallando en desesperación y enojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no…

-¡No finjas que te vi con el tarado ese hijo de los Ishida! Hoy en los vestidores.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡¿Me has estado espiando?! ¡Es el colmo! ¡Primero me quitas a todo pretendiente!...

-¡es que no lo entiendes! –la frustración se apoderó de mí.

-luego alejaste al único muchacho que me quiso… ¡a pesar de ti! –ella se desahogó en ese momento.

-¡trataba de protegerte! ¡Ese muchacho solo quería lastimarte! –dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Y ahora me espías en mi primer relación sexual? ¿Qué estás loco? –su determinación pro reprocharme todas mis obsesiones me miraba con reproche. Y yo tenía que hace algo o la perdería- ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE HE PADECIDO POR CULPA DE TUS CELOS ENFERMIZOS?!...

-¡!¿TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO?! –Ella guardó silencio cuando levanté la voz.- ¡me parte la puta madre verte con otro, con un cabrón que no sabe apreciar tus virtudes! ¡Sí estoy loco, lo admito, pero loco por ti!

Ella me miró helada y estupefacta. Yo no perdí un segundo más y la besé. Con pasión que había sido contenida desde hacía mucho. La tome fuertemente de la cintura, y metí mi mano bajo su falda. Tomé su nalga por encima de la pantaleta y la acaricié. Ella no hizo nada. Besé su cuello con pasión, saboreando cada centímetro. Ella gimió, yo continué entonces.

Me deshice de su blusa y sostén de una sola vez. Besé sus pechos, los tomé y apretujé. Mordí su pezón y lo estimulé, ella se arqueó de placer y me quitó la camisa. Llegué a su vagina y me deshice de su falda y ropa interior. La contemplé: su balnca piel, sus senos redondos y firmes, su cintura pequeña y sus caderas redondas. Su intimidad, tan anhelada, tan única limpia como la de una niña, tan mía. Separé sus piernas y toqué su clítoris con mi lengua, moviendo en círculos para estimularla, su sabor tan único y delicioso, deliré y ella también.

Seguí besando sus labios vaginales con mi boca. Era tan dulce y tan único. Tomé su pecho izquierdo y lo moví sin control. Con la mano izquierda separé sus labios e introduje un dedo con suavidad, disfrutando de su cálido interior. Seguí lamiendo su clítoris a la vez que la penetraba con ahora dos dedos. Gemí sin tener estimulación de ningún tipo, y mi pene segregó líquido pre seminal. Entonces ella se vino en mi boca. Había metido muy hondo mis dos dedos, en la parte frontal de sus paredes y llegué al punto máximo de toda mujer.

Ella entonces me recostó boca arriba en el piso, y puso su vagina frente a mi cara mientras me desabrochó y me quitó el pantalón. Comenzó a lamer mi glande con paciencia, y me volví loco y me estremecí por completo. Ebrio de placer, metí tres dedos en su vagina y luego estimulé su ano, ese que sí era totalmente mío la masturbe con rapidez y se volvió a correr en mi cara.

Ella aceleró la estimulación y metió mi pene entero a su boca de una sola vez muchas veces y muy rápido, jugó con mis testículos al mismo tiempo. Yo enloquecí y me vine, primero una vez y eso no la detuvo ella siguió hasta que yo volví a eyacular.

Entonces se dirigió hacia mí y me besó con pasión, nuestras lenguas se fundieron y danzaron lujuriosamente. Volví a quedar erecto, y la preparé sin palabras, no hacían falta. Ella sabía deliciosa y ahora deliraría de placer, era demasiado hermoso. Se acomodó boca arriba y abro sus piernas, yo las tomé y metí mi pene lentamente, se sentía tan rico en su interior, tan delicioso y sublime, era mi hermana, mi compañera, mi cómplice… mi amante… la miré fijamente y comencé a entrar y salir, primero lento, luego ella movió sus caderas y decidí acelerar.

Dentro su cuerpo me presionaba y encajamos a la perfección, como debía ser al compartir los mismos genes. Aceleré y volví a tocar su punto g. ya no sabía si entraba o salía, solo me movía y deliraba de placer, me perdí en el movimiento de sus pechos. Ella solo se dedicó a gemir.

Pronto se corrió tras un gritó delicioso de placer absoluto, su abundante corrida provocó la mía, inundando su cuerpo con mi semilla, su torso y pechos fueron los más afectados. Lamió cada gota de su agitado cuerpo y luego se paró en cuatro.

-Onii-sama, párteme en dos onegai. Me dijo con erotismo delicioso y depravado. A lo que no me negué. La penetré rudamente, y la comencé a cabalgar salvajemente…

…

-se tardaron mucho en regresar ¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó mi madre con cierta suspicacia.

-Kari y yo fuimos al parque que esta por mi preparatoria estuvimos charlando hasta tarde, perdón. –dije ifinjiendo inocencia.

-sí, claro. –Fueron sus palabras.- está bien, métanse a bañar pero en silencio que su padre está muy agotado. –su complicidad era notoria, no parecía importarle que sus hijos hubieran follado entre ellos.- y Tai la próxima vez, lleva unos globitos de hule, tu sabes, seguridad ante todo. –a lo que siguió preparando la cena.

Kari y yo nos miramos asombrados, pero no nos importó. Ya nos había dado permiso de usar juntos el baño, así que decidimos adentrarnos en ese inmundo y bajo universo de porquería incestuosa que tanto asusta, pero tanto gusta.

Mi hermana/amante y yo, llevamos ya siete meses saliendo, en secreto para todos, menos para nuestros padres, quienes comparten nuestros gustos… ¿cómo sería entonces un cuarteto?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdón! Ahora si me pasé!<strong>_

_**Pero la universidad un montón de problemas personales me absorbieron! En serio gomene!**_

_**Quiero darle un anuncio pequeño: estoy por convertir mis cuentos eróticos en algo independiente y lo que voy a hacer es cambiar los nombres de los personajes y sus apariencias, para que sean míos, y luego los venderé vía internet. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Ustedes los comprarían?**_

_**Rose Escarlet,**_ _**soma34sorow, FABIOLA, Shana15, Rizu-chan (claro que me puedes llamar como tu quieras n_n), nazareth cantu, NinfaMellark, y mis queridos anónimos: Gracias por sus peticiones, por sus comentarios y por sugerencias. Los amo un montón!**_

_**FABIOLA, no escribo tragedias, esto es lo más trágico que se me ocurre, y pues ya ves que ni se acerca siquiera. **_

"_Mas videos ingresa a los links, copialos, pegalos en tu navegador, dale enter y espera 5_

segundos y salta la publicidad, aquí encontrarás los mejores videos de pthc, sdpa, babyj:"

3

"/QUJKZ  
>QUIfD  
>QUItH  
>QUJ4f  
>QUIB3"

_**Perdón pero no pude ingresar la pagina ni a los videos! Mándamelos por Facebook anon-san. Buca a livi Izzy Izumi. Esa soy yo.**_

_**Ninfa Mellark, gracias por tu critica, le estoy echando muchas ganas, gracias, criticas como la tuya, me ayudan a mejorar. **_

_**Siguiente es yaoi, el querido Taisuke! Y luego sin falta, dos de Matt: uno yaoi y otro het, el yaoi con Joe, y el hetero con el OC que me pidieron.**_

_**Trataré de escribirlos más frecuentemente, pero cabe la posibilidad de que me meta a dar clases de dibujo manga, sino ahí les avisaré, y podré escribir con mayor frecuencia. (y ya que estamos en esas, les informo que doy clases a domicilio, pero solo en Guadalajara, si quieres clases y viven en Guadalajara, Jalisco pues adelante n_n avísame.)**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, cuídense y besitos en el asterisco! Chao!**_


	32. Chapter 32 La llamada

Cap 32. La llamada.

**_¡Nuevo episodio¡Taisuke! ¡La escuela y circunstancias personales me absorbieron perdónenme!_**

**_Y disculpen si no pongo otras parejas que me piden pero es que ¡no me doy abasto!_**

**_Probablemente les dé una ligera sorpresilla sin importancia._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba los segundos, minutos y horas del agobio en su vida. Un sonido agudo acompañado de una voz molesta se escuchó hablar alto en toda el aula.<p>

-_recuerden estudiantes que el próximo viernes habrá una celebración especial. Escojan pareja, que quedan pocos días. Y no se olviden de contribuir con las labores que les hayan tocado a ustedes y su grupo. No se permitirá la entrada sin una pareja del sexo opuesto. Salgan a su descanso._

La pesada voz del individuo detrás del micrófono, así como su frustrado intento de detener la "epidemia del siglo", hacían rabiar al muchacho de su ya de por sí extraña situación de vida.

-esta tarde iré a ver al cine la película "estruendo de amor". ¿Me acompañas? –dijo una aguda voz detrás de él.

-¡Sí claro! Solo procuremos que no se entere Yamada, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no lo considero. –contestó una voz masculina detrás de él también. Las voces se perdieron entre la muchedumbre que representaba la escuela para Daisuke. Compañeros se acercaron a él para conversar. De verdad odiaba eso.

-hey, Daisuke ¿Te diste cuenta? El director prohibió a los estudiantes llevar acompañante del mismo sexo, por el asunto de la "epidemia del siglo"

-sí, es un pendejo. Ser puto no es una enfermedad, es una jodida perversión –dijo con hastío el adolescente.

-vaya, se oye peor si lo dices con ese tonito. –El joven compañero del adolescente lo miró extrañado.- calma, yo sólo decía. Está aumentando tanto el número de homosexuales, que la escases de nacimientos es una realidad. Dentro de cinco años ya no va a haber bebés…

-¡mejor! Así el puto planeta respira un poco de tanto jodido ser humano. Además, no es como "vaya en aumento" simplemente ya no se reprime ninguno…

-di-disculpa. –interrumpió una vocecita femenina tocando suavemente el hombro del joven moreno.- ¿puedo decirte algo?

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con rudeza el joven.

-quería saber si podía….

-¿Qué? ¿Ir al baile conmigo? Te ahorraré la molestia. No. No voy a ir a ese puto baile. No te quiero lastimar más, búscate a alguien que te valore. –reprochó el joven con frialdad a la jovencita al tiempo que ésta se soltó llorando y corriendo. Sus amigos lo miraron con severidad y reproche. Se retiraron buscando a la desconsolada chica.

Caminó por los pasillos de la fachada sin rumbo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba así? ¿Desde que descubrió su maldita orientación sexual? Cerró su puño con desesperación y frustración. Mil recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza. Las voces de sus amigos elegidos resonaban como un molesto eco que retumbaba en sus oídos como mil tambores de desesperación. Hacía meses que no hablaba con ellos. Y mucho menos se preocupaba por contactarlos. Entonces una frase caló hondo en sus sienes y le recordó su patético estado anímico:

_"Pero tú no me gustas, Daisuke-kun. Lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya."_

Una amarga lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se miró en el vidrio más próximo a su rostro. Lo comparó con el de él. Si él, el patético niño que le robo el amor de su dama. Su sonrisa insoportable y su rubia cabellera eran el estigma de su corazón. Cuanto odiaba a ese tonto niño bueno.

Un suspiro largo y con desgano salió del fondo de su corazón. El camino a casa era ajeno a él, sólo camina en automático; hacía varios días que había dejado de caminar conscientemente. Esperaba perderse y morir en cualquier sitio.

Su casa estaba vacía, ni un alma daba algún viso de existencia en ella. No le sorprendió, decidió desnudarse y tomar una ducha. El agua relajaría los dolidos nervios del adolescente, o al menos, eso creía él; eso esperaba él.

Dos minutos en la ducha, el insoportable sonido del teléfono interrumpió su desamor en la ducha. Insistente, el sonido no cesó hasta que el joven se cubrió sus partes y salió a contestar el aparato comunicador.

-_Hola, Daisuke-kun. ¿Cómo estás? _–dijo la voz tras el auricular, grave y masculina caló sus sensaciones hasta las sienes a Daisuke. Pero no de miedo.

-¿Quién habla? –preguntó fingiendo molestia.

_-¡Vaya! ¿Se me enojó el niño?, tranquilo dulzura, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que deseo tu dulce rostro a merced de mis labios. Esos labios chocolate que enloquecen mis sentidos y nublan mi juicio._

-mira, déjate de pendejadas que no tengo humor para palabrería. –dijo fuerte y claro, tanto que ni él mismo creyó lo que decía... su interlocutor lo sabía.

-_no te enojes... amo la toalla azul que usas y como se combina con tu piel mojada...eso me pone a mil. Debo decirte que estoy más que entusiasmado... tu rostro lleno de desconcierto... tu piel morena, tu cuerpo atlético tus muslos y lo que se encuentra entre ellos... me pregunto ¿A qué sabrá ese anillo rosita tuyo? Tan virgen, tan inocente e intocado... tan apretado... _

_-_ ¡! ... – quedó mudo, estupefacto al notar que el individuo lo observaba en ese momento.

Una helada sensación recorrió su piel, a medida que avanzaba la descripción del hombre, más rápido palpitaba su corazón. Estaba mal, era un pervertido, eso era obvio, pero por alguna razón, no podía colgar.

_-en este momento, me estoy tocando las bolas pensando en tus nalguitas apretaditas y grandes... tu enorme bulto que resalta a distancia y crece con potencia y magnanimidad. Ay, si tan sólo pudieras ver mi enorme y dura erección. La tomo con toda mi mano, y froto de arriba hacia abajo... la aprieto, quiero imaginar que son las paredes de tu culito y que me aprietan... Ahh... imagíname embistiéndote... tan rico... tu jadeas y te tocas tu polla. Te gusta lo que digo ¿eh? Niño travieso. Te penetro rápido, y más rápido, tomo tu polla y la jalo sin control, te vienes en mi mano, yo te sigo follando, y tu solo gimes ya corrido, pero se te para de nuevo ahora estás boca arriba mientras yo te muerdo los pezones y tú suplicas por más. _

Daisuke se tocaba tal como él lo describió, sobre el sillón, cada vez más rápido.

-_sientes tan rico que tuerces los ojos del placer jadeas como perro... pero te fascina, te vienes otra vez..._

_-_aahh... aahh... AAHH... MMMM –gimió alto, la respiración del hombre también estaba agitada,

-_te gusta que te diga cómo te voy a follar. Tócate los pezones..._

_-_mmmm... me gusta mucho... me vengo... aaahhh... ¡AAAAGHHHH! –gritó del todo extasiado. Tocaba mientras tanto sus pezones.

-_mmmm... aaaahhhhh... si que te portas bien, me ha salido mucha leche, y todo gracias a ti. Pronto nos hablaremos de nuevo. Delicioso Daisuke-chan._

El desconocido colgó, Davis estaba allí, tumbado sobre su sillón blanco, con su lindo abdomen cubierto de semen. Había tenido sexo telefónico con un desconocido, y le fascinó, el tipo sabia donde encontrarlo. Pero no le importó, deseaba ser follado por él en la vida real...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas pasaron, el joven aspirante a chef extrañaba ya lo voz del individuo, se preguntaba si no le había gustado hablar con él. Pues no había vuelto a marcar. Su estado de ánimo había mejorado desde entonces.

_-_¿Por qué no me ha marcado? ¿Ya no me desea?

-¿no te desea quien? –preguntó una voz grave y del todo melódica. Muy conocida. Era Taichi, su inspiración y su más grande ídolo.

-¡no, nadie! –Que vergonzoso se había escuchado eso- no me hagas caso, je.

-bueno, si tú lo dices. Oye, ¿recuerdas que te dije que veríamos la final de soccer juntos? Lo siento pero no voy a poder.

-pero ¿por qué no? –se lamentó el joven

-es que mi mamá quiere que lleve de compras a Kari, y pues si no la llevo me mata. Lo siento Davis. –se disculpó el mayor.

-bueno, ni hablar.

-Nos reunimos después ¿vale? No te quedas sólo hoy ¿o sí?

-sí, si me quedaré sólo, mi papá tiene trabajo y Jun y mi mamá están en ese viaje de chicas...

-oh, Davis, de verdad lo siento –dijo lamentándose el mayor.- Déjame qué puedo hacer... yo te llamaré ¿sí? Para ver si puedo acelerar el paseo de mí hermana y acompañarte a ver aunque sea el segundo tiempo.

-Claro, claro –dijo contento Daisuke, adoraba que su senpai lo acompañase. Y que le dijera Davis también.

Bueno, entonces ya está, nos hablamos, ¿sí? Hasta luego. –dijo el chico al tiempo que comenzaba a correr retirándose del lugar donde estaban en ese momento en dirección contraria de la avenida concurrida.

Al llegar a casa minutos después, el moreno se cuestionó qué tan bien había estado dejarse seducir por un extraño. Él después de todo anhelaba a su senpai. Decidió encarar al fulano ése cuando volviera a hablar, pero no parecía que fuera a suceder pronto. Entonces decidió relajarse y ver su partido, al menos hasta que se terminara el primer tiempo.

Pasaron 45 largos minutos, y estaba más pendiente del teléfono que del partido. Sonó el timbre.

-¡debe ser Taichi-san! –dijo presuroso el jovencito, y abrió la puerta. Pero no era Taichi, sólo había un paquetito modesto que decía "_para Daisuke-chan_".

Él sabía de quién era, lo sabía muy bien. Tomó el paquete y lo metió a la casa. Dai lo abrió entonces: eran unas bolas anales de color azul. Se sonrojó al verlas, y en eso, el teléfono sonó.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, podría ser Taichi-san... si eso era. Se negaba a creer que detrás del auricular estaba esa voz desconocida pero íntima, esa voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-¿Bueno? –contestó inseguro

-_Hola Dai-chan, ¿te gustó mi regalo?_ –dijo con un toque irónico y sexy, en la voz.

-¡Eres tú! ¡No voy a dejar que!...

-_uuu me amenazas... que sensual. Me pregunto cómo me castigarías con el objeto en tus manos, que agarras tan afanosamente. Yo por mi parte, te postraría en ese sillón, bajaría tus pantalones._

-mis... pantalones... –dijo el chico mientras bajaba sus pantalones tocándose las nalgas.

-_eso es... lentamente te acaricio el bulto por adelante y por atrás. Si, lo haces muy bien._

-mmmm... –comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos al frotar su miembro contra su mano únicamente separados por la tela del bóxer.

-_aaaah... que rico mi niño, ahora lamo tus pezones, me froto la polla mientras tanto. Demasiada ropa, te despojo de todo lo que te queda puesto, quiero ver tu desnudez mientras chupas esas bolas azules._

Daisuke obedeció.

_-eso es, chúpalas todas, frota tu pene tan grande y jugoso. Yo estimulo tu culito mientras tanto. Lo lamo poco a poquito, lo humedezco con mis dedos llenos de tu saliva, y meto los dedos, poco a poco, uno por uno. Te duele pero te encanta, no dejas de tocarte. Primero uno, entra y sale, entra y sale, eso es. Ahora el segundo, poco a poco si, así se hace. Lame las bolas azules, meter la primera... yo no puedo dejar de tocar mi pene, que delicioso luces tan excitado metiendo con placer esas bolas. Ya metiste la segunda, que rico... _

_-_aah... mmmm... me gusta...aahh...aahhh –gemía el chico del todo extasiado.

-_ahora te embisto meto mi pene completo dentro de ti, comienzo a acelerar después, más y más rápido. Aahh sí, eso es. Mira como te penetro como loco. Te encanta..._

El jovencito cerraba los ojos mientras metía con velocidad las bolas dentro de su cuerpo, imaginando que éstas eran el pene de su interlocutor. Lo imaginaba alto, fuerte... sensual. Con la piel morena y un miembro grande y grueso.

-¡aahh!... me gusta... ¡Más!... aaaahhhhh... Duro, más rápido ¡SII!

La puerta fue tocada, pero el jovencito no escuchó, ésta se abrió entonces. Unos pasos firmes se introdujeron en su interior, y se acercaron a la sala lentamente.

-Davis, la puerta estaba abierta así que entré. Tuve tiempo de sobra, Hikari está feliz, y ya podemos...-el joven se detuvo al ver la escena: Daisuke desnudo, sudado, jadeando y con un objeto dentro de su ano. El menor por su parte lo miró y se le heló la piel, su sempai, su mentor, su ejemplo, su adoración lo veía en esa situación.

-¡Taichi-san! Yo... yo... –era incapaz de decir nada, sólo estaba allí sentado sobre ese sofá blanco, con unas bolas azules en el ano, sonrojado, asustado y nervioso. Había olvidado por completo a Taichi, y no esperaba que quisiera darle una "sorpresa y llegar de improviso". Bueno, tal vez era algo de esperarse en Tai, debió suponerlo...

Tai por su parte sentía su corazón acelerarse. El joven cuyo suculento cuerpo siempre había anhelad en secreto, estaba allí, desnudo frente a él, excitado y capaz de cualquier cosa con el único objetivo de no ser delatado. Miró su erguido pene, grande, no muy grueso, pero delicioso al fin. Sus glúteos firmes y redondos, abiertos de par en par con esas bolas en su interior, era hermoso.

Se acercó lentamente, Daisuke vociferaba y pedía por favor que no dijera nada, estaba tan asustado que no quitaba las bolas de su interior, a pesar de haberse incorporado. Tai lo miró hechizado.

-¡Taichi-san! Por favor, no le digas a nadie. ¡Te lo suplico!...

Tai lo tumbó en el sillón, se aproximó besó salvajemente.

-Cállate y bésame. –dijo éste con cierta rudeza que erizó la piel del tomó las bolas y las metió y sacó sin compasión varias veces, Daisuke gemía sin control. Entonces el menor desabrocho el pantalón d su senpai. Y lo despojó del mismo, talló el pene de Tai con el bóxer de licra aun puesto. Lo lamió un par de veces, y bajó la prenda del todo. Tai se había ya quitado la camisa.

El chico observó ese escultural cuerpo un momento, y puso especial atención en su falo, grande y grueso como lo imaginaba, pero mejor, se acercó y lamió sin miramientos. Rápido y lento jugaba con el glande, al tiempo que frotaba el pene con su mano. Tai lo miraba, y metía y sacaba las bolas azules del interior del chico, la escena de esos redondos glúteos empinados y con un objeto dentro le fascinaba. Decidió penetrarlo, no podía más.

Daisuke entendió cuando el mayor se detuvo, así que le dio la espalda, se recargó sobre el sofá y se empinó abriendo su ano para entregárselo a Taichi, éste sentía que deliraba, simplemente se acercó lamió la entrada rosada y después metió su pene con dificultad.

Se sentía en el paraíso, la cerrada entrada del menor apretaba todo su miembro y le producía una sensación indescriptible. El de los cabellos color vino se dejó hacer, le fascinaba el contacto con su senpai, y el mundo entero dejó de existir. Esa fricción, esas caricias, el mayor entró a salió a su voluntad del cerrado cuerpo del más pequeño, el cual comenzaba a ceder. Lo sentía llegar a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, se sentía deseado. Amaba eso, Tai comenzó a masturbarlo, rápido, más y más rápido. Sus embestidas, caricias y latidos de corazón se sincronizaron a una misma velocidad, llegaron al punto máximo, y se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Acaba de tener sexo real con un joven mayor que él, el pelirrojo estaba fascinado, miraba al mayor, contemplando su creciente belleza. Tai por su parte sentía que acaba de realizar una fantasía que muchos envidiarían. Le fascinaba.

Daisuke miraba el relojde pared en su cuarto, eran más de las doce del medio día, y él estaba acostado en esa cama que había compartido esa noche con Tai, después de la sesión del día anterior, la de la noche había sido aún mejor.

Su mamá abrió la puerta, y entonando una canción, dejó ropa limpia sobre su cama y le indicó doblarla y guardarla él mismo, y simplemente se fue. Su vida seguía siendo aburrida, pero ahora lo era un poco menos. El mes siguiente fue de recompensas y sesiones de sexo salvajes en distintos lugares, que enloquecían a Daisuke y lo llenaron de regocijo.

El camino era siempre el mismo aburrido vórtice de tormentos, sin embargo su vida era distinta cuando su superior le hizo entregar su cuerpo.

Cada poro de su piel respiraba para él y cada minuto de sus pensamientos era para él. El baile fue cosa fácil, así como el resto del mes.

Pero se le había olvidado un ínfimo detalle: aquella llamada que dejó olvidada con la llegada de Taichi.

Esa tarde llegó a su casa, y pus un montón de libros sobre una cómoda de su recámara, antes de desvestirse y pasearse por la casa, desnudo. Una vez más no había señales de su familia, y prendió la computadora. Decidió llamar a Taichi.

-¿bueno?

-Taichi-san, me gustaría saber si puedes venir esta tarde...

-ah, Davis eres tú. – aun seguía adorando que Taichi le dijera así- Lo siento pero estoy con Kari en un recital. Trataré de llegar, pero no te prometo nada, lo siento.

-no, no hay problema, nos vemos después. –colgó el teléfono.

Sin más remedio que disfrutar de su propia compañía, puso pornografía en internet, el teléfono sonó, y fue a contestarlo con toda naturalidad mientras no apartaba la mano de su miembro.

-_mmmm... Vaya rica vista... _–dijo con regocijo el pervertido.

-¡No! Tú otra vez...

-_te olvidaste de mí, que malo eres, llamé antes pero no contestaste ¿te gustó el sexo en vivo?_

_-_¡no! ¡Pero cómo es que tú!

-_yo tengo mis ojos siempre puestos en ti, fuiste grosero ese día, pero te perdono. Amo la vista que me ofreces ahora, con tu silueta tan masculina pero tan delicada y vulnerable. Esas redondas nalgas, esas piernas de tentación, que se mueven con naturalidad, con esa piel de bronce que derrite, y que tiene la tersura de la mismísima seda. Ese enorme pene... es el que más me enloquece, y amo cómo lo acaricias y lo frotas..._

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, y vio al sujeto en su mente, imaginó a un hombre grande masturbándose mientras lo veía desnudo... no pudo evitar sentirse infiel ante Taichi. Pero aun así continuó, se comenzó a frotar lentamente.

-_eso es, mi querido niño. Frótalo tanto como puedas, amo cómo juegas con tu glande. Cómo me gustaría lamerlo en este momento. Te metería esas bolas azules pro el culo y luego te ensartaría mi polla, hasta que no pudiera más._

Daisuke tomó las bolas y comenzó a introducirlas en su ano.

-_lo haces muy bien. Aahh... me estoy comenzando a calentar demasiado, creo que ya me corro. ¿Puedes sentirlo también? Yo sé que sí. Respiras más rápido. También te corres. Quiero que te lo comas todo._

El menor no pudo más y se corrió tomó el semen de su abdomen y se lo comenzó a comer.

La respiración agitada del otro, fue seguida por una morbosa felicitación y después colgó. Daisuke estaba extasiado y lleno de adrenalina en su sangre. Pero no quería que siguiera siendo un misterio su rostro, no era justo. Iba a averiguar quién era ese hombre.

Después de semanas, otra vez, nada había pasado. Las llamadas esporádicas él había intentado usarla para cazarle, pero no daba resultado. El edificio parecía desierto, ni un lama todo el día o toda la noche.

Su madre se despidió de él como siempre y se perdió tras la puerta. Su hermana de vacaciones en un campamento, y su padre de viaje de negocios. Tocaron el timbre.

Detrás de la puerta sólo había otro paquete para él. Lo miró unos segundos y abrió la puerta con prisa, podía seguir cerca. Corrió con todas su fuerzas pero fue en vano. Regresó para ver el contenido del paquete. Era un vibrador de colores. El teléfono sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-_Debiste ver tu cara, al salir corriendo detrás de mí. Pero yo no estaba allí. Es más no estoy tampoco donde supones. ¿Porqué no jugamos a encontrarnos? Podría ser divertido..._

_-_¡no voy a hacer lo que quieras! No soy un juguete. –no toleraría más juegos... o tal vez sólo quería hacerse el difícil...

-_inténtalo. No seas cobarde._

Era suficiente, ya no toleraba más eso. Abrió la puerta y observó el edificio de enfrente, ni rastro de él. Miró cada ventana del mismo, pero sin resultados. Parecía ser un espectro invisible.

_Estás muy lejos, estoy más cerca de lo que crees._

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Estaba dentro de la casa? Por primera vez se lleno de pánico al pensar que un demente estaba dentro de su casa, y que él lo había permitido. Podía hacer infinidad de cosas para chantajearlo, ya había permitido un juego sucio con él. Miró su casa y se lleno de miedo.

_Sigue tu instinto ¿Dónde estoy? Encuéntrame, y me iré, y jamás te molestaré otra vez, lo prometo._

_-_¿Quién eres? ¡Dilo de una vez!

_Oh, yo soy alguien que gusta de espiar jovencitos solitarios y hacerles saber lo que es ser deseado, aunque sea por un rostro anónimo. _

_-_¡Déjate de esa basura! ¡Dilo claro y fuerte! –buscó dentro de la casa, primero en su recámara. Nada.

_Pero si tú me conoces bien. Pero lo niegas cada vez que escuchas mi voz..._

-¿Qué? –la cocina, el baño, nada.

_Piénsalo, conoces a alguien que cuando te habla de espaldas, lo identificas con mi voz, _

El cuarto de sus padres, el de su hermana, ya no quedaba sitio donde buscar.

Entonces, de pronto se quedó quieto y paralizado. Había una voz que siempre le parecía conocida entre sus amigos cuando le hablaba de espaldas. Esa voz que siempre escuchaba tras el auricular, y que a la vez lo había guiado en tantos aspectos...

_Ya comienzas a recordar, yo mientras jugué a esconderme por toda tu casa, la conozco de memoria adoro cuando te pones nervioso... –_la voz le susurro por detrás_- Davis..._

-¡Taichi-san! –volteó rápidamente y miró al joven, alto pero no mucho, ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color. Blanca sonrisa cándida y hermosa. Rostro y cuerpo esculpidos por los ángeles... era él. Taichi lo miró triunfante y divertido. Daisuke quedó helado. -¿Por qué?

-porque eres una delicia. Porque soy un pervertido, y te he espiado desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque me fascinas. No me encontraste así que no me iré.

Su corazón latió desenfrenado, y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Todo ese tiempo, siempre estuvo con él. Ahora entendía porque aquel día que Tai lo había descubierto, el del teléfono se había callado. Entonces se dio cuenta, que siempre lo supo, siempre supo que era él, desde el momento que el mayor lo había interrogado en la escuela, él ya lo sabía.

Tai lo tiró en el sofá, y lo besó, tomó sus pezones y los mordisqueó levemente, besó y lamió su cuello, abdomen y vientre, lo despojó enseguida de toda vestimenta. Daisuke gemía, y se dejaba hacer. El mayor se quitó la ropa también. Abrió las piernas del chico pelirrojo, y lamió apasionadamente su entrada. Metió un dedo, y luego toro más. No dio tiempo a Daisuke de pensar.

-Me moría por hacer esto sin inhibiciones, sin fingir ser el recatado y dulce Tai, ahora te tengo sólo para mí.

Tal como lo había ducho, lo tomó por detrás y lo comenzó a penetrar, lo besaba apasionadamente, metía su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, era tan delicioso. Masturbaba ese enorme pene mientras tanto. Pronto comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Si descanso, más y más fuerte. Comenzó a sudar, se aferró a sus besos, quizás, Tai necesitaba más ese sexo que el mismo Daisuke.

-te amo. –susurró el pequeño debajo de Tai. Éste solo lloró un poco.

-yo también, te amo. Perdóname. –le dijo y movió sus caderas un poco más lento, entonces el menor pidió más velocidad. Éste se la dio. Al máximo, hasta que no pudo más, y se corrió al tiempo que Davis lo hizo.

Se miraron rendidos, sonrieron. Y Taichi se recostó junto a Daisuke.

-te perdono. Gracias por todo, me hiciste muy feliz. Te amo. –le dijo el pelirrojo a Tai. Lo miró complacido, y se besaron una vez más.

-de verdad que ayudas a elevar el autoestima, ¿sabes quien tiene una autoestima baja y necesita aun escarmiento?

-¿Quién?

-Takeru

-bueno, es hora de hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Primero tú desde afuera de la casa, y yo desde adentro después.

-está bien.

Un chico rubio se bañaba mientras el teléfono sonó. Secó su cuerpo después de cerrar la regadera y Salió a contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-hola Takeru-kun, que linda toalla verde llevas puesta hoy...

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Por fin!<span>_**

**_ Jejeje_**

**_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. O que siga alguien por allí, y no me hayan abandonado._**

**_Tuve muchos problemas pero ya estoy de regreso. _**

**_¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó. Tomé la idea de un hentai que vi, pero modifiqué mucho de la historia original (lo siento no recuerdo el nombre del anime). Es sobre una madre que es acosada por un pervertido, y resulta que éste estaba más cerca de lo que sospechaba._**

**_Siguen parejas de Matt, a la chica que me pidió el OC, por fa mándame más datos, pues el siguiente es el tuyo, y luego de esos dos (el de la OC y un Joemato) puros pedidos atrasados. Incluyendo de tamers y de frontier (si alguien quiere un yaoi con Marcus/Masaru y alguien más no me enojo xD)_**

**_Yopli me has hecho reír con tu review, gracias... creo o_O_**

**_Alejandra ya vendrá más Yuri, lo prometo._**

**_Laura, la historia si la inventé, por eso es un Fanfic xD_**

**_Mazinger Taiora, gracias por tuis correcciones siempre son bienvenidas, respecto al inicio del anterior, quería que fuera abrupto, lo siento si lo fue demasiado._**

**_Bueno, los dejo, besitos por allí, y que la pasen muy bien! Chao!_**


	33. Chapter 33 Fotografías

Cap. 33.

**_Hola. ¿Qué tal están? Yo aquí sobreviviendo a la universidad. Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya saben, no escribo sin inspiración, y tampoco sin tiempo libre._**

**_Esta es una pareja Matt x OC (se llama Samantha Nanami), que es creación de _**martasblogger**_ y que espero lea pronto su capítulo, perdóname por tardarme tanto en contestarte._**

**_La historia, como siempre la idea principal me la dio Isaías, pero yo desarrollé lo demás._**

**_Espero que les guste. _**

Mirando fijamente la ventanilla del avión sólo me limito a divisar el paisaje. Que amo contemplar, pero que en estos momentos me parece tan vano y poco importante. El bullicio de la ciudad me parece insoportable, y en general me siento como atrapada en un remolino de superflua monotonía.

-_pero es que si no hago esto, tú no hablas con nadie._ –las palabras sinceras de mi amiga resuenan en mi cabeza como un taladro perforando mis ideas. Sólo deseo que no sea más de lo mismo.

Llegar a la fachada del edifico significó un esfuerzo demasiado pesado. El aire viciado de la ciudad me sienta mal. Dentro del edificio, escuché toda clase de ruidos desagradables, los estudiantes parloteando como siempre.

-Gracias por venir señorita Nanami, soy la asistente del director, por favor sígame. –los tacones rojos de la mujer retumbaban en mis cabeza, y me hizo recordar otra vez las palabras de Sora al teléfono.

-_estás siempre encerrada tras estas cuatro paredes. No sé por qué si tú eres tan linda y de buen carácter. Debes olvidar a ese bastardo de una vez por todas. , un trabajo te va a sentar bien, siempre puedes conocer gente interesante en tu trabaj_o, **_Sam_**. –concluyó sus palabras y luego colgó. Sabe cuánto odio que me llamen por diminutivos.

-este es el estudio, siéntase en la libertad de hacer con este espacio lo que crea conveniente para la realización de las fotografías. –En seguida me llevó a otra zona donde se encontraban los estudiantes, abrió la puerta principal.- escuchen bien, perdón por interrumpir. Pero tengo que anunciarles algo. –Dirigió su mano hacia mí y entonces añadió- ella es la señorita Nanami Samantha, ella va a ser la encargada de las fotografías artísticas para el concurso de bandas juveniles de la escuela. Nuestra banda estrella que ya ganó el año pasado, los _Teenage Wolves_, estarán en muy buenas manos.

Se oyeron aplausos por parte de los presentes, yo mientras tanto hacia reverencia. Miré a todos lados y a ninguno. Todos me veían como juzgándome, los adolescentes son muy crueles. Mis ojos marrón chocolate, divisaron de repente, a un dulce niño rubio, con cabellera larga hasta los hombros, con imponente mirada azul marino. A sus 17 años, era muy masculino y viril. Su mirada me atrapó por completo; como si no fuera suficientemente difícil vivir para mí, de pronto me veo atraída por un jovencito.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, fijamente me observó de pies a cabeza, escudriñándome. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, y sentí una emoción que hacía mucho no me provocaba un hombre, no desde mi ex novio. Con la diferencia de que éste era un chiquillo apenas unos 8 años más joven que yo.

Miré sus sensuales labios, que invitaban al deseo. Él miraba mis ojos sin apartar la mirada. Aparté mi vista de su cuerpo y su rostro, no era saludable mirar con deseo sexual a un jovencito como él.

…

Durante las siguientes 4 horas, me dediqué a preparar mi estudio en la escuela. No era el estudio fotográfico de ensueño que yo siempre había deseado, pero era un comienzo. Me sentía entusiasmada.

Acomodar las ventanas difusoras, las luces, y demás elementos fue lo que más me gustó, pues estaba acomodando a mi gusto. Los fondos que estaba usando eran fascinantes, con paisajes impresionantes y llenos de temas interesantes. Me hicieron sentir realizada. Era una sensación confortadora después de todos esos difíciles meses. El pensamiento de mi vida anterior en Norte América, me llegó y una amarga nostalgia me invadió de nuevo. El sentimiento de saber que mi carácter abierto y sincero alejó a la única persona que había amado. Me sentí mal, y enojada. No me sentía con ánimos de nada. Me solté llorando en aquel recién inaugurado estudio.

Pasos se oyeron al fondo, cinco pares de pasos que se aproximaban rápidamente. Yo sólo me apresuré a secar mis lágrimas. Entonces los pasos, ya tras la puerta, deslizaron la misma. Yo parecía estar como si nada, hasta que vi quién estaba en el grupo.

-Buenas tardes señorita Nanami, aquí trigo al grupo musical que es el proyecto artístico número uno de la escuela. Ellos han ya ganado el premio nacional del Programa Educativo Artístico Escolar Japonés, a la mejor banda escolar a nivel Instituto. Este año, quieren coronarse nuevamente, pero necesitan buenas fotos, ya que el fotógrafo del año pasado, sufrió un accidente. Se los encargo mucho. Su reverencia y después se marchó, dejándome a los 4 adolescentes que miraban el lugar entretenidos.

-muy bien, chicos mucho gusto. –dije con una reverencia cordial, ellos la correspondieron inmediatamente- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-yo soy Yukata…

-Yo soy Takashi…

-Yo soy Akira…

-¿Qué modales son esos? Hagan reverencia –los golpeo en la nuca con la palma de la mano, el cuarto integrante- yo soy Yamato, Matt de cariño. Vocalista de la banda. Es un placer señorita Nanami.

-si… todo un placer… las hermosas chicas de negruzcas hebras como usted, son más interesantes… -agregó Takashi tomando mi mano y besándola, me pareció divertido. Yamato lo alejó entonces con un _coscorrón_ en la cabeza.

-disculpe a este tonto señorita Nanami, es sólo que está desesperado. ¡Discúlpate con la señorita Nanami, Takashi!

-¡pe-pe-perdón señorita Nanami! –dijo este con una nerviosa reverencia.

-no, jajaja. No hay problema. Vengan, que empiece la sesión.

-¡Sí! –asintieron al unísono.

La sesión transcurrió sin contratiempos, les tomé fotografías grupales, en los diferentes escenarios y diferentes prendas. Fue complicado con todo el calor que hacía ese día. Era un clima insoportable. Después les tomé fotos por separado. Fue muy difícil hacer a los primeros tres miembros de la banda cooperar. Se distraían con mucha facilidad.

Había estado dejando a Yamato-kun el vocalista para el final, me daba pena pedirle una sesión individual de fotos. Tal cual chica de 16 enamorada. Pero al final, tenía que enfrentarlo.

Un sonido agudo interrumpió abruptamente la armonía de la sala, el celular de Akira-kun.

-¿Hola? Si ¿mamá? ¡Lo olvidé mami! C-claro, enseguida. –Dijo colgando el teléfono para agregar- quiere que vaya a comprar su crema para las verrugas y el ungüento a base de sales para su dolor de reumas.

-bueno, te acompaño –agregó Yukata-kun- tengo que pasar por mi novia.

-Yo voy con ustedes o me mata mi mamita. –la voz de Takashi tembló al final de dicha oración.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se van? ¿Me van a dejar sólo? Faltan mis fotos todavía. –replicó Yamato-kun.

-no te preocupes te quedas con Nanami-san. Ella no te va defraudar, ¿verdad? –agregó Akira-kun con un dejo de inocencia en la voz.

-s-sí, claro. No hay problema, Yamato-kun, no van a ser muchas fotos. Tranquilo. –permanecí ecuánime de una manera que ni yo misma creía.

Él me miró detenidamente por unos segundos. En seguida, asintió con la cabeza. Los tres jovencitos se alejaron del salón. Y yo me quedé a solas con él.

-muy bien, sé tú mismo. Actúa natural, ¿okay? –indiqué mientras enfocaba la cámara y acomodaba los focos. Éstos brillaron iluminando su blanco rostro.

-está bien ¿Así? –posó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas sentado en un banco de plástico. Hizo una media sonrisa muy sexy. Sabía bien lo que hacía. Miraba fijamente mi rostro. Como si esperara mis reacciones, me limité a tomar la foto que se ofrecía al coqueteo, era perfecta para un calendario.

-muy bien, ahora probemos otra posición. –Dije al tiempo que enfocaba la cámara- sólo sé tú mismo, de acuerdo. Quiero ver tus poses más lindas y coquetas.

-Claro, no hay problema –se recostó sobre un diván color vino, desabotonó ligeramente su camisa y me sonrió con seguridad, penetrando en mis ojos con sus intensas orbes azules.

-muy bien, otra más, como le dije a Yukata-kun, explota tu lado más sexy, a las revistas les encantan las poses sexys, por eso debes explotar eso.

-perfecto. –de espaldas mientras desabotonaba el resto su camisa. Empecé a sudar, tomé la provocativa foto mientras él sólo se limitó a cambiar de posición. Orgulloso de su cuerpo, miró de frente a la cámara mientras yo encendía el ventilador, para que la brisa del mismo revoloteara sus rubios cabellos. Abriendo su camisa y regalándome la vista de su torso descubierto. Estaba hechizada por aquel sensual jovencito.

-creo que hace demasiado calor, ya no aguanto más. –Dijo mientras se deshacía de su camisa. Desabrochó su pantalón- ¿Qué le parece Nanami-san?

-Sa-Samantha, puedes decirme Samantha. –había sucumbido ante sus encantos, el niño me miró triunfante ante tal comportamiento, entonces caí en la cuenta: era un juego para él. Decidí que su quería jugar a ser un adulto, yo le demostraría lo bien que sé jugar ese juego.

Apagué el ventilador acto que le extrañó un poco, enfoqué la cámara y reacomodé el escenario, con unas sábanas de seda blancas. Él miró el escenario y la duda se sembró en su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que hace Nanami-san?

-acomodo el siguiente escenario.

-el siguiente escenario… pero, ¿de qué tema es?

-quiero que explotes su sensualidad al máximo, tienes mucho potencial. Además el vocalista siempre está sujeto a pruebas de fotografía. Eres la figura principal de la banda.

-está bien… entiendo.

-quiero que desabroches bien tu pantalón, y que lo dejes a la altura de tus caderas.

-¿pe-pero eso no sería exponerme demasiado? -me dijo por primera vez nervioso.

-¿te da pena? –pregunté con cierta ironía.

-sí, claro que sí…. –sus mejillas sonrojadas fueron un regalo a la vista.

-bueno… hagamos una cosa, para que veas que esto es igualitario, yo quedaré en la misma situación que tú. Así ambos estamos exponiéndonos, no sólo tú. –me quité la blusa rosa que llevaba puesta, y desabroché mi pantalón de mezclilla. Lo dejé a la altura de mis caderas.- ¿ves? Ya estamos iguales.

Su mirada sorprendida no se escondió. Abrió la boca y entonces hizo lo que le indiqué. Sonrojado se sentó sobre la cama.

-Muy bien, ahora abre las piernas, haz que asome el vientre.

Sonrojado obedeció. Yo tomé la fotografía.

-baja un poco tus pantalones, déjame ver tus prendas íntimas. –indiqué mientras hacía lo mismo conmigo misma. Él estaba como hechizado mirándome. Totalmente sorprendido obedeció y dejó ver entonces su bóxer color negro de licra.

Le tomé la otra foto, él empezaba a respirar rápido.

-¿ahora qué? –preguntó algo agitado, sin apartar la vista de mi brassiere negro con encaje.

Me despojé del pantalón por completo, él me miró. Recorrió mis piernas sin disimulo. Mi cuerpo deleitó sus sentidos, era evidente ahora. Mientras yo hacía lo propio con la vista de ese cuerpo que empezaba a despertar

Me imitó sin miramientos. Yo tomé otra foto. Ya sin pedirle que posara, pues cada movimiento que realizaba recostado en esa cama, era muy sensual. Posó en diversas formas. Hacía énfasis en su miembro seme erecto. Yo tomé fotos únicamente a esa zona, él lo notó… y le fascinó.

Entonces enfoqué su rostro mirándome detenidamente. Él se acercaba a mí, y yo miraba sus ojos a través de la cámara. No lo miré de lleno hasta que se halló delante de mí.

Tomó con sus manos la cámara, y sin decir palabras la hizo a un lado.

-hora de una pose nueva –estaba hablando con su boca casi pegada a la mía. Cerrando los ojos, me quitó el sostén, y luego la pantaleta. Se alejó. Posó sobre la cama, caí en la cuenta entonces que se había desnudado mientras yo contemplaba su rostro. –toma la foto, Nanami-san.

Tomé una exquisita foto de Yamato desnudo sobre la cama, con el miembro erecto. Mirándome con lascivia. Luego se levantó de la cama, y tomó su pene con sus manos, tomé otra foto. Se acostó sobre la cama, aun frotaba su miembro, su expresión de placer me erizó la piel, estaba ya bastante húmeda. Una foto de escorzo donde su pene resaltaba en la misma. Siguió masturbándose, yo lo miré y me tocaba los pechos mientras comencé a tomar fotos contiguas una de otra del movimiento de sus manos, y de su cuerpo mientras se tocaba. Hasta formar una secuencia. Cubrí cada ángulo que me permitiera disfrutar de ese delicioso cuerpo joven pero sumamente viril.

Aceleró muy excitado, liquido pre seminal salía de su pene. Yo tocaba mis pechos, pero resistía a tocar mi vagina, no quería manchar la cámara. Me dejó de importar a medida que sus gemidos avanzaban. Me comencé a masturbar yo también, pero seguí tomando fotos, quería documentar ese momento. Entonces eyaculó, el semen salió de su falo sin control, él seguía frotando. Tomé foto de cada momento de esa eyaculación.

Me miró fijamente, yo lo miré a él. Nuestras miradas se fundieron en ese preciso instante, y sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos uno frente al otro. Lo besé entonces, tomando la iniciativa. Él correspondió, ese beso se dominó por nuestras bocas. Comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, mis nalgas, mis senos.

-amo tus cabellos negros. –me dijo mientras me recostaba sobre la cama, y me seguía besando, mi cuello mis senos, mi vientre, mi sexo.

Puso su lengua dentro de mi vagina, y comenzó a frotar mi clítoris. Yo gemía sin parar. Él siguió tomando fotos de mi vagina húmeda. Después seguía frotando con su lengua.

Abrió mis piernas, para tener un mejor panorama, me frotó con la mano izquierda y me fotografió con la derecha, soltó la cámara y metió sus dedos dentro de mí. Gemí sin parar, y entonces un fuerte orgasmo me inundó. También lo documentó con mi cámara.

-ya no puedo más, tengo que poseerte, desde que te vi por primera vez. Me hiciste sentir el anhelo de verte desnuda, gimiendo mi nombre mientras te penetro una y otra vez. Quiero ver esos ojos castaños delirar de placer.

Metió su pene dentro de mí, sentí cada centímetro de ese gran falo llenarme por completo, estaba sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos. Me besó y comenzó a mover su cadera.

Yo lo abracé y lo rodeé con mis piernas, él se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de mí. Nos besábamos sin parar y el entraba y salía, una y otra vez.

Comenzó a acelerar, gemimos sin parar y no apartamos nuestras bocas.

-aaaaaahhhhh… aaahhh… sí, más. Me gusta…

-aaahhh…. Nanami… digo Samantha… aaahhh…. Sí… -sus gemidos eras graves, me derretía con su timbre de voz.

Aceleró más, y más… nuestra respiración es corta, me aferro a él con las uñas, no puedo sostenerme sola. Entonces tocó algo dentro de mí que me enloqueció, y gemí y grité sin control.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Gimo sin control y me corro de manera abundante, como nunca lo había hecho. Dio unas estocadas más, sentí sus testículos golpear mi cuerpo unas veces más, y se corrió afuera de mí.

Se acostó sobre mí, y nos seguimos besando.

-Sé que parecerá una locura, pero me he enamorador de ti, Samantha, ¿puedo decirte _Sam?_

-odio los diminutivos -le dije yo.

-está bien, tienes un bello nombre.

Me besó otra vez y nos quedamos un tiempo más ahí, sin hablar, sólo perteneciéndonos el uno al otro. Tomé algunas fotos de los dos empapados en sudor, desnudos con nuestros fluidos intercambiados.

Las fotos salieron estupendas, ellos ganaron como era de esperarse, el concurso fue increíble, y yo resulté cotizada por otras escuelas, y hasta por una revista de modas.

Pero encontrar mi sonrisa de vuelta, gracias a Yamato, es algo que no se comparará jamás con nada. Ahora sé que el sexo con amor en la primera cita y después de una sesión de fotos, si existe.

**_Pues ya está espero como siempre que les haya gustado. Y si está cortito, ya saben que no escribo muy largos los cuentos._**

**_Isaías mi amors, no lo hice tan shota, pero sí es menor que ella, no llegué a más, y no servía para mis propósitos románticos tanta diferencia. Lo siento._**

**_Todavía no sé cuál es el siguiente, pero va a ser otro de lo que tengo por ahí pendientes._**

**_Y claro que haré complacencias nuevas,_** iori-mei **_ sólo ténganme paciencia. Sensei CieloCriss siempre me alegra ver tus comentarios! Gracias Sensei! Haré el trío, ya me hace falta hacer un buen trío! _**


End file.
